


Electric Pink Hand Grenade

by LunaticFrenchFangirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fic Maladie, Français | French, M/M, Maux de Tête & Migraines, Premier Baiser, Sherlock n'est jamais ordinaire, Slash, TRADUCTION, première fois
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 73,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticFrenchFangirl/pseuds/LunaticFrenchFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Si le cerveau de Sherlock est un disque dur, alors ces attaques sont une impulsion électromagnétique. » Sherlock Holmes ne fait rien à moitié, pas même une migraine. Il revient à John de voir l’un des plus grands esprits qu’il ait jamais connu se déchirer, et il doit faire de son mieux pour aider Sherlock à ramasser les morceaux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1 : Beethoven Brutal

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Electric Pink Hand Grenade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/442317) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



> **Avertissements : Impolitesse, scènes de nature sexuelle, problèmes médicaux et symptômes inhabituels. Médicaments, hospitalisation et mentions de consommation de drogue illégale. Brèves mentions d'agression sexuelle (pour une affaire)**
> 
>  
> 
> Note de l'Auteur : J'étire la définition d'une migraine bien au-delà du point de rupture ici, donc bien que ce soit basé sur des faits, je vous supplie de ne rien prendre trop sérieusement. J'ai bien consulté divers professionnels médicaux tout en faisant mes recherches, cependant, on a fait jouer une certaine licence artistique. Le Norazophen est une drogue fictive créé pour les besoins de cette œuvre.
> 
> Enfin, c'est la version explicite, comme elle était censée être. Pour la version Mâture non-explicite, veuillez visiter Fanfiction.net.
> 
> Avec beaucoup d'amour !
> 
> B xxx
> 
> [Le Tumblr de BeautifulFic – Rejoignez-moi pour des avant-premières, discussion de fic, du bavardage et tout ça. J'adorerais vous y voir !](http://beautifulfic.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> **Note de la Traductrice : Me voilà de retour avec une autre fic de Beautifulfic, qui j'espère vous plaira autant que TLAP. ;)**
> 
> **J'ai un tumblr à[The Lunatic Way of Life](http://lunaticfrenchfangirl.tumblr.com)**

Sherlock Holmes était tout sauf ordinaire, c'était évident. Il était bien conscient de l'impression qu'il donnait aux autres : froid, analytique, socialement indifférent, anormal. Les gens ne comprenaient pas sa fascination pour le meurtre et le macabre. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte qu'il ne voyait pas le sang, ou le corps, mais le mystère. Ils projetaient leur propre dégoût sur lui et ensuite se plaignaient quand il ne répondait pas de la manière humaine attendue.

Sans intérêt.

Maintenant, par exemple, il tranchait des globes oculaires sur la table de la cuisine. Si Mme Hudson entrait, il y aurait un tollé. Cependant, elle rendait visite à sa sœur, ce qui ne laissait que John pour se plaindre. John, qui était docteur et pas enclin à une sensibilité excessive envers des morceaux de corps – mais qui regardait quand même ce qu'il faisait d'un air vaguement malade.

« C’est pour une expérience, n’est-ce pas ? Tu n’es pas simplement – » Il fit un geste vague – une sorte de signe flottant de la main. Il faisait ça fréquemment, et Sherlock avait décidé que c'était la manière silencieuse de John de demander _“Est-ce que tu es devenu cinglé ?”_ sans vraiment exprimer la question.

« C'est une expérience, » confirma-t-il, en essuyant l'humeur vitrée de la lame de scalpel avant de sectionner avec soin une autre partie de la sclère.

John ne demanda pas davantage de détails alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans son fauteuil et ramassait le journal. C'était une des quelques personnes parmi les connaissances de Sherlock qui n'avait pas besoin d'explications trop compliquées pour soulager son déséquilibre moral quant à la manipulation des restes humains. Sherlock s'était rendu compte il y avait quelques temps qu'il pouvait se permettre pas mal de choses en disant à John que ce qu'il faisait était pour la science, que ce soit découper des doigts de pied démembrés ou scotcher un steak au plafond et le laisser là pendant une semaine.

« Bien, range-les simplement quand tu en auras fini avec eux. Ils me fixent du regard. »

Sherlock leva les yeux vers les trois autres globes oculaires. Ils étaient actuellement intacts, aucun d'eux ne correspondait à ses compagnons, et oui, il les avait alignés pour qu'ils regardent John plutôt que lui. Il n'était jamais très fantaisiste, mais le marron semblait particulièrement critique.

« Puisqu'ils n'ont pas de paupières, ils n'ont pas d'autre choix que de fixer du regard, » signala-t-il logiquement. « Ce n'est pas comme s'ils lisaient par-dessus ton épaule et te battaient aux mots croisés. »

« Que tu as déjà faits, j'ai remarqué, » souffla John.

« J'ai pensé que je t'épargnerais cette peine. Tu les trouves plus frustrants que distrayants. Hier tu as boudé pendant presque une heure quand – »

Sherlock cligna des yeux, le scalpel planant inutilement au-dessus d'un autre prélèvement alors qu'il écoutait le _silence_ métallique, résonnant et horrible dans sa tête : toute pensée effacée d'une manière soudaine et surprenante. C'était comme si son cerveau n'était plus qu'un regroupement de matière rose et grise au lieu de la collusion de faits et d'expériences qui faisaient de lui celui qu'il était.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Le journal reposait oublié sur les genoux de John, et il fixait Sherlock l'air pour le moins alarmé. Pourquoi cela ? Oh, il était en train de parler, mais qu'est-ce qu'il disait ?

Brusquement, comme une étincelle s'enflammant de nouveau, tout revint en ligne. Les pensées explosèrent à la vie et la paix s'éteignit, laissant Sherlock foudroyer le dessus de table du regard. Peut-être que les autres connaissaient des moments aussi tranquilles plus fréquemment. S'arrêter au milieu des phrases était un événement courant pour presque tout le monde sur la planète. Même Mycroft le faisait quand il était distrait, ce qui n'était pas souvent, mais ça – c'était différent.

« Je vais bien, » dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux, posant le scalpel et se mettant sur pieds.

« As-tu eu de l'inspiration ? J'pense pas t'avoir déjà vu faire ça – t'arrêter au milieu d'une phrase comme ça et rester silencieux, je veux dire. Normalement tu te corriges simplement ou je ne sais quoi. »

« Quelque chose comme ça. Je dois vérifier des données. » Il pouvait sentir John le regarder alors qu'il allait à grands pas vers sa chambre, laissant la porte légèrement entrouverte alors qu'il commençait à chercher. Après plusieurs minutes, il trouva le bon carnet. Rouge, contrairement à tous les autres qu'il possédait. C'était délibéré, parce que bien que ces événements fussent rares, ils étaient importants. Pas un meurtre, mais tout de même fascinant et horrible à la fois : un mystère personnel qui restait non résolu.

Il avait une tendance à supprimer à peu près tout une fois que son utilité était passée, mais ça – cela refusait la suppression. Cela planait à l'arrière de son cerveau et lui rappelait comment cela avait été la dernière fois, et la fois avant ça – les docteurs perplexes, Maman qui s'inquiétait et Mycroft qui parlait d'une voix calme et patiente pendant que la tête entière de Sherlock était accablée d'agonie et que son cerveau brillant était réduit au chaos.

Sherlock parcourut sa propre écriture, plissant les yeux alors qu'il essayait de la déchiffrer. Il avait tendance à écrire les notes peu après chaque attaque, et la preuve en était dans tous les coins. Lettres à l'envers, noms étrangers lâchés dans des phrases anglaises, mots écrits dans le désordre... pourtant il y avait des informations à glaner dans la pagaille – particulièrement la date.

Elle était là. Il n'avait pas eu d'incident majeur depuis presque quatre ans. Oh, il y avait eu quelques signes avertisseurs qui étaient retombés dans le néant. Peut-être que c'était pareil – une petite déviation, plutôt qu'un signe précurseur ?

Il devrait être vigilant. Sherlock possédait bien des choses, mais son esprit était son trésor le plus précieux. Pourtant durant ces incidents, tout allait de travers. Les pensées perdaient leur cohésion, la douleur prenait le contrôle, et les bastions soigneusement ordonnés de son palais mental s'effondraient.

Pire, ses symptômes allaient au-delà des royaumes du sévère vers l'inexplicable. Aucun docteur n'en avait jamais trouvé la cause. Ils testaient et testaient et ne trouvaient rien d'inhabituel. Aucun signe d'anomalie cérébrale, de caillots, d'éclatement de vaisseaux sanguins.... rien.

Migraine, disaient-ils. Prenez des anti-douleurs et dormez. Comme si ça pourrait être un jour suffisant.

Cela le terrifiait quand tout son contrôle était réduit à néant. Quand son outils le plus puissant devenait un handicap repoussant. Il avait essayé de l'arrêter la dernière fois – ne s'était vraiment soucié de rien du tout sauf d'en finir, et il avait presque réussi.

C'était sa dernière overdose. Celle qui l'avait presque tué. Même maintenant, il n'était pas sûr que cela ait été un accident. Avait-il honnêtement mal calculé la dose, ou avait-il simplement cherché à tout faire disparaître ?

Secouant la tête, Sherlock prit une profonde inspiration tremblante et remit le carnet dans son tiroir. Peut-être qu'on n'en arriverait pas là. On lui avait dit, après tout, qu'elles disparaîtraient en vieillissant, et elles avaient diminué considérablement en fréquence. A seize ans il en avait souffert huit en un an. Peut-être que l'absence brève de son esprit avait davantage été comme une réplique plutôt qu'une secousse primaire ?

Avec un soupir, il se détourna du sanctuaire de sa chambre et retourna au microscope, ignorant le regard inquiet de John alors qu'il reprenait son expérience. C'était sa vie maintenant : des puzzles et des réponses, le Travail et John.

Pas des événements qui brisaient l'esprit, désemparaient les docteurs et faisaient pleurer Maman.

******

Peut-être que John ne pouvait pas regarder les autres gens et raconter l'histoire de leur vie à partir des petits détails qui les entouraient, mais il était loin d'être aussi aveugle que Sherlock semblait le croire, surtout quand il s'agissait de son colocataire. Il était difficile de partager un espace avec quelqu'un et de ne pas devenir intimement conscient de leurs habitudes, de leurs manies, de leurs névroses – et Sherlock en avait plein des trois.

Donc quand il commença à agir bizarrement – eh bien, plus bizarrement que d'habitude – John le remarqua. Il était utile que Sherlock soit un homme captivant d'une manière agaçante. Il était difficile de ne pas le fixer du regard. John avait essayé, parce qu'on ne pouvait évaluer visuellement son colocataire que pendant une durée limitée avant que les gens ne commencent à parler, mais c'était inutile. Les rumeurs se répandaient, et John continuait à regarder, tentant d'en apprendre le plus possible sur le mystérieux Sherlock Holmes.

L'incident des globes oculaires avait été la première chose à murmurer un avertissement dans son oreille. Quelque chose à propos de _ça ne va pas tout à fait,_ mais il la mit de côté. Tout le monde avait le droit de s'arrêter au milieu d'une phrase parfois. Bon sang, cela lui arrivait plusieurs fois par jour, mais il était presque certain de n'avoir jamais entendu Sherlock le faire avant, et son comportement ensuite avait été légèrement agité, plus tendu et contrôlé.

Sherlock était un homme grand, qui bougeait avec une grâce née de s'être adapté en grandissant à ce corps élégant. Pourtant pendant les trois derniers jours il avait semblé plus comprimé, les coudes rentrés, les épaules voûtées, les enjambées plus courtes, comme s'il n'était plus tout à fait sûr d'où son corps commençait ou s'arrêtait.

Il mangeait, aussi, ce qui rendait John nerveux. Normalement il fallait se battre pour lui faire avaler un repas une fois par jour, mais maintenant petit-déjeuner, déjeuner et dîner passaient les lèvres de Sherlock. Il ne dévorait pas sa nourriture, comme un homme rassasiant un élan soudain d'appétit, mais engloutissait une fourchetée méticuleuse après l'autre, comme quelqu'un faisant le plein pour une future privation.

John fronça les sourcils, essayant de ne pas s'inquiéter alors qu'il regardait Sherlock examiner le dernier corps en date, chacun de ses mouvements trop contrôlé et pas assez extravagant. Il semblait diminué, et le malaise subtil commençait à rendre John malade d'inquiétude.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » demanda Greg, en s'appuyant contre la voiture de patrouille. Autour d'eux les lumières bleues clignotaient, noyées par la faible lueur du soleil du matin. « Il a peine dit un mot quand il est arrivé. Ignoré Anderson et Donovan, et il a l'air... » Les épaules de Greg se déplacèrent d'un air gêné, et John put voir ce visage ouvert se fixer sur des lignes d'inquiétude sincère.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit finalement John, ce qui au moins était la vérité. « Il agit un peu bizarrement ces derniers jours. » Il garda la voix basse, pas tout à fait sûr de pourquoi il ne voulait pas que Sherlock entende l'échange. Cela ressemblait un peu à une trahison, d'admettre que Sherlock avait été autre chose que lui-même, mais Greg se sentait concerné, ce qui était plus qu'on pouvait en dire de la plupart des gens.

« Il semble – » Greg retroussa les lèvres, et un tout nouveau niveau de gêne tordit les tripes de John. « C'est simplement qu'il avait cet air-là, tu sais, avant. »

« Avant ? » demanda John, avec l'impression que la conversation avait bifurqué sur une tangente inattendue, le laissant plus qu'un peu perdu. « Avant quoi ? »

« Avant qu'il n'arrête la drogue. » Greg le dit, rapidement et discrètement. Il n'y avait rien du policier dans sa voix. Il avait simplement l'air malade, comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'il voyait. « Il avait l'habitude d'arriver sur les scènes de crime et d'être tout – » Il fit un geste faible vers l'endroit où Sherlock était encore accroupi, à regarder pensivement le visage de la victime. « Pas bien. Je te jure, il était le toxico du plus haut niveau que j'aie jamais vu. Il fallait regarder de près pour se rendre compte de ce qui n'allait pas, mais c'était comme ça – comme quelqu'un qui essaie trop de ne pas être saoul, tu sais ? »

« Ouais, » marmonna John pour lui-même. « Trop conscient de lui-même. » Il secoua la tête en un soudain rejet net. « Il ne prend rien. Je suis docteur. Je sais quoi chercher. Pour l'amour du Christ, je garde un œil là-dessus depuis la nuit où j'ai emménagé. C'est autre chose. »

« Sans vouloir te vexer, John, c'est toi qui est toujours prêt à voir le meilleur en lui, et il est intelligent. » Greg renifla, l'auto-dérision épaisse dans le son. « Plus qu'intelligent. Il est doué pour le cacher. »

« Je sais. » John se redressa, sa main gauche se serrant fortement sur le côté lorsqu'un élancement traversa sa jambe. « Je sais, mais je ne pense toujours pas qu'il prenne quoi que ce soit. C'est autre chose, et j'aimerais savoir ce que c'est. »

De l'autre côté près du corps, Sherlock se redressait, et John et Greg le virent tous deux chanceler. Ce fut faible, rapidement caché par des muscles serrés, mais ce fut suffisant pour que l'estomac de John se refroidisse.

D'une oreille, John écouta Greg donner des ordres à ses hommes, leur donnant comme instructions de prendre le contrôle de la scène. Ils étaient garés sur un vieux complexe industriel, et John regarda les officiers de police se déployer, cherchant des indices sur la vaste étendue de terrain.

Pour quelqu'un d'autre, cela avait probablement l'air d'une procédure standard, mais John se demanda brièvement si Greg réduisait délibérément le nombre de témoins. D'ici peu, seule resta Donovan, avec Anderson et son équipe, qui avança à grands pas vers le corps alors que Sherlock s'approchait de la voiture, se concentrant apparemment sur l'endroit où il posait les pieds.

D'aussi près, John put voir un faible miroitement de sueur à la naissance des cheveux de Sherlock, malgré le froid de la journée. Ses yeux étaient plissés aux coins, et sa peau pâle avait pris une teinte maladive. Quand il parla sa voix était plus douce que d'habitude, pas un monologue décidé et triomphant, mais quelque chose de direct : une réponse franche pour une fois.

« Empoisonnement au monoxyde de carbone. Le propriétaire a paniqué, lui a donné l'air d'un viol qui a mal tourné. Abus sexuel mené avec un objet, j'imagine. Faites ce que vous voulez de ça. »

« Est-ce que vous n'allez pas me dire comment vous savez ? » demanda Greg. « Je ne peux pas simplement arrêter quelqu'un parce que vous le dites. »

Sherlock cligna des yeux, et John s'humidifia les lèvres. C'était trop lent. Le clignement d'œil normal humain était d'une fraction de seconde, et il se retrouva à essayer d'examiner les pupilles de Sherlock sans qu'il le remarque. Pas que cela fonctionna. Sherlock lui fit simplement un regard faiblement déçu avant de répondre.

« L'empoisonnement au monoxyde de carbone est évident. Elle est rose. Ajoutez ça au fait qu'il n'y a aucun signe de lutte et cela suggère qu'elle a été déplacée ici, et violentée, post-mortem. Elle vivait dans les appartements à loyers modérés là-bas. » Il fit un geste vers une des tours dominant l'horizon. « D'anciennes propriétés de la ville maintenant détenues à titre privé et louées bon marché. Qui voudrait cacher un empoisonnement au monoxyde de carbone ? Un propriétaire qui était merdique en entretien. »

John fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas le genre de Sherlock de jurer; il pensait que la vulgarité révélait un pauvre vocabulaire. Il remarqua un léger tremblement constant parcourir le corps de l'homme plus grand. C'était subtil, pas les ravages d'une fièvre, mais quelque chose d'autre. Greg l'avait vu aussi, parce qu'il croisa les bras sur son torse, le menton tombant alors qu'il parlait discrètement.

« Sherlock, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'il vous plaît, _s'il vous plaît_ dites-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense. »

Un son serré se coinça dans la gorge de Sherlock et le bout de ses doigts se pressa contre sa tempe droite. « Devez-vous être aussi gris bronze ? » cracha-t-il, les yeux bien fermés alors que ses doigts s'écartaient sur son front. « Transparent. Vous êtes toujours tellement transparent. Beethoven brutal. »

John s'avança, s'insérant entre Greg et Sherlock d'un seul mouvement efficace. L'armée lui avait appris bien des choses, mais une des meilleures compétences en dehors de tirer sur les gens de loin était comment donner l'impression qu'il était grand et autoritaire tout en restant l'homme le plus petit de la pièce.

« Laisse tomber, » ordonna-t-il à Greg, sans cri ni véhémence, juste fermement, avant d'enrouler prudemment ses doigts autour du poignet de Sherlock et de retirer sa main. « Sherlock, j'ai besoin que tu me dises ce qui se passe pour pouvoir t'aider. »

Cette fois le balancement fut plus évident, et le poids de Sherlock se pressa contre lui, se penchant en avant comme s'il savait que John pourrait le soutenir si nécessaire. L'éventail de ses cils ne se releva pas, mais après quelques instants ses lèvres bougèrent et John dut pencher la tête pour entendre les mots murmurés qu'elles formulaient.

« Ma tête. Tout tombe en panne. Tout est allé de travers, de travers, _de travers_. » Il ouvrit les yeux alors, les veines formant des cartes routières sur les blancs et les iris plus vertes que John ne pouvait se rappeler les avoir jamais vues, mais ce fut ses pupilles qui attirèrent son attention. Celle de droite avait l'air normal pour la quantité de lumière autour d'eux, mais celle de gauche était sensiblement plus large, et lorsque John protégea prudemment l'œil de Sherlock de la main, la dilatation fut bien trop lente.

« Merde, t'es-tu cogné la tête ? » demanda-t-il, sa main cherchant son téléphone dans sa poche, son esprit revenant rapidement en arrière alors qu'il essayait de trouver un moment où Sherlock pourrait s'être blessé. « Je vais appeler une ambulance. »

« Non ! » Le mot aboyé de Sherlock trancha l'air, faisant regarder Donovan de leur côté, mais John était trop occupé à regarder Sherlock tressaillir au son de sa propre voix et se balancer en arrière sur ses pieds comme si le son était une chose physique. « Brusque, vulgaire, vert acide. Non. »

« Sherlock – »

« Qu'est-ce qui fait jacasser le taré maintenant ? » demanda Sally, ses lèvres se retroussant en un rictus alors qu'elle s'arrêtait à hauteur de l'épaule de John. Son visage se décomposa alors qu'elle regardait Sherlock, devenant tendue et suspicieuse. « Que diable est-ce donc ? »

« S'il vous plaît arrêtez, » murmura Sherlock, une main s'enroulant dans le col de la veste de John comme s'il essayait de s'ancrer. « Grenade à main rose électrique. Fais-la partir. »

« Est-ce que vous parlez de moi ? » Elle planta ses mains sur ses hanches, regardant de Sherlock à John avec incrédulité, comme si elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre si elle devait être offensée ou amusée par la déclaration bizarre de Sherlock. Ses lèvres étaient tirées en une ligne droite, mais ses yeux étaient écarquillés et curieux. Peut-être qu'elle se sentait justifiée dans sa description de Sherlock comme un taré, mais John n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper d'elle alors qu'il tendait une main vers le haut, essuyant de la sueur du front de Sherlock seulement pour reculer lorsqu'il gémit de souffrance.

« Prenez en charge la scène, Sally, » ordonna Greg. « Vérifiez le propriétaire, et tenez-moi au courant. Je pense que nous devons ramener Sherlock à Baker Street. » Il fit un geste brusque du pouce vers la voiture derrière lui. « Fais-le monter, et s'il vomit sur la garniture, tu nettoieras. »

C'était une sorte de menace faible et à moitié plaisantée, mais John ne put pas se résoudre à sourire alors qu'il guidait Sherlock doucement dans le siège arrière. Une large partie de lui voulait oublier Baker Street et se diriger vers Bart’s à la place, quelque part où ils avaient des scanners, des anti-douleurs et de l'équipement d'urgence. Voir Sherlock comme ça envoyait ses pensées dans des endroits déplaisants et sombres : lésion cérébrale, anévrisme, attaque. Son esprit tournait en rond, obsédé par le contenu du crâne de Sherlock. Y avait-il quelque chose là-dedans, un défaut qui le tuait sous les yeux mêmes de John ?

Par le Christ, qu'était-il censé faire ?

« Ne pars pas, » dit Sherlock doucement, sa main se tendant pour serrer à nouveau celle de John jusqu'à ce qu'il grimpe dans la voiture. Il laissa Sherlock s'appuyer, souple et épuisé contre son corps pendant qu'il s'adossait inconfortablement contre la portière fermée. Un grognement rauque jaillit du moteur, faisant sursauter Sherlock, et sa main libre vola jusqu'à ses oreilles alors qu'il murmurait : « Ça a le goût de l'essence. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » murmura-t-il, déglutissant lorsque Sherlock tourna son visage dans la courbe sombre du cou de John. « Je suis là. Nous allons arranger ça. »

John croisa le regard de Greg dans le rétro-viseur, le défiant de faire un commentaire. Cependant, Greg sourit simplement d'une manière triste et incertaine avant de rediriger la voiture dans l'affairement des rues de Londres et de s'orienter vers la maison, laissant John supporter le fardeau tremblant de Sherlock du mieux qu'il pouvait et prier que, quoi que ce soit, ce soit quelque chose qu'il pouvait guérir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A la semaine prochaine, les loulous !**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Épouvantable Toulousain

John était un point d’ancrage, une île, un sanctuaire dans une mer turbulente, et Sherlock protégea ses yeux lancinants dans la courbe sombre là où le cou de John rejoignait son épaule. Il avait été idiot de mettre les pieds hors de l’appartement aujourd’hui, d’avoir répondu à l’appel à l’aide de Lestrade, mais il avait stupidement espéré que la tempête grandissant dans sa tête attendrait un jour de plus pour déchaîner sa fureur entière.

Faux.

Il avait peut-être une heure avant que l’assaut total de la douleur ne le frappe, apportant avec elle un vortex de désorientation et de souffrance, et déjà il pouvait sentir que tout commençait à s’effondrer. Chaque sens était monté jusqu’à onze. La lumière faisait brûler ses yeux tandis que sa peau démangeait et avait la chair de poule. Le son était tranchant et implacable, un pistolet à clous tiré le long de son canal auditif. Odorat et goût se confondaient l’un l’autre, non plus des partenaires côte à côte mais des amants entrelacés, indiscernables.

La voiture de Lestrade ne ronronnait pas, elle rugissait, et le roulement de la route était suffisant pour que Sherlock se presse plus près du côté de John dans la quête de quelque chose de stable. John était une chaude présence puissante, inquiet d’une manière que Sherlock n’avait aucun moyen de calmer. Les mots ne voulaient pas fonctionner. Le simple vocabulaire était hors de sa portée, son langage saignant vers l’extérieur en une blessure inarticulée.

Et la synesthésie lui donnait envie de vomir. Les sons ne devraient pas être associés à des couleurs, ni à des goûts, mais chaque fois qu’il ouvrait les yeux il y avait des soupçons de teintes qui n’avaient pas leur place dans la scène et d’étranges cascades de goût sur sa langue : des émanations d’acides et du bœuf.

John craignait une blessure à la tête, des lésions cérébrales et d’autres choses tout aussi terribles. Sherlock le savait parce que ces mêmes incertitudes avaient été partagées par bien des spécialistes avant John. Des gens qui avaient caqueté sur des scanographies du cerveau comme des poules alors qu’ils essayaient de trouver la cause insaisissable. Bredouilles. Ils étaient toujours bredouilles. Puis leurs paumes débordaient de comprimés qui ne faisaient rien de plus qu’émousser la douleur. Un quatuor à cordes hurlant qui se métamorphosait en percussions, ce qui n’était pas mieux.

« As-tu pris quelque chose ? » La voix de John était une vague se brisant dans son oreille – un doux susurrement rendu bruyant. Pourtant ce n’était pas un mauvais bruit. Il ne le poignardait pas comme les autres : Sable ensoleillé et lueur dorée – c’était John. Chaud et tropical, presque réconfortant. « Si c’est le cas, il faut que tu me le dises. »

Ses lèvres étaient assez proches pour effleurer l’oreille de Sherlock. Des amants faisaient ce genre de chose, mais ce n’était pas une voix passionnée. Elle était tendue et inquiète, et le bras lourd de John drapé sur son épaule le pressait plus près comme s’il essayait d’insuffler à Sherlock la force de répondre. Il y réussit, à la fin, après que son cerveau ait disséqué la question mot après mot et l’ait transformée en non-sens avant de la ré-assembler.

« Codéine. Dose recommandée. Deux ce matin. » Il fit une pause, vaguement conscient qu’il murmurait dans la peau de la gorge John. Peut-être qu’il n’entendait pas. « Ça ne fonctionne pas. »

Il sentit la douceur s’infiltrer dans les épaules de John, et au moins il n’était pas suffisamment parti pour ne pas reconnaître du soulagement. John avait craint d’autres médicaments moins légaux. Au moins la codéine pouvait être achetée dans une pharmacie, plutôt qu’au coin d’une rue. Il s’affala davantage contre le corps de John, poursuivant le noir qui faisait que ses yeux cessaient d’être aussi douloureux, remarquant à moitié l’effleurement apaisant de la main de John de haut en bas sur son bras, lourde à travers la barrière du manteau et du costume.

Peut-être qu’il dormit, ou peut-être que les rues tournoyantes de la roulette de Londres s’étaient déjà décidées pour approcher de Baker Street, parce que la chose suivante qu’il sentit fut John essayant doucement de le redresser avec des promesses chuchotées de foyer. Des mains sèches et fermes stabilisèrent son poids lorsque le coup de feu de la portière qui s’ouvrit créa une brèche dans l’esprit de Sherlock. La vague d’air frais fut presque suffocante, entaché de gaz d’échappement de voitures, de déchets, de pluie et de l’odeur du menu entier de Speedy’s luttant pour la dominance.

Cependant, même ça était préférable à la lumière. Logiquement, il savait que la journée était couverte, pourtant le rayonnement lardait le voile de ses paupières, transperçant son orbite optique et perforant son crâne avec assez de force pour faire trembler un grognement de souffrance dans sa gorge.

« Ah, Docteur Watson. » Le tapotement d’un bout de parapluie sur le trottoir et une voix comme du toffee. Mycroft. Un frère caramel. « Détective Inspecteur Lestrade. Puis-je vous être utile ? »

Sombrement, Sherlock força ses yeux à s’ouvrir et souhaita immédiatement ne pas l’avoir fait. Jusque là, il était encore affalé sur le siège arrière, se maintenant lui-même redressé maintenant que John était descendu. La porte d’entrée semblait à des kilomètres, et John était accroupi sur le trottoir, une main tendue vers Sherlock pendant qu’il fixait Mycroft du regard, qui s’était légèrement penché pour regarder dans la voiture et donnait à Sherlock un dur regard fixe.

Analysant, Sherlock se rendit vaguement compte. Cela lui donnait l’air constipé, mais bon Mycroft avait toujours l’air un peu comme ça.

Il s’éloigna brusquement quand le doigt léger et frais de Mycroft toucha sa mâchoire. Le mouvement fit résonner un bruit métallique dans sa tête en avertissement, sa peau picotant et démangeant du contact léger de son frère. « Casse-toi, » réussit-il à marmonner, bien que savoir si les mots avaient l’air identiques parlés qu’ils l’étaient dans sa tête était douteux. A la fois John et Lestrade, qui hésitaient près de la porte du 221 Baker Street, avaient l’air perplexes.

Seul Mycroft sembla comprendre, un sourcil soulevé et son expression bloquée en un mélange de douce réprimande et de sympathie : suffisance misérable. Vivaldi partout.

« C’était en français, » dit Mycroft, « bien que peut-être tu ne t’en rendes pas compte. Je suppose que tu me comprends ? »

Évidemment. Sherlock voulait le foudroyer du regard, mais ne pouvait pas. Ses yeux lui faisaient trop mal. Même l’action de laisser tomber son menton en un hochement de tête donnait à son cou la sensation d’être faite d’acier fragile. Des éclats tranchants et malveillants poussés à travers ses vertèbres. 

« Oh, Sherlock, » murmura Mycroft. « Je pensais que ça t’était passé. »

« Vous – vous savez ce que c’est ? » demanda John, et il y avait tant d’espoir dans sa voix, comme s’il pensait obtenir une explication plutôt qu’une excuse sans intérêt.

Mycroft sembla réfléchir à la réponse pendant un instant avant de se baisser à nouveau au niveau de Sherlock, se rapprochant et glissant son parapluie pour qu’il repose sur le sol de la voiture de Lestrade. « Je vais vous dire tout ce que je pourrai, Docteur Watson, mais notre première priorité est de faire rentrer Sherlock. Droit au lit est probablement la meilleure idée. Ce n’est pas le pire. Pas encore. »

Le calvaire complet d’aller de la voiture à l’appartement fut désagréable. Ses muscles fonctionnaient, mais seulement en une approximation de leur manière habituelle. C’était comme s’il avait oublié la longueur de ses jambes, donc chaque pas soit était trop court soit le secouait jusqu’à ce qu’il ait l’impression que ses dents allaient s’échapper en s’entrechoquant.

Le bras de Mycroft était autour de sa taille, l’aidant à monter les escaliers avec une sorte de patience soutenue dont Sherlock pensait que son frère avait oublié l’existence. Il était tellement habitué à être bousculé par Mycroft que ça – ce soutien ferme, cette compréhension brillante – était suffisant pour lui faire se demander s’il avait en fait perdu connaissance et commencé à rêver sans s’en rendre compte.

Ahh, sauf que non, parce que si c’était le cas, alors les vagues ondoyantes de douleur seraient atténuées par les lambeaux de l’inconscience. A la place elles montaient, gagnant de la vitesse derrière ses tempes, écrasant ses sinus et pressant sur ses tympans.

Il entendait John et Lestrade grimper les marches derrière eux, posant à Mycroft des questions assourdies et inquiètes auxquelles ils ne reçurent pas de réponse. A la place son frère conserva le silence alors qu’ils entraient avec précaution dans le 221B, et Sherlock s’autorisa à être guidé vers sa chambre.

Mycroft le descendit doucement sur le lit comme s’il était fait de fibre de verre, laissant Sherlock assis au bord du matelas, les coudes sur les genoux et ses doigts tremblants pressés contre ses tempes.

« Peux-tu ouvrir les yeux ? » demanda-t-il doucement, récompensant Sherlock d’un sourire fin quand il réussit. « Je vais me procurer du Norazophen, mais cela va prendre quelques heures. »

« Fonctionnera pas, » réussit à dire Sherlock. « Rien ne le fait. Tu le sais. »

« Tu parles toujours français, avec un épouvantable accent toulousain je pourrais ajouter. »

Sherlock grogna. Il n’avait aucune idée si Mycroft lui répondait en français ou en anglais. Il comprenait, et c’était ce qui importait. « Ravi de t’amuser. »

« Si tu ne te sentais pas aussi mal, tu trouverais ça fascinant. Tu penses clairement que tu parles anglais. Cependant, ce qui sort de ta bouche est tout sauf ça. » Mycroft se leva, ferma les rideaux avec un crissement qui avait le son d’un coup de feu aux oreilles de Sherlock. « Le Norazophen est toujours ce qui est recommandé dans ton dossier médical, et donc c’est ce que tu prendras. Je vais mettre ton Docteur Watson au courant de son utilité, parce que je doute qu’il en ait entendu parler. De quoi d’autre as-tu besoin ? »

« Du repos, » réussit à dire Sherlock, laissant tomber ses mains faiblement et enlevant son écharpe en la tirant avant de retirer son manteau. Toutes ses articulations semblaient trop élastiques et désordonnées, mais il devait sortir de ses vêtements. Le frottement du tissu contre sa peau devenait trop pour lui, allant au-delà de la démangeaison et de l’irritation au point de la douleur indéniable. « Noir. »

Mycroft hocha la tête, aidant rapidement Sherlock à se défaire de tout sauf ses sous-vêtements. Peut-être qu’il se rappelait quelque chose des crises de l’enfance, parce qu’il retira la couette du lit, laissant simplement un drap pour couvrir le corps de Sherlock, comme s’il était conscient que plus de poids semblerait trop étouffant.

S’installant doucement sur l’oreiller, Sherlock réprima un cri rauque de douleur alors que son cou essayait de se bloquer et que la première vague complète d’agonie s’écrasait à travers son crâne. Elle apporta la chaude morsure des larmes à ses cils, et il saisit le second oreiller sur son lit deux places, le plaçant sur ses yeux et laissant son nez et sa bouche libres de respirer l’air sans entraves.

« Seau. » C’était un rappel direct. La nausée était une conclusion courue d’avance. Souvent cela ne servait à rien, mais Sherlock avait mangé délibérément ces derniers jours, tentant d’éviter le désastre annoncé. La dernière chose qu’il voulait faire était de vomir sur le tapis.

« Bien sûr. Essaie de dormir, si tu peux. » Il y eut un chuchotement de tissu alors que Mycroft pliait les vêtements de Sherlock, irradiant des lignes argents de netteté parmi ses nuances suffisantes de caramel mou. Sherlock n’avait même pas besoin de ses yeux pour le savoir. Les couleurs arrivaient dans son cerveau de toute façon : des images fantômes résonnant dans son esprit.

Enfin il était parti, laissant Sherlock seul dans la toile blanche de sa chambre. Mais non, elle n’était pas blanche, imprimée qu’elle était par les empreintes de pas de sa vie, son corps se rappelant les schémas de ses pas comme si ses contours se troublaient. Il sentait le bois verni de l’armoire contre sa paume, l’éclair froid de la vitre contre sa joue, l’œil funeste du miroir le regardant... Des hallucinations sensorielles : un moment où souvenir et sensation s’embrouillaient, se déchaînant en un vortex de données qui le laissait presser son corps plus fort contre le lit, désespéré de se retenir à quelque chose alors même, qu’enfin, l’oubli miséricordieux s’élevait pour prendre possession de lui.

*****

John s’agitait dans l’appartement, ses pas résonnant sporadiquement d’avant en arrière alors qu’il se tournait pour foudroyer la porte de la chambre de Sherlock du regard. Il entendait la voix de Mycroft, tellement plus douce que d’habitude, moins précise et plus arrondie sur les bords. Puis il y eut le baryton en réponse de Sherlock, un son magnifique en lui-même, rendu d’autant plus mystérieux et inquiétant par la langue.

Du français. Parce que bien sûr Sherlock connaîtrait le français, mais le fait qu’il le parlait maintenant, sans aucune intention apparente de le faire, était suffisant pour donner l’impression à John d’être un élastique trop serré, prêt à céder avec le besoin de faits solides et médicaux avec lesquels travailler.

« Tiens. » Greg lui tendit un mug, et John sentit un élancement de gratitude/honte lorsqu’il se rendit compte que le DI avait pris sur lui de faire du thé.

« Merci. Désolé, j’aurais dû proposer. Pour au moins t’épargner les horreurs de notre frigo. »

« Ne t’inquiète pas de ça. Tu vis avec Sherlock. Des exceptions sont faites. » Greg jeta un coup d’œil vers la porte de la chambre avant de retourner son regard vers John. « Tu as une idée de ce qui lui arrive ? »

« Ce ne sont pas les drogues. » John le dit un peu rapidement, mais il garda la voix ferme. Il faisait confiance à Sherlock, et de plus, il n’avait aucune idée de quel genre de médicaments pourrait avoir un effet aussi inquiétant sur un être humain. A moins que ce ne soit une forme de cocktail bizarre.

« Non, non j’ai capté ça. Je l’ai jamais vu agir comme ça avant, pas même quand il planait. Normalement je suggérerais d’appeler un docteur, mais – » Il fit un geste vers John avec son propre mug de thé. « Eh bien, tu es déjà là. »

La porte s’ouvrit, révélant Mycroft, qui se déplaça avec sa fluidité habituelle et chercha dans le placard sous l’évier, ne clignant même pas des yeux à l’étalage peu commun de produits chimiques alors qu’il saisissait un seau et retournait dans la chambre de Sherlock avant d’en émerger une dernière fois. La porte se ferma doucement derrière lui, murmurant contre le loquet alors que ses épaules s’affaissaient, et John le regarda laisser sortir un soupir légèrement tremblant.

« Que lui arrive-t-il ? » demanda John, levant le menton et fixant Mycroft d’un regard noir et déterminé. « Pouvez-vous me donner une bonne raison pour laquelle il est dans sa chambre et pas à l’hôpital ? »

« Parce que le personnel n’aurait aucune idée de quoi faire avec lui, » dit Mycroft calmement, se tournant vers la cuisine et se faisant une tasse de thé. John n’aurait jamais cru que l’aîné Holmes possédait une telle domesticité en lui, pourtant il se déplaçait dans leur cuisine exiguë et franchement désastreuse comme si c’était un événement quotidien. « La première fois qu’il a subi un événement similaire était il y a presque vingt-cinq ans. Il avait neuf ans. »

Mycroft versa du lait dans son thé, enroula ses mains autour du mug avant de s’appuyer contre la surface de travail de la cuisine : tout en lignes serrées et contrôlées et en épaules rigides. « Pendant toute sa vie, il a subi des épreuves diagnostiques répétées, y compris passer la plus grande partie de l’année de ses seize ans non seulement cloué au lit mais presque insensible à cause de la douleur dans sa tête. Au final, les docteurs furent forcés de conclure que c’était un type de migraine. »

« Migraine ? » répéta John, sans se donner la peine de cacher le scepticisme dans sa voix. Il savait que le terme était utilisé pour couvrir toutes sortes de maux : les bugs inexplicables que l’esprit humain présentait parfois.

Typiquement, une migraine décrivait un mal de tête aigu et récurrent accompagné de nausée, vomissement, trouble de la vue et désorientation, même si bien d’autres symptômes étaient aussi indiqués. Parfois elles se produisaient en “séries” affectant un patient quatre ou cinq fois par mois avant de disparaître pendant des années. La cause n’en était pas bien connue, et le traitement non plus.

« Ce n’est pas simplement un mal de tête. » Il pointa un doigt en direction de la porte de Sherlock. « Je n’ai jamais vu une migraine faire ça à une personne avant. Il parlait la mauvaise langue, Mycroft ! »

« En effet. » Mycroft but une gorgée de thé, ne montrant ni appréciation ni dégoût pour l’infusion. « Cependant, je pense que tous ceux qui connaissent mon frère peuvent convenir qu’il est tout sauf ordinaire. Il traite son cerveau comme un disque dur et ces attaques sont une impulsion électromagnétique. Son esprit se brouille. Synesthésie, allodynie, aphasie de degrés divers... Bien qu’aucun dommage physique ne se produise dans le cerveau, et croyez-moi, cela a été vérifié encore et encore durant toute sa vie, les effets sont d’une portée considérable. »

« Hum... » Greg avait l’air perplexe et jeta un regard vers John alors qu’il haussait les épaules. « Peux-tu expliquer ce qu’il vient de dire ? J’ai capté l’essentiel, mais pas ces mots au milieu. »

« Synesthésie et les autres ? » demanda Mycroft, et pour une fois son sourire était sincèrement contrit. « La plupart des symptômes de Sherlock peuvent être décrits comme son cerveau s’emmêlant les pinceaux, provoquant la confusion. Son langage devient embrouillé, il est submergé, percevant souvent même le contact le plus léger comme de la douleur, et ses sens commencent à se chevaucher. Il semble sentir le goût des sons, par exemple – »

« Quand tu as démarré la voiture, il a dit qu’elle avait le goût de l’essence, » signala John. « S’il voit aussi les sons comme des couleurs, ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi il te décrivait comme gris bronze. »

« Qu’en est-il de Beethoven brutal ? » demanda Lestrade, cherchant entre Mycroft et John une sorte de réponse.

« Il devra expliquer celle-là lui-même, » répondit Mycroft. « Il se souviendra, ce qui est peut-être plus troublant. Son souvenir de ce qui se passe est clair. Étant donné à quel point Sherlock estime son esprit, être conscient de sa dégénérescence doit être plus qu’horrible. »

John fronça les sourcils vers son thé, qui refroidissait sans discontinuer dans les confins de son mug. « Est-ce qu’il va bien là-dedans ? » demanda-t-il finalement. « Devrait-il être tout seul ? »

« Pour l’instant, oui. Minimiser la quantité d’apport sensoriel est encore le meilleur moyen que nous ayons trouvé de l’aider durant ces incidents. La pièce est sombre et calme, deux choses qu’il estimera considérablement dans les heures à venir. S’il dort, alors c’est pour le mieux. » Mycroft examina son téléphone, son pouce faisant défiler l’écran alors qu’il lisait un message. « Mon assistante va apporter trois fioles de Norazophen, que Sherlock devra prendre par intraveineuse. Une dose toutes les douze heures, si vous voulez bien, Docteur Watson ? »

John fit une pause, fouilla dans sa mémoire le nom de ce médicament et fit chou blanc. « Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

« Un agent anti-douleur et un anti-coagulant avec des effets sédatifs. Non disponible par le service de santé national de la NHS, et seulement dans le système de santé privé si vous connaissez les bonnes personnes. Heureusement pour Sherlock, il voit les meilleurs spécialistes depuis que ses symptômes sont apparus. Le Norazophen est tout ce qu’ils peuvent offrir. » Mycroft ferma son téléphone et le replaça dans sa poche. « C’est insuffisant, mais nécessaire. Il réduira son niveau de douleur dans une certaine mesure, particulièrement une fois qu’il atteindra le pic de l’attaque, et diminuera le risque de caillot de sang dans son cerveau. »

« Est-ce probable ? » demanda Greg, atterré. « C’est – c’est ce qu’est une attaque, n’est-ce pas ? Il n’a que trente-quatre ans ! »

« Les personnes souffrant de migraines sont considérées un groupe à risque, » fournit John, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure avant de poser son thé. Il était froid maintenant de toute façon, et ce qu’il avait bu reposait grassement dans son estomac.

« Sherlock n’a jamais montré aucune indication d’anomalie cérébrale dans un sens physique. C’est simplement une précaution, » dit Mycroft, sa voix égale et apaisante, comme s’il discutait du temps. John ne croyait pas ce ton de voix une minute. Sa voix pouvait dire une chose, mais son langage corporel en disait une autre. Il était tendu dans son costume trois pièces et pâle d’inquiétude. C’était une chose dont Sherlock ne pouvait pas être protégé. Tout ce que Mycroft pouvait faire était essayer de lui faciliter les choses, et de ce qu’il en comprenait même ça c’était une bataille perdue.

Le tintement du téléphone de Greg coupa à travers l’air tendu de l’appartement, et il le sortit avec un froncement de sourcils, ses yeux se déplaçant rapidement alors qu’il lisait un texto. « Merde. Je dois y aller. On dirait que le propriétaire a résisté à l’arrestation. » Il lança un regard à la porte de la chambre de Sherlock, puis se tourna vers John. « Fais-moi savoir si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ou, tu sais – » Il fit un geste d’une main, l’air aussi impuissant que John se sentait.

« Ouais, merci. Je t’appellerai quand il sera de retour sur pieds. » La promesse semblait horriblement faible, et John souhaita avoir un moyen d’insuffler plus de certitude dans sa voix. Cependant, quand même Mycroft avait l’air malade d’inquiétude, comment était-il censé être sûr de quoi que ce soit ?

« Aussi réticent que je sois de laisser mon frère dans cet état, j’ai peur de devoir aussi partir. » Le regard bleu de Mycroft balaya le sol de la cuisine comme si son emploi du temps était écrit sur le linoléum défraîchi, ses lèvres se courbant vers le bas de mécontentement. « Je reviendrai aussi vite que possible, Docteur Watson. Évidemment si ses symptômes devaient devenir plus alarmants, je vous encourage à me demander conseil. »

« Vous demander – ? » John resta bouche bée, sa tête se secouant déjà en allers-et-retours. « Mycroft, c’est fou. Je peux faire face à de la morve, du dégueulis et du sang, mais c’est complètement différent. »

« Du vomi pourrait avoir un rôle, » murmura Mycroft, comme si c’était une sorte de réconfort. « Aussi alarmant que ce puisse être pour un tiers, John, mon frère a appris, à sa manière, à faire face à ces événements. La meilleure chose qui puisse être faite est des soins médicaux de base et une présence réconfortante. Bien que je puisse offrir le premier, j’ai peur que le second soit au-delà de mes aptitudes. Comme je l’ai dit, je ferai de mon mieux pour revenir à la première opportunité. Prenez soin de mon frère, voulez-vous, John ? »

Il n’eut pas de temps de répondre alors que Mycroft lui faisait ses adieux et descendait les escaliers. Vaguement, il espéra que Lestrade était parti avec le parapluie de l’aîné Holmes. Ce pouvait être mesquin, mais ça serait bien fait pour le connard pour avoir laissé John comme ça, coincé avec les plus petites brides d’informations et Sherlock, impuissant et parlant dans la mauvaise langue.

« Par le Christ, » marmonna John, sentant son propre mal de tête commencer à s’installer à ses tempes alors qu’il étudiait ses options. Mycroft avait dit que Sherlock serait mieux si on le laissait tranquille, mais il était impossible qu’il puisse simplement s’asseoir à attendre les signe de mouvement venant de la chambre. Non, si Sherlock était à ses soins alors John allait au moins faire son diagnostique rudimentaire. Les bases pouvaient être faites pendant que Sherlock était endormi, en tout cas s’il était prudent.

Se glissant jusqu’à la porte de la chambre de Sherlock, il abaissa doucement la poignée, écoutant le métal se libérer en coulissant de son loquet avant de se faufiler à l’intérieur. Les charnières restèrent silencieuses, et bien que la pièce soit très sombre, il y avait encore assez de lumière pour que John distingue la forme de Sherlock sur le lit, définie par le drapé du drap.

Il reposait sur le dos, un oreiller pressé sur son front et lui couvrant les yeux. Dans la faible illumination de la pièce, il avait l’air monotone, décoloré et délavé. Même la chair habituellement rose de ses lèvres était blême, entrouvertes qu’elles étaient autour de chaque respiration régulière. En train de dormir alors. Son corps était trop relâché pour quoi que ce soit d’autre, ses épaules nues abaissées dans le matelas et ses doigts immobiles à ses côtés.

D’accord, bien. Avec le grand soin possible, John tendit le bras et alluma la lampe de chevet, espérant que la lueur supplémentaire ne dérangerait pas Sherlock. Mycroft avait mentionné l’allydonie comme symptôme – une confusion de la réaction à la douleur où même le plus léger contact pouvait être perçu comme de la souffrance. S’il pouvait, il ferait l’essentiel de son examen par la vue. La plupart des docteurs pensaient qu’il n’y avait pas grand-chose à glaner par le support visuel seul, mais John avait appris à utiliser les outils qu’il avait sous la main. Si c’était uniquement les yeux, alors qu’il en soit ainsi.

S’accroupissant à côté du lit, il regarda le pouls palpitant dans le creux de la mâchoire de Sherlock, comptant les battements. Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour conclure que le pouls de Sherlock était rapide, et la distorsion veinulaire suggérait aussi que sa pression sanguine était élevée. Il n’y avait aucun signe évident de frissons ou de sueurs, et John tendit le bras avec précaution, faisant planer sa paume au-dessus du sternum exposé de Sherlock. C’était sacrément inexact, mais il fut quand même réconforté par le niveau normal de chaleur irradiant du corps de Sherlock.

« Bien, » souffla John, en se grattant un de ses sourcils alors qu’il hochait la tête pour lui-même. Il était possible qu’il se sente encore horriblement dépassé par les événements, mais au moins pendant qu’il était là, juste à côté de Sherlock, il voyait chaque respiration et battement de cœur, chaque petit signe de vie qui pouvait lui apporter du réconfort, et il n’avait aucune intention de simplement laisser Sherlock seul à souffrir.

Se déplaçant sans bruit, il retourna sur la pointe des pieds dans l’appartement principal, saisit son laptop et l’ouvrit pour baisser à la fois la luminosité et les haut-parleurs. Tant que Sherlock serait endormi alors avec un peu de chance le ronronnement du ventilateur passerait inaperçu, et il pourrait le fermer au moment Sherlock montrerait des signes qu’il revenait à lui.

Pour l’instant, cependant, il avait besoin de faire des recherches, et il revint discrètement dans la chambre de Sherlock, éteignit la lampe de chevet et s’installa sur le sol, le dos contre le mur et les jambes étendues devant lui alors qu’il se préparait à attendre.

Il venait juste de se mettre à l’aise quand un nouvel e-mail arriva, du bureau de Mycroft. Il était signé par Anthea, et comprenait un document – une compilation des notes des spécialistes de Sherlock. Il semblait que Mycroft ne laissât pas John totalement dans le noir après tout. Avec une hésitation de juste un instant, John les ouvrit, se préparant pour une leçon.

Après quelques minutes, il fut clair que Mycroft n’avait pas exagéré. Dire que Sherlock avait souffert était rater l’opportunité d’affirmer qu’il avait été harcelé. La première attaque avait été une des pires. Terrifiante chez un adulte et doublement horrifiante chez un enfant. John en eut le cœur gros et ses tripes se tordirent en pensant à Sherlock comme ça, encore un aspirant pirate, souffrant et paralysé par la trahison de son esprit.

Les notes décrivaient des années de diagnostique et de recherche, des scanographies du cerveau détaillées qui revenaient toutes comme normales : prouvant que l’esprit fabuleux de Sherlock n’était pas différent de celui de qui que ce soit d’autre, en tout cas en surface. Le schéma des attaques était aussi évident. Durant toute son enfance et dans son adolescence, Sherlock en avait subi une tous les douze à dix-huit mois. Puis, brusquement, à seize ans, il y en eut une explosion, d’intensités différentes, des symptômes différents apparemment sans rapport, bien que John identifiât rapidement l’évidente ingérence hormonale de la puberté. Sherlock avait grandi comme un champignon cette année-là, passant d’un mètre soixante-dix à un mètre quatre-vingt-trois en douze mois.

C’était une image qui fit sourire John malgré lui. Sherlock n’avait été en aucun cas un enfant petit. Cette dernière poussée l’avait emmené presque jusqu’à sa taille adulte. Clairement les hormones avaient fait des ravages sur lui, et les hémogrammes qui avaient été prélevés les citaient comme cause pour la fréquence accrue des soi-disant migraines. Dieu, cela avait dû être l’enfer. Ils l’avaient gardé sous sédation pour la dernière, un événement handicapant qui l’avait rendu impuissant de douleur pendant presque soixante-douze heures.

Après ça, elles s’évaporèrent, disparaissant du radar sauf un bref rapport quand il avait vingt-trois ans. Il indiquait la formation de la dépendance de Sherlock comme facteur potentiel d’ingérence dans le schéma habituel des migraines. Il était, après tout, difficile de mesurer la douleur quand le patient était pris dans un cycle d’abus de stupéfiants.

Mycroft avait donné l’impression qu’il y en avait eu davantage, cependant, durant toute la vie adulte de Sherlock. S’en avait-il simplement occupé lui-même, éloigné de la lumière et du bruit jusqu’à ce que son cerveau retrouve son équilibre... tout seul ?

John leva les yeux vers la forme sur son lit, la tristesse pesant lourdement sous ses côtes. Il était bien trop facile de s’imaginer Sherlock dans cette situation, piégé et solitaire dans le chaos de sa propre tête sans personne dans le monde extérieur pour l’aider.

Eh bien, pas cette fois. Quand Sherlock se réveillerait, douloureux et désorienté, alors John serait là, pendant aussi longtemps qu’on aurait besoin de lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A la semaine prochaine, les loulous ! ;)


	3. Chapitre 3 : Seringue de l'Oubli

Quelque chose frôlait le bord de la conscience de Sherlock, un contact timide et léger comme une plume sur les articulations de sa main droite. C'était suffisant pour décoller l'abri sombre de son sommeil en petites quantités régulières, le déposant sur les bords horribles et lancinants du monde une fois de plus. Un grognement se coinça dans sa gorge, misérable et pitoyable, et il sentit une pitié dorée et lumineuse à côté de lui.

« Sherlock, il faut que je te donne ta dose de Norazophen. » La voix de John dériva doucement dans les oreilles de Sherlock, ses consonnes poncées et lisses comme du marbre poli : prudent et prévenant. Ses voyelles douces, des lignes incurvées de confort. Brahms. « Je dois te toucher pour trouver une veine. Je suis désolé. Soulève ton petit doigt une fois si tu penses pouvoir le supporter. »

Il n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup le choix dans cette affaire. Le poids de l'oreiller sur sa tête semblait trop lourd, et chaque contact du drap et du matelas contre sa peau était une brûlure, à vif et suintante. Pourtant il avait besoin du médicament : un mélange bienheureux de produits chimiques. La seringue de l'oubli pour recoudre son sommeil.

Une contraction du doigt fut suffisante pour déclencher la symphonie chuchotante des mouvements de John, et il écouta les tons terre d'ombre et vermillon de la voix coucher de soleil de John, essayant de ne pas tressaillir alors que la douleur remontait son bras droit en ricochant depuis le tapotement léger du bout des doigts de John, qui cherchait une veine. Il essaya de serrer sa main en un poing pour aider, mais ses jointures crissèrent les unes contre les autres : ruine et conflits. Enfin il ne put que reposer immobile, à attendre que la rapide pression d'une seringue plonge dans le fléchissement de sa chair.

Le médicament tourbillonna dans son système sanguin, une ruée interne et chaotique de fumée sanguine, remplissant ses espaces vides de brume. Sa douleur ne disparut pas, cela n'arrivait jamais, mais le rebord s'éloigna légèrement de l'alarme paniquée et anxieuse qui le remplissait, lui permettant d'observer le chaos de son palais mental d'un œil détaché.

Dire que c'était une pagaille était rater une opportunité pour d'autres mots plus appropriés : Désastre et cataclysme en nuances de cerise remplissaient son crâne, tachant l'éparpillement de faits et de connaissance avec des tons putrides de pourriture et de malfaisance. Les murs étaient délabrés, envahis par la végétation comme si un siècle avait passé. Sa métaphore littérale dans les cavernes de sa tête.

Il n'était pas sûr de combien de temps il marcha sur le sol de marbre fendu, inspectant les dommages avec indifférence. Il n'y avait rien, maintenant, pour le protéger du crissement des vents désertiques progressant sur son paysage mental. Il permit au sable d'érafler son visage, griffant ses yeux et ensanglantant ses lèvres alors qu'ils frottaient toujours plus vers l'intérieur.

L'éternité reposait ici, capturée dans la chambre forte de son crâne. Il pouvait tout voir du début à la fin, d'alpha à oméga, bavardage inutile, vie et étoiles partis de travers dans leur valse. C'était la folie, probablement, humaine et vile. Il en restait tant dans ce trop grand espace, perdu et oublié, sans aucun ordre ni but. Combien de fois l'avait-il ré-assemblé ? Combien d'heures sans fin avait-il passées à recréer sa brillance des cendres pour finalement la retrouver dévastée une fois de plus ?

S'il ne s'en donnait pas la peine, s'il la laissait là à tomber en ruines, serait-il encore lui-même à l'extérieur, ou serait-il changé dans tous ses éléments essentiels ? Serait-il encore cet homme qu'il reconnaîtrait, ou est-ce que quelque chose de nouveau sortirait de la destruction : meilleur ou pire, sombre ou lumineux ? Serait-il seulement humain, ou simplement la coquille d'un corps et un esprit vide, pour toujours marqué mais incapable d'interagir avec le monde qu'il connaissait ?

« Tout va bien. Je suis toujours là. »

La voix de John. Parlait-il encore ? A nouveau ? Est-ce que des secondes étaient passées, ou des années ? Sherlock se sentait brumeux sur les bords, protégé du monde par les médicaments et la sédation. Confus d'une manière que la chair n'avait aucun droit d'être. La douleur était encore dans sa tête, bien sûr, une douleur écœurante et lancinante qui le traversait à chaque instant, des tambours sourds de guerre, mais au moins on avait donné au reste de son corps un répit momentané.

« Sherlock, je vais déplacer l'oreiller. Penses-tu pouvoir ouvrir les yeux pour moi ? »

La voix de John était comme de la mousse de velours, des nuances d'inquiétude luxuriantes et de rosée de cristal. Étrange, est-ce que les médicaments avaient changé la manière dont il était perçu, ou était-ce John dans toute son inconstance, montrant à Sherlock des fragments différents de son monde ? Un miroitement et une lueur, le mouvement rapide d'une écaille de poisson et l'éclaboussure de la soif étanchée ?

« Sherlock ? »

Il souleva la main, se cramponna à l'oreiller et l'éloigna, un bloc de granit éloigné de sa porte de sécurité pour laisser entrer la réalité à nouveau. L'air de la chambre était satiné contre son visage, le bout de doigts apaisants plutôt que des griffes profanantes, et Sherlock força sans discontinuer ses yeux à s'ouvrir, préparé pour l'embrochement impitoyable de lumière.

Pourtant la pièce était essentiellement sombre. Seuls quelques carrés flous d'illumination colorée vacillaient, apparemment suspendus dans les airs. Des hallucinations étaient une bonne possibilité, mais ce n'était pas son style habituel. Ils étaient inoffensifs, innocents, amicaux, même. Pas malveillants, malintentionnés ou malpropisants.

Il fronça les sourcils, incertain si le dernier était même un mot, et un bruit désorienté racla d'un ton raque dans sa gorge.

« Des bougies, » dit John, sa voix toujours désincarnée. Probablement pour toujours. Les yeux de Sherlock ne pouvaient pas suivre de contours dans l'obscurité, ni trouver aucune sorte de silhouette. « Je les ai mises derrière du verre fumé. Une lumière diffuse est censé être plus confortable si tu es photo-sensible. » Une main se déplaça dans sa vision périphérique, bloquant le faible flot d'illumination d'abord sur le droit, puis sur l'œil gauche sans en fait le toucher. Peut-être vérifiant la réponse de sa pupille, ou juste l'activité générale, comme le clignement.

« Peux-tu essayer de dire quelque chose ? » demanda John, et il y avait une tension dans sa voix que Sherlock n'appréciait pas. Ce n'était pas le ton aux bords colériques qu'il utilisait quand Sherlock avait fait quelque chose de stupide, mais l'intonation légèrement plus aiguë et plus douce qui suggérait la pitié, l'inquiétude et la peur, le tout enroulé en un paquet d'émotions à l'odeur de cannelle.

« Ma tête fait mal, » réussit-il à dire, en refermant les yeux alors que le grondement profond de sa propre voix semblait retomber sur lui-même, rongeant son crâne avec des dents serrées et grinçantes. Il aurait dû murmurer, bien qu'il ne fût pas sûr d'en être capable.

Il y eut le son d'un ongle éraflant des poils épars, John se grattant un sourcil : une confusion vermillon. « Ça – je ne sais pas ce que c'était. Pas de l'anglais. Ça n'avait pas l'air français non plus. Penses-tu pouvoir réessayer pour moi ? » Il avait l'air si plein d'espoir, comme s'il voulait vraiment obtenir quelque chose de sensé du cerveau paillé de Sherlock.

Il prit une profonde inspiration – l'air comme des épines tout le long de sa gorge, remplissant ses poumons d'acide céruléen – et se concentra, poussant la résistance spongieuse de la douleur pour essayer de trouver un élément de familiarité alors qu'il se répétait.

« Ma tête fait mal. »

« Ouais, j'avais deviné, » murmura John, et le matelas pencha un peu alors qu'il se déplaçait, permettant à Sherlock d'enfin placer son ami invisible. Il était près de lui, son poids clouant le drap nettement sur le côté de Sherlock, le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit et la courte longueur de ses jambes étirée devant lui. Un léger mouvement de la main gauche de Sherlock fut suffisant pour attraper un pli dense de denim sur le genou de John : frais et crissant, les fibres individuelles d'une complexité brillante comme si elles étaient tissées avec John lui-même. Merveilleux.

« Tu faisais un mauvais rêve ou, ou je ne sais quoi, » expliqua John, sa voix toujours oh-si-lisse et douce aux oreilles de Sherlock alors qu'il refermait les yeux. « Peut-être que les médicaments cessent d'agir. Tu es inconscient depuis presque neuf heures depuis l'injection. Mycroft est venu encore vérifier que tout va bien. »

Sherlock poussa un soupir fragile par le nez, espérant qu'il était suffisant pour communiquer tous les sentiments généraux relatifs à Mycroft. John sembla comprendre le message, parce qu'il y eut une brève bulle de rire discret, un peu trop haut, un peu trop agité, mais agréable malgré tout. John était là, sans répandre du regret hideux partout sur lui, ni flotter dans les schémas inutiles des lépidoptères autour de son chevet. Il était simplement assis et attendait, comme s'il savait que ça aussi, comme toute chose, passerait : C'était une immobilité temporaire dans leurs vies – un bref arrêt. Cela partirait, comme toutes les choses le faisaient, mais John le suivait toujours, même quand il n'y avait pas de “pourrait être dangereux”.

« Continue à parler ? » demanda Sherlock, se répétant encore dans une nuance différente du gestalt de langage bizarre d'Espéranto dans sa tête dans l'espoir d'atteindre l'anglais. « Continue à parler. C'est bien. Distrayant. »

John fit un bruit avorté dans sa gorge, quelque chose qui ressemblait au début d'une question, mais peut-être qu'il se rendit compte que Sherlock ne cherchait pas la conversation, mais un monologue. Il voulait la voix de John en riches tons de soleil velouté sur sa peau : la première journée de printemps après le noir de l'hiver. Et donc il fut récompensé par le fouillis des consonnes malléables de John, ses voyelles veloutines, formant toutes des mots à propos de ce qui lui traversait l'esprit.

Il parla de son temps à l'armée, envoyant les pensées de Sherlock vers les montagnes et le verdoiement surprenant de l'Afghanistan. Le flot ondulant d'histoires ridicules : du sable dans les bottes militaires, des lacets défaits, des farces et le poker, la toile de tente flottant au vent remplirent tous l'esprit de Sherlock. Il sentait le goût du cumin à l'arrière de sa langue et l'air chaud et sec, s'enroulant à travers les avenues fracassées de son palais mental. Il dansait sur les papiers échappés, ramenant les papillons épinglés à la vie pour qu'ils dansent dans l'air à nouveau, des éclairs vifs de couleur dans la lueur grandissante de l'aube.

Et John était assis à côté de lui sur une dalle de pierre usée par le sable, à regarder la lumière dorée se déverser par des fenêtres sans verre. Ils étaient hanche contre hanche, les épaules pressées l'une contre l'autre alors qu'ils se penchaient en arrière, appuyés sur leurs mains pour que leurs doigts se touchent. Sans bouger, simplement existant.

Connectés alors que les tempêtes de douleur roulaient à l'horizon et ils existaient dans l'œil de tout ça, ensemble.

*****

La seconde dose de Norazophen entra aussi facilement que la première, avec Sherlock planant au bord de la connaissance alors que John glissait la seringue dans la veine. Il semblait faire son travail, bien que John soit conscient que le médicament retirait simplement le bord le plus aigu de la douleur dans la tête de Sherlock et atténuait les mensonges à vif que ses nerfs émettaient à travers son corps.

Pourtant Sherlock lui-même ne semblait pas se remettre. Il n'y avait pas de vrai signe qu'il revenait à son moi habituel acerbe lorsque minuit arriva et passa, et les yeux de John commençaient à devenir lourds et épuisés. Essentiellement, il dormait, ce que John savait être une bénédiction. Les fois où il était éveillé étaient brèves et pleines de petits souffles affligés et de mots fragmentés, parfois en français, en allemand ou quelque chose qui aurait pu être de l'espagnol ou de l'italien. Lui demander de répéter les choses semblait l'aider à trouver la variante anglaise, mais parler était clairement un effort douloureux, et à sa supplication John avait été celui à parler, sa voix à peine plus qu'un murmure tandis qu'il remplissait l'air de mots : tout et n'importe quoi – un minuscule prix à payer si cela pouvait apaiser Sherlock.

Maintenant, cependant, juste au moment où John se demandait s'il allait chercher de la literie pour pouvoir dormir sur le sol, Sherlock commença à frissonner. Cela commença comme de petits frissons légers ondulant le long de ses bras nus, mais peu à peu l'intensité augmenta, devenant plus forte alors qu'il se pelotonnait sur le côté, se pressant plus près de John alors qu'il cherchait de la chaleur.

Un effort pour le couvrir d'une couette s'était soldé par un cri rauque de souffrance et transperça John de culpabilité. Il avait arraché l'édredon incriminé et l'avait jeté dans le coin de la pièce, murmurant du réconfort insignifiant alors que Sherlock remontait ses genoux contre son torse. Maintenant, John était perché sur le bord du lit, silencieux et inquiet, les restes consommés à la hâte d'un dîner tardif reposant désagréablement dans son estomac.

Un rapide contact léger sur le front Sherlock ne suggéra pas de fièvre; il avait simplement froid. La température de la pièce était tombée alors que minuit était venu et reparti, et bien qu'il portât un pull John n'avait pas tout à fait assez chaud. Pourtant il semblait que même le drap suscitait de la douleur auprès de Sherlock, lui faisant gratter des marques rouges sur ses côtes là où cela le démangeait.

Après quelques instants, Sherlock se retourna, se pressant plus près de la hanche de John pour finalement reculer comme s'il avait été brûlé, attiré par la chaleur de John mais repoussé par le contact. Ses longs doigts pincèrent muettement le pull et le jean de John, et John regarda les yeux de son ami s'ouvrir en clignant et le regarder de travers, plus concentrés qu'ils ne l'avaient été de toute la journée.

« Froid, » marmonna-t-il, retirant ses mains et les pressant brièvement contre ses paupières avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de lui-même, se recroquevillant davantage. « Je déteste cette partie. »

« Est-ce que ça arrive toujours ? » demanda John, gardant toujours sa voix basse et douce, incroyablement conscient de chaque tressaillement qui dansait sur le visage de Sherlock. « Que fais-tu normalement ? »

Les épaules de Sherlock se déplacèrent, une secousse rapide et brusque vers le haut qui fit se coincer un doux gémissement d'inconfort dans sa gorge, tremblant dans l'air immobile de la pièce. « Attendre que ça passe ? » Il avait l'air d'un enfant, à ce moment-là. Pas grognon mais plein d'espoir, comme s'il était désespéré que John offre une meilleure alternative.

Frottant sa main le long de l'arête de son nez, John soupira alors que les options traversaient son esprit, chacune aussi inutile que la précédente. Au moins Sherlock parlait en anglais, maintenant, même s'il n'en était pas sûr de combien de temps cela durerait. « La couette fait mal, donc je devine que te mettre des vêtements ne va pas aider. Qu'en est-il d'une douche ? De l'eau chaude ? »

Sherlock ferma les yeux, ses lèvres se tirant vers le bas en une grimace misérable. « Non, peux pas bouger. » Il frissonna encore, plus fort cette fois, et John le vit grimacer alors que ses dents claquaient, sans aucun doute bruyantes dans sa tête.

S'ils étaient dans un hôpital, ils pourraient utiliser des couvertures chauffées, quelque chose qu'ils pourraient mettre près de Sherlock pour irradier de la chaleur, mais ils n'avaient même pas de bouillottes à Baker Street. Tout ce que John pouvait offrir était lui-même, et il déglutit péniblement alors qu'il étudiait l'idée. L'attitude de Sherlock envers l'espace personnel était notoirement indifférente, mais il s'agissait de davantage que de se tenir un peu trop près. De quelque manière que John regardait ça, il y avait des connotations à partager un lit, indépendamment de la relation entre les deux parties. C'était intime, dans tous les cas.

Le problème n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas se rapprocher autant de Sherlock; il n'était simplement pas sûr d'à quel point il serait facile de reculer à nouveau une fois qu'on n'aurait plus besoin de lui. Ni de comment Sherlock réagirait à l'intrusion une fois que sa migraine serait passée.

Un autre frisson sous le drap prit la décision de John pour lui, et il se leva, retira son pull, enleva ses chaussures du bout du pied, retira ses chaussettes et quitta son jean jusqu'à ce qu'il ne porte qu'un t-shirt et ses sous-vêtements. Sherlock le regardait, l'air fugitivement perplexe, et John alla à pas feutrés de l'autre côté du lit avant de soulever le drap et de se glisser en dessous, essayant d'agir comme si c'était un événement quotidien.

« Chaleur corporelle, » expliqua-t-il. « C'est le mieux que je puisse faire. Je n'en irradierai probablement pas beaucoup, il ne fait pas exactement chaud ici, mais avec de la chance ça aidera. »

Il regarda Sherlock se retourner pour lui faire face, ses mouvements prudents et doux, comme si sa colonne vertébrale était faite de pierre qui s'effritait plutôt que de fort calcium solide. Ses yeux étaient hébétés et pincés, flous à cause des médicaments s'attardant encore dans son système, et ses cheveux étaient fous. À n'importe quel autre moment, John aurait ri, mais à cet instant l'image de Sherlock était étonnamment innocente et ingénue.

« Est-ce que c'est OK ? » demanda John, regardant Sherlock se traîner vers lui, ne touchant en fait John en aucune façon, mais se blottissant aussi près de sa chaleur qu'il le pouvait.

Un 'hum' discret fut sa seule réponse alors que Sherlock fermait les yeux, bloquant la lueur vacillante des bougies alors que, centimètre par centimètre, ses muscles se détendaient. John pouvait sentir la tension se relâcher, s'éloignant du corps de Sherlock pour le laisser relâché et languide. Ses cils formaient des éventails sombres près de la crête de ces pommettes impossibles, et la ride de gêne entre ses sourcils disparut.

John ne fut pas sûr combien de temps il reposa là à regarder Sherlock, les angles aigus de son visage adoucis par le sommeil et la lueur des bougies. Son épuisement était un lourd fardeau sur son corps, mais d'une certaine manière l'acte même de fermer les yeux semblait trop d'effort. Il était trop occupé à observer Sherlock, à mesurer le murmure de chaque respiration et le rare mouvement de ses paupières.

A un certain point, les frissons recommencèrent, et John se retrouva dans la même situation. La vraie nuit avait retiré la chaleur de Baker Street, et il se glissa avec précaution hors du lit, saisit la couette et essaya de la disposer pour que sa masse pèse seulement sur lui. Sherlock demeura totalement inconscient, mais quand John se glissa à nouveau dans le lit, son épaule habillée de coton effleura celle de Sherlock, et le cri de douleur qui suivit fut suffisant pour faire voler en éclat toute léthargie par une poussée d'adrénaline.

« Merde ! Désolé, Sherlock. Désolé. » Sans vraiment y penser, John enleva le t-shirt, s'en débarrassa et se blottit sous le bord de la couette. « Voilà, c'est parti. Ça va ? »

« Désolé, » marmonna Sherlock, pelotonné et à nouveau misérable. « Des barbillons partout. Asteraceae. »

John soupira discrètement, le bruit plaintif même à ses propres oreilles. Il ne pouvait pas être sûr si le dernier mot était dans une langue étrangère, ou simplement en dehors de son vocabulaire. Seul Sherlock, il semblait, pouvait avoir un dysfonctionnement cérébral épique et toujours demeurer la personne la plus intelligente de la pièce. « Peux-tu te rendormir ? » demanda-t-il, faisant planer sa main inutilement au-dessus de la courbe nue de l'épaule de Sherlock, désespéré de toucher et d'offrir du réconfort mais pleinement conscient que ça ne pourrait qu'apporter de la douleur à Sherlock. « Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Je suis – »

« Pas ta faute, » murmura Sherlock, s'enfouissant davantage sous le voile fin du drap jusqu'à que seuls ses yeux soient visibles, observant John d'un regard brumeux et changeant qui disparut peu à peu sous la chute de ses paupières. Il parla à nouveau, les syllabes hybrides de la langue anglaise cédant le passage à quelque chose de plus doux.

« Tu ne m'as jamais échoué. »

Encore du français, et John expira un soupir, frottant sa main sur son visage avant de regarder fixement Sherlock. Il aurait aimé savoir ce que ça signifiait – quels mots tendres Sherlock murmurait comme un amant dans la nuit – mais ses compétences linguistiques étaient médiocres au mieux. Les quelques mots de Pashto et de Dari, comme “Ne tirez pas” et “Médecin” lui étaient inutiles maintenant, pas quand Sherlock murmurait comme s'il était né de l'autre côté de la Manche, complètement bilingue. A l'oreille de John, il pourrait aussi bien avoir été d'un autre monde, et il se retrouva à écouter les murmures voilés, pas des phrases, peut-être même pas des mots, mais la voix sensuelle de Sherlock rendue exotique par le fouillis de son esprit.

Ce fut avec ce susurrement somnolent, émis sur la bordure de l'éveil, que John se rendit finalement au sommeil. Sa respiration ralentit et ses muscles se détendirent, réconforté par la présence de Sherlock à portée de bras.

La paix les trouva tous les deux alors que, au-delà des vitres, Londres dormait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de l'Auteur : Sherlock expliquera ce qu'il voulait dire avec la phrase en français plus tard dans l'histoire. Quant au fait que ce n'est pas vraiment une phrase que les français utilisent, ou une traduction correcte – c'est parce que, à cause de sa migraine, Sherlock fait un détournement direct en mot-à-mot dans son discours, donc c'est délibérément faux. :)
> 
> A la semaine prochaine, les loulous ! ;)


	4. Chapitre 4 : Léviathan Éveillé

Les ténèbres le retenaient, pesant de leur fardeau lourd et brumal sur ses os. Il pouvait les sentir presser entre ses lèvres comme de la fumée, entachant chaque respiration, mais il n'y avait pas de conflagration, pas de chaleur pour compenser l'étouffement toxique des émanations. Les corridors de son palais mental, fracassés maintenant, portaient les fantômes du bruit de ses foulées alors qu'il faisait les cent pas, seul et perdu parmi le brouillard qui s'épaississait.

Tout autour de lui était froid, arctique et à vif. Cela griffait la peau de ses joues, du sable et de la neige entremêlés avec la lumière du soleil disparue. Il leva les yeux à travers le toit brisé, des dents dentelées d'ardoise encadrant la gueule noire sans fin du ciel : un oubli patient. Pas d'étoiles, pas de lune. Pas de lueur, pas de chaleur. Il baissa les yeux vers sa peau blême, son corps nu révélé à la cruauté des éléments : sans battement de cœur.

Cela aurait dû l'alarmer, cette extinction, mais son esprit semblait trop lointain et dispersé pour le comprendre. Aucune vie laissée en lui alors, mais la pensée s'attardait encore en brisures qui planaient dans l'air. Elles coupaient ses bras et sa poitrine alors qu'il poussait à travers leurs nuées, laissant des déchirures dans sa peau comme si elle n'était rien de plus que du tissu : des fils séparés – qui se décousaient.

Il avança à pas feutrés, sa chair se contractant sur ses os avec le froid alors qu'il errait plus profondément dans les couloirs emmêlés. Les portes vers les pièces reposaient de travers sur leurs gonds : une défaite soûle. D'autres reposaient en morceaux, des débris sous les pieds qui s'enfonçaient dans des plantes de pieds sensibles, perçant à travers l'os jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse que boiter, un misérable fantôme traînant de son ancien moi.

Enfin, sous l'étendue sans fin du ciel putride il trouva une porte toujours debout, un filet de chaude illumination traversant de sous son panneau, fermée qu'elle était pour bloquer le monde. Quelque chose dans tous ces décombres avait survécu, la lumière et la vie dans toute son apocalypse. Il tendit le bras; ses doigts, squelettiques et fins, déchirés par le passage sans fin des cordes de violon, ouvrirent le portail pour révéler ce qui reposait derrière.

Baker Street. Il le reconnut instantanément, débordant des connotations de foyer, sanctuaire et sérénité. Le papier peint hideux l'attendait, ombré en tons grisâtres et verts rendus chauds par la lueur insouciante du feu. Il y avait le crâne de vache, le poignard enfoncé dans la cheminée, le sofa et le trésor brillant de verrerie d'une de ses expériences, vide et bénin.

Pourtant ce fut l'homme dans le fauteuil qui retint son attention, les cheveux rendus dorés par la lueur du feu, la peau se rappelant le bronzage de l'Afghanistan : un corps qui vivait et respirait contre sa propre image macabre. Une tasse de thé fumait près de la main de John, appuyée sur le bras du fauteuil, et le journal bruissait comme un groupe d'étourneaux alors qu'il tournait la page, absorbé et content.

Brusquement, il leva les yeux, et Sherlock flancha, reculant dans les ténèbres et le smog, brusquement honteux. John ne pouvait pas le voir comme ça – une création brisée et amère de mort et de destruction. Il ne voulait pas être celui qui apporterait la peur dans la vie du brave soldat, ni celui qui déclencherait de la répulsion sur ce visage amical et ouvert. La lumière et la chaleur n'étaient pas pour lui.

Pourtant avant qu'il ne puisse bouger, des doigts forts entourèrent son poignet, le tirant à nouveau à travers l'embrasure de la porte pour trébucher, grotesque, dans la pièce.

Il s'attendait à un cri d'horreur, mais John sourit simplement, son soulagement rayonnant vivement dans ses yeux alors qu'il saisissait une couverture et la jetait autour des épaules de Sherlock, enroulant le tissu serré autour de la créature cadavérique et décharnée comme s'il était quelque chose de précieux. « Tu t'es perdu, » dit-il doucement, « mais tu es à la maison maintenant. Tu m'as manqué. »

Il se rapprocha, ses bras se repliant autour des côtes de Sherlock en une étreinte serrée. Le sang s'épanouit à travers le corps de Sherlock, poussant à travers des veines collabées pour se précipiter – la vie, pas simplement une existence. Quand John s'étira pour placer un baiser sur sa mâchoire il sentit le tambour vibrant sous ses côtes. _Bobom, bobom, bobom_ : un léviathan éveillé de son sommeil.

Son cœur battit fort dans sa poitrine, ramené à la danse par le contact de John : un conte de fée rendu réel et la mort renvoyée dans l'abîme.

Et après une période sans fin dans le froid, Sherlock se rappela ce que signifiait avoir chaud.

Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux sur les ténèbres et sut que le rêve était terminé. Sa tête palpitait d'une manière vide et glaciale, donnant naissance à de minuscules vêlages de sueur glacée à ses tempes, et son corps entier semblait à vif et enflé, les nerfs ensommeillés s'éveillant lentement à la vie amère une fois de plus. Les ombres de la nuit reposaient toujours lourdes autour de lui; les bougies (Un souvenir ou un rêve elles-mêmes ? Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler.) avaient disparu. Maintenant une mystérieuse lumière s'insinuait par la fenêtre : une sorte d'aube, essentiellement bloquée par le poids lourds des rideaux, mais quelques rayons se glissaient pour tisser leurs traces dans les ombres de sa chambre et jeter de faibles accents sur le profil de l'homme qui dormait à côté de lui.

John : ses doux tons ensoleillés pulsaient avec chaque murmure qui passait de respiration, diffus et indolores. Une partie de Sherlock savait que c'était parce que ce n'était pas de la vraie lumière, mais une interprétation sensorielle erronée – la synesthésie toujours en vigueur – mais c'était agréable de regarder la fantaisie et de baigner dans sa chaleur.

Sauf que, non, c'était le mauvais genre de chaleur pour la lumière. C'était plus organique – une humidité sans éclat et de plomb qui s'infiltrait sur sa peau comme de la mélasse, n'étant plus douloureuse mais bienvenue. Ils ne se touchaient pas, pas tout à fait, mais à un certain moment John s'était rapproché en roulant, son bras droit créant une arête furtive sous l'oreiller de Sherlock et sa main gauche reposant dans l'intervalle entre eux, le coude plié et inconfortable.

La largeur étroite d'une des mains de chirurgien de John – métacarpiens exquis, doigts ronds néanmoins élégants – était tout ce qui les séparait. Alors que Sherlock regardait ils s'enroulèrent contre le matelas, dérivant plus près pour frôler paresseusement la chair de la taille de Sherlock.

Il tressaillit, s'attendant à la morsure aiguë du châtiment insoutenable de sa peau irritable, mais c'était comme si John portait l'été du désert avec lui, faisant fondre toutes les calottes glaciaires de Sherlock. De la fumée d'opium dans ses poumons, de la cocaïne déferlant à travers ses veines : brûlé d'une manière addictive. Il se traîna plus près sans réfléchir, un souffle serré se coinçant dans sa poitrine lorsqu'un grincement de douleur dans sa tête donna son avertissement, et un éclair écœurant de couleur dansa sur sa vision à cause du mouvement mineur.

Il avait besoin de sommeil : davantage, un maximum, un sommeil sans fin pour réduire les fractales dentelées de son esprit sanglant et brisé, mais d'abord il chercha John. La lumière et la vie : une différente sorte de nourriture de celle que le corps de Sherlock exigeait normalement, mais il savait ne pas pouvoir exister sans. Quelque chose murmura à l'arrière de sa tête – de l'inquiétude citron vert et d'herbe fraîchement coupée; espace personnel, intimité inappropriée – John pourrait être en colère, son soleil doré devenant rouge et vulcain, mais la pensée se brisa, une vague d'écume s'effondrant sur elle-même.

Prudemment, avec des doigts qui semblaient étrangement élastiques et trop sensibles pour leur bien, Sherlock empoigna le poignet de John, souleva son bras pour qu'il puisse se glisser plus près et se presser contre le torse de John : un chat froid près d'un radiateur chaud – aucune chance de bouger dans le futur proche. La main de John se drapa facilement sur la taille de Sherlock, l'enveloppant confortablement dans l'air tropical qui s'attardait autour du corps de John, repoussant la glace visqueuse de ses frissons.

Progressivement, les frissons qui avaient tressailli sur sa peau s'intensifièrent, puis s'apaisèrent, ramenant sa température à la normale alors que son corps gémissait de douleur. La brûlure de ses yeux dans leurs orbites devint plus intense, et il inclina la tête, se traîna plus bas dans le lit pour cacher son visage dans le creux chaud du cou de John : arête dure de la clavicule, douche chair somnolente avant l'interruption brusque de l'épaule. Parfait.

La dernière chose qu'il sentit fut le bras de John se resserrant sur sa taille, une paume sèche et l'évasement de doigts caressant son dos, éloignant sa gêne alors que le sommeil de Sherlock reprenait possession de lui.

Cette fois, il n'y eut pas de palais mental, ni une illusion déformée de métaphore et de folie. Il y eut seulement le contact de John et, enfin, après des heures de douleur et de souffrance, quelque chose comme du répit.

****

La couette tomba du lit en un chuchotement de plumes et de tissu. Le son infiltra le sommeil de John, le tirant vers la surface de l'éveil alors que son corps s'élevait progressivement à l'idée de rentrer dans la réalité. Dommage cependant, parce qu'il était incroyablement au chaud et à l'aise. Normalement ses cauchemars l'arrachaient au sommeil à Oh-mon-Dieu heures, le laissant crevé, mais son horloge interne lui disait que ce n'était pas un réveil avant l'aube. C'était, à la place, un retour languide à la conscience, un qu'il ne pouvait pas se rappeler avoir connu depuis des années.

Peut-être que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec le corps enlacé avec le sien : de longues jambes pressées contre les siennes, un bras fort drapé sur ses hanches et des cheveux doux contre sa mâchoire. Il fit un doux 'hum' pour lui-même, inhalant l'odeur du shampoing de Sherlock et glissant sa main le long de l'arête chaude et enveloppée de peau de la colonne vertébrale de son compagnon de lit. Brillant.

Une seconde plus tard, sa main s'arrêta après quelques à-coups alors que son esprit rattrapait ce que ses sens lui disaient. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, écartant le sommeil en clignant alors qu'il regardait fixement. Un oreiller doux obscurcissait la moitié de sa vision avec des pics en coton blanc, et tout ce qu'il pouvait distinguer était un chaos de boucles noires jusqu'à ce qu'il penche prudemment la tête, reculant seulement un petit peu pour observer le profil endormi de Sherlock.

Il avait l'air complètement en paix, la tension qui s'était attardée sur ses traits le jour précédent effacée. Il était aussi accroché à John comme une ventouse, le piégeant avec des membres sans fin et un poids lourd. À un moment de la nuit il avait dû se rapprocher, bien que John puisse sentir une bonne étendue de matelas vide derrière son dos, donc il semblait que ce n'était pas seulement Sherlock qui s'était traîné à la recherche du réconfort. À la place il semblait qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés au milieu du matelas, inexorablement réunis.

Son pouce dériva sur le cran d'une des vertèbres de Sherlock, inconsciemment apaisant alors qu'il remarquait à quel point la peau de Sherlock était lisse, étirée comme de la soie sur des os forts. C'était étrange, voir tout le chaos de Sherlock réduit à ce genre de paix, et John se retrouva à se demander si c'était comme ça que Sherlock dormait habituellement. Il avait toujours peiné à l'imaginer être aussi normal que n'importe qui d'autre quand il s'agissait du sommeil; il était tellement brillant dans tous les autres aspects que John s'attendait à moitié à ce qu'il déduise même en étant inconscient. Il ne s'était pas imaginé ce niveau de tranquillité et de contentement.

Il était bien trop facile d'imaginer se réveiller comme ça dans des circonstances différentes et meilleures, enroulé et à moitié écrasé par le corps dégingandé de Sherlock. Il pouvait imaginer être salué par un regard chaud, heureux et détendu, quelque chose de subtil et de tendre dans les yeux de Sherlock : approbateur. Ce n'était pas une idée que John se permettait d'envisager trop souvent. C'était une chose d'avoir des fantasmes sexuels occasionnels et inappropriés à propos de Sherlock, mais les scènes de domesticité touchaient une zone plus sensible, parlant de quelque chose de plus intime que l'assouvissement du désir.

John ne pouvait pas les regarder de trop près, surtout quand il soupçonnait que de telles choses ne seraient jamais, ô grand jamais à sa portée. Si Sherlock se réveillait maintenant, il accueillerait John avec une confusion et une distance inévitables, peut-être même de la révulsion. Quelque soit la manière dont John regardait ça, même avec ses motivations clairement à l'esprit, ça semblait toujours profiter de la situation.

Quelqu'un à la porte s'éclaircit la gorge, et la tête de John se releva brusquement d'un air coupable. Avant même de regarder, il savait que ce ne serait pas Mme Hudson. C'était une voix d'homme, pour commencer, et Mme Hudson serait plus susceptible de gazouiller de bonheur que de faire un bruit aussi direct et critique.

« Va-t-en, Mycroft. »

Le marmonnement de Sherlock fut un choc supplémentaire dont John aurait pu se passer. Son cœur fit un bond puis plongea de honte, nauséeux et honteux et reposant quelque part en bas près de son nombril. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait eu quatorze ans, John souhaita que le sol l'engloutisse.

« Je vais me servir un brunch, » répondit Mycroft doucement, donnant un regard plutôt éloquent à John. Un sourcil soulevé d'une manière qui réussissait à indiquer qu'il était à la fois très déçu d'un comportement aussi peu professionnel et, en même temps, en était absolument tout sauf surpris. John n'était pas sûr lequel des deux était le pire.

Cependant, le Holmes plus âgé n'était pas son souci principal. Mycroft n'était pas celui avec lequel il devait vivre, qu'il suivait sur les scènes de crime, autour duquel il avait construit son entière fichue vie, ou qui reposait actuellement dans ses bras, paresseux, laconique et peut-être encore à la masse. John devrait reculer, sortir du lit et donner à Sherlock l'espace qu'il voudrait s'il n'était pas à moitié absent de douleur et de sédatifs, pourtant ses muscles étaient clairement peu disposés à bouger, et son soupir remua les cheveux de Sherlock.

« Sherlock ? » murmura-t-il, s'éclaircissant la gorge lorsque le nom sortit d'une voix presque inexistante et rauque. « Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? »

Il y eut un instant de silence réfléchi, et John retint son souffle, priant que la réponse soit à la fois compréhensible et en anglais. Sûrement cela indiquerait que Sherlock était au moins un petit peu mieux qu'il ne l'avait été hier ?

« Comme si quelqu'un avait fait exploser une bombe nucléaire de haute puissante à l'intérieur de mon crâne et que mon cerveau est maintenant stratifié sur le mur interne de ma boîte crânienne, » répondit finalement Sherlock d'une voix rouillée. Son soupir chatouilla la peau de John, et la pointe du nez de Sherlock frotta contre l'épaule de John alors qu'il ajoutait : « Plus chaud, cependant. Merci. »

John envisagea de présenter une sorte d'excuse à propos du fait qu'ils étaient aussi près l'un de l'autre, son corps enroulé autour de celui de Sherlock autant que celui de Sherlock l'était autour du sien, mais à la fin tout ce qui sortit fut un doux : « De rien. Est-ce – te sens-tu mieux qu'hier ? »

Sherlock souleva une épaule en un haussement infime, se déplaçant toujours comme si son corps était fait de granite plutôt de chair chaude et pâle et de muscle languide. « Différent. Plus conscient, malheureusement : une progression normale. » Il y eut le tintement de vaisselle provenant de la cuisine, et Sherlock soupira, sa main glissa sur la ligne de la taille de John lorsqu'il retira sa prise. « Il va commencer à faire du thé d'une manière sans équivoque dans une minute, et manger tous les biscuits. Dis-lui de ne pas être aussi fudge. »

« Fudge ? Est-ce – est-ce sa couleur ? » demanda John, se sentant ridiculement content lorsque Sherlock ouvrit un œil sur une fente pour lui donner un regard approbateur.

« Hummmm, surtout caramel, mais les tons changent. » Il cligna des yeux, puis les referma, traîna l'oreiller de John et le mit sur sa tête pour que sa voix soit étouffée. « Quand j'étais plus jeune il était confiture. »

John poussa un faible souffle de rire, secouant la tête d'ébahissement. La synesthésie était quelque chose qui l'avait toujours fasciné. Certaines personnes naissaient avec, leurs cerveaux constamment programmés pour interpréter les signaux qu'ils recevaient différemment. Bien sûr, ajouter cet état à l'esprit déjà hautement analytique de Sherlock était aussi captivant qu'inquiétant.

Balançant ses jambes par-dessus le bord du lit, John tendit la main vers ses vêtements, les mit avant d'essayer de donner l'impression que ses cheveux aient moins l'air d'une catastrophe. Pas que ça ait d'importance, puisque Mycroft l'avait déjà vu avec Sherlock pelotonnés ensemble comme des chatons, mais il préférerait ne pas faire face au bureaucrate suffisant avec les cheveux en bataille.

« Je vais te prendre quelque chose à boire pendant que j'y serai, » promit John, regardant la bosse sur le lit qu'était Sherlock pour tout signe de mouvement. « Tu dois être assoiffé, à moins que tu penses que ça ne te fera vomir ? » Il jeta un coup d'œil au seau inutilisé toujours près du lit. « Nous allons essayer, d'accord ? »

Quand Sherlock ne répondit pas, John tendit la main vers la poignée de porte, redressa les épaules avant d'avancer dans l'appartement principal. Mycroft était assis dans le fauteuil de Sherlock, ses jambes soigneusement croisées et un mug de thé dans une main.

« Votre attention envers mon frère est à louer, John, » dit Mycroft ostensiblement. « Peu d'autres personnes seraient aussi – assidues – dans leurs soins. »

Les mots eux-mêmes étaient assez innocents, mais le ton de Mycroft ne l'était pas. Il exsudait la désapprobation, comme si John avait outrepassé une ligne invisible en traitant Sherlock comme un être humain, plutôt que comme une machine. « Bien que j'aie des doutes sur la véracité de vos méthodes. »

« Arrêtez-vous tout de suite. » John pointa un doigt en direction de Mycroft. « Vous m'avez laissé ici avec très peu pour me débrouiller. Je pouvais gérer à peu près tout ça, mais il a eu froid. J'ai utilisé la “méthode” que j'avais disponible. » Il leva le menton d'un air de défi. « Le chauffage est sur un minuteur alors je ne pouvais pas l'allumer, et nous n'avons rien dans ce fichu appartement tout entier qui irradierait de la chaleur sans le toucher et lui provoquer de la douleur sauf moi. »

« Et pourtant ce matin il était étalé contre vous comme du beurre sur un toast. » Le sourire de Mycroft était fin et tendu : mode grand frère entièrement activé. « Je suis sûr que vos intentions étaient pour le mieux, mais vous avancez sur un terrain très dangereux. Si vous poussez votre relation avec mon frère plus loin – »

« Nous sommes amis, » interrompit John, croisant les bras et forçant sa mâchoire à ne pas se serrer. « Pas que ça soit vos affaires. C'est entre moi et Sherlock, personne d'autre. »

Mycroft leva le menton, donnant à John un regard aux yeux plissés et calculateur. « Alors c'est une possibilité, donc ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, » répondit John, regardant alors que Mycroft posait son thé et se levait, tirant sur la ligne de sa veste pour la redresser. « Je ne faisais que m'occuper de lui. »

« Êtes-vous sûr de ça, John ? » Il inclina la tête vers le haut, le regardant un petit peu de haut. « Vraiment sûr ? » Il retroussa les lèvres avant de jeter un coup d'œil à ses chaussures. « Mon frère s'est seulement rendu compte récemment qu'il avait un cœur après tout. Je détesterais le voir être blessé. »

« Arrête d'être aussi mélodramatique, Mycroft. »

La voix de Sherlock les fit tous deux regarder vers la porte de sa chambre, où Sherlock s'appuyait lourdement contre la chambranle, la robe de chambre en soie bleue enroulée autour de son corps. Il avait l'air trouble et chancelant sur ses pieds, mais il soutenait au moins son propre poids, essentiellement, même si ses yeux étaient étrécis douloureusement contre la lumière du salon.

« Tu ne devrais être sorti du lit. » Mycroft exprima sa désapprobation, s'écartant alors que John se déplaçait rapidement vers les fenêtres et tirait les rideaux, bloquant le soleil et plongeant le salon dans une sorte de pénombre plus douce et plus facile.

Il y eut une pause, et John eut l'impression que Sherlock luttait pour s'assurer que les mots sortent comme il fallait. « Et tu ne devrais pas harceler mon colocataire. Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Mycroft souleva un sourcil. « Pour vérifier que tu vas bien, et si tu penses que ce petit spectacle va me convaincre que tu te sens mieux, alors tu te trompes lourdement. Phase deux, je suppose ? »

Sherlock grogna simplement, choisit son chemin d'un pas chancelant vers le sofa et s'enfonça dedans avec un soupir. « Ce n'est pas une réforme du gouvernement, Mycroft. Il n'y a pas de phases; ça fait simplement mal jusqu'à ce que ça ne soit plus le cas. »

« Meilleure fonction cognitive, meilleur contrôle lingual, et une douleur qui n'est plus complètement insupportable, mais toujours suffisamment puissante pour te rendre essentiellement immobile – sauf quand tu es têtu. Cela me semble une phase différente. » Mycroft renifla, sa voix s'adoucissant quelque peu lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de John. « Il semble que j'ai peut-être sous-estimé les capacités du Docteur Watson. »

C'était la seule excuse que John allait obtenir, et une vague en plus, mais un regard vers Sherlock lové sur le côté sur le canapé, pas irritable mais misérable, fut suffisant pour faire réfléchir John à deux fois quant à insister sur la question. Mycroft était un frère aîné à la main lourde et autoritaire, mais Sherlock ne méritait pas de souffrir pour ça.

« Tellement content de dépasser tes attentes, » marmonna Sherlock. « Maintenant pars. Tu gouttes sur le tapis. »

John cacha un sourire derrière sa main alors que Mycroft faisait la moue à la pensée même qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose d'aussi inconvenant que goutter. Normalement, il aurait réprimandé Sherlock d'être aussi malpoli, mais cette fois il était enclin à croire que Mycroft le méritait. « Vous n'avez pas besoin que je vous reconduise à la porte, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, son ton indifférent. « Seulement, je devrais retourner m'occuper de votre frère. Vous savez, comme vous me l'avez demandé ? »

« En effet, » murmura Mycroft. « Remets-toi vite, Sherlock. John. »

Son repli fut aussi imposant et digne que d'habitude, et John poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il entendit le bruit des pas de Mycroft descendre les marches. La porte se ferma dans son sillage, l'excluant lui et ses suppositions, aussi vraies ou fausses qu'elles puissent être. Sans un mot, il se déplaça dans la cuisine, prit pour Sherlock un verre d'eau tiède à boire avant de revenir à pas feutrés vers le salon.

« Tiens, » dit-il doucement, incitant Sherlock à prendre le verre et l'aidant à se redresser. Après quelques secondes vacillantes, John se rendit compte que Sherlock ne pouvait en fait pas soutenir son propre poids, et il s'assit aussitôt, laissant Sherlock s'appuyer contre lui en une position à moitié allongée comme une marionnette avec ses fils coupés. « Tu en as trop fait. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté au lit ? »

« Mycroft était cochenille. »

John fronça les sourcils pendant un instant avant de s'essayer à deviner ce que Sherlock pourrait vouloir dire. « Colorant alimentaire ? »

« Oui. Coquilles d'insectes écrasées. C'est rouge. Je l'entendais être barbouillé et obtus. » La voix de Sherlock avait l'air plaintive, mais John suspectait que c'était davantage à propos du fait qu'il luttait pour être compris que de devoir l'expliquer à John. Au moins maintenant Sherlock était capable de faire la lumière sur de quoi diable il parlait.

« Combien en as-tu entendu ? » demanda John, suspectant qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Les murs de Baker Street n'étaient pas exactement épais, après tout.

« Je ne suis pas du beurre, et tu n'es pas un toast, » dit Sherlock en réponse, répétant la métaphore précédente et quelque peu étrange de son frère. « Merci de ne pas l'avoir laissé te faire questionner tes actions. »

John ne signala pas qu'il se questionnait très bien sans l'intervention de Mycroft. Cela semblait mal de le faire, maintenant, quand Sherlock était si sincèrement et désespérément reconnaissant. Cela lui fit se demander si quelqu'un avait fait ça pour lui avant, pas simplement s'occuper de lui, mais été là si Sherlock avait besoin de tendre la main.

« Il est jaloux. »

John cligna des yeux, baissant les yeux vers Sherlock de surprise. « Qui, Mycroft ? »

Sherlock fit un 'hum' en accord, s'appuyant plus complètement en arrière contre John avant d'expliquer. « Tu peux prendre soin de moi – rendre ça plus facile. Il ne peut pas. »

John poussa un soupir, trop concerné à propos de Sherlock pour s'inquiéter de l'aîné Holmes. Il doutait que ce soit aussi simple que Sherlock le faisait croire, mais en cet instant il avait d'autres problèmes plus immédiats à résoudre.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre dit à John qu'il était presque l'heure pour une autre dose de Norazophen. Ils avaient dormi tard, Sherlock à la merci du médicament et John entraîné par le confort que le lit et la compagnie de Sherlock avaient à offrir. Maintenant midi approchait rapidement.

« Nous devons te faire une autre injection, » dit John doucement, reposant sa main vraiment en douceur dans le nid souple des boucles de Sherlock avant de glisser de derrière lui et de le redescendre délicatement sur le canapé. Le verre d'eau pivota un peu avant que John ne le retire avec précaution de la prise de Sherlock. « Préfères-tu être ici, ou dans ta chambre ? »

Sherlock cligna des yeux vers John, ses lèvres se serrant pendant un instant avant qu'il ne demande : « Où seras-tu ? »

Quelque chose dans le torse de John se serra à la douceur de la voix de Sherlock. Il était rare de l'entendre comme ça, vulnérable et ouvert, et John sourit malgré lui. « Avec toi, si tu en as besoin. »

« Veux, » corrigea Sherlock. « Veux que tu le sois. » Ses yeux voltigèrent sur le salon de Baker Street pendant un instant, un faible froncement sur son front comme s'il luttait pour reconnaître la pièce. « Je vais rester ici. »

John ne remit pas l'idée en question; il avait demandé, après tout. Sherlock ne semblait pas se soucier que le canapé soit trop court pour son corps. Avec un tapotement rapide sur le coussin du sofa près de la main de Sherlock, John se mit sur pieds, saisit la literie de Sherlock dans sa chambre et revint en la traînant. Un oreiller alla sous la tête de Sherlock, et l'autre fut mis sur le sol à proximité, au cas où Sherlock voudrait bloquer les fins rubans de lumière s'infiltrant par les fentes des rideaux.

« Couette ? » demanda John, souriant de soulagement lorsque Sherlock hocha la tête. « Je devine que ça ne te fait plus mal d'être touché. »

Sherlock s'humidifia les lèvres et secoua la tête. « Ça ne fait que démanger. C'est la première chose à changer. »

« Et le reste ? » demanda John, en étendant l'édredon sur le corps de Sherlock.

« Varie. Ça prend des jours, normalement. » Sherlock tendit le bras, traîna l'oreiller supplémentaire du sol et le serra quelque peu maladroitement contre son torse.

« Je vais appeler le cabinet, alors, et leur faire savoir que je ne peux pas les aider cette semaine. Je ne te laisse pas ici tout seul. » Avec des mouvements compétents, John récupéra la dernière fiole de Norazophen, remplit une seringue et en dégagea l'air avant de retourner le bras de Sherlock, exposant la peau laiteuse et la ligne bleue des veines.

Sherlock cligna à peine des yeux quand l'aiguille entra, pénétrant son soulagement doucement dans son système sanguin. John la retira et pressa son pouce légèrement sur la brèche mineure qu'elle laissa dans la chair de Sherlock, frottant en cercles involontaires alors qu'il regardait la brume voiler ces yeux pâles : des nuages bloquant le clair de lune du génie de Sherlock. « Dors bien. »

La seule réponse de Sherlock fut un sourire de travers et le déplacement maladroit de son bras, le coude reculant pour que le bout de ses doigts glisse le long de la manche de John jusqu'à sa paume et plus loin, glissant ses doigts entre ceux de John. C'était un geste simple, mais John se retrouva à regarder fixement leurs mains jointes longtemps après que la prise de Sherlock se soit relâchée, sa force emportée alors qu'il était replongé dans les ténèbres, et John était laissé seul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le fudge est une confiserie anglaise très sucrée et très calorique, réalisée avec du beurre, du sucre, du lait et généralement parfumée avec du chocolat ou de la vanille, bien que l'on puisse retrouver de nombreuses autres saveurs. (Définition de wikipédia)
> 
> A la semaine prochaine, les loulous ! ;)


	5. Chapitre 5 : Philia, Agape, Storge, Eros

Mycroft avait fondu, ce qui ne serait pas tout à fait aussi ennuyeux si cela lui avait également enlevé la capacité de parler. Non, aucune chance. Il n'y avait pas de visage, rien pour indiquer que l'épaisse substance à l'odeur sucrée contenue dans le bocal entre les mains de Sherlock était en fait son frère, excepté la voix suffisante qui s'écoulait de sa surface.

« C'est un autre rêve, » dit Sherlock au contenu du bocal. « Si c'était réel, tu ne tiendrais jamais dans un récipient aussi petit, et je ne pense pas qu'un être humain liquide soit de cette couleur. Tu devrais être plus rose. »

« Que c'est perspicace de ta part, » vint la réponse laconique. « Je suis surpris que tu n'aies pas fait d'expérience pour le découvrir. »

« Ne sois pas ridicule. Les gens ne fondent pas dans des conditions normales. Ils sont plus susceptibles d'être immolés. » Sherlock fit une pause pensive. « Réduit en purée est une possibilité, mais John n'apprécierait pas. »

« Oh oui. L'inestimable Docteur Watson. » La voix de Mycroft en disait long, exsudant d'insinuation. « Je t'ai déjà dit que se soucier de quelqu'un n'est pas un avantage. »

Dans les ravages lointains de son palais mental, Sherlock entendit la claque d'une cravache sur la chair et un gémissement rauque, haletant de plaisir, mais l'ignora. « John est un atout. Arrête de t'en mêler. »

« Vous allez vous briser mutuellement, il partira, et ensuite que deviendras-tu ? Encore seul. » Le liquide bouillonna lorsqu'un son de soupir atteignit les oreilles de Sherlock. « Ce serait ta fin. »

Oui, il pouvait voir ça. Baker Street devenu sombre. Pas de bruits de pas sur les escaliers ou de lent tap-tap-tap de doigts sur des touches. Personne ne se plaignant de têtes dans le frigo. Pas de main ferme ni la ligne directe d'un Browning surveillant ses arrières. John pouvait partir et laisser tout ça – tout de Sherlock – derrière lui.

« Ça ne se passera pas obligatoirement comme ça. » Sherlock s'assit en tailleur sur le sol crevassé, posa le bocal sans vraie douceur à côté de lui avant de suivre des doigts les lignes de faille devant lui, dressant la carte de leurs profondes fissures et écoutant leurs histoires. « C'est un risque, pas une certitude. »

Il inclina la tête, essayant de voir comment procéder – tentant de démêler le nœud embrouillé de potentiel pour en faire une tapisserie qu'il pourrait comprendre. Il ne voulait pas être celui qui taillerait John en pièces – qui le démolirait, qui parsèmerait ses morceaux aux vents et le ferait partir – mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait être fait pour l'empêcher ? Où reposait la fracture : Dans la vérité, ou dans le silence ?

Sherlock sentait un tournant ici, dans les recoins de son subconscient. Peut-être qu'éveillé et conscient il l'aurait complètement raté, mais quand il avait ouvert les yeux pour trouver John à ses côtés au lit ce matin-là, Sherlock avait senti les possibilités s'ouvrir devant lui. Pour une fois il n'avait pas vu le tueur ou le mobile, le crime et la punition. Il avait vu son propre futur et tous les petits brins de ce qui pourrait exister.

Mais est-ce que reconnaître ce qu'il ressentait serait ce qui ferait enfin fuir John du sanctuaire de Baker Street, où était-ce tout ce qui serait nécessaire pour s'assurer qu'il resterait ?

Sherlock s'humidifia les lèvres, ses paroles tombant de sa bouche telles des pierres alors qu'il les exprimait. « Il faudrait lui dire. La littérature, la culture, notre instinct même nous disent qu'un sentiment tel que l'amour ne peut pas être passé sous silence. »

« L'amour ? » La moquerie de Mycroft était si familière que Sherlock serra fermement la mâchoire. « Que sais-tu de l'amour ? »

« Plus que toi. »

Le silence, alors. Il s'égouttait des murs en vert émeraude, remontant des fissures sur le sol et s'écoulant vers l'extérieur, étrangement poisseux. Le bout de ses doigts en devint collant, bloqués et inutiles alors qu'il écoutait le battement régulier de son cœur dans son torse. À Baker Street, la vraie, pas le noyau rescapé ici dans sa tête, Mycroft avait dit à John que Sherlock venait de trouver son cœur – l'avait mis en garde de ne pas le briser – mais au milieu de tout le déni Sherlock avait entendu les paroles de John :

_“C'est entre moi et Sherlock.”_

C'était vrai à tant de niveaux. Superficiellement, John essayait d'avertir Mycroft de garder son gros nez en dehors de sa vie personnelle, mais la signification allait plus profondément, plus littérale. Il y avait quelque chose entre eux : un fil. Parfois il reposait lâche et platonique, une simple attache. D'autres fois il se raidissait, grandissant pour les rapprocher à nouveau.

John l'avait senti avant Sherlock, étant peut-être plus habitué à ces choses-là. Peut-être qu'il l'avait remarqué cette première nuit Chez Angelo, quand Sherlock ignorait encore les émotions en général et l'amour en particulier, mais avec le temps même Sherlock avait commencé à sentir son attraction.

Un fil de toile d'araignée avec deux extrémités : une en lui, et une en John. Un seul cheveu satiné qui, avec chaque jour qui passait, épaississait et se renforçait, devenant une ficelle, puis une corde jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient inexorablement liés l'un à l'autre. Toujours indépendants et autonomes, mais aussi interconnectés et développés en symbiose.

Parfois le lien était simplement chaud et confortable : des journées agréables dans une camaraderie silencieuse. Des soirées à regarder des imbécillités à la télévision et à essayer de ne pas embêter John sur les fins de ses séries. Des journées de John bloguant et de Sherlock expérimentant qui parfois se terminaient dans la paix ou un meurtre résolu ou, lors d'une occasion, une visite des pompiers.

D'autres fois, des moments sombres et calmes après une poursuite, à mi-hauteur dans les escaliers, sur le seuil ou dans les confins serrés d'un taxi, la corde chauffait, les tirant plus près, essayant de les rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Parfois, côte à côte n'était pas suffisant, et tout ce que Sherlock voulait c'était laisser leurs contours se brouiller et leurs corps glisser l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient reliés par quelque chose de réel, l'un à l'intérieur de l'autre et aussi proches de l'unité que deux personnes puissent l'être.

Cela n'arrivait jamais, mais il y avait des jours où il pensait voir une envie identique dans les yeux de John, comme si le même message se transmettait en aller et retour le long de la ligne qui les reliait, diffusant un accord pour qu'ils l'entendent tous les deux.

Pourtant la corde ne diminua pas ni ne s'éteignit par négligence. Comment le pourrait-elle, quand John faisait manger et occasionnellement dormir Sherlock et ramassait les morceaux éclatés de son esprit brisé pour qu'ils soient recollés ensemble ? Comment le pourrait-elle quand Sherlock murmurait “Ça pourrait être dangereux” et que la lumière de John s'allumait – une claudication disparue, une canne oubliée, une vie restaurée avec chaque pas qu'ils faisaient ensemble ?

« L'amour, Sherlock ? » redemanda la voix de Mycroft, plus douce maintenant, moins accusatrice. « Pour un ancien médecin militaire fatigué ? »

Le mot s'attarda autour de lui, doux comme des plumes alors qu'il étudiait les plumes individuelles, tant de significations constituant l'entier : Philia, Agape, Storge, Eros. Quatre côtés d'une émotion universelle. Celle que tous les humains cherchaient à obtenir, et que tous expérimentaient à leur façon.

Philia, l'amitié. Lui et John avaient ça, unique et spéciale qu'elle était dans la vie de Sherlock : un trésor en elle-même. Storge, l'affection familiale boitante et regrettée qui existait entre lui et Mycroft, mais non. John n'était pas de la famille. Frères d'Armes était plus approprié pour ce label, où de simples liens du sang n'avaient aucune chance face à la promesse de tuer ou d'être tué au nom de la survie de l'autre.

Agape, un amour charitable, désintéressé. Même dans son état d'esprit le plus gentil, une telle chose n'avait aucune vraie place dans la vie de Sherlock. Tous les humains, même ceux de nature compatissante, étaient égoïstes au fond d'eux. Même John, dans ses soins de Sherlock, aspirait à améliorer sa santé pour qu'il reste aux côtés de John. Même chose pour la claudication guérie et la vie ramenée à l'épanouissement. En surface il semblait qu'il l'ait fait pour John, mais en-dessous se trouvait une veine épaisse d'intérêt personnel. Il l'avait fait parce qu'il avait _besoin_ de John... n'est-ce pas ?

Puis il y avait Eros. L'amour charnel. Des moments haletants après la poursuite, des regards fixés et la promesse de baisers qui ne se réalisaient jamais. Des rêves barbouillés d'une fantaisie inattendue et la glissade de la peau contre la peau. John, le premier à susciter son intérêt en plus de deux ans... Si c'était offert, est-ce qu'il l'accepterait ?

Sherlock hésita, examinant le chaos autour de lui et pensant à une pièce intacte : lueur du feu, fauteuils et John. C'était la seule chose encore entière et parfaite dans les décombres. Son amour concrétisé dans toutes ses formes.

Dans ses instants éveillés il pourrait reculer devant le mot, la seule chose qu'il avait toujours suspecté ne jamais pouvoir vraiment ressentir, mais ici il n'y avait pas d'espace pour de tels mensonges. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, comme il le pourrait dans le monde extérieur.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et sa voix murmura, douce et sans prétentions, mais vraie malgré tout.

« Oui, Mycroft. De l'amour. Pour mon colocataire et ami. Pour John Watson. »

Le truc dans le bocal ne dit rien en réponse, enfin battu, et Sherlock se mit sur pieds, avançant prudemment à travers les corridors qu'il avait parcourus dans ces rêves avant. Il n'était ni mort ni froid maintenant, ni perdu non plus. Devant lui, une ligne de lumière luisait, épaisse et lourde de promesse, ramenant ses pas infailliblement à travers les ténèbres brisées et la maçonnerie démolie vers la seule porte qui tenait encore debout.

Et sur son seuil John attendait, les yeux lumineux et le sourire débordant de tout ce que Sherlock pouvait sentir en lui, puissant et pourtant hésitant, timide et pourtant exigeant.

Il savait que c'était toujours un rêve – que le John là dehors dans le vrai Baker Street ne savait probablement rien de ce qu'il ressentait et pourrait peut-être ne jamais renvoyer ses sentiments. Pourtant alors qu'il avançait dans les bras en attente de John et se laissait baigner dans cette chaude vague ensoleillée, il sut que c'était suffisamment réel pour l'instant.

******

John fixait d'un air absent les pages de son livre, les yeux flous alors que les mots dansaient devant lui, comme autant de points noirs inutiles sur le papier. Sherlock était endormi depuis des heures, l'accumulation du sédatif le laissant complètement déconnecté de la réalité. John était assez sûr que Scotland Yard au complet pourrait se montrer pour une descente de drogues et que Sherlock n'en saurait rien. L'inconvénient était que John était laissé avec ses pensées tournant en rond pour seule compagnie.

Il regarda vers Sherlock, observant la montée et la chute régulières de son torse : une vision de peau pâle et de lèvres entrouvertes. Il avait à peine bougé depuis que John lui avait donné l'injection il y avait plus de six heures, trop éloigné dans la prise du médicament. Ça et l'effort de chasser son frère avaient clairement été trop pour lui.

« Satané Mycroft, » chuchota John, remuant avec un mélange d'ennui et d'embarras. Peut-être que ça n'aurait pas été aussi grave si ses paroles n'avaient pas frappé aussi près d'un point sensible, mais égal à lui-même l'aîné Holmes était implacable. Il semblait voir à travers tout, et tandis que la plupart des gens auraient eu la décence de croire les affirmations de John qu'il gardait Sherlock au chaud, il semblait que Mycroft soit l'exception.

Ce n'était même pas comme si John mentait. Pour l'amour de Dieu, il était médecin. Bien sûr qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour aider Sherlock à traverser ça – quoi que ce soit. Ils étaient amis...

Le mot flotta dans son esprit, et il soupira, feuilletant les pages de son livre avec agitation face à son insuffisance. Pour John, un ami était quelqu'un que vous retrouviez au pub pour quelques verres parfois, et pouviez peut-être traîner pour vous aider à déménager de temps en temps. Ils étaient quelqu'un à qui parler quand les choses se corsaient. Sherlock ne buvait pas très souvent et entrait rarement dans un pub à moins que John n'insiste. On ne pouvait même pas le persuader de ranger de temps en temps, encore moins de réarranger des meubles, et quand les choses se corsaient c'était normalement sa faute.

D'une certaine façon Sherlock réussissait à être l'antithèse même de ce que John définissait comme un ami, mais en même temps le meilleur qu'il ait jamais eu. Sherlock se fichait des signaux et des subtilités sociales. Il était brutalement honnête et souvent un énorme emmerdeur, mais il savait exactement ce qui faisait avancer John aussi sûrement que s'il l'avait démonté et vu tous les rouages. Il avait rallumé toutes les lumières dans la vie de John quand personne n'avait ne serait-ce que pu trouver le bouton.

Peut-être parce que Sherlock _était_ le bouton.

John n'était pas idiot. Il savait que son état actuel de paix et de contentement, occasionnellement entrecoupé de moments de _oh mon Dieu, nous allons mourir_ chargés d'adrénaline était entièrement dû à Sherlock. Sans lui, il n'aurait aucun des deux. Ce n'était pas simplement que l'accès aux scènes de crime, les entrées par effraction peu judicieuses et tout ça seraient terminés, mais la promesse entre eux aurait aussi disparu. Sherlock était dangereux, et John aimait ça.

L'aimait _lui_ ?

Par le Christ, c'était une pensée risquée. Aimer Sherlock Holmes, comme si ce n'était pas un désastre en approche. Pourtant c'était une idée qui avait murmuré sur son esprit de plus en plus ces derniers mois. Initialement, juste au début, il avait été absorbé par le génie de Sherlock et son apparence. Cependant, après que Sherlock ait coupé court à cette idée avec quelques mots bien choisis (étonnement plein de tact, bien que John ne l'ait réalisé que bien plus tard,) il avait laissé s'éloigner l'idée entière de partager un lit avec Sherlock, oubliée si ce n'était le fantasme occasionnel.

Pourtant quelque part sur le chemin, ses sentiments avaient changé, subissant une sorte de métamorphose bizarre. Cela n'avait pas d'importance qu'il ne soit jamais le rencard de Sherlock, indépendamment de ce que tous les autres semblaient penser. C'était comme si un rayon de désir avait été lancé à travers un prisme d'amitié et ce qui en était sorti de l'autre côté était – ça. Cette chose que John n'était pas sûr de savoir comment définir. Sherlock Holmes avait réussi à devenir la personne la plus importante dans la vie de John, et il n'était pas sûr si c'était la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée, ou la plus pitoyable.

Il poussa un soupir, jeta un autre coup d'œil vers Sherlock alors que ses pensées suivaient leur voie inévitable. Il n'avait jamais eu un ami comme Sherlock. Personne n'avait jamais rempli sa vie si complètement de sa présence, ni ne lui avait donné l'impression que tout le reste était d'une certaine façon secondaire par rapport à eux deux – comme si John et Sherlock continueraient même si le reste du monde s'effondrait comme un château de cartes.

« Bon sang, » marmonna-t-il, il posa son livre et se leva, étira son corps et s'éloigna vers le feu pour le ramener à la vie avec un tisonnier. Les braises rougeoyaient de promesse, et les flammes grignotèrent le combustible frais que John mit dans l'âtre, leur crépitement joyeux définissant la paix de Baker Street.

Avec raideur, John s'assit sur le sol près de la cheminée, le tisonnier un poids solide dans sa paume alors qu'il regardait sans le voir le feu faible et le creux noir de la cheminée au-dessus. La vérité était qu'il ne savait plus quoi penser. Si c'était qui que ce soit d'autre, il aurait mis cartes sur table – il aurait expliqué ce qu'il ressentait et demandé si l'autre voulait explorer ça davantage. Même le rejet était préférable à être piégé comme un poisson dans le filet emmêlé de sa propre confusion.

Mais c'était Sherlock : un homme qui voyait le sentiment sous toutes ses formes comme une faiblesse et ne cherchait pas à s'en défendre. John ne pouvait pas l'imaginer accepter ce que John avait à dire avec intérêt ou même avec tact. Au mieux il serait indifférent. Au pire John suspectait qu'il perdrait son colocataire, son ami et son foyer d'un seul coup.

Il marmonna un juron pour lui-même, donna un petit coup sans enthousiasme dans l'âtre avant de poser le tisonnier et de se lever. Le faible sentiment nauséeux dans son estomac était probablement plus dû à l'émotion qu'à la faim, mais il était à peu près l'heure du dîner, et il se mit à examiner les restes dans le frigo.

C'était inquiétant à quel point les choses pouvaient changer si rapidement, songea John pour lui-même alors qu'il examinait divers cartons. Il y avait une semaine, il avait été parfaitement content de continuer comme avant, faisant de son mieux pour éloigner tous les fantasmes de son esprit et rester tranquillement le seul ami de Sherlock Holmes. Maintenant, en l'espace de seulement vingt-quatre heures, c'était comme si tous ses espoirs avaient été déversés sur le sol, vifs et criards, libérés par le simple acte de prendre soin de Sherlock – d'être là pour lui – et de voir à quel point cette gentillesse était appréciée.

Cela lui faisait se faire des illusions. Cela lui faisait commencer à espérer que peut-être durant tout ce temps il avait eu tort, et que les dénonciations bruyantes de Sherlock sur les choses comme l'empathie étaient simplement une façade pour cacher son propre noyau émotionnel.

« C'est se bercer d'illusions, » siffla John pour lui-même, il saisit le carton de riz frit Thaï au poulet et ferma la porte du frigo.

« Quoi donc ? »

Le murmure étouffé de la voix de Sherlock le fit sursauter, le paquet de nourriture à emporter tremblant entre ses mains avant qu'il ne le pose sur la surface de travail et ne retourne à pas feutrés vers le sofa. Sherlock n'avait en fait pas bougé, mais ses yeux étaient un petit peu ouverts, fixant le plafond d'une manière légèrement désorientée.

« Espérer que tu apprendras à étiqueter tes expériences toxiques, » mentit John sans difficulté, adoucissant délibérément sa voix alors qu'il s'accroupissait à côté de Sherlock. Le fait que Sherlock ne semblât pas savoir que c'était une tromperie, ou en tout cas ne la reconnut pas comme telle, dit à John pratiquement tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir sur comment Sherlock se sentait. « Je t'ai réveillé ? »

Pendant un instant, il pensa que Sherlock n'allait pas répondre. Ses yeux vitreux fixaient toujours vers le haut, presque immobiles, mais enfin son regard se déplaça légèrement, et la tête de Sherlock tiqua une négation avant qu'il ne grogne doucement. « Non. » Il chercha inutilement l'oreiller supplémentaire qui avait glissé du sofa pendant qu'il dormait, et John le ramena doucement sur le visage de Sherlock, laissant son nez et sa bouche libres et écoutant Sherlock soupirer de soulagement lorsque le coton frais toucha son visage.

« La lumière te fait toujours mal aux yeux ? » demanda John, grimaçant de pitié quand Sherlock fit un 'hum' fissuré d'acquiescement. Il faisait déjà noir dehors, et Baker Street était véritablement sombre en dehors de la lueur du feu. « Quelque chose que je puisse faire ? »

« Ramène le seau. »

John doutait qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit dans l'estomac de Sherlock à expulser, mais il savait inutile d'argumenter alors qu'il se retirait dans la chambre de Sherlock, saisissait le seau et le plaçait près du sofa à portée de main. Il remarqua le tic des muscles de Sherlock face au bruit et étouffa un soupir triste. Il avait espéré que la dernière dose du médicament aiderait Sherlock à atteindre l'étape du rétablissement, mais tout au contraire il semblait encore plus souffrant.

« Peut-être que je devrais essayer de t'obtenir un peu plus de Norazophen ? » demanda-t-il doucement, fronçant les sourcils lorsque Sherlock émit un rire jaune dur.

« Tu n'en obtiendras pas. Trois, c'est tout ce qu'on m'autorise. » Il y avait quelque chose de sombre dans la voix rauque de Sherlock, et quand il continua la raison en devint claire. « Ma propre faute. Drogué, tu te rappelles ? »

« Latent, » lui rappela John, mais c'était une faible réponse. Un drogué latent pouvait en redevenir un actif au plus léger déclencheur. Il n'avait aucune idée si le Norazophen était un médicament à risque pour Sherlock. Quoique, en tant que docteur, il puisse apprécier les complexités de la gestion de la douleur dans le cas de Sherlock, le fait qu'il n'y aurait plus de soulagement à partir de maintenant fit se nouer son estomac.

« Est-ce que tu peux prendre quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il doucement, envisageant de prendre son laptop et de réexaminer le dossier médical pour davantage d'informations.

« Du paracétamol de base dans vingt-quatre heures. Comme jeter un moucheron dans un ouragan. Ça fait que dalle. » Les doigts de Sherlock se contractèrent vaguement en direction de la cuisine. « Tu te préparais à dîner. »

« L'odeur ne va pas te rendre malade ? » John regarda alors que les lèvres de Sherlock, la seule partie de lui non couverte par l'oreiller, tiquaient en une grimace étrange.

« Ça ne sera pas pire. »

John courba la tête. Il n'y avait vraiment rien qu'il puisse dire à ça. S'ils avaient quelque chose qu'il puisse manger froid, il le ferait, simplement pour épargner à Sherlock les données sensorielles supplémentaires, mais il avait déjà les lèvres pincées, et cette peau ivoire avait pris une faible teinte verte. Personne ne restait longtemps dans la profession médicale sans connaître cet air-là, et John saisit le seau et le tendit alors même que Sherlock se redressait d'un coup et avait des haut-le-cœur, secs et vains.

Le son se coinça sur un sanglot, et John ne s'était jamais senti plus inutile : pas même sur un champ de bataille sanglant où toute la compétence du monde ne pouvait pas sauver tous les soldats qui lui étaient envoyés. Sherlock tremblait de la tête aux pieds, un frisson si brutal qu'il ressemblait davantage à une attaque, mais ces yeux étaient concentrés maintenant, et le brillant de la sueur froide sur la peau de Sherlock racontait sa propre histoire.

C'était la même chose que la nuit précédente. Des tremblements : des frissons sans fièvre, et il passa le seau à Sherlock avant de tirer maladroitement la couette autour des épaules de Sherlock et de caler les oreillers derrière son dos. Ce fut suffisant pour l'aider à se redresser, et John étendit la main avec hésitation sur le front de Sherlock, ressentant le tambourinement malade d'un pouls à sa tempe. La pression sanguine était douloureusement élevée, augmentée par la compression musculaire des haut-le-cœur. Dieu, cela devait faire mal.

« Que puis-je faire ? » demanda John doucement, ses mots formulés en à peine plus qu'un chuchotement. « Quelque chose ? »

« Non. » La voix de Sherlock était nette, mais John savait qu'il était inutile de s'offenser, ou d'argumenter, d'ailleurs. Parfois la présence d'une autre personne durant la maladie était plus un frein qu'une aide. L'espace avait son utilité, et il se contraignit à contrecœur.

John garda un œil sur Sherlock alors qu'il entreprenait de faire chauffer son dîner au micro-onde, en mettant une main sur le ventilateur pour étouffer les bips désagréables des boutons et le vrombissement de la machine. En quelques minutes il avait un repas fumant, qu'il mangea au-dessus de l'évier, aussi loin qu'il puisse s'éloigner de Sherlock sans en fait aller à l'extérieur.

Il y eut un ou deux haut-le-cœur de plus qui firent grimacer John et se serrer son estomac de sympathie, mais ils furent tout aussi stériles, et finalement Sherlock abandonna le seau, s'effondrant en arrière avec ses mains pressées contre ses tempes, les articulations blanchies comme s'il essayait de maintenir l'unité de son crâne.

Rapidement, John termina son repas, posa l'assiette doucement sur la surface de travail avant de chercher dans le congélateur, fouillant dans des choses qu'il ne valait mieux pas regarder avant de récupérer un sac de petits pois congelés ignoré depuis longtemps. Saisissant quelques sachets de preuves vides du bazar sur la table, il les remplit tous les deux à moitié, ses doigts s'engourdissant rapidement avant qu'il ne les enroule tous deux dans des torchons séparés et ne retourne à pas feutrés aux côtés de Sherlock.

« Ça va être froid, » murmura-t-il, en en pressant un prudemment sur le front de Sherlock et l'autre à l'arrière de son cou, les tenant tous deux en place alors qu'il s'asseyait latéralement par rapport à Sherlock sur le sofa, suffisamment proche pour que son torse effleure le bras de Sherlock. « Fais-moi savoir si ça fait mal, ou si c'est trop. »

« C'est bon, » chuchota Sherlock en retour, et John vit ses épaules commencer à se détendre : Sherlock s'abandonnant aux soins de John. « Mieux. Moins – »

« Aigu ? » termina John pour lui. « Ça va te soulager un peu, mais probablement pas beaucoup. Est-ce toujours comme ça après le Norazophen ? »

Les lèvres de Sherlock se plissèrent en un petit sourire triste, et John ignora scrupuleusement la lueur d'humidité qui s'attardait sur les cils de Sherlock : des larmes amenées soit par des souvenirs soit par la douleur, il n'en était pas certain, mais elles firent se serrer son cœur dans les deux cas. « Oui, mais le médicament n'a pas encore quitté mon système. » Sherlock aspira une profonde inspiration, et John l'entendit frémir entre ses lèvres. Il avait davantage l'air d'un homme sur le point d'aller au combat que de celui retenu dans la paix et le sanctuaire de son propre foyer. « Ça va empirer. »

John se mordit la lèvre, essayant de ne pas s'éterniser sur ce que “empirer” pouvait signifier. Il devait se concentrer sur ce dont Sherlock avait besoin maintenant, plutôt que d'aller au-devant des ennuis des heures qui reposaient devant eux.

« Je serai là, » promit-il doucement, déplaçant sa prise sur le sac de petits pois et regardant Sherlock tendre la main vers le haut, de longs doigts s'enroulant autour du poignet de John pour le serrer brièvement et faiblement.

« Je sais, » chuchota Sherlock, et cette fois le sourire était petit, mais honnête. « Merci. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ok, les loulous, après ce chapitre, les mises à jour auront lieu tous les quinze jours, donc à dans deux semaines ! :)**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Réconfort Arctique

Le chuchotement de la soirée dérivait au loin sur les horizons mentaux de Sherlock, les minutes et les heures ponctuées par le grignotage affamé du feu dans l’âtre et le tourbillonnement et le vacarme de Londres au-delà de la fenêtre. C’était une roue de feu d’artifice d’apport assourdi : des talons hauts sur un trottoir lointain, des moteurs de voiture ronronnant, le bourdonnement du bus occasionnel et le bip du passage piétons – du jazz urbain réduit à une clameur par la douleur dans sa tête.

Encore une fois, John le maintint en place. Il était une corde d’amarrage retenant le bateau de Sherlock au port – la gravité qui gardait ses pieds au sol tandis que son esprit voulait s’écouler vers les étoiles lointaines. Sherlock n’avait jamais été plus reconnaissant des simples contacts qui lui rappelait tous les petits essentiels de la vie, de qui il était et où il reposait au rythme naturel de la respiration et des battements de cœur.

« Tu es mal à l’aise. » Murmura-t-il, ses mots glissant sur sa langue comme de l’huile – solvant et amer – alors qu’il essayait de concentrer son esprit sur l’extérieur au-delà du voile de douleur crissante érigé qui s’agitait dans sa tête.

« Non, » répondit John de là où il était assis sur le sol près du sofa, faisant face à Sherlock qui reposait sur les oreillers. « Ça ira. C’est toi qui est mal à l’aise. »

Sherlock aurait ri de l’euphémisme s’il avait été sûr que sa tête n’allait pas simplement exploser sous l’effort. Une partie de lui mourait d’envie de soulever l’oreiller, d’ouvrir les yeux et de vérifier que John n’était pas malhonnête à sa manière ébouriffée et bon enfant, mais le poids qui reposait sur ses yeux lui donnait l’impression d’être la seule chose qui empêchait ses sinus de s’effondrer vers l’intérieur. Au final, il le laissa où il était, essayant de se distraire de l’agonie en écoutant le flamboiement orchestral et amplifié de ses autres sens.

Les petits pois étaient de retour dans le congélateur maintenant, leur réconfort arctique disparu. Pourtant il y avait quelque chose dans la main de John qui cliquetait alors qu’il se déplaçait, et Sherlock sentit un chuchotement de changement dans l’air : une vapeur humide et glaciale au milieu de la chaleur feutrée du feu.

« Nous devons vraiment t’hydrater. » John soupira. « J’ai trouvé des glaçons. Tu penses pouvoir les sucer sans vomir ? »

Sherlock envisagea la possibilité, et une partie de son esprit – qui n’était pas totalement projetée sur orbite, distante et intouchable – eut le bon sens d’essayer de se rappeler toute expérience qui aurait impliqué le bac à glaçons. « C’est vraiment de l’eau ? » demanda-t-il, détestant le ton bas et discordant de sa voix alors qu’elle raclait à travers sa tête.

Il y eut un instant de silence; aucun doute que John envisageait les possibilités, résolvant l’unique équation de Sherlock + congélateur + expériences = glaçons douteux.

« Ça a l’air bien, l’odeur est OK, et ça a pris sans problème dans un appareil ménager. Qu’est-ce que ça pourrait être d’autre que de l’eau ? »

« De l’acide ? »

« Pourquoi tu congèlerais de l’acide ? »

Les lèvres de Sherlock tiquèrent en un sourire las, pas à cause de la question, pas exactement, mais à cause du ton de voix de John, qui suggérait qu’il savait que la réponse serait “Parce que je le peux.”

« Il y a du papier de tournesol sur la table de cuisine, » réussit à dire Sherlock, retournant chaque mot dans son esprit avant de les enchaîner en une phrase. Son contrôle lingual, au moins, s’améliorait, et il n’avait pas dit un mot autrement qu’en anglais depuis un bon moment. Malgré tout, l’effort impliqué était non seulement frustrant, mais épuisant. « Vérifie le pH. »

« C’est pour ça que tu dois étiqueter ces trucs, » sermonna John, mais il y avait un côté affectueux. Quelque chose bruissa lorsqu’il se leva et commença à fouiller sur la table de la cuisine. « D’accord, j’l’ai. Rouge pour acide, bleu pour alcali ? »

« Oui. » Sherlock marqua une pause, essayant d’écouter par-dessus l’étrange bourdonnement à moitié audible dans ses oreilles. C’était un son très faible, un apport sensoriel imaginé comme une personne pourrait en trouver dans le silence complet, quand l’oreille fabrique quelque chose à partir de rien. Fatiguant et exaspérant, mais qu’il pouvait ignorer s’il se concentrait sur tous les bruits subtils de John : une symphonie domestique de respiration calme et de peau qui glissait, de pulls en laine et de paix.

« Pas de changement. C’est probablement de l’eau, » dit finalement John, et Sherlock pouvait l’imaginer donner aux glaçons un autre regard dur alors que le trottinement de ses pieds en chaussettes sur le tapis annonçait son approche. « Si ça a un drôle de goût, recrache-le. C’est ça ou bien essayer de boire quelque chose dans un verre. Je ne pense pas que ça finira bien. »

Sherlock grimaça, sachant que John avait raison. S’il était à l’hôpital, ou à la maudite clinique où il avait passé l’essentiel de sa seizième année, une intraveineuse lui fournirait de l’hydratation. Ici, à Baker Street, il n’y avait pas un tel équipement. John était médecin militaire et pouvait probablement improviser s’il le devait, mais il se pourrait que ce soit aller trop loin pour le bon docteur.

L’eau le ferait vomir. Il le sentait dans la chute vertigineuse et misérable de son estomac, mais de la glace ?

Muettement, il leva une main, comptant que John mettrait un morceau de solide glacé et glissant dans sa paume, et il sursauta de surprise quand quelque chose de froid toucha sa lèvre et glissa dans sa bouche. Le changement brutal de température lui fit mal aux dents, la pulpe dans leur noyau enflammée par la sensibilité de sa tête. Rapidement, cela commença à changer, passant de quelque chose de presque inconfortable à un soulagement flagrant, distrayant des nerfs tintant de leurs douleurs avec l’intense morsure brumale contenue dans la poche de sa bouche.

L’eau glissa dans sa gorge, une simple trace de fluide. Ce ne serait pas suffisant pour déranger son estomac, mais son goût – vif, clair, pas chimique du tout – sembla un élixir de vie pour sa chair fatiguée et sèche.

« OK ? » demanda John, et Sherlock entendit presque son bonheur et son soulagement quand Sherlock fit un ‘hum’ d’acquiescement. « Un autre ? »

« S’il te plaît. »

John était clairement un génie, et Sherlock l’aurait dit si ses lèvres et sa langue n’avaient pas été absorbées par le glissade sensuelle de l’eau gelée, sans friction, sur leurs surfaces. Comment John avait-il su que c’était justement ce qu’il lui fallait ? Une sensation pour annuler les autres, repoussant la douleur en arrière, vers le bas et au-delà, pas disparue, mais presque hors de portée pendant un bref instant. C’était un répit miséricordieux là où normalement aucun n’était trouvé, et Sherlock poussa un petit bruit heureux dans sa gorge, espérant que John comprendrait le message : le parfait guérisseur apollonique qu’il était.

Il y eut un tintement musical de glace contre de la céramique – une tasse ou un bol ? – alors que John cherchait un autre morceau, et cette fois les lèvres de Sherlock étaient déjà entrouvertes avec quelque chose comme de la soif. Peut-être que les doigts de John glissèrent, ou peut-être que la bouche de Sherlock bougea toute seule, cherchant l’humidité aveuglément, mais ses dents et sa langue attrapèrent le bout d’un des doigts de John en même temps que le cube aux coins lisses. 

Le murmure étranglé de John sembla bruyant dans la paix de la pièce, mais Sherlock l’entendit à peine. L’étrange dichotomie de la chair légèrement refroidie et du gel brillant comme une étoile tourbillonna à travers lui : une brève stupéfaction délicieuse de goûts avant que John ne bégaie une excuse et ne recule. Sherlock resta avec un frisson de chaleur dans l’estomac et une saveur persistante sur laquelle son esprit harcelé s’accrocha avec une fascination désespérée.

Du sel et de l’eau, une trace de tannin presque perdue sous la vague de la fonte de la glace et un petit peu de quelque chose comme du cumin – une trace de sauce du plat à emporter hâtivement consommé, ou la saveur plus naturelle de John à son plus faible sur ses extrémités ? Impossible à dire, et pourtant, Dieu, il voulait le découvrir. 

« Tout est parti, » murmura John. Était-ce son imagination, ou est-ce que cette voix était rauque et rugueuse sur les bords ? Dans son état actuel, il était difficile de déduire ce qui pouvait affecter ainsi le ton de la déclaration de John, mais le faible tremblement autour des mots était plus facile à discerner. Étrange, comme maintenant que l’esprit de Sherlock était dispersé aux quatre vents et douloureux au milieu de la tempête affligée, la seule chose qu’il pouvait vraiment se résoudre à contempler était John et les mystères tels des étoiles sur ses épaules. « Nous verrons si tu peux le garder. »

« Je ne me sens pas malade, » promit Sherlock. Sa voix semblait atroce et brutale dans le cocon qu’il avait construit autour de lui : un espace où seul John était le bienvenu. Il se retrouva à désirer son propre silence, mais s’il tenait sa langue alors John en ferait probablement de même, et la paix l’écraserait. « Merci. »

« De rien. La prochaine fois, peut-être que tu auras la coordination pour les avaler seul. »

Bizarre. Sherlock était sûr que cette déclaration aurait dû avoir l’air pleine d’espoir. Peut-être qu’il interprétait mal le ton, mais il n’y avait pas d’intonation vers le haut, pas de défi lumineux, juste une inclinaison des mots vers le bas comme si John était déçu par cette perspective.

Bien sûr, John voulait être utile, vivait pour ça, vraiment, et il détestait se sentir inutile. Peut-être que cela l’avait tourmenté trop souvent depuis que Sherlock était tombé malade, cette inutilité, et que maintenant il cherchait n’importe quelle corvée ingrate pour soulager son sentiment d’inaptitude ?

Mais, non. Ce ne semblait pas correct.

Son esprit trembla et s’inclina, trop incertain sur son axe pour traiter la pensée correctement. John Watson était une énigme de toute façon, et maintenant il était une créature fractale, tout en ombre prometteuse et en splendeur douce. Sherlock se sentait partagé entre la fascination et la frustration, et il laissa échapper un soupir violent. Qui devint un grognement lorsque ses sinus protestèrent au changement de pression d’air, et il pressa à nouveau l’oreiller contre son visage de désespoir.

Avec chaque minute qui passait, le Norazophen devenait moins efficace, emportant son réconfort avec lui et laissant son corps retourner à son état naturel et criblé de souffrances. Une partie de lui savait que c’était mieux que ça n’aurait pu l’être. Sans le médicament, il aurait été coincé dans une boucle sans fin de douleur sans sommeil pendant des jours, poussant son corps vers des extrêmes plus lointains par la pure incapacité d’échapper à la créature mordante, grognante et violente que la migraine devenait. Cependant, même maintenant, il pouvait à peine réagir en tant qu’être humain, encore moins afficher quoi que ce soit comme son génie habituel.

« Lit, » dit-il fermement. « Je dois aller au lit. »

« T’es sûr que tu vas pas vomir si tu bouges ? » demanda John.

Sherlock sentit l’oreiller se déplacer, le coton s’accrochant amoureusement aux contours de son visage pendant un instant avant que le crépuscule terne du salon n’essaie de passer en force autour de ses paupières, dérivant à travers la toile de ses cils comme de la fumée alors qu’il ouvrait les yeux péniblement et avec hésitation.

La lueur du feu faisait doucement onduler le plafond au-dessus de sa tête, et il détourna le regard, choisissant d’examiner John à la place alors qu’il considérait la question. « Si je ne bouge pas maintenant, je serai coincé ici toute la nuit. Tu ne vas pas me quitter, et je ne vais pas te laisser dormir par terre. » Il exposait les faits tel un joueur de poker dévoilant une main gagnante, n’invitant aucun argument et ne s’en excusant pas. Il connaissait John trop bien pour croire que le docteur laisserait Sherlock dans cet état pour aller se coucher dans son lit à l’étage. Au moins dans la chambre de Sherlock, il y avait un grand matelas et suffisamment d’oreillers souples pour eux deux. « Je ne sais pas si je dormirai, mais je n’ai pas l’intention de te laisser te refuser cette opportunité par entêtement. »

« C’est plutôt gonflé, venant de toi, » signala John, il s’avança brusquement pour saisir les épaules de Sherlock lorsque ce dernier se redressa et vacilla. La pièce tanguait et tournoyait autour de lui. Son estomac se serra, mais le haut-le-cœur ne se concrétisa pas, et Sherlock inspira profondément. Le vertige arrivait normalement plus tôt que ça, mais ensuite, aucune attaque n’était précisément identique, et il déglutit péniblement lorsqu’il saisit les bras de John et se traîna debout contre son gré.

« Je te porterais si je pensais que ça aiderait, mais je suppose que ça empirerait les choses, » murmura John. Il garda une main ferme entre ses omoplates alors qu’il guidait Sherlock sur la courte distance pour retourner dans la chambre.

Dieu, oui. Être porté serait terrible, même si une partie de lui était impressionnée par le fait de savoir que John pouvait presque certainement supporter son poids sans difficulté. Au moins maintenant il savait que ses pieds étaient plantés au sol, même si tous les autres sens essayaient de le faire mentir. La pensée même d’être porté et suspendu, sans attache et en apesanteur dans un monde qui faisait des pirouettes, était suffisante pour rendre la peau de Sherlock moite, et il pressa ses lèvres l’une contre l’autre en réponse muette.

Le lit flottait devant sa vision : un autel de confort au milieu d’une réalité dentelée et cruelle. Sherlock s’y installa délicatement, tout en souhaitant que le soupir des plumes et la flexibilité des ressorts puissent apporter autant de confort à sa tête qu’à son corps.

« Tu dois enlever cette robe de chambre, » dit John franchement, et malgré lui, Sherlock sourit en écoutant le bredouillement gêné de l’explication de John. « Je – Je veux dire que tu vas probablement t’étouffer avec la ceinture si tu te retournes pendant la nuit. Allons. »

Des paumes chaudes entrèrent sous les revers lâches de la robe de chambre en soie, retirant le fin tissu délicat de la peau de Sherlock : le long de la courbe de ses épaules et, quand il déplaça son poids pour la libérer, le long de ses bras pour tomber du bout de ses doigts. John la tira simplement de sous le dos de Sherlock comme quelqu’un exécutant ce tour avec une nappe où il pouvait l’arracher d’un coup sec et laisser les couverts et la vaisselle en place. Ce serait terrible pour le tissu, mais Sherlock était trop occupé à étudier la sensation pour s’en soucier.

« Je dois aller couvrir le feu, et ramener ton seau. Peux-tu te passer de moi pendant quelques minutes ? »

Sherlock fit un ‘hum’ vaguement positif en réponse, en gardant les yeux fermement clos contre la valse du monde et s’ancrant fermement par ses autres sens disponibles. Cela diminuait le mouvement de balancement écœurant, même si sa peau semblait suggérer que ce qui l’entourait pulsait, se perdant dans des paroxysmes.

Finalement, il devint conscient de la percussion métallique du loquet de la porte, et du faible cliquetis du seau vide près du lit. Un bref éclair vif de lumière suggéra que John avait allumé une des lampes de chevet, mais elle fut précipitamment atténuée, et Sherlock ouvrit un œil un petit peu pour voir qu’une serviette épaisse avait été drapée sur l’abat-jour, ne permettant qu’à la plus faible trace de lumière de filtrer. Suffisamment pour qu’il voie le seau, s’il devait en avoir besoin, mais assez sombre pour que l’orchestre dans sa tête s’attarde sur du Vivaldi veloutine, plutôt que descendre dans un crescendo de la cinquième de Beethoven.

John s’était changé avec un t-shirt et un pantalon de pyjama, couvert avec pudeur du cou aux pieds avec seulement ses avant-bras et ses pieds nus. « Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il, en faisant un geste vers le coton. « Ça ne va pas déclencher d’autres douleurs, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Non, » réussit à dire Sherlock. « La sensibilité a disparu. Maintenant tout – » Il agita une main, puis la pressa contre ses yeux. « Ondule. »

Un bruit de sympathie s’échappa de la gorge de John, mais il était vain. Sherlock savait qu’il n’y avait rien que John puisse faire pour calmer l’impression de tangage et de malaise, et il grimaça lorsque John posa avec délicatesse son poids sur le matelas. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas empirer les choses, cela était évident, mais le mouvement très réel s’ajoutant au maelström de vertige imaginaire fut presque trop pour lui. Sherlock sentit la sueur perler sur son front et s’installer dans le creux de ses pommettes, et il serra fort les doigts dans le drap, essayant pour une fois de laisser son corps prévaloir sur son esprit fallacieux.

Il ressentait l’étendue du lit entre eux comme un gouffre, lubrique et chaste, mais dans l’espace entre un battement de cœur et le suivant, John combla l’écart. Ses doigts s’enroulèrent autour du poignet de Sherlock et forcèrent le poing de sa prise à s’ouvrir pour pouvoir étendre sa main contre la paume de Sherlock. C’était un bref point de contact, et le compas interne de Sherlock qui tournait s’y aligna comme si John avait allumé un champ magnétique. Il était un seul point solide, et quand Sherlock roula sur le côté pour se rapprocher, John prit son autre main.

« Mieux ? » demanda John, et Sherlock ouvrit les yeux juste un petit peu. Il y avait toujours quelque chose d’un peu déformé dans le monde, mais il put l’ignorer suffisamment longtemps pour voir la lumière sérieuse dans les yeux fatigués de John.

Sherlock se tortilla sur le matelas, ses mains remontant les bras de John avant qu’il n’insère son corps tout près, sentant le frottement du vieux coton usé contre son ventre, son torse et ses cuisses alors qu’il se fixait minutieusement au seul élément stable d’une existence volatile. Et John, merveilleux, fabuleux John incurva sans ciller son bras autour de la taille de Sherlock dans une prise ferme qui promettait de ne jamais le laisser être emporté.

« Mieux. »

*****

John avait eu l’intention de rester éveillé, pour veiller légèrement sur le corps ravagé par la douleur de Sherlock, mais le stress de la journée avait laissé des traces. Il ne put même pas trouver la frontière où la réalité – Sherlock chaud et vivace entre ses bras – s’effaçait, remplacée à la place par un vent chaud et poussiéreux et l’odeur de cèdre mélangée aux coups de feu. 

Au début, le rêve fut anodin : un souvenir d’une autre époque et d’un autre endroit. Le terrain accidenté d’Afghanistan l’attendait, où la montagne rencontrait le désert et la mince ceinture de verdure intermédiaire portait la fragrance des deux. Le sol sous ses bottes débordait d’une chaleur étouffante, se réverbérant sur son visage et rendant sa nuque humide de sueur alors que son sac à dos tirait sur ses épaules.

Son casque était un fardeau ajusté sur son crâne, et le coton de son treillis, teint pour correspondre au sable lointain, était uniformément taché par l’accumulation de trop de poussière. Ses pieds souffraient de la longue patrouille, mais avant même que son esprit ne commence à tourner, il sut que quelque chose n’allait pas.

Il n’y avait personne d’autre ici. Il aurait dû être entouré par le reste de son unité, tous ensemble alors qu’ils passaient la zone au peigne fin à la recherche d’insurgés et d’IED, pourtant il n’y avait personne d’autre que lui et le souffle creux et vide du vent. John cligna des yeux pour en enlever la poussière et humidifia ses lèvres sèches, en se forçant à se concentrer sur le sol sous ses pieds. Ce n’était pas bon. Il ressentait une impression de menace jusqu’au fond des os. La lourde présence de la mort planait dans l’air, et il se retrouva à grimacer face à ce qu’il pourrait trouver.

Carter fut le premier qu’il vit. Une partie de son esprit, vaguement logique, murmura que le soldat n’était jamais décédé là dans la zone de combat. Il était revenu en Grande Bretagne, sain et sauf, et John aussi... C’était juste un autre cauchemar. Pourtant la rationalisation était inaudible par-dessus le martèlement sourd du pouls de John dans ses oreilles lorsqu’il s’accroupit près du cadavre.

Il arrivait trop tard – _des jours_ trop tard. Les yeux de Carter étaient devenus troubles, et son visage était couvert de mouches, qui entraient et sortaient comme des flèches des lèvres relâchées autour de la fine gueule noire d’une bouche ouverte. Sa peau avait commencé à se dessécher, devenant sèche et fine comme du papier dans la chaleur aride. Ses cheveux étaient pleins de poussière, son corps relâché et sans réaction – la rigidité cadavérique depuis longtemps passée.

Prudemment, John posa son arme près de sa botte. Cela signifiait qu’elle était à portée de main en cas d’embuscade mais laissait ses mains libres pour sonder le corps. Ses doigts bougeaient d’une manière saccadée, d’abord vers la gorge de Carter, puis ses paupières, puis son torse sans mouvement évident entre temps. Il chercha des voies respiratoires bloquées, un os hyoïde brisé, une blessure par balle – tout ce qui pourrait lui montrer comment Carter avait fini comme ça, mais il n’y avait rien. C’était comme s’il était simplement tombé là où il se tenait. Son sac à dos était encore sous son dos, faisant s’arquer et se tordre sa colonne vertébrale. La gourde à sa hanche était encore pleine d’eau saumâtre et chaude, et son arme reposait pas loin de sa main droite, le chargeur plein.

S’asseyant sur ses talons, John passa le dos de sa main sur son front brillant de sueur, plissa les yeux au contact et sentit son cœur flancher quand il vit les autres corps. Comme Carter, ils reposaient où ils étaient tombés : des marionnettes aux fils coupés. Toute son ancienne unité disparue. Même ceux que John avait vus disparaître dans des explosions étaient là, entiers et intacts mais morts malgré tout, et _l’anormalité_ de tout ça lui donna la chair de poule.

Un son lui fit cligner des yeux et regarder autour de lui avec plus de détermination, tendant l’oreille jusqu’à ce qu’il vienne de nouveau : un gémissement emporté par le chaud murmure du vent. Le bruit semblait scintiller sur les bords, surnaturel et à moitié perdu dans la brume de la chaleur, et John appela, sa voix un écho fissuré dans l’air fin. 

« Hé oh ? Vous avez besoin d’aide ? »

La seule réponse fut un éclair de mouvement : blanc comme un drapeau de reddition – une main qui ressemblait à un os décoloré dans le soleil impitoyable de l’Afghanistan. Elle sortait d’herbes hautes sur sa gauche, presque aussi hautes que les épaules de John, et il écarta les roseaux par des coups brusques de ses bras, essayant de trouver la personne qui était coincée dans la prise de la végétation desséchée.

Quand il le trouva, il souhaita sincèrement ne pas l’avoir fait : la peau laiteuse, les cheveux sombres et un costume – pas un treillis militaire. John voulut hurler parce que ce n’était pas comme ça que se passaient ces cauchemars, mais le son se coinça dans sa gorge sèche, sortant comme un grognement d’agonie. S’il avait pu s’arracher au sommeil, il l’aurait fait mais, même si une partie de lui savait que c’était un rêve, il n’y avait aucune sortie. Tout ce qu’il pouvait faire c’était se tenir là et fixer l’homme qui n’était pas à sa place dans la chaleur de l’Afghanistan.

Sherlock était assis avec les genoux remontés contre son torse et ses mains appuyées contre son visage, bloquant la vue de John. Ses cheveux brillaient comme de l’encre liquide, les boucles presque obscènement sombres contre la peau à ses tempes. Pourtant alors même que John observait la forme recroquevillée de son ami, il remarqua le sang. Il était coincé dans l’oreille de Sherlock, luisant comme un rubis : un puits sans fin qui n’avait pas sa place dans la courbe de cette coquille de cartilage. Alors que John observait, il déborda, taillant une ligne sanglante le long de sa gorge.

« Sherlock ? » John tituba en avant, se laissa tomber à genoux et tendit la main, enroula des doigts bronzés autour de poignets minces. « Tu es blessé. Laisse-moi – laisse-moi regarder. Allons. »

Sa seule réponse fut une autre pulsation sonore misérable du fond de la gorge de Sherlock mais, centimètre par centimètre, les mains commencèrent à tomber, révélant ce qui se trouvait dessous. Des ruisseaux de rouge couraient du nez de Sherlock, du coin de ses lèvres, des canaux de ses yeux, écrivant une histoire viscérale le long du papier blanc de son visage. Cela faisait ressembler ses iris à du verre taillé vert, remarquablement brillants et brûlants de douleur, pourtant ce fut le cercle sur son front qui attira l’attention de John : des éclats d’os et de la pulpe, de la matière cérébrale enflant dans la brèche laissée par la balle.

Tir dans la tête.

Cela aurait dû être fatal, immédiatement, pourtant Sherlock était encore en vie, les yeux vifs et le souffle instable de souffrance. « John. Aide-moi ! C’est – Je ne peux pas – Je n’arrive pas à penser ! »

Les doigts de John s’agitaient inutilement, frôlant les pommettes de Sherlock vers ses tempes en un effort futile pour apaiser. Blessure à la tête, œdème cérébral... Il devait soulager la pression, mais avec quoi ? Il était au milieu du putain d’Afghanistan, et rien dans son kit ne pouvait faire ce genre de chirurgie. C’était pour les froids services de l’hôpital et un neurochirurgien qualifié. Voilà ce qu’il faudrait pour faire de la survie miraculeuse de Sherlock quelque chose de significatif. Il n’était que – qu’un médecin militaire : amputer des jambes, réparer des impacts de balles et espérer que ça irait... Pas ça.

Pas Sherlock.

« John, s’il te plaît ! » C’était un cri désespéré, presque enfantin si ce n’était la profondeur de la voix de l’autre homme, et John se lança à l’action, essayant d’endiguer l’afflux de sang, jurant et priant dans sa barbe alors que la voix de Sherlock s’accrochait sur des sanglots terribles et secs.

« Nous devons te ramener à la base. Ils pourront t’aider là-bas. »

C’était un mensonge, et Sherlock le savait. Le savoir était là dans ses yeux, malade et terrifié. John tressaillit lorsque les doigts de Sherlock tâtonnèrent sur le holster sur la ceinture de John. Le pistolet tomba avec un bruit sourd dans l’herbe, et pendant un instant ils le regardèrent tous deux fixement. Le souffle de Sherlock était irrégulier à l’oreille : la lente approche de la mort. Cela pourrait prendre un moment, John le savait. Des heures de douleur et de panique, d’un corps se disloquant alors que son centre de contrôle était écrasé et déchiré par son propre gonflement. 

« Tu peux encore m’aider, » dit Sherlock d’une voix rocailleuse, la tête pendant en avant dans la courbe de la paume de John alors qu’il ramassait l’arme et la mettait dans l’autre main de John. Le chien de sûreté était déjà armé, et la forme noire de l’arme semblait absorber la lumière du soleil, la noyant dans les lignes sombres et élégantes de sa forme. Le doigt de John se courba automatiquement sur la gâchette, mais ce furent les mains tremblantes de Sherlock qui guidèrent le bras de John jusqu’à ce que la gueule du pistolet soit pressée dans le creux sous la mâchoire de Sherlock.

Le cœur de John se transforma en glace. Il sentit le froid alors même qu’il trouvait sa voix. « Non, Sherlock. S’il te plaît... »

« John – » 

La main de Sherlock glissa pendant un instant, la sueur rendant sa paume glissante sur l’arrière du poignet de John. Pourtant la prise revint, plus serrée qu’avant, et la pression sur l’articulation du doigt de détente de John augmenta dix fois.

« Non. »

Le Browning tremblait : une chose vivante qui tressaillait dans la prise de John, tamponnant sa présence sur la peau de Sherlock. Il claqua faiblement, un son métallique et froid dans cette autre sorte d’enfer chaud et sec, où le sang de Sherlock coulait toujours et ces yeux imploraient depuis la pâleur de visage familier. « John, aide-moi. »

Un bruit s’échappa de la gorge de John : un déchirement, alors même qu’il secouait la tête et essayait de former les mots dont il avait besoin. « Non. Arrête – Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas. »

La main gauche de Sherlock se tendit vers le haut, tremblante et maladroite alors qu’il touchait le visage de John : des doigts froid comme la glace sur sa peau chaude de sueur, frôlant la ligne des lèvres de John comme s’ils les gardait en mémoire. « C’est la dernière chose que je te demanderai, » réussit-il à dire, et pour la première fois cette magnifique voix arrogante et assurée se fendit complètement, rauque de larmes retenues. « La toute dernière chose, John. »

Il sentit les doigts de Sherlock se resserrer sur le sien sur la gâchette – sentit l’instant où l’arme passa d’une machine à tuer prête à l’action à un instrument de destruction totale : équilibre perdu et pas de retour en arrière.

Le son du coup de feu explosa à travers la tête de John, et son propre hurlement l’arracha, haletant et s’étouffant, des prises du cauchemar.

Les mains de Sherlock se trouvaient sur ses épaules, un poids léger conçu pour rassurer, plutôt que maîtriser, et John se précipita en avant sans réfléchir, les retournant sur l’autre côté du lit afin qu’il soit étendu sur le corps de Sherlock. Ses doigts suivirent les formes des oreilles et des yeux de Sherlock, remontèrent sur son front défini pour trouver une peau lisse et un os solide plutôt qu’un trou béant. Les côtes de Sherlock se soulevaient et s’abaissaient en un gonflement régulier sous le torse de John, et il sentait le battement ferme du cœur de Sherlock essayant de rappeler son propre pouls à un rythme plus normal.

La respiration de John était tellement au-delà de son contrôle que c’en était douloureux, faisant se soulever et tressaillir son corps alors même que Sherlock reposait immobile – acceptant le contact obsessionnel de John. Il tremblait de partout, ses dents claquant jusqu’à ce que John serre fermement la mâchoire, essayant de se calmer alors que la sueur refroidissait entre ses omoplates et que des larmes menaçaient de se répandre sur ses cils.

Il sentit les bras de Sherlock s’enrouler prudemment autour de lui, de longs doigts formant des lignes sur son dos à travers le voile fin de son t-shirt avant que des paumes à plat n’aplanissent les marques invisibles. Sherlock ne pressa pas ni n’essaya de le serrer fort. L’étreinte était lâche, la chose la plus facile du monde à briser, mais bouger était la dernière chose dont John se sentait capable. La chaleur de la peau vivante sous son torse était suffisante pour prendre la secousse rapide et aiguë de chaque hoquet d’air et en adoucir les bords, le ramenant du précipice tremblant de la panique.

Les doigts de sa main droite étaient enroulés, comme des griffes et frénétiques, autour de l’épaule de Sherlock tandis que ceux de la gauche frottaient une ligne paranoïaque et tendue entre les sourcils de Sherlock, vérifiant encore et encore qu’il n’y avait aucun dommage. Posément, les derniers lambeaux du cauchemar se dissipèrent, emmenant la tension dans son torse avec eux et le laissant murmurer des excuses indistinctes et essoufflées alors que les mains de Sherlock glissaient de haut en bas sur sa colonne vertébrale.

« Tu as rêvé qu’on m’a tiré dessus, » dit Sherlock, son chuchotement volant sa brusquerie habituelle à sa déclaration.

John leva brusquement les yeux, observant le visage de Sherlock pour la première fois depuis son réveil. Il n’avait pas voulu regarder, avant, au cas où tout ce qu’il verrait serait du sang et de l’os brisé. Maintenant, cependant, il n’y avait que la peau pâle de Sherlock, les yeux en une fente dans l’obscurité et toujours encadrés de lignes d’inconfort alors que ses lèvres s’abaissaient en une grimace inquiète.

Il regarda fixement ses doigts là où ils étaient encore pressés entre les sourcils de Sherlock avant de les recourber vers sa paume, de laisser tomber sa main et sa tête en même temps et de laisser sa joue reposer contre le torse de Sherlock. Une partie de lui était certaine qu’il devrait rouler sur un côté. Cela amenait l’envahissement de l’espace personnel à un tout autre niveau, et la dernière chose dont Sherlock avait besoin avec une migraine martelante était d’un médecin militaire dérangé étendu sur lui. Pourtant les muscles de John ne voulaient pas bouger – n’osaient pas se déplacer et perdre la chaleur vitale de Sherlock au cas où son absence rendrait d’une certaine façon le cauchemar réel.

« Quelque chose comme ça, » réussit-il finalement à dire, sa gorge pulsant alors qu’il déglutissait. Le souvenir qui s’attardait du rêve – des fragments vivaces et brisés qui l’assaillaient toujours – recouvrait son esprit comme de la poix. Il repoussa le voile sombre, essayant d’écarter ses sentiments alors qu’il changeait précipitamment le sujet de la conversation. « Je t’ai réveillé ? »

Pendant quelques instants, la seule réponse de Sherlock fut le silence, suggérant que son esprit était encore assez aiguisé pour savoir ce que John faisait et questionner ses raisons. John retint son souffle, priant silencieusement pour que Sherlock ne résiste pas à l’effort d’ignorer ce qui s’était passé, et après un instant, ses prières furent exaucées.

« Non. Le Norazophen arrête toujours de faire effet, et la douleur augmente. C’est trop – » Il marqua une pause, ses yeux se fermant en tremblotant alors qu’il cherchait le bon mot. « Intense pour dormir. »

« Désolé, » murmura John, en se forçant enfin à bouger. « Je ne dois pas aider, à me jeter sur toi comme ça. » Il lança un coup d’œil au réveil, fixant d’un air absent les chiffres qui disaient qu’il avait été inconscient pendant plusieurs heures. Du sommeil avait dû arriver avant le rêve, alors, mais il ne se rappelait rien entre la chaleur des bras de Sherlock et la moiteur des plaines de l’Afghanistan.

« Tu ne m’as pas fait mal, » répondit Sherlock, une main s’accrochant autour du poignet de John et le rapprochant pour qu’il repose sur le côté, tous deux face-à-face. Il y avait une trace d’examen familier dans le regard de Sherlock, bien que les ombres sous ses yeux et la tension dans sa mâchoire suggérassent que l’effort avait un prix à payer. « Surprenant, puisque tu étais à la limite d’avoir une crise de panique. »

Face au regard interrogateur de John, Sherlock commença à lister des symptômes. « Pouls rapide, sueur froide, tremblement, hyperventilation et désorientation... » La question suivante fut discrète, comme si Sherlock s’attendait complètement à ce qu’on lui dise d’aller se faire voir pour avoir même demandé. « Est-ce toujours comme ça ? »

Il serait incroyablement facile de mentir – de l’écarter comme n’importe quel autre cauchemar, normal dans son horreur, mais cela faisait plus d’un an depuis que John avait eu une réponse aussi physique et paralysante à ses rêves. Quelques instants de peur et de confusion avant que la conscience ne s’établisse étaient plus typiques ces temps-ci – pas ça : un désespoir craintif et une terreur sauvage qui se cramponnait.

« Non. Ce n’est pas aussi grave d’habitude. Ils me réveillent, ouais, mais... » John secoua la tête, fermant bien les yeux avant de les rouvrir. L’épuisement mordillait les bords de sa vision, mais il était impossible qu’il se rendorme ce soir. Il n’osait pas, pas si cette scène était tout ce qu’il l’attendait une fois qu’il fermerait les yeux. « Je ne me suis pas réveillé aussi effrayé depuis que j’ai emménagé à Baker Street. »

Le pouce de Sherlock frottait la main de John d’avant en arrière en réconfort silencieux, un glissement soyeux de peau contre peau qui hypnotisait John à moitié. Sa respiration ralentit pour correspondre au rythme de la caresse de Sherlock, et une partie de lui se demanda vaguement si c’était délibéré : Sherlock prenant soin de lui alors que John était encore impuissant à faire quoi que ce soit contre la migraine qui tenait Sherlock dans l’étau de sa prise.

Normalement, il aurait fui et trouvé du réconfort dans le monde qui, à l’évidence, s’éveillait. Il aurait fait du thé et se serait assis dans le fauteuil, se renforçant dans le fardeau rassurant de la normalité alors même que la nuit glissait. Souvent, Sherlock était aussi éveillé, et il jetait simplement un coup d’œil à John, évaluant et silencieux, avant de lui demander de lui passer quelque chose ou de lui faire du thé. Occasionnellement, il jouait du violon, et John pouvait écouter la musique et simplement _oublier_.

Pourtant d’une certaine façon, son comportement habituel ne l’attirait pas. Cela semblait trop isolé, en cet instant. Là-bas, dans ces heures sombres du passé, lui et Sherlock étaient complètement séparés. Ici, dans le lit, il n’y avait rien de tout ça. Sherlock était juste là, et bien que la migraine émoussât son esprit, toute la puissance disponible était fixée complètement sur John : tout aussi alarmant que captivant.

« Tu ne vas pas pouvoir te rendormir, n’est-ce pas ? » demanda Sherlock doucement, ses lèvres se tordant quand John secoua la tête. Il y eut un instant de paix, comme si Sherlock envisageait ses options avant qu’il ne parle à nouveau, sa voix toujours étouffée. « Assieds-toi contre la tête de lit, » ordonna-t-il, il lâcha la main de John et tendit la sienne vers un des oreillers.

Pendant un instant, John ne fit que cligner des yeux vers lui, en essayant de comprendre ce qui traversait ce cerveau brillant. « Pourquoi ? »

Sherlock le regarda, et le flottement de conflit sur son visage suggéra qu’il envisageait de dire un mensonge avant qu’un soupir ne passe ses lèvres. « Ton comportement suggère que ton cauchemar concernait autant l’impuissance que la guerre. Tu veux être utile, et je connais un moyen pour que tu rendes la douleur plus supportable, mais tu seras plus à l’aise si tu t’assieds derrière moi. »

Il n’y avait là rien qu’il pouvait discuter. Même sans tous les détails, Sherlock semblait quand même avoir relevé la source du rêve de John. Il avait probablement été plus transparent dans son impuissance frustrée qu’il n’en avait eu l’intention, et pendant que son subconscient peignait des scènes atroces et sanglantes de Sherlock mort de sa main, l’homme lui-même qui vivait et respirait essayait de trouver des moyens d’atténuer l’insuffisance de John.

Sans un mot, John fit ce qu’on lui demandait, posa un oreiller entre lui-même et la tête de lit de Sherlock avant de se pencher en arrière. Il souleva un sourcil lorsque Sherlock encouragea ses jambes à s’écarter, laissa tomber un autre oreiller dans le v qu’elles faisaient avant de s’incliner. Sa tête reposait contre le sternum de John, les boucles sombres peignant des lignes déchaînées sur le t-shirt blanc que John portait alors que Sherlock laissait ses paupières se fermer en papillonnant.

« Je sais que tu essayais de te réconforter, » murmura-t-il, « mais le frottement de tes doigts contre mon front était – c’était bien. Distrayant. Une sensation extérieure est... »

« Un moyen simple de se détourner de la douleur interne où aucun œdème ou dommage musculaire n’est présent, » termina John pour lui, pressant le bout de ses doigts contre ses paumes avant de les passer très légèrement sur la peau de Sherlock.

Avant, cela avait été instinctif – un besoin rapide et fondamental qu’il avait satisfait sans même demander la permission. Maintenant Sherlock reposait là, la tête penchée en arrière en abandon. Dans la faible lumière provenant de la lampe couverte d’une serviette, John voyait la ligne forte et pâle de la gorge de Sherlock et les plats de son torse nu, un peu trop minces mais puissants à leur manière.

C’était magnifique. _Il_ était magnifique, complètement abandonné qu’il était dans les bras de John, et ce dernier se força à se concentrer non pas sur le corps étendu devant lui mais sur la peau lisse sous ses mains. La chair chaude était étirée sur l’os frontal, et John la sentit devenir plus dense sur la fosse intérieure de l’arête nasale de Sherlock. Il suivit la ligne du front de Sherlock, se déplaçant en cercles tendres et réguliers sur les voûtes délicates de ses tempes et revint vers le centre du front.

Il tomba en rythme automatiquement, utilisant le bout de ses doigts et les côtés de ses pouces pour appliquer la plus légère touche de pression, cherchant toujours tout signe d’inconfort supplémentaire de la part de Sherlock. « Dis-moi si je te fais mal, » demanda-t-il doucement, en regardant le tremblement des yeux de Sherlock sous ses paupières closes et l’ouverture de cette bouche en arc de cupidon autour de sa réponse.

« Tu ne le feras pas. » Un faible froncement traversa le front de Sherlock, découpant fugitivement des lignes avant de s’estomper et il parla à nouveau, plus doucement cette fois. « C’est simplement une sensibilité audio et visuelle et un mal de tête écrasant, pour l’instant en tout cas. »

« Hummm, je ne pense pas que le mot “simplement” puisse être utilisé conjointement avec une partie de tout ça, Sherlock, » murmura John, ses doigts dérivèrent en arrière pour jouer distraitement avec des boucles brunes ternes, caressant paresseusement la peau dessous alors qu’il explorait les contours du crâne de Sherlock. « Est-ce que quelqu’un d’autre a fait ça pour toi ? Quand tu étais plus jeune, je veux dire ? » demanda-t-il d’un air curieux, en pensant à la mystérieuse Maman plus qu’à Mycroft. Ou peut-être une gentille infirmière dans une des cliniques où Sherlock avait été forcé d’aller.

« Non, » répondit Sherlock, et la douceur de sa voix avec pris un faible bourdonnement de plaisir alors que les bons soins de John continuaient. « Maman avait peur de me toucher. Tout le monde avait peur. Ils semblaient penser que je me briserais. »

« C’est... » John marqua une pause, un soupir essayant de s’échapper de son torse alors qu’il s’imaginait Sherlock entouré de machines et drogué mais au bout du compte seul. « Horrible. Personne ne t’aidait ? »

« C’est à ça que servaient les médicaments, » répondit Sherlock. « Je ne peux pas vraiment vraiment leur reprocher leurs peurs. J’étais... moins sous contrôle quand j’étais enfant. Moins capable de faire face. Je pleurais sans fin, hurlais parfois, ce qui n’aidait pas. » Sa bouche se tordit, ses doigts se serrant en poings. « Adolescent, j’en suis devenu odieux. Davantage animal blessé que quelque chose de raisonnable. Quand j’ai atteint l’âge adulte, j’ai découvert que c’était mieux de traverser ça seul que d’inquiéter les autres. » Il s’humidifia les lèvres, pencha la tête sur le côté pour laisser les doigts de John errer sur l’arcade zygomatique au-dessus de son oreille gauche. « Le temps que je me rende compte que je ne pouvais pas échapper à cette attaque, il était trop tard pour te distraire avec autre chose. »

« Bien, » répondit John fermement, grimaçant lorsque Sherlock tressaillit au volume de sa voix. « Désolé, » ajouta-t-il rapidement, ses paroles plus douces et moins discordantes. « Je ne veux simplement pas que tu penses que tu dois me cacher quoi que ce soit. Je ne veux pas être gardé dans l’ignorance. Je veux aider, comme je peux. »

Les doigts de Sherlock s’enroulèrent autour des chevilles de John où elles reposaient de chaque côté de lui, frottant paresseusement les os protubérants et les creux ombrés comme s’il était fasciné par la sensation. La pression était juste suffisante pour ne pas chatouiller, et John s’humidifia les lèvres alors que les cercles paresseux semblaient se télégraphier le long de ses nerfs jusqu’à ce qu’il imite le schéma dans les cheveux de Sherlock.

« Je sais que de l’extérieur tout ça a dû sembler extrêmement étrange, » commença Sherlock.

« Essaie plutôt terrifiant, » coupa John, son sourire de travers sur ses lèvres lorsque Sherlock leva les yeux vers lui. « Toi seul pourrais amener une migraine à un tout autre niveau. »

« Et toi seul pourrais me rappeler que cela finira, » répondit Sherlock doucement, cambrant un petit peu le dos pour que sa tête corresponde plus nettement à la courbe de la paume de John. « Ça peut être tellement facile de se perdre dans tout ça, de supposer que ça ne s’améliorera pas et que mon esprit sera brisé pour toujours. Tu t’es assuré que je ne l’oublie pas. »

« C’est le moins que je puisse faire, » répondit John. « L’idée que tu traverses ça sans personne pour t’aider... » Il secoua la tête, regarda fixement par la fenêtre d’un air absent. « Je sais que t’es débrouillé avant, mais j’en déteste la pensée. Je n’ai jamais vu ton esprit comme ça – si perdu dans lui-même. Tes sens te jouaient des tours, la moitié de ce que tu disais n’avait pas de sens et le reste était dans une langue étrangère. Même maintenant que ça semble s’améliorer tu peux encore à peine te tenir debout. » John déglutit péniblement, sa voix devenant un chuchotement. « Tu avais besoin de quelqu’un ici, et je n’aurais pas pu te laisser même si tu me l’avais demandé. »

La confession plana dans l’air, plus significative maintenant qu’on lui avait donné forme. John entendit le côté rauque des paroles, et il grimaça alors qu’il se forçait à rester silencieux. Cela semblait trop en dire, menacer les limites que lui et Sherlock avaient créées, et la dernière chose qu’il voulait était repousser Sherlock quand il était toujours autant à l’évidence dans le besoin.

Il ne baissa délibérément pas les yeux sur le visage de Sherlock, retourné à nouveau maintenant et étrange depuis l’angle à l’envers. Cependant, il continua le mouvement glissant et caressant de ses doigts et de ses mains, apprenant la topographie unique du crâne qui hébergeait l’esprit merveilleux de Sherlock.

« Cette migraine n’est pas terminée – pas encore, » répondit Sherlock, la voix lourde et épuisée comme s’il ne pouvait pas supporter d’y penser. « Je parlais en quelles langues ? »

« En espagnol, en italien, » répondit-il, soulagé que Sherlock n’ait pas poursuivi la signification entière des paroles maladroites de John. « Surtout en français, cependant. Tu ne cessais d’y retourner. Il y a une chose que tu m’as dite... » Il fronça les sourcils de confusion, fixant le mur alors qu’il essayait de se la rappeler. « Quelque chose comme “m’as je échoué”. »

John ramena son regard pour voir Sherlock froncer les sourcils, les yeux vitreux comme s’il luttait pour se souvenir des choses perdues dans une mer de sédatifs et de souffrance. À la fin, cependant, quelque chose comme une réminiscence tiqua sur son visage. « Était-ce “Tu ne m’as jamais échoué.” ? » demanda-t-il lentement, fronçant le nez quand John hocha la tête. « Ce n’est même pas une phrase qu’un Français utiliserait. C’est simplement des mots anglais échangés avec leurs équivalents français. »

« Est-ce que tu... » John se mordit la lèvre, ses mains s’immobilisant. Ces mots s’étaient attardés à l’arrière de son esprit, un morceau inconnu parmi bien d’autres. Il y avait eu quelque chose dans la manière dont Sherlock les avait prononcés, quelque chose d’important, et il était presque impossible de lâcher prise. « Est-ce que tu te rappelles de ce que tu essayais de dire ? »

Les épaules de Sherlock se tendirent, son corps se déplaçant lentement alors qu’il se redressait. Sa main droite se pressa sur une tempe comme s’il essayait d’y réprimer une douleur martelante avant de se retourner, de s’asseoir en tailleur dans le v écarté des chevilles de John. Son visage était pâle dans le crépuscule de la pièce, des ombres trouvant refuge dans la vallée à la base de sa gorge et l’irrégularité sur sa clavicule, mais ses yeux étaient attentifs, abruptement _Sherlock_ plutôt que l’homme souffrant et perdu que John avait trop vu ces derniers jours. C’était comme s’il était presque présent à nouveau, malgré l’inconfort, et toute sa concentration était fixée sur John.

Pendant une minute, John pensa que Sherlock ne répondrait pas. Il croyait qu’il la balaierait d’un revers de main ou tituberait hors du lit et mettrait fin à cet interlude étrange et parfait d’intimité. Pourtant, après quelques battements de cœur de silence, Sherlock souleva une épaule en un demi-haussement, s’éclaircit la gorge d’un air embarrassé avant de prononcer sa traduction.

« Tu ne m’as jamais fait défaut. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A dans deux semaines, les loulous ! ;)


	7. Chapitre 7 : Des Lions Dans Leurs Cages

Le visage de John portait encore la tension persistante de son cauchemar, écrite largement dans les lignes tendues autour de ses yeux et la ride sur son front. Pourtant, aux paroles de Sherlock, le stress diminua, allégé par un chaud sourire ouvert. C’était comme si, dans l’histoire du sentiment, Sherlock avait réussi à dire quelque chose de bien, et la transformation de l’expression de John en disait long. Malgré tout, de la terreur de son rêve au fardeau de prendre soin de Sherlock, il était heureux.

« Merci, » murmura John, en baissant brusquement la tête et se grattant l’oreille pendant une minute avant de croiser à nouveau le regard de Sherlock. Pourtant il y avait là davantage que de la simple gratitude. Une réponse de la même manière, peut-être, bien que non verbale, dite dans la cartographie des traits de John et la patience sans fin de ses soins. « Je – Je sais que tu ne dirais pas ça à la plupart des gens. »

« C’est n’est vrai de personne d’autre, » réussit à dire Sherlock, en souhaitant que la palpitation de basse dans sa tête cessât suffisamment longtemps pour qu’il essayât de s’expliquer. « Et je suspecte que tu serais le seul à t’en soucier si tu me _faisais_ défaut d’une certaine manière. »

Il inspira en sifflant à travers ses dents, cherchant à tâtons d’une main pour attraper la prise de John. « Cela semble t’inquiéter, » ajouta-t-il, en grimaçant à la lampe faible sur la table de chevet avant de se rallonger, cette fois sur le côté, parallèle à la tête de lit. Il avait voulu se redresser, regarder John avec des yeux vifs et un esprit clair, mais sa tête était trop pleine de douleur crépitante et violente pour le faire. Qu’il était détestable d’être aussi exposé en sentiment et pourtant complètement incapable de concentrer la force de son intellect sur cette interaction. « Tu sembles penser que toute ton assistance est d’une certaine façon insuffisante, quand c’est le plus qu’on ait jamais fait pour moi. »

John déglutit, et Sherlock regarda l’agitation de sa pomme d’Adam à travers des yeux mi-clos. Il avait l’air partagé – en colère, peut-être, envers des personnes insignifiantes et distantes du passé de Sherlock qui avaient offert la compassion synthétique des médicaments et faisaient peu de cas du répit que le simple contact pouvait offrir. Pourtant il y avait du chagrin aussi, son mystère clarifié quand John parla.

« Ça ne devrait pas être comme ça. Tu ne devrais pas – ne devrais pas être aussi reconnaissant pour de la compassion élémentaire. » Il tira la couette, la réorganisa pour qu’elle fût drapée sur le corps de Sherlock : des plumes douces et une symphonie sinueuse. « Elle aurait dû t’être offerte bien avant maintenant. »

Le sourire de Sherlock ressembla davantage à une blessure ouverte : complètement faux, une parodie de joie. Sherlock savait que voir la marque de la détresse sur son visage apporterait l’incertitude plutôt que du réconfort à John, donc il l’effaça, laissant ses lèvres se détendre à nouveau avant de parler. « Peut-être qu’elle a été offerte, et que je l’ai repoussée. Ma personnalité n’est pas propice à la sympathie, » signala-t-il doucement. Parfois il lui semblait que John voyait un Sherlock Holmes très différent de celui des autres, comme s’il le regardait par une lentille différente.

John retroussa les lèvres, ses doigts traçant des schémas paresseux sur la couette comme s’il ne savait pas quoi faire. « Ce n’est pas comme ça que je vois ça, » dit-il finalement, en entortillant le tissu entre ses doigts. « J’aimerais seulement pouvoir te donner plus. J’ai des patients avec des migraines de temps en temps – des auras et des maux de tête, c’est tout – je leur donne des médicaments de base ou les envoie à un neurologue si elles sont particulièrement sévères. Ça – » Il agita une main, faisant un geste vers Sherlock en tant qu’entier et sa tête en particulier. « Même avec les informations que Mycroft m’a données, je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

« Ni qui que ce soit d’autre, » signala Sherlock, serrant le coin de l’édredon et reposant sa joue dessus. « Pas même les gens qui ont étudié le cerveau pendant des décennies. » Il grimaça lorsqu’une autre lance plus aiguisée d’agonie le traversa violemment, le faisant remonter ses genoux contre son torse et tourner son visage dans le matelas, étouffant sa voix. « Des idiots. Eux, pas toi. »

Le faible clic de la lampe atteignit les oreilles de Sherlock – John qui éteignait la lueur subtile de l’ampoule – mais cela ne servit à rien. Là où sa souffrance avait précédemment été poussée par des influences extérieures, c’était maintenant une boule hérissée de pointes de plomb au centre de son crâne, se retournant et s’enfonçant dans son espace crânien alors qu’un gémissement rauque d’inconfort égratignait sa gorge.

Se redresser avait été une erreur. Immobile et pressé dans le berceau du corps de John, la souffrance avait été tolérable – navigant de manière stable. Maintenant la douleur pulsait et se tordait, croissant et décroissant en intensité. Il pouvait presque sentir les sections individuelles de son cerveau : de glorieuses forêts de neurones et de cellules gliales victimes de l’enfer déchaîné. Son cou était devenu une barre en acier fissurée, complètement inflexible. Les muscles se contractaient, serrés et sans merci, et tout ce qu’il voulait était que cela s’arrêtât.

Il sentit la main de John à sa tempe, glissant sur la patine de sueur lorsqu’il repoussa les boucles de Sherlock de sa peau. « Est-ce que ça aide encore ? » demanda John doucement. Son contact était léger comme une plume, un souffle de sensation et rien d’autre. Ce qui avait été réconfortant et soulageant il y avait un court moment était maintenant aussi distant que la lumière des étoiles essayant de faire fondre les calottes glaciaires polaires. Mais pour autant que le mouvement fût inefficace pour offrir du soulagement, la douce caresse des doigts de John donnait au moins l’impression à Sherlock d’être quelque chose à chérir – gardé avec la plus grande loyauté et protégé à tout prix. C’était rare, ce genre de considération, et il ne put se décider à y renoncer.

« Un peu, » mentit-il finalement, ses doigts s’accrochant sur les draps jusqu’à ce qu’il trouvât l’angle aigu du genou de John et y reposât sa main, la paume en coupe et à l’aise. Cela donnait l’impression d’achever un circuit – une connexion hésitante – et Sherlock essaya de contenir son soupir agité. Ses pensées se brisaient et volaient en éclat au milieu du vortex d’inconfort qui s’élevait derrière ses yeux.

Cela rappelait à Sherlock l’époque où il avait seize ans et était piégé dans une boucle sans fin de récupération et de dégradation. Il restait si peu de lui à la fin de cette année-là, dispersé et éparpillé par les ravages qui passaient de son esprit. Il avait détesté ça. Détesté que ses pensées autrefois incroyables fussent réduites en autant de bruit blanc ne lui apportant ni la joie de la déduction ni la paix du silence. Il se rappelait les cris frénétiques, ses ongles griffant sa peau, mordant des lignes sanglantes sur son scalp dans un effort désespéré d’arracher la souffrance à l’intérieur de sa tête.

La mâchoire de Sherlock se serra lorsqu’une autre vague plus large le traversa, apportant la panique avec elle. Seigneur, il ferait n’importe quoi pour l’arrêter, n’importe quoi : vendre son âme, se remplir à ras bord de drogues, même mettre sa tête dans une putain de guillotine si cela lui apportait du répit, mais il était impossible d’en trouver. Il sentait sa respiration devenir aiguë sur les bords alors que les minutes passaient, s’accrochant sur des sons qu’il ne pouvait pas étouffer même s’il avait essayé. Vaguement, il sentit John bouger, glissant pour se coucher à côté de lui et murmurer sa compassion d’une voix serrée et douloureuse, comme si l’horreur de Sherlock résonnait vers lui.

« Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé, » murmura John, et Sherlock sentit la chaude pression fugace de lèvres minces contre son front. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, comme si John essayait de réanimer quelque chose de l’homme qu’il connaissait et de l’arracher de la créature tordue et misérable qui reposait maintenant dans ses bras. Malheureusement, la vie n’était pas un conte de fées. Sa souffrance ne fut pas magiquement chassée, et bien trop vite la sensation disparut, perdue sous la rage de la migraine. Il avait averti John que cela empirerait, mais cela allait au-delà même des attentes de Sherlock, grinçant contre l’os et hurlant le long des nerfs jusqu’à ce que son paysage mental entier fût rempli d’un bord à l’autre de la présence menaçante et brutale.

C’était comme être perdu en mer, tanguant d’une vague qui secouait à l’autre, enfoncé dans des crevasses sombres et étouffantes seulement pour en émerger et répéter entièrement le processus. Plus d’une fois il se redressa brusquement, trouvant seulement le seau par chance dans le noir. Pourtant ses haut-le-cœur étaient futiles, ne faisant rien pour apaiser la vrille de la nausée qui revenait et ne faisant qu’augmenter la pression à percussion dans les catacombes de ses sinus.

John était là durant tout ça, la seule chose en dehors de la tête de Sherlock de laquelle il fût pleinement conscient. C’était comme si John forçait son chemin dans l’arène dans laquelle Sherlock reposait à la merci de la migraine, faisant connaître sa présence : les bras croisés et le menton levé comme s’il pouvait défier la chose qui dévastait l’esprit de Sherlock.

Il n’était pas endormi, Sherlock le savait. Il sentait toujours la chaleur de John près de lui et le lit sous lui : un bateau sur l’océan tumultueux d’incertitude vertigineuse, pourtant à un certain moment dans les ténèbres de la nuit, une nouvelle scène se construisit devant ses yeux. Un sol poussiéreux et de la pierre romaine s’élevèrent autour de lui, écroulée et en ruine comme son palais mental. Pourtant la terre compactée sous lui était tachée du sang de ceux précédemment vaincus. Des os blancs décolorés, constellés de marques de griffes, reposaient dans la bourbe de l’espace ovale, et tout autour du pourtour les lions arpentaient leurs cages, leurs grognements qui s’élevaient emplissant les oreilles de Sherlock alors qu’il attendait leur attaque.

John s’avança, au-delà de la forme recroquevillée de Sherlock, pour se tenir entre lui et la menace qui reposait devant eux. Il ne portait pas de lance, pas d’arme avec laquelle repousser les créatures, pourtant sa préparation à la bataille semblait irradier de chaque angle de son corps. Il était prêt mentalement, le regard sévère et déterminé alors que le vent silencieux apportait avec lui les acclamations fantômes d’un public qui était devenu sédimentaire depuis longtemps dans sa tombe.

_Pas réel._ Pensa Sherlock pour lui-même, pourtant quand il ouvrit les yeux sur la chambre sombre, ses yeux étaient pleins de poussière et sa bouche avait le goût du sang. John était toujours éveillé, le regardant toujours comme s’il ne pouvait pas supporter de se détourner, son profil mis en relief par les lampadaires cireux qui luisaient au-delà des rideaux.

Il n’avait pas l’air correct, ni un soldat ni un gladiateur, mais battu et fracturé, comme si pour toutes ses guerres et toutes ses batailles, il avait finalement trouvé quelque chose qu’il ne pouvait pas gagner. Sherlock regarda John retrousser les lèvres, leurs coins tiquant vers le bas comme s’il essayait de réprimer un sanglot.

« Si c’est le prix que tu paies pour être aussi brillant, » chuchota John, « alors je ne suis pas sûr que ça en vaille la peine. » Sa voix tremblait, tendue et misérable alors qu’il s’accrochait à Sherlock, retournant avec une mesure égale sa prise qui saisissait et noyait.

Sherlock pressa le nez contre le cou de John, s’y cachant dans les ténèbres plus profondes. Il pensa à l’éclair et à la course du mystère, le puzzle, le jeu – tous un souvenir tellement lointain maintenant. Il pensa à son esprit, merveilleux quand il était entier, mais reposant maintenant en décomposition inutile, et quand il répondit, il eut l’impression que la vérité s’arrachait à lui, boitante et misérable.

« Moi non plus. »

*****

La lumière du matin se glissa furtivement par la fenêtre comme une procession funèbre. La chanson urbaine de Londres était une musique triste au-delà des murs de la pièce, mais John entendait à peine le vrombissement des bus et des voitures et les premiers cris lointains des vendeurs de journaux : l’équivalent pour la ville d’un chant matinal. Il regardait fixement la douce frange d’illumination argentée avancer petit à petit sur les draps, éloignant les ombres crépusculaires de la pièce et se poser sur la peau ivoire de l’homme entre ses bras.

La couette avait glissée sur les hanches vêtues de sous-vêtement de Sherlock, laissant l’étreinte de John enroulée autour d’une peau nue qui se contractait et se soulevait toujours autour de petites inspirations serrées de douleur. Il n’y avait pas eu de répit dans les heures qui s’écoulaient de la nuit. Sherlock n’avait pas exagéré quand il avait dit à John que cela empirerait. Il n’y avait plus de symptômes fascinants – plus d’énigme de langue ou de sens entrelacés – seulement les ravages qui prenaient la métropole lumineuse de la brillance de Sherlock et la secouaient complètement en poussière, les laissant tous deux couchés dans ses décombres.

Sherlock pleurait, bien au-delà de la honte dans le réseau de sa propre agonie.

John priait, trop désespéré pour se rappeler qu’il ne croyait ni en Dieu ni en l’église.

Il avait essayé d’aider – poches de glace, serviettes humides et fraîches, tout et n’importe quoi pour permettre d’une certaine façon à Sherlock de se concentrer vers l’extérieur, plutôt que de se retrouver piégé dans la tempête qui le dévastait – mais il était trop hors d’atteinte. C’était tellement différent des fois où Sherlock s’était tenu debout, répandant du sang ou tenant prudemment des os brisés, blessé et furieux mais toujours lui-même au milieu de tout ça. C’était une agression contre celui que Sherlock était et contre tout ce qu’il pouvait être. Rien ne déchirait sa chair, mais il était détruit malgré tout.

Un gémissement rauque contre la peau de sa gorge fit reculer John et baisser les yeux. Les yeux de Sherlock étaient fermés, la peau pâle de leurs paupières devenue rose à cause des capillaires éclatés et les cils salés par le passage muet de larmes involontaires – secs maintenant. Ses cheveux collaient à son front en un enchevêtrement, et John les repoussa de sa peau, en murmurant quelque chose dénué de sens alors que Sherlock ouvrait péniblement les yeux : un éclat d’argent entre les lignes sombres de ses cils.

« Heure ? » réussit à demander Sherlock, sa voix un grincement rocailleux dans l’air. John savait qu’il n’avait pas dormi, mais il voyait la confusion sur le visage de Sherlock – le besoin évident de se relier au monde réel, même si la pensée même faisait souffrir sa tête davantage.

« Six heures et demie du matin, » répondit John, en regardant Sherlock frissonner et il remonta la couette jusqu’à ses épaules avant de retirer doucement ses bras. « Le soleil se lève à peine. Je devrais... »

Les doigts de Sherlock serrèrent le poignet de John, une menotte fragile autour de l’os alors que sa main tressaillait inutilement. « Ne pars pas. »

À l’oreille il n’allait pas – à un million de kilomètres de la confiance en soi arrogante que John connaissait si bien. Il n’avait jamais douté que Sherlock fût humain, mais cela n’avait jamais été aussi évident avant. La maladie faisait des choses aux gens, les déchirait et les faisait s’écrouler. Parfois ils étaient refaits par elle. D’autres fois ils ne récupéraient jamais. En cet instant il était difficile de voir comment Sherlock pourrait jamais être à nouveau lui-même – difficile de comprendre que cela pourrait peut-être finir – et John dut s’éclaircir la voix pour en retirer le faible tremblement de peur.

« Je vais juste fermer les rideaux, te chercher quelques autres glaçons – des trucs comme ça. Je reviens dans une minute. »

Sherlock ne discuta pas, mais était-ce un signe d’acquiescement ou parce qu’il n’en avait simplement pas la force, John n’en était pas sûr. Rapidement, il ouvrit la main de Sherlock autour de son bras et serra ces longs doigts minces en réconfort avant de se mettre au travail. Il tira avec douceur les rideaux le long de la tringle, bloquant la journée envahissante avant de traverser le sol de la chambre à pas feutrés et d’ouvrir la porte. Le seau à côté du lit était toujours vide, donc il le laissa où il était lorsqu’il alla à pas mesurés dans la cuisine.

Les yeux de John lui faisaient mal après la nuit sans fin. Il n’avait pas dormi une seule minute depuis qu’il s’était réveillé de son cauchemar, et il n’osa pas jeter un coup d’œil à son reflet dans le miroir au-dessus de la cheminée. À la place, il concentra son attention sur la cuisine, ignorant le linoleum faiblement collant sous ses pieds nus lorsqu’il récupéra des glaçons du freezer avant de remplir une grande casserole d’eau tiède. Une chasse rapide dans la salle de bain révéla un gant de toilette, et il le saisit du côté de la baignoire avant de retourner à la chambre avec son matériel.

« T’es toujours avec moi ? » chuchota-t-il, espérant à moitié que peut-être Sherlock avait enfin réussi à glisser dans le sommeil. Cependant, ses espoirs furent anéantis par un faible son de confirmation qui siffla entre des lèvres de Sherlock.

John s’installa prudemment sur le bord du lit, faisant attention à ne pas renverser l’eau alors qu’il étudiait ses options. Une partie de lui avait très envie d’être plus proactif – de chercher quelque chose qui effacerait complètement ce fléau de l’esprit de Sherlock – mais il savait déjà que c’était une cause perdue. Des spécialistes disposant d’années n’avaient rien trouvé pour soulager les souffrances de Sherlock durant ces attaques, et pour autant qu’il détestât ça, John savait qu’il ne pouvait pas faire mieux. 

Des soins palliatifs étaient tout ce qui restait ; John endosserait volontiers le fardeau de s’occuper des besoins du corps dans une tentative de réduire la souffrance de Sherlock. Il donna les glaçons à manger à Sherlock en silence, permettant aux cellules glissantes d’eau de passer du bout de ses doigts à la bouche de Sherlock. Il ne les croquait jamais, et John suspectait que c’était parce que l’action de mordre était trop cataclysmique pour les spasmes dans sa tête. À la place, il regarda le doux mouvement de succion de la bouche de Sherlock avant de tremper le gant dans l’eau et de l’essorer.

La sueur avait laissé ses traces salées sur le visage de Sherlock, et John tamponna le résidu moite en silence, se concentrant sur les plats et les angles des traits de Sherlock. Il se déplaça le long de la frontière claire de la naissance de ses cheveux, sombre sur pâle, permettant au tissu humide de s’attarder sur les lignes aiguës des pommettes de Sherlock avant de se déplacer vers son cou.

« Est-ce que c’est bon ? » murmura-t-il, plissant les yeux alors que Sherlock déglutissait péniblement, le souffle suivant irrégulier avant qu’il ne réussît à parler.

« Oui. Merci, John. C’est... » Sherlock ne finit pas la phrase, et John laissa la paix se refermer autour d’eux. Cela faisait mal à Sherlock de parler, cela était clair, et il continua à rincer et égoutter le gant avant de tapoter la cou de Sherlock. Il s’attarda sur le tambourinement du pouls, comptant les battements seulement pour tressaillir quand Sherlock continua : « Bien. Frais. »

John cligna des yeux, un picotement d’alarme le parcourant précipitamment le long de sa colonne vertébrale. S’arrêter au milieu des phrases n’était pas anormal, en règle générale. Bon sang, il se rappelait Sherlock l’avoir fait quand tout ça avait commencé, mais poursuivre comme si aucune période intermédiaire n’était passée était suffisant pour déclencher des sonnettes d’alarme dans l’esprit de John.

Laissant retomber le gant dans le bol, il se força à regarder Sherlock convenablement, reculant sa perspective pour le voir tel qu’il verrait un patient. Les yeux de Sherlock étaient toujours fermés, mais alors que John observait ses cils s’agitèrent – trop vite pour être une réaction consciente. C’était terriblement subtile, et dura seulement un court moment, mais cela coïncida avec un mouvement de mastication de la mâchoire de Sherlock. S’il y avait toujours eu de la glace dans sa bouche cela n’aurait pas causé d’inquiétude, mais John sentit son cœur trébucher lorsqu’il se pencha en avant et prit le visage de Sherlock en coupe.

« Sherlock, peux-tu ouvrir les yeux pour moi s’il te plaît ? » Pas de réponse, et John aspira son souffle entre ses dents alors qu’il essayait encore, injectant plus d’urgence dans sa voix. « Sherlock ? Allons. J’ai besoin que tu me regardes. »

Cette fois, il lui fit plaisir, ses paupières s’écartant pour révéler des iris argent qui regardaient John avec un mélange de confusion et d’épuisement. « Qu’y a-t-il ? »

« Est-ce que tu m’as entendu te demander d’ouvrir les yeux la première fois ? » demanda John, effleurant de son pouce la joue de Sherlock alors qu’il regardait intensément le visage de son ami, voyant les faibles lignes d’incertitude se graver sur sa peau. « C’est important ; c’est... »

Ses paroles moururent dans sa gorge, s’effondrant en un rien lorsqu’il vit la présence glisser hors du regard de Sherlock. Une minute il était indéniablement là, la suivante il était parti – laissant une absence ressemblant à celle d’une poupée derrière ses yeux.

« Merde ! » cracha John, ses mains hésitant avec agitation pendant un instant avant qu’il ne se reprît et ne commençât à compter, poussant un soupir tremblant quand il arriva à quatorze et Sherlock cligna des yeux de retour dans le monde. Il ne semblait pas effrayé ou alarmé. C’était comme quelqu’un appuyant sur un bouton, allumant et éteignant Sherlock à l’intérieur de sa tête. Pour n’importe qui ne cherchant pas les signes cela pourrait ressembler davantage à une rêverie distraite, mais John connaissait trop bien Sherlock pour croire ça. Il avait déjà vu des trucs comme ça, une fois, mais c’était suffisant pour qu’il sût ce qu’il voyait.

« Tu fais de l’absence épileptique, » réussit à dire John, en se forçant à avoir l’air calme et professionnel alors qu’il saisissait l’épaule de Sherlock. « Est-ce que ça arrive normalement ? »

Maintenant Sherlock avait l’air perplexe, son front se plissant en un froncement. Il regardait John comme s’il avait perdu l’esprit. « Épilepsie ? » répéta-t-il, clignant à nouveau des yeux comme s’il essayait d’entrer le mot dans sa réalité. « Des convulsions ? »

« Non, elles ont tendance à être caractérisées par de courtes périodes de blanc. » John haussa les épaules irrégulièrement, lâcha Sherlock pour fourrager partout pour trouver son téléphone. « Des périodes de regard fixe. La personne qui en souffre n’en a aucune conscience. J’appelle une ambulance. »

Sherlock grogna, et une partie de la peur dans le torse de John s’apaisa un peu en entendant ce mécontentement familier à la pensée de l’hôpital tellement évident dans la voix de Sherlock. « Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? C’est terminé. C’est parti. »

« Oui c’est sacrément nécessaire, » grogna John, saisissant finalement son téléphone et écrasant le numéro neuf trois fois. « Sherlock, les migraines sont une chose, même celles aussi tordues que les tiennes, mais des absences aussi ? Tu dois être à l’hôpital au cas où elles empireraient. Si tu n’en as pas eu avant... »

Sherlock ferma les yeux, sa langue sortant brièvement sur des lèvres gercées alors que sa gorge pulsait autour de sa voix. « Je ne m’en souviens pas. »

John secoua la tête, appuyant sur le bouton d’appel de son pouce et essayant de contrôler sa voix lorsque la ligne fut décrochée. « Ambulance, » ordonna-t-il, écoutant le bref clic du transfert avant qu’on ne lui demandât calmement de fournir des détails. La femme à l’autre bout était clairement habituée à parler à des personnes paniquées, parce que sa voix était calme et régulière lorsqu’elle demanda l’adresse.

« 221B Baker Street. November-Whisky-Un, Six-X-ray-Epsilon. » Il épela le code postal en phonétique, une habitude ancestrale en tant que docteur et soldat à la fois, ne détachant jamais les yeux de Sherlock alors qu’elle confirmait qu’une ambulance était en chemin. Sans faire de pause, elle demanda davantage de détails, sans doute donnant les informations aux auxiliaires médicaux alors que John expliquait rapidement. « Homme adulte de type caucasien, environ trente-cinq ans présentant des symptômes de migraine intense a commencé à souffrir d’absences épileptiques. Pas de passé connu d’épilepsie ou de crises. »

La femme lui assura que l’ambulance serait là d’ici quelques minutes, laissant John raccrocher et suivre son conseil rapide et pratique. Il était facile de manipuler Sherlock en position latérale de sécurité pour que, si une crise plus violente devait se produire, il ne s’étouffât pas avec de la bile ou de la salive. Sherlock lui lança simplement un regard noir très faible, s’humidifia à nouveau les lèvres avant qu’il ne réussît à dire : « Une ambulance, John, vraiment ? »

« Oui, vraiment. Tu penses que je devrais essayer de t’emmener à l’hôpital en taxi ? » demanda John. « Les conducteurs de Londres ont assez à tolérer de ta part sans ajouter ça au mélange. Je ferais mieux d’appeler Mycroft. »

« Je suis sûr qu’il sait... » Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge, devenant silencieuse alors que les faibles lignes sur le visage de Sherlock redevenaient lâches, vides et sans vie.

John frissonna, jeta un coup d’œil vers le réveil et vérifia l’intervalle avant de commencer à compter. Son expérience des crises d’épilepsie était limitée au mieux, ce qui était une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait appelé une ambulance. En théorie, il savait quoi faire – savait que les crises étaient rarement fatales – mais il voulait Sherlock à l’hôpital, contrôlé et sous surveillance avec de l’équipement de secourisme à proximité. C’était probablement là où il aurait dû être tout du long...

« Déjà. » Le dernier mot de la phrase de Sherlock avait l’air échoué et perdu, tellement séparé de ses compagnons, et John retroussa les lèvres alors que Sherlock lui lançait un regard perplexe.

« Elles durent environ dix secondes, » l’informa John, il saisit ses bottes et les enfila sur ses pieds nus. Des chaussettes étaient inutiles, et il n’en avait rien à faire d’être encore en pyjama. Tout ce dont il se souciait était d’emmener Sherlock dans un centre médical. « Tu ne sais même pas qu’elles arrivent, n’est-ce pas ? »

La visage de Sherlock tiqua en une grimace, ses yeux se plissant un petit peu lorsque le hurlement d’une sirène coupa Baker Street. Pour la première fois depuis que tout ça avait commencé, il n’avait pas simplement l’air souffrant ou misérable, mais effrayé, et John saisit rapidement sa main, la tenant fermement. « Ne t’inquiète pas. L’ambulance est là, et tout ça est une précaution. Pour ce que nous en savons, tu as ces absences depuis des années et personne n’a remarqué. J’ai juste... » John s’humidifia les lèvres, secoua la tête pour lui-même alors qu’il avouait : « Je ne peux pas t’aider avec ça, alors je dois t’emmener à des gens qui peuvent. OK ? »

« Tu vas venir avec moi ? » demanda Sherlock, son chuchotement éraillant l’air, serré et nerveux alors qu’un coup claquait à la porte et que le son des questions alarmées de Mme Hudson résonnait dans les escaliers.

« J’aimerais bien voir quelqu’un essayer de m’arrêter, » dit John fermement, le pensant vraiment jusqu’aux fond des os alors qu’il glissait sa main hors de la prise de Sherlock et se pressait pour laisser entrer les auxiliaires médicaux.

« C’est grave, John ? » demanda Mme Hudson, ses mains agrippées fermement autour des revers de sa robe de chambre rose. « Mycroft m’a parlé des migraines bien sûr, mais–... » Elle fit un geste faiblement, ses mains flottant vers les lèvres alors qu’elle se tenait sur le côté pour laisser les auxiliaires médicaux porter Sherlock dans les escaliers sur une civière.

« C’est ridicule, » marmonna-t-il alors qu’il passait, un bras drapé sur les yeux avec le clip du capteur de pulsations attaché à son doigt. « Je reviendrai bientôt, Mme Hudson. »

« Ça a juste pris une tournure inattendue, » lui promit John, en lui serrant brièvement le bras. « Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Si Mycroft se montre–... »

« Je lui dirai où vous êtes, mais il vous attend probablement déjà, » dit-elle. « Prends soin de Sherlock, John. Dieu sait qu’il n’est pas doué pour prendre soin de lui. »

Avec un dernier sourire flottant qui n’atteignit pas ses yeux, John se pressa de sortir, grimpant à l’arrière de l’ambulance alors que les auxiliaires médicaux lançaient des interprétations et vérifiaient les réactions de Sherlock. John les mit au courant du développement de la migraine à la hâte, voyant un miroir de sa propre perplexité face à la gamme de symptômes que Sherlock avait montrés. Cela dépassait les domaines de leur expertise, et John tint la main de Sherlock tout du long, écoutant le jargon familier s’écouler autour de lui alors que l’ambulance se frayait un chemin à travers la circulation.

Le bruit intensifiait probablement l’inconfort de Sherlock, pourtant il resta alerte, regardant les auxiliaires médicaux alors qu’ils travaillaient et croisant occasionnellement le regard de John avec une trace de son habituelle impatience. Pour Sherlock, les crises étaient probablement indétectables, et John savait qu’il pensait que tout ça n’était que des histoires pour rien, mais cela n’empêcha pas son soulagement palpable quand l’ambulance s’arrêta et que les portes furent ouvertes brusquement.

John se fixa sur le côté du brancard, bien trop conscient de la facilité avec laquelle la suite pouvait se perdre au milieu du chaos de l’admission des patients, mais il était plus qu’un spectateur inquiet. En tout état de cause, il était le médecin de Sherlock, et même s’il n’était pas habillé pour la circonstance, sa voix fit l’affaire alors qu’il insérait des détails pour les infirmières.

Le sourire de Sherlock était faible, mais suffisant sur les bords, comme s’il n’en avait attendu pas moins de John. C’était une trace du Sherlock auquel John était habitué, et il se sentit commencer à se détendre. Il n’y avait pas eu d’autres absences soudaines et bouleversantes, plus de regards fixes et vides ni de tiques involontaires, et John commençait juste à se demander si ses peurs étaient sans fondement quand l’alarme de pression sanguine commença à biper. 

Un cri vif s’échappa de la gorge de Sherlock alors que ses yeux se révulsaient et que son corps tressaillait, chaque muscle devenant rigide. Ses doigts se contractèrent, et John relâcha sa prise, une sueur froide perlant sur son front alors qu’il regardait fixement. Les infirmières se déplacèrent précipitamment, roulant Sherlock sur le côté et s’échangeant les détails alors qu’il commençait à convulser, les bras se débattant et le cou tressautant, faisant cliqueter et trembler le lit en harmonie métallique.

John se contracta, luttant contre son instinct naturel de maîtriser Sherlock – de l’empêcher de se blesser ou de se briser un os à la violence de ses mouvements. C’était une chose, médicalement, de savoir comment était une crise tonico-clonique, et une autre entièrement d’y assister. La peur gratta le long de la peau de John, soulevant les poils de ses bras et courbant ses épaules alors qu’il regardait un des meilleurs esprits du monde se réduire à cela : une tempête d’électricité et rien de plus.

Pire, ce n’était pas un inconnu. C’était Sherlock. Magnifique, incroyable Sherlock, complètement effacé par une malfonction dans la seule partie de lui qu’il chérissait au-dessus de toutes les autres.

Et il n’y avait rien que John pût faire sauf regarder les infirmières travailler et attendre que cela se terminât.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Désolée, les loulous mais pas de date pour le prochain chapitre, ça évitera les inévitables déceptions si je n'arrive pas à m'y tenir... Et pour la fin du chapitre, ce n'est pas ma faute ! ;)**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Une Blessure Cachée

C’était tout autant fascinant que terrifiant. Sherlock n’avait jamais beaucoup réfléchi aux crises d’épilepsie, auparavant. Durant ces brefs instants flottants où elles avaient joué un rôle sur une scène de crime – un empoisonnement se présentait souvent avec des convulsions – il imaginait l’horreur de l’esprit conscient pendant que le transport était perdu dans un ouragan de réflexes contradictoires. Il s’était imaginé réveillé et pensant derrière un mur de tourment physique, capable de sentir le monde mais incapable d’interagir avec.

Il avait eu tort.

C’était comme être éteint. Tout était simplement – parti. Un instant il regardait John donner des ordres aux infirmières, la voix tendue mais ferme comme un soldat lors d’une crise. Cela l’avait amusé de voir John être aussi autoritaire, petit malgré ses meilleurs efforts et plutôt peu inspirant dans son pyjama et ses bottes avec les lacets qui traînaient, pourtant l’autorité surpassait l’apparence.

En un clin d’œil, tout changea. Il sentit une vague d’engourdissement s’étendre à travers à lui : doigts, bras, torse et lèvres tous sans réaction alors que sa colonne vertébrale s’étirait, tendue par la contraction de ses muscles. Un cri quitta sa gorge lorsque l’air fut forcé hors de ses poumons, et le monde devint noir. Pendant quelques instants il fut là, seul dans les ténèbres, vaguement prescient du fracas et de la douleur avant que même ça ne disparût.

Peu après, il était assis dans le lit d’hôpital, la main droite serrée fort autour du poignet d’une des infirmières tandis qu’une paume chaude reposait sur son épaule. Mycroft était à mi-chemin à travers la pièce, sa veste lancée dans un coin comme autant de chiffons et son expression attentive, mais Sherlock n’avait aucun souvenir de l’arrivée de son frère, et il était sûr qu’il n’y avait pas eu autant d’infirmières avant. Le lit n’était-il pas dans le couloir ?

Un pic violent d’adrénaline déferlait dans ses veines, leur donnant une sensation gonflée sous sa peau, et sa respiration était rapide et âpre entre ses lèvres sèches. Ses dents étaient serrées en un grognement et sa colonne vertébrale enroulée, à mi-chemin dans l’acte de reculer devant les personnes autour de lui. La peur courait le long de chaque nerf, discordante et absurde alors que son esprit était aux prises avec ce qui l’entourait.

À travers tout ça, les paroles calmes et familières de John le recouvraient. Il parlait du ton aisé et mesuré de quelqu’un qui s’était habitué à parler à des hommes alors qu’ils saignaient à mort sur le sable du désert, faisant des promesses de façon égale aux morts et aux mourants.

« ... bien. Je sais que tu es désorienté, mais ils essaient de t’aider. Je te promets. »

« John ? » Sherlock déglutit, sentant le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Sa langue était douloureuse et dévastée, et la douleur triple et martelante dans sa tête rivalisait maintenant avec le bruit sourd et bas de muscles épuisés et douloureux. Il avait l’impression d’avoir couru un marathon. Tout faisait mal, des larges muscles dans ses cuisses aux petits rubans entre ses côtes, se serrant et palpitant alors qu’il commençait à frissonner.

« Te voilà, » murmura John, son sourire n’atteignant pas ses yeux alors qu’il examinait le visage de Sherlock, absorbant chaque indice que son expression avait à offrir. Ce qu’il trouva sembla le satisfaire, parce que sa main serra l’épaule de Sherlock, le fantôme d’un tremblement se transmettant à travers son contact. « Tu dois lâcher l’infirmière maintenant. »

Sherlock cligna des yeux sur ses doigts qui étaient encore enroulés autour du bras mince d’une des jeunes femmes. À son honneur, elle n’avait l’air ni d’avoir mal ni d’être particulièrement alarmée, et elle rejeta ses excuses avec un sourire lorsqu’il la libéra.

« Quoi...? » Sherlock pressa une main contre sa tête, reculant doucement contre les oreillers alors qu’il essayait d’intimider sa mémoire vierge pour qu’elle lui offrît des informations. Tout ce qu’il pouvait saisir était des sensations isolées de _danger-conflit-hostile_ qui n’avaient aucun sens. « Que s’est-il passé ? »

John recula, sortant du chemin des infirmières alors qu’elles travaillaient. Sherlock le regarda s’effondrer sur une chaise à proximité, amenée aussi près de son chevet que possible sans devenir une entrave pour le personnel médical. Il essaya de déduire autre chose que de l’inquiétude du relâchement des traits de John, mais sa tête refusait toujours impitoyablement de coopérer, se perdant dans l’inconfort et la panique alors même que Mycroft hésitait tout près, tendu et pâle.

« Un genre différent de crise, » expliqua John, frottant ses mains sur son visage avant de continuer, et cette fois c’était le Docteur Watson qui parlait, exposant tous les faits comme s’il savait quels trésors ils étaient pour l’esprit en lambeaux de Sherlock. « Une crise convulsive. Tu t’es évanoui et as souffert de violents spasmes musculaires. Si tu as mal, c’est pour ça. »

John fronça les sourcils lorsqu’une des infirmières prit la main gauche de Sherlock. La canule entra dans la veine sur le dos avec une sensation aiguë et mordante comme un serpent, et la perfusion intraveineuse fut attachée immédiatement.

« S’il y a le risque d’une autre crise, est-ce vraiment la meilleure idée ? » demanda Mycroft, en faisant un geste vers le goutte-à-goutte et plissant les yeux d’un air méfiant comme s’il sentait que le personnel de la Sécu était probablement inapte à s’occuper de Sherlock.

« C’est standard, » expliqua John, accordant à Mycroft le plus bref des coups d’œil. « L’hydratation et les électrolytes sont essentiels durant le rétablissement, tout comme la médication. Il vaut mieux que ça soit arraché que Sherlock ne reçoive pas ce dont il a besoin. » Son attention retourna à Sherlock dans le lit, les yeux bleus intenses et pincés d’inquiétude. « Est-ce que tu peux décrire comment tu te sens ? »

Sherlock ferma les yeux pendant un instant, essayant de cataloguer la pagaille de stimuli, mais le défi sembla trop grand. Tout semblait si irréel, comme la nature fugace du déjà vu, à la fois étranger et familier en même temps. « Tout fait mal. La tête a une drôle de sensation. Je... Je ne me rappelle de rien. »

La main de John rechercha de nouveau la paume de Sherlock, évitant la masse gênante du moniteur cardiaque toujours sanglé autour de son doigt. Il caressa des schémas apaisants et aléatoires sur le dos de la main de Sherlock comme s’il pouvait d’une manière ou d’une autre insuffler la connaissance dans la chair de Sherlock. « Tu ne t’en rappelleras pas. Tu sais déjà que des crises sont comme des court-circuits dans le cerveau, pas vrai ? Celles que tu avais à l’appartement étaient relativement mineures. Elles n’affectaient que les fonctions les plus élevées du cerveau. La connaissance et la conscience. »

Il marqua une pause, se déplaçant au bord de sa chaise pour être plus près de Sherlock. « Ce que tu as connu à l’instant était davantage comme s’éteindre. Tout s’en va sauf tes fonctions les plus automatiques, et quand tu te réveilles à nouveau c’est comme si tu revenais en ligne du bas vers le haut. » Il haussa les épaules, secouant la tête comme s’il luttait pour trouver les mots pour offrir du réconfort. « Les convulsions ont duré... »

« Trois minutes et demie, » fournit une des infirmières, griffonnant déjà les détails sur un dossier. « La conscience basique a été reprise à environ six minutes, et la cognition est revenue après onze minutes. »

« Ton cerveau s’est allumé sans toi, » expliqua John, donnant à Sherlock un sourire légèrement contrit, faible et las. « Ta réaction de fuite ou de lutte, la force musculaire, le mouvement, tout ça est revenu d’abord. La dernière chose à revenir est la cognition. Je devine que tu n’as jamais eu quelque chose comme ça avant ? »

Muettement, Sherlock secoua la tête, laissant ses yeux se fermer en papillonnant alors que son estomac se tortillait en nœuds anxieux et amers et que son cou crissait sous le mouvement. À sa droite, il entendait Mycroft parler de ce ton doux et arrondi qu’il n’utilisait que lorsqu’il avait peur et essayait de le cacher. Sherlock n’avait pas entendu ça chez son frère très souvent. La dernière fois était il y avait des années – après l’overdose – quand chaque mot que Mycroft lui avait dit avait ressemblé à au revoir.

« Le Docteur Patel, la spécialiste que tu voyais avant, est déjà en chemin. J’essaie de joindre Maman pour voir si elle a connaissance de quelque chose que je ne sais pas. » Sa voix changea légèrement lorsqu’il leva les yeux vers John, s’adressant au docteur plutôt qu’à Sherlock. « J’avais déjà quitté la maison quand Sherlock a commencé à souffrir de migraines. Je n’étais pas là quand j’aurais dû. » La main de Mycroft se tendit pour toucher le dos du poignet de Sherlock, dérivant autour vers le pouls radial comme s’il ne faisait pas confiance aux machines possédées par le gouvernement pour faire leur travail et contrôler le bien-être de Sherlock. « Devrais-je m’inquiéter pour lui ? »

« Vous le faites déjà, » signala John. « Constamment. »

Sherlock voulait leur dire d'un ton cassant qu’il était encore là, mais l’effort était trop grand. Connecter et collaborer avec le monde semblait un trop grand défi quand sa tête était encore douloureuse, prête à se fendre en deux et que son corps luttait pour ne pas se briser en tremblant. À la place il écouta, se permettant de prendre du réconfort dans la connaissance dans la voix de John : des fondations fermes sur un terrain peu solide. Il se pouvait qu’il ne sût pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais John si.

« Les migraines peuvent être associées à des crises, mais ils voudront exclure autre chose comme de l’épilepsie émergente, un traumatisme ou une infection. Il est possible que les crises soient un événement isolé, mais... »

« Mais elles pourraient indiquer quelque chose de pire, » murmura Mycroft, et Sherlock sentit le tremblement dans les doigts de son frère là où ils reposaient sur son poignet. « Je devrais vous remercier, John. S’il avait été seul – même si vous aviez été au cabinet – je n’ose même pas y penser. »

John commença à tracer un schéma différent sur la peau de Sherlock, des lignes, plutôt que des spirales. Avec lassitude, Sherlock se demanda si c’était des sortes de lettres, ou juste des contours au hasard, mais son esprit luttait pour saisir le concept glissant. Une partie de lui voulait désespérément dormir, mais il avait peur de lâcher à nouveau le monde. Et si, cette fois, il ne pouvait pas retrouver son chemin ? Et si John était laissé là à l’attendre seulement pour que Sherlock ne revînt jamais ?

Une partie de lui savait que c’était une peur enfantine, une qui n’avait aucune base réelle dans la logique de la situation. Pourtant elle s’attardait tout de même, entachant les bords de sa conscience jusqu’à ce qu’enfin son corps lui volât le choix. Les voix discrètes de Mycroft et John s’affaiblirent à l’oreille, et les contacts occasionnels des infirmières passèrent inaperçus alors que le monde devenait noir.

Baker Street l’attendait dans la zone de guerre de son palais mental, le feu chaud et vif dans l’âtre. Il n’y avait pas d’inconfort ici, dans les murs imaginés de son sanctuaire, ni quoi que ce fût comme l’alarme sournoise et insidieuse qui essayait de remplir ses moments éveillés. Il était difficile de se résoudre à se soucier ou à se connecter à ce qui lui arrivait dehors quand tout ce qu’il voulait, tout ce à quoi il aspirait, l’attendait juste là : la chaleur et la vie, le foyer et John, tout infiniment préférable à la réalité des lits d’hôpital et de la douleur lancinante et avide.

« Tu me fais peur. » Les lèvres de John bougèrent contre son oreille, un souffle tentant de sensation contre la coquille de cartilage qui fit pencher la tête de Sherlock plus près. Il était allongé contre le torse de John, tous deux affalés dans le fauteuil et les pieds nus de Sherlock posés sur la table basse : du bois qui vivait et respirait sous ses orteils remuants. « Là dehors. Tu le vois, n’est-ce pas ? »

Oui. Il le voyait. John était doué pour présenter une façade calme et stoïque en temps de stress, mais même dans son état à moitié confus, Sherlock n’avait pas manqué les fêlures sur les bords : de faibles interruptions dans une respiration régulière, un puits de peur dans ces yeux bleus qu’aucun sourire ne touchait. L’inquiétude de Mycroft était née d’une connaissance insuffisante. Celle de John, suspectait Sherlock, s’envolait du vaste nid de son expertise médicale.

« Les crises sont liées à la migraine, » répondit Sherlock, sa voix forte d’une confiance qu’il ne ressentait pas. Les mots semblaient dériver comme de la fumée dans l’air du Baker Street imaginé, s’accrochant au papier peint en des boucles séduisantes et s’épanouissant contre les carreaux glacés qui ne donnaient sur rien. « Tu le sais. »

Des bras forts se resserrèrent autour de lui, des mains s’écartant sur son torse nu et glissant sur son cœur, le long des côtes, le bout des doigts encadrant son nombril avant que les pouces ne frottassent la saillie de ses os iliaques. Il était de nouveau complètement nu, exposé sur les genoux de John. Il sentait la râpe fraîche du denim et le picotement du pull en laine de John, mais la disparité ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup de pertinence. Il avait chaud, était à l’aise et en sécurité, soutenu et contenu par le mur du torse de John et le poids de son étreinte.

Avec un soupir, il se pencha en arrière, posant la tête sur l’épaule de John et y sentant la cicatrice s’enrouler et se tendre avant de s’immobiliser de nouveau : la douleur cachée de John. Machinalement, il déplaça ses doigts le long de la mâchoire de John : barbe naissante et peau, l’arête rigide de l’os et la douce pression d’un pouls dans le creux en-dessous – merveilleux de manières que Sherlock ne pouvait même pas commencer à décrire.

Les lèvres de John se pressèrent contre le bout des doigts de Sherlock, sa langue sortant fugitivement pour râper contre la volute de la pulpe, mais son regard était encore troublé, sombre et anormal sur ce visage familier. « Il y a d’autres choses. Des choses pires : tumeur cérébrale, œdème, agents pathogènes. Nous ne saurons pas avant qu’ils ne regardent. » Il embrassa la tempe de Sherlock, frottant le nez contre le faible concave de chair et d’os comme s’il essayait d’apaiser la présence malveillante et sombre qui s’attardait toujours à l’intérieur. « Je pourrais te perdre. »

Sherlock referma les yeux, son soupir se libérant en tremblant de ses poumons et caressant la courbe de ses lèvres alors qu’il lui échappait. « Tu ne me perdras pas. Je trouverai toujours un moyen de revenir vers toi. »

Quelque chose rugit, bas et lointain, faisant ouvrir péniblement les yeux à Sherlock et froncer les sourcils vers le visage effrayé de John. « Qu’est-ce que c’était ? »

« Est-ce que tu le promets ? » demanda John, ses mains serrant la taille de Sherlock suffisamment fort pour faire mal. Il voyait le tambourinement rapide et malade du pouls de John, le rythme de sa respiration : la peur qui avait pris une forme brute et terrifiante dans la voûte des épaules de John et la profondeur de son regard. « Tu promets que tu me reviendras ? »

« Je te promets. John, qu’est-ce... » Le bruit le coupa : un son déferlant et tonitruant qui fit tomber de la poussière du plafond et gonfler le papier peint. Au loin, quelque part ailleurs dans son palais mental, il y eut le son du verre brisé. Cela évoqua fortement à Sherlock un tremblement de terre, tout en murs se déplaçant et en incertitude avant que la douleur ne le frappât comme un train express.

Ses muscles se bloquèrent, son souffle bruyant dans sa gorge alors que son torse se soulevait. La courbe de sa colonne vertébrale le poussa en arrière, mais John n’était déjà plus là, disparaissant dans le vide.

Les ténèbres prirent possession de lui, et il n’y eut le temps que pour une brève pensée de l’autre John – le vrai au-delà de la caverne de son esprit forcé d’être témoin de ça pour la deuxième fois ce jour-là...

Puis Sherlock n’était plus là.

******

John sursauta lorsque Sherlock tressauta, serrant fort les dents alors que des alarmes commençaient à biper. Les deux infirmières déjà dans la pièce s’avancèrent rapidement, écartant à la fois John et Mycroft avec des mains fermes avant de s’occuper de Sherlock, guidant son corps tressautant et insensible à nouveau sur le côté. Davantage de personnel médical se pressa d’entrer, chacun se déplaçant avec la sorte de compétence que John connaissait bien, mais il ne pouvait pas se décider à l’admirer. Comment le pourrait-il, quand Sherlock était comme ça ?

Mycroft regardait, l’horreur évidente sur son visage : le plus expressif que John l’eût jamais vu. Il n’avait pas été témoin de la première convulsion tonico-clonique que Sherlock avait connue, arrivant une fois que la violence en était déjà passée.

Pourtant, même en ayant vu Sherlock durant la première du début à la fin, John ne se sentait pas mieux de devoir le voir arriver à nouveau. En fait, c’était pire : pas un événement unique, mais un schéma de répétition qui faisait tambouriner son cœur dans son torse.

Il voyait du sang tacher les lèvres de Sherlock – venant sans doute de sa langue, et il regarda une fine traînée de rouge goutter du nez de Sherlock, atroce contre la pâleur de son visage. Ses yeux roulaient sous le bouclier de ses paupières, sa mâchoire se serrant et se détendant. L’électrocution avait l’air identique, mais au moins c’était bref : une brusque secousse et c’était terminé. Cela semblait durer une éternité.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu’elles ne... ? » Mycroft fit un mouvement rapide et avorté, faisant un geste vers les infirmières. Pour un tiers, cela devait ressembler à de la négligence, d’une certaine manière : un patient violemment piégé dans le creux de son lit et le personnel ne faisant que l’empêcher de rouler sur le dos. Certaines d’entre elles regardaient l’horloge et comptaient, leurs lèvres bougeant en une confirmation silencieuse alors qu’une autre contrôlait le pic et le creux des mesures de la pression sanguine et du rythme cardiaque. La médication était administrée avec soin, et une autre vérifiait les voies respiratoires de Sherlock, mais aucun effort n’était fait pour le garder immobile.

« Elles ne peuvent pas. Il n’y a rien à faire, » expliqua John, détestant les mots alors même qu’il les crachait. « On ne peut qu’attendre que ça passe. »

Pendant un instant, Mycroft eut l’air aussi perdu que John se sentait, regardant Sherlock avec une peur révélée. Il n’avait rien à voir avec le fonctionnaire gouvernemental que John connaissait – sa chemise commençant à se froisser et son parapluie invisible. Pourtant en un instant, l’expression disparut, remplacée par la sorte de détermination dont John était sûr qu’elle avait terminé autant de guerres qu’elle en avait commencé. Mycroft sortit péniblement son téléphone de poche, allant à grands pas vers la porte et parlant dans l’appareil. Il ne parla pas d’un ton sec ni ne cria, mais même si John n’entendait pas les mots, le ton disait tout. Cet homme pourrait aussi bien gouverner le monde. Sa volonté serait accomplie, et si cela signifiait aider Sherlock, alors John n’était pas sur le point de discuter.

Brusquement, les tremblements de Sherlock s’arrêtèrent, et John sentit la tension sortir doucement de la pièce. Un rapide coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule lui montra que Mycroft se tenait dans l’embrasure de la porte, son appel terminé, regardant le corps relâché de Sherlock de près, les lèvres tirées vers le bas et les sourcils plissés en un froncement. Peut-être que sur quelqu’un d’autre cela aurait l’air froid, presque indifférent, mais John connaissait l’émotion chez un Holmes quand il la voyait. Subtile, c’était vrai, mais pas moins vraie.

« Venez là et donnez-moi un coup de main, » ordonna-t-il, faisant sursauter Mycroft de surprise. Il s’attendait à moitié à ce qu’une des infirmières discutât quand il saisit de la gaze et sécha le nez et la bouche de Sherlock, mais à la place elles se déplacèrent autour de lui, notant leurs mesures et se donnant des instructions. Une d’elles, celle qui portait encore les bleus du dernier éveil de Sherlock, tendit à Mycroft un morceau d’ouate et fit un geste vers les mains de Sherlock, indiquant les éraflures et les entailles sur sa paume où ses ongles l’avaient coupée.

« Les convulsions n’ont duré que deux minutes cette fois, Docteur Watson. »

« J’aurais préféré qu’il n’y en ait pas une seconde du tout, » répondit John, vérifiant le nez de Sherlock. Il n’y avait pas de sang dans ses oreilles, et rien ne s’échappait d’autour de ses yeux pour suggérer que le saignement venait de l’espace crânien. La pression sanguine élevée avait probablement juste fait exploser les capillaires de Sherlock, mais “probablement” n’était plus suffisant. « Il a besoin de son docteur et d’un scanner, maintenant. »

« Le Docteur Patel sera là d’ici vingt minutes pour commencer tout diagnostique qu’elle estimera pertinent, » ajouta Mycroft. « Je m’en suis assuré. »

John ne remit pas en question exactement ce que Mycroft avait dit à un larbin sans nom et sans visage quelque part pour faire venir ici la spécialiste Sherlock d’autant plus vite. Ce que Mycroft était capable de faire pour protéger Sherlock était souvent sous-entendu comme sans limites – son instinct de protection détaché des contraintes de la personne ordinaire. Maintenant, il était plus facile de voir les intentions derrière ce comportement autoritaire, exposés qu’ils étaient en un instant d’impuissance.

Pourtant l’attention de Mycroft n’était pas seulement évidente dans sa bonne volonté à utiliser le pouvoir que son travail fournissait pour assister Sherlock. Ici, maintenant, il y avait davantage de preuves disponibles. Mycroft était voûté au-dessus du lit, nettoyant avec application les paumes sanglantes de Sherlock. D’une certaine manière, John doutait qu’il y eût quelqu’un d’autre au monde pour qui il s’abaisserait à quelque chose d’aussi – organique.

À la vérité, l’action était davantage pour Mycroft que pour Sherlock. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose pour ressentir qu’il avait une part de contrôle – tout comme John. Ils tenaient tous deux à Sherlock, et le voir comme ça était – John secoua la tête pour lui-même, à court de mots. Depuis que Sherlock avait commencé à montrer les premiers signes de migraine, John avait pensé qu’il connaissait toute l’étendue de ce que signifiait être impuissant, mais cela n’était rien comparé à ça. Comment pouvait-il arriver aussi loin dans sa vie, voir bataille, effusions de sang et blessures par balle et être encore aussi inutile, putain ?

« Attention, » avertit une des infirmières, remarquant une élévation du rythme cardiaque de Sherlock. « Je pense qu’il revient à lui. Ce sera la même chose qu’avant : confusion et peur. Essayez de le rassurer si vous pouvez. Des visages familiers aideront. »

John hocha la tête, tournant son attention rapidement vers Mycroft, qui avait seulement été témoin des tout derniers moments de l’émergence de Sherlock de la crise précédente. « Il pourrait attaquer. La meilleure chose à faire est de continuer à lui parler et de voir s’il reconnaît l’un de nous. »

« Est-ce qu’il a été violent après la dernière crise ? » demanda Mycroft, regardant les faibles traces de tension apparaître sur le visage de Sherlock, la contraction coordonnée des doigts et la prise soudaine et profonde d’inspiration qui suggérait un retour à la conscience.

« Il y arrivait : haut niveau de confusion et de méfiance. Vous avez vu sa prise sur l’infirmière. » John redressa ses épaules. Il détestait ça presque davantage que les convulsions – presque – parce même si Sherlock était réveillé pendant la phase post-ictale, il ne semblait pas se connecter, ni avec son environnement ni les gens dedans. Il détestait voir ce manque de reconnaissance dans les yeux de Sherlock.

Cette peur, comme s’il pensait que John lui ferait du mal.

Sherlock inspira comme un homme faisant surface de sous la mer, entraînant un souffle si profond qu’il en eut presque un haut-le-cœur lorsque ses muscles le redressèrent brusquement : lutte ou fuite automatiquement engagés. Ce regard vif-argent, si souvent fourmillant d’intelligence et de connaissance était à la place une écume de clair de lune autour du large lac des pupilles dilatées. Un faible lustre de sueur s’attardait aux tempes de Sherlock, et ses lèvres étaient écartées autour de halètements rapides d’air alors que son regard glissait autour de la pièce, analysant tout et atteignant une conclusion qui lui fit montrer les dents. Ses doigts se serrèrent dans les draps comme s’il envisageait de s’arracher du lit et de fuir ce qu’il voyait.

« Sherlock. Tout va bien. Tu as eu une autre crise, » réussit à dire John, essayant de conserver sa voix régulière alors qu’il luttait contre l’envie de tendre la main et de toucher. Même dans la pire sorte de situation où la vie et la mort étaient équilibrées sur le tranchant d’un couteau, Sherlock n’avait jamais l’air aussi sauvage – aussi éloigné de son self-control. « Tu étais endormi quand ça a commencé cette fois, tu te rappelles ? »

« Tu es au University College Hospital, » ajouta Mycroft, fournissant les faits à Sherlock comme si c’était une seconde nature, « et John est juste là. »

Il ne semblait pas s’inclure dans l’équation du confort, mais John n’eut pas le temps de s’éterniser là-dessus alors qu’il s’asseyait délibérément, se mettant plus bas et soumis, non-menaçant alors que Sherlock jetait un regard noir aux infirmières d’un air méfiant.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas le faire, » grogna-t-il, sa voix sauvage dans sa gorge, la mâchoire serrée et mordant les mots d’une manière qui leur donnait l’apparence autant une menace que d’une promesse, et John frissonna en pensant à ce que Sherlock pensait qu’il arrivait. « Vous ne pouvez pas regarder à l’intérieur. »

« Personne n’essaie, Sherlock, » promit John. Il avait clairement compris une partie de son environnement – comprit la scène de l’hôpital et de l’équipe médicale, l’odeur d’antiseptique et la sensation des draps rêches même s’il la voyait toujours comme un danger. « Personne ne va rien te faire du tout, OK ? »

Il tendit le bras sans réfléchir, le réconfort la seule chose dans son esprit, mais Sherlock recula visiblement, les mains ramenées brusquement vers son torse et serrées en poings. Un ruban frais de sang monta lorsque la canule se déplaça, gouttant cramoisi sur le drap, mais Sherlock était trop occupé à fixer John comme s’il ne le connaissait pas du tout : un étranger avec le visage de son meilleur ami.

« Non, » dit-il à nouveau, et il y avait une bonne dose hideuse de terreur véritable derrière le bouclier de la colère dans ses yeux. « Je sais ce que vous essayez de faire. Vous ne pouvez pas ! »

« Sherlock... » Mycroft tressaillit lorsque son frère eut un mouvement de recul dans le lit, et il partagea un rapide coup d’œil déchirant avec John. Ils étaient encore perdus, tous les deux, et ce fut John qui commença à parler de tout et de rien, détaillant leur dernière affaire, parlant de Baker Street, n’importe quoi pour tisser une impression de familiarité autour de Sherlock alors que les minutes s’égrenaient.

Son cœur lui faisait mal avec chaque battement sous ses côtes, martelant un code Morse de détresse. John ne cessait d’essayer de se dire que Sherlock reviendrait – reviendrait dans la coquille de ce corps grondant et craintif et saurait qui il était – mais la peur que ce ne serait pas le cas essayait de l’étouffer. John avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser envisager rapidement toutes les choses que les crises pouvaient représenter – avait essayé de croire que tout cela était dû à la migraine, rien d’autre – mais il était difficile d’être rationnel quand Sherlock était comme ça.

La seule chose qui le gardait ne serait-ce que proche de placide, en tout cas extérieurement, était la connaissance que Sherlock remarquerait sa tension. Comme ça, vil et animal, Sherlock fonctionnait presque entièrement à l’instinct, et la peur était contagieuse.

Pour Sherlock, en tout cas, John pouvait être brave.

Il prit une inspiration, prêt à continuer son monologue sans fin et titubant, mais l’air se coinça dans sa gorge lorsque, juste comme ça, Sherlock rentra en lui-même. Ses lèvres tremblèrent autour de ses dents visibles et son front se plia en un froncement. La douleur tendit ses traits, découpant de minuscules lignes sur sa peau alors qu’elle mordait son corps, mais ce qui était à l’instant un chaos d’éclairs derrière ses yeux devint une lueur – quelque chose de solide et de stable que John reconnaîtrait n’importe où.

La gorge de Sherlock pulsa lorsqu’il déglutit, léchant du sang de ses lèvres alors que ses épaules s’affaissaient et il laissa ses yeux se fermer d’un coup, se penchant en arrière, à moitié allongé contre les oreillers. « Une autre ? » demanda-t-il, laissant tomber sa main de là où elle était encore serrée contre son torse pour reposer, la paume vers le haut et attendant la prise de John, sur le matelas.

John la prit sans même réfléchir, frottant le bout de ses doigts sur la forme mince de la main de Sherlock. « Ouais. Tu étais endormi quand les convulsions ont commencé. »

Il y eut une lueur de réminiscence sur le visage de Sherlock, et il ouvrit les yeux en une fente, donnant à la pièce un autre regard dur et noir comme s’il essayait d’arracher ses secrets du plâtre. « Je me rappelle m’être réveillé, plus ou moins. Sauf que j’étais convaincu... » Il secoua un petit peu la tête, son visage grimaçant lorsque le mouvement provoqua de l’inconfort avant qu’il ne se descendît en traînant sur le lit. « J’pensais que vous alliez ouvrir mon crâne à la scie et enlever mon cerveau. »

« Pas une illusion sans rapport, étant donné les circonstances, » signala Mycroft doucement, un sourire très fragile perché sur ses lèvres. Il semblait content que Sherlock eût réussi à conserver une sorte de rationalité oblique, même si les conclusions qu’il en avait tirées étaient assez horribles. « Est-ce que la crise a été pareille que la première ? »

« Elle était plus courte, » fournit une des infirmières lorsqu’elle plaça le dossier au pied du lit de Sherlock. Son badge disait qu’elle était Becky, et la fraîcheur de son maquillage suggérait qu’elle n’était en service que depuis quelques heures. John se permit un instant de plaisir à sa déduction ; l’influence de Sherlock tout à fait évidente. « La durée ne signifie pas nécessairement que les choses s’améliorent, mais c’est souvent un signe positif. Les scanners nous en diront plus. »

« Le Docteur Patel pourrait aussi vouloir faire d’autres diagnostiques, » ajouta Mycroft. « En fait, elle a demandé que du sang soit prélevé pour une analyse rapide. Elle voulait vérifier la demi-vie du Norazophen. »

Les oreilles de John se dressèrent à cela. Une demi-vie de quoi que ce fût de pharmaceutique était liée au temps qu’il fallait au corps pour le traiter et l’évacuer du système sanguin. Dans tout médicament intégralement testé, cette mesure devrait être connue et bien documentée. « S’il vous plaît dites-moi que je n’ai pas injecté à Sherlock quelque chose d’expérimental, » siffla-t-il, la satisfaction à la gêne de Mycroft de courte durée lorsque les doigts de Sherlock se resserrèrent autour de la main de John en une faible contrainte lasse.

« Non, Docteur Watson. Elle a été rigoureusement testée, mais avec... les antécédents de Sherlock, » Mycroft souleva un sourcil, « il y a toujours des facteurs supplémentaires à prendre en compte. Son usage de substances récréatives pourrait entrer en jeu ici, causant un nouvel éventail symptomatique. » L’aîné Holmes toucha le dos de la main de Sherlock, un geste muet et bref d’excuse, comme s’il était réticent à évoquer l’addiction de son frère quand il était couché dans un lit d’hôpital, dans la douleur et incertain. « C’est simplement une autre considération. Cependant, si je suis honnête, je préférerais que les crises soient causées par un produit chimique étranger que par quelque chose de plus sinistre dans la physiologie de Sherlock. » Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de John, calmes et logiques, mais avec une touche de quelque chose de plus. « Je suis sûr que c’est un sentiment que vous partagez, Docteur Watson. »

Avant que John ne pût répondre, il y eut un bruit subtile venant du téléphone de Mycroft. Une des infirmières tourna son regard dans sa direction, irritée par le mépris flagrant de l’homme envers la politique d’aucun téléphone portable de l’hôpital, et Mycroft offrit un sourire discret d’excuse. « Le Docteur Patel est arrivée. Je vais aller la récupérer à la réception. Si vous vouliez bien avoir la gentillesse de prélever ce sang ? » Il laissa la question en suspend alors qu’il sortait à grands pas par la porte, se déplaçant avec une motivation vive que John avait rarement vue. Un pas nonchalant était davantage le style de Mycroft.

« Il est inquiet. Il va manger des donuts dans l’heure, » murmura Sherlock d’un ton peu charitable, faisant la grimace alors que l’infirmière extrayait une fiole pleine de fluide riche et bordeaux de sa veine. « Est-ce que tu vas m’aider à m’enfuir à Baker Street, ou est-ce que je le fais tout seul ? »

Le rire incrédule de John était faible, mais au moins c’était mieux que d’être assis dans une toile tendue d’inquiétude. « Tu plaisantes, n’est-ce pas ? Sherlock... »

Un sourire fragile courba les lèvres de Sherlock, à moitié caché par la misérable excuse d’oreiller. « J’aimerais que ça ne soit pas le cas. Tests sanguins, scanners et IRM... ils vont me garder ici pendant des semaines. »

« J’en doute. Quoiqu’il arrive, ils te feront aller mieux, » promit John avec la conviction de quelqu’un qui croyait complètement en la science médicale. Il redressa sa colonne vertébrale et ses épaules, levant enfin les yeux pour croiser le regard de Sherlock avec ce qu’il espérait être force et certitude, plutôt qu’hésitation et peur. « Et si tu es ici aussi longtemps, alors moi aussi. Peu m’importe de ne pas être de la famille ; ils s’amuseront à essayer de me jeter dehors. »

Le sourire de Sherlock devint large, fatigué et effacé, mais honnête malgré tout. Ses paupières tombaient de nouveau, entraînées par le pur épuisement provoqué par la migraine et les convulsions, mais les paroles qu’il murmura furent suffisantes pour faire serrer le cœur de John.

« Tu es plus important que la famille. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joyeux Halloween, les loulous ! ;)


	9. Chapitre 9 : Rideau Calcique

Le Docteur Patel était très similaire à ce dont Sherlock se souvenait : douée dans son domaine, et bien plus intéressée par le contenu du crâne de Sherlock que par quoi que ce fût d’autre chez lui. Elle parcourut ses notes médicales avec intérêt, les lèvres serrées, posant l’occasionnelle question sèche et n’offrant rien en matière de bavardage réconfortant. Sherlock approuvait, John non.

Sherlock était presque sûr que, habillés seulement de leurs pyjamas et faisant face à un membre éminent d’une branche hautement spécialisée de l’arbre médical, la plupart des docteurs seraient convenablement intimidés. Bien sûr, John était différent. Il avait le regard noir, l’air renfrogné et continua à le faire pendant que des instructions rapides et pratiques étaient données aux infirmières. Le Docteur Patel les sermonna quand les résultats des tests sanguins furent indisponibles avant qu’elle ne sortît majestueusement pour réquisitionner les machines nécessaires pour les scanners de diagnostique.

« C’est une des meilleurs, » dit Mycroft en matière d’explication, même si Sherlock voyait les minuscules lignes de désapprobation autour de ses yeux et sa bouche. Le Docteur Patel n’avait pas été choisie par Mycroft, mais par leur mère, qui se souciait davantage des qualifications que du contact avec les patients.

« Il y a davantage dans le fait d’être un bon docteur que de savoir de quoi vous parlez, » signala John froidement. « Sherlock est une personne, pas un cerveau dans une casserole ou un pavé de viande. » Il croisa les bras, s’enfonça dans la chaise difforme au chevet de Sherlock et tapa le talon de son pied sur le sol : un battement vif d’ennui parmi le bruit assourdi de l’hôpital.

Pourtant la colère de John était un fin vernis sur quelque chose d’autre : une masse enchevêtrée d’émotion plus profonde. Sherlock se permit un clignement d’œil soutenu, essayant de se forcer à observer à travers les voiles épais de la lassitude et la brume persistante qui occupaient son esprit.

_Oh._

John avait encore peur. De petites vallées gravaient leur chemin sur sa peau, froissant son front et encadrant ses lèvres. Ses mains se déplacèrent et glissèrent alors qu’il les pressait, paume contre paume sur ses genoux avant qu’une ne serrât rapidement une de ses jambes – la claudication psychosomatique menaçant de nouveau – tout ça à cause de Sherlock. Il se rappela un flash rapide et vif du John dans son Baker Street interne s’accrochant à lui comme s’il était terrifié de le lâcher. Maintenant, dans le vrai John, celui qui importait, il voyait un écho de ce besoin désespéré.

Il avait arrêté de tenir la main de Sherlock quand Mycroft était revenu avec le Docteur Patel. La honte semblait peu plausible, puisqu’il ne s’était pas soucié du contact physique quand le frère de Sherlock rôdait à son chevet, tout en inquiétude tendue et en surprise opalescente et à moitié cachée. Peut-être qu’il pensait qu’il gênerait ? Quoi que fût la raison, le contact manquait à Sherlock. Il s’était habitué à ce que John fût juste là, presque une extension de lui-même, et maintenant la faible distance entre eux semblait plus large qu’un kilomètre.

Pire, cela le laissait déconnecté et sans attache. Le vertige au moins avait disparu, perdu quelque part dans la furie des convulsions, et la douleur dans sa tête et son corps avait atteint un étrange équilibre. L’acuité avait disparu, et à la place un battement de plomb martelait à travers lui depuis le haut de sa tête au bout de ses orteils, s’avivant avec une férocité occasionnelle de percussions seulement pour refluer de nouveau. Les mains guérisseuses de John n’étaient pas si magiques que le plus léger contact pourrait en bannir la sensation, mais cela la rendait plus supportable.

Sans un mot, Sherlock s’étira, se déplaçant sur le lit et ignorant les protestations grinçantes de son corps et de son esprit alors qu’il attrapait le poignet de John et ramenait sa main dans sa prise. La stupide intraveineuse, maintenant remplacée et pompant du liquide dans ses veines, ne le laisserait pas rouler sur le côté pour bloquer Mycroft, et il ignora ostensiblement l’examen oblique et prudent de son frère alors qu’il sentait les doigts de John s’enrouler, chauds et réels, autour des siens.

« Le Docteur Patel est un peu comme moi. Davantage intéressée par résoudre le puzzle que quoi que ce soit d’autre, » expliqua Sherlock, détestant la manière dont le mouvement de sa mâchoire faisait exploser de petites détonations de douleur dans ses tempes. « Cela fait le travail, et tu sais que je trouve les platitudes d’étrangers fastidieuses. »

« La plupart des gens que tu vois sont au-delà de toute pitié de toute façon, » signala John, se penchant en avant et appuyant un coude sur son genou. « Il y a une grosse différence entre un patient et un... un cadavre. Tu as droit à sa sympathie, Sherlock. »

Il voulait discuter, signaler que la compassion de quelqu’un d’autre que John n’était pas la question, mais avant qu’il ne pût ouvrir la bouche pour parler de nouveau, quelques aide-soignants entrèrent à grands pas, suivis de près par le Docteur Patel.

« Puisque votre analyse de sang est encore en cours, M. Holmes, nous allons poursuivre. Normalement, nous commencerions avec un scanner, mais obtenir un créneau pour la machine à IRM est difficile au mieux. » Elle soupira, jetant un coup d’œil vers l’horloge avant de ramener son regard. « Nous devons tirer avantage de notre moment, et une annulation signifie que nous devons bouger maintenant pour profiter au mieux de notre temps. »

« Une annulation ? » demanda doucement Sherlock, lançant un rapide coup d’œil à Mycroft.

Son frère donna un haussement d’épaules d’un air indolent et la plus faible trace d’un sourire suffisant en réponse. « Personne ne subira d’effet négatif, » dit-il.

Le Docteur Patel s’éclaircit la voix d’une manière sans équivoque avant de se retourner vers Sherlock. « Puisque vous avez déjà eu les deux formes de scanners par le passé, je présume que je n’ai pas besoin de vous informer de la procédure ? »

« Non, » répondit-il, ajoutant une bonne dose de “continuez simplement” dans son ton. John pouvait penser que Patel était un mauvais docteur, mais il semblait avoir oublié que Sherlock pouvait être un patient vraiment terrible.

« Il sera probablement de retour dans une heure environ, » le Docteur Patel informa Mycroft. « Plus longtemps, s’il y a besoin de davantage d’investigation. »

« Nous allons avec lui, n’est-ce pas ? » interrompit John, récupérant sa main de la prise de Sherlock alors qu’il se levait, les bras croisés et le menton levé à un angle pugnace.

« Ça n’est vraiment pas nécessaire, » répondit le docteur, sans lever les yeux vers John alors qu’elle prenait des notes sur le dossier de Sherlock. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’il parla de nouveau – sa voix plus profonde, plus dure, bien plus zone de combat que salle d’hôpital – qu’elle jeta un coup d’œil pour voir le Capitaine John Watson fermement en place. 

« Je pense que si, » dit-il d’un ton clair et direct, le genre que Sherlock entendait souvent quand une dispute à propos d’une expérience peu hygiénique avait atteint le point de pas-davantage-de-négotiation.

« S’il a une autre crise, le personnel médical sera en place pour l’aider, » expliqua le docteur, persistant sur le côté de la logique et évitant la pensée du sentiment. « Il ne sera pas en danger. »

« Ce n’est vraiment pas la question, » répondit John, et Sherlock jeta un coup d’œil de l’autre côté pour attirer l’attention de Mycroft, rassemblant suffisamment de concentration pour communiquer le besoin de l’ingérence de son frère.

« Docteur Patel, le Docteur Watson va accompagner mon frère comme... » Mycroft hésita, comme s’il choisissait ses mots avec une délectation particulière alors qu’il soulevait un sourcil en direction de Sherlock. « ... soutien moral. Je vous assure, il sera là en qualité non-médicale et sait qu’il doit rester à l’écart. J’ai quelques affaires desquelles m’occuper. »

« Des affaires plus importantes que votre frère ? » demanda John, la voix rauque et nerveuse, cherchant la bagarre : trop d’inquiétude et pas assez de sommeil, présuma Sherlock. Les émotions de John étaient toujours plus proches de la surface durant des moments d’épuisement et de stress.

« Des affaires ayant trait à Sherlock, qui ne peuvent pas être conclues depuis la salle d’IRM, » répondit Mycroft, entièrement imperturbable face aux paroles de John. Il tendit la main vers sa veste, retira d’un geste les plis et glissa les manches sur ses bras. « Je serai de retour dans une heure. Et Sherlock, s’il te plaît essaie de bien te tenir. »

Il aurait agité son majeur vers Mycroft si l’effort de bouger son bras n’était pas douloureux. Au final, Sherlock dut se contenter d’un simplement grognement de confirmation alors que les aide‑soignants levaient les barres sur le côté du lit et commençaient à le faire rouler à l’extérieur dans le couloir.

Des murs et des plafonds industriels défilèrent, peints dans des tons neutres de blanc, de beige et de bleu. Les lumières fluorescentes traçaient leur chemin comme des lignes blanches au centre de la route, et Sherlock ferma les yeux contre l’apport sensoriel. C’était une image en miroir d’un autre moment et d’un autre endroit. Un autre test, un autre scanner : des lampes de poche braquées sur son visage et des questions stupides et détestables à propos de niveaux de douleur et de coordination pendant que des docteurs essayaient de démonter son esprit complexe avec des outils maladroits.

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour observer le Docteur Patel, plus âgée maintenant, plus dodue qu’elle ne l’avait été. Heureuse en ménage, huit ans, un enfant dont des nounous, des garderies et autres s’occupaient. Des parents occupés : tout en argent et pas de temps. Peut-être qu’ils le regretteraient, un jour, mais probablement pas.

Elle avait les yeux vifs d’une personne avec un esprit supérieur à la moyenne. Ça, au moins, était quelque chose que Sherlock pouvait reconnaître et admirer. Elle n’avait jamais travaillé avec des enfants, avant lui. Sans doute qu’ils l’auraient trouvée terrifiante, mais il y avait du répit, d’une certaine façon, à trouver dans son indifférence clinique à autre chose que la physiologie. Elle était intéressée par ses éléments, pas leur somme.

John se souciait de tout : la chair, le sang, l’os et l’homme à l’intérieur. C’était une partie de la raison pour laquelle il était tellement _tendu-en-colère-fatigué-fort_ alors qu’il marchait d’un pas furieux aux côtés de Sherlock, ses pieds fermes suivant les roues bruyantes. La peur était l’autre partie de cette équation, le tout pour Sherlock. John avait peur de ce qui pourrait apparaître sur les scans et quels maux pourraient se tapir sous le rideau calcique du crâne de Sherlock.

Dans un sens, pensait Sherlock, trouver quelque chose serait presque une bénédiction. Ce serait un problème à résoudre, un mal à guérir. Ses migraines avaient toujours été une fleur de douleur sans racine pour les arrimer. Il n’y avait rien à traiter, et pourtant les symptômes s’épanouissaient encore et encore, une flore désertique rare répondant aux pluies après des sécheresses qui duraient des années.

D’une certaine façon, il doutait que cette fois fût différente. Les convulsions étaient quelque chose d’autre, un nouveau fruit à explorer, mais il était peu probable que l’histoire fût écrite dans la structure de son cerveau.

John baissa les yeux vers lui, sa bouche sombre se courbant en un faible sourire auquel Sherlock répondit de la même manière. Il voulait dire quelque chose – rassurer John que tout ça n’était que des histoires pour rien, et que c’était sa faute pour avoir appelé l’ambulance en premier lieu – mais il doutait que cela serait bien accueilli. Quoi qu’il pensât du Docteur Patel, John sentait clairement que la place de Sherlock était à l’hôpital.

Le lit poussa les double portes vers le scanner IRM, et Sherlock grimaça vers la large machine, silencieuse et massive au milieu de la pièce. Elle était plus élégante que celle dont il se souvenait, plus profilée et moins volumineuse, mais le principe serait toujours le même.

« Vous pouvez vous lever ? » demanda un des aide-soignants, l’air plus que préparé à soulever Sherlock à bras‑le‑corps vers la machine s’il le devait. L’expression de Sherlock avait dû répondre pour lui, parce qu’il recula, passant à John la ridicule blouse d’hôpital fine pour Sherlock la portât.

« Ça pourrait être pire, » signala John quand il remarqua l’air faiblement dégoûté sur le visage de Sherlock. « Au moins tu as encore tes sous-vêtements. »

« Seulement parce que c’est tout ce que je portais quand les auxiliaires médicaux m’ont emmené. » Prudemment, Sherlock s’appuya sur un coude, attendant que son cerveau et son corps travaillassent en harmonie avant de balancer ses jambes par-dessus le côté du lit et de vaciller sans grâce sur ses pieds.

Seigneur, c’était terrible, comme avoir de nouveau quatorze ans et rien d’autre que des genoux et des coudes. Ses jambes semblaient trop longues et ses cuisses tremblaient sous l’effort de soutenir son poids, mais il se força à le faire, remarquant avec une certaine satisfaction que même si sa tête lui hurlait toujours dessus, c’était loin d’être aussi handicapant que ça l’avait été ce matin-là.

« Ouais, eh bien ne le dis à personne, ou ils les confisqueront probablement et te laisseront avec le cul nu, » plaisanta John, marquant une pause pendant une minute. « Il n’y a pas de métal dedans, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Dans les sous-vêtements ? » demanda Sherlock, s’appuyant légèrement contre John lorsque ses doigts agiles et rugueux fermèrent le nœud de la blouse ridicule.

« Connaissant ton goût de luxe en matière de vêtements, ça ne me surprendrait pas de découvrir que tu as des fils d’or ou des boutons en platine sur ton slip, » répondit John, le sourire devenant large au rire doux de Sherlock.

« Il y a une limite entre élégant et ridicule. » Sherlock ferma les yeux, prenant une inspiration stabilisante alors que John l’aidait vers la machine. « Non, il n’y a pas du tout de métal sur moi. » Il jeta un coup d’œil à la canule en plastique, située dans une veine différente maintenant et libre de son intraveineuse. Elle avait l’air d’une masse étrangère sur sa main lorsqu’il la leva pour toucher la joue de John avec hésitation. Il avait besoin de quelque chose pour obtenir l’attention de John et la retenir, quelque chose de capable et de calmant. Un tressaillement de surprise disparut en concentration lorsqu’il força John à croiser son regard. « Arrête de t’inquiéter ? » demanda-t-il doucement, souhaitant pouvoir faire obéir John à cette simple demande. « S’il te plaît ? »

« Plus facile à dire qu’à faire, » répondit John, et sa main trembla à son côté avant de se tendre pour couvrir le bout des doigts de Sherlock, faisant gratter le début de barbe contre la paume de Sherlock pendant le plus bref des instants avant qu’il ne s’éloignât un peu. « J’arrêterai de m’inquiéter quand tu seras de nouveau toi-même. Viens, tu montes. »

Il fit un geste vers l’appareil qui attendait, et Sherlock plia les genoux, se couchant obligeamment alors que John lui donnait un dernier regard et suivait la direction de l’infirmière dans la petite salle de contrôle.

Sherlock avait été anesthésié pendant ses scans étant enfant, quand l’action de garder la tête immobile avait été trop pour lui. Cette époques était depuis longtemps révolue, et des heures à reposer immobile sur le sofa lui était très utiles. La claustrophobie n’était pas un problème pour lui, et il força ses épaules à se détendre lorsque l’aide-soignante capitonna avec soin la tête de Sherlock et lui donna des boules quiès pour le protéger du bruit.

« Vingt minutes, M. Holmes, » vint la voix du Dr Patel par les hauts-parleurs. « Nous vous surveillerons pour d’autres convulsions jusqu’à la fin. »

« Et si tu as besoin de sortir, dis juste quelque chose, » ajouta John. La pensée qu’il était dans le centre de contrôle anti-parasité à fusiller le Doctor Patel du regard était suffisante pour faire tiquer un sourire sur les lèvres de Sherlock, mais il immobilisa l’once de mouvement avant que le ronronnement et le cliquetis du scanner emplissent ses oreilles de leur curieuse symphonie.

L’IRM transmettait son cerveau, tranche par tranche, aux écrans au-delà : sa matière grise et blanche offerte à leur inspection. Pourtant pour autant qu’ils pussent examiner chaque section, chaque temporalité et fissure, ils ne verraient rien de ce qui faisait de lui qui il était. Le Dr Patel ne discernerait pas la cause de son intelligence, seulement son foyer. Elle ne pourrait pas dire ce qui le faisait rire ou suscitait ce magnifique moment d’épiphanie de lumière blanche.

John était le seul là-bas qui regarderait ces images et verrait Sherlock, plutôt que simplement un autre cerveau qui passait. Ils le partageaient comme un secret – _voici qui je suis._

Et pour une fois dans sa vie, Sherlock n’avait pas peur d’être connu.

*****

John regarda l’éclosion des images sur la machine, d’étranges formes s’éclaircissant en coupe transversale caractéristique d’un cerveau humain. Il avait vu ça avant, bien sûr, il y avait longtemps pendant son internat, mais cela avait été un étranger allongé ; ses mystères abandonnés au nom du diagnostique. Ça – ces images s’évanouissant derrière lui – étaient Sherlock. C’était l’esprit qu’il transportait dans sa tête de mule, celui qui faisait don au monde de déductions éblouissantes et de froides analyses.

C’était une leçon d’humilité, dans un sens, de se rendre compte qu’un des meilleurs hommes qu’il eût jamais connu pût être réduit à quelque chose d’aussi simple, et John regarda chaque impression passer, fasciné. Il n’était pas expert sur la physiologie du cerveau. Il savait où il devait être et où il ne le devait pas, et quoi chercher pour suggérer que quelque chose n’allait sérieusement pas à un niveau extérieur, mais les minuscules nuances de forme et de structure montrées par le scanner étaient au-delà de son expertise.

Le Docteur Patel, cependant, était absorbée. Elle se penchait par-dessus l’épaule du radiologue – un fait qui irritait probablement cet homme énormément – donnant à chaque image un examen de pure forme lorsqu’elle passait. Normalement, un docteur verrait d’autres patients pendant que les scanners étaient effectués, puis soit les enverrait être réexaminés par le personnel expérimenté pertinent soit, s’il s’y connaissait suffisamment, les examinerait lui-même. John n’était pas sûr si le fait que le Docteur Patel supervisait chaque instant du diagnostique de Sherlock était rassurant ou une cause d’inquiétude.

« Encore dix minutes, M. Holmes, » dit le Docteur Patel alors qu’elle allumait le bouton du microphone. « Puis nous ajouterons le produit de contraste pour vérifier que nous ne ratons rien. »

« Est-ce que c’est la procédure standard ? » demanda John, incapable de retenir la question. Il s’attendait à un regard froid et sombre de la part du Docteur Patel, mais elle se retira des écrans, se frotta les yeux pendant un instant avant de croiser son regard.

« Je trouve que les mots “procédure standard” et “Sherlock Holmes” ne viennent pas souvent en contact rapproché les uns avec les autres, » murmura-t-elle, et il y avait un faible sourire sur ses lèvres qui diminua la sévérité de son comportement. « Cependant, c’est relativement normal pour un patient qui a développé des convulsions. Habituellement, nous attendrions une tendance distincte : trois ou quatre événements, peut-être, mais étant donné son passé une action prompte est ce qu’il y a de mieux. Faire ces deux IRM en même temps est simplement la manière la plus efficace pour avancer. »

« Je suis surpris qu’il n’ait pas été transféré dans une clinique privée, » dit doucement John, regardant les minutes s’égrener sur la pendule avant qu’une des infirmières ne traversât pour ajouter le produit de contraste au système sanguin de Sherlock. « Vous ne... vous ne faites pas ça à la charge de la Sécu, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Non, M. Holmes s’assurera que la situation financière soit sous contrôle, et que les autres patients ne soient pas mis en danger par nos besoins d’équipement. » Elle le dit comme si une telle interférence dans la bureaucratie de la Sécu était complètement normale, et John se força à ne pas s’attarder sur exactement quelles ficelles Mycroft pouvait tirer dans l’ombre.

Le Docteur Patel tendit le cou, regardant l’infirmière avec attention alors qu’elle menait à bien son travail. « Si ça dépendait de moi, je l’admettrais dans ma propre clinique, » admit-elle. « C’est à la fois plus rapide et plus efficace, mais M. Mycroft Holmes pensait qu’il serait mieux de garder son frère près de la maison, pour ainsi dire. Mon patient se souvient de sa période sous ma responsabilité sans aucun plaisir, et je dois admettre que je ne peux pas l’en blâmer. »

John regarda l’infirmière revenir dans la pièce anti-parasitée avant de jeter un coup d’œil au flux vidéo. Sherlock semblait aller bien, bandant ses muscles et se déplaçant légèrement, se préparant pour davantage d’immobilité lorsque la machine reprendrait sa tâche. Pendant quelques minutes, John resta silencieux, s’attendant à ce que le Docteur Patel retournât vers les écrans, mais à la place elle se pencha en arrière, laissant le radiologue travailler.

« Est-ce que vous avez toujours été son spécialiste ? » demanda finalement John. Lire les notes de Sherlock était une chose, mais rencontrer un des docteurs qui les avait écrites lui donnait une vision différente.

« J’ai été appelée environ un an après qu’il ait commencé à en souffrir, quand les diagnostiques initiaux n’ont rien trouvé d’important. Sa mère était prête à payer pour le meilleur, et je suis ce qu’elle a a obtenu pour son argent. » Quelque chose passa en un éclair sur le visage du docteur, et John le reconnut. Sherlock avait la même expression quand il se rappelait une affaire qu’il n’avait pas réussi à résoudre – une sorte de dégoût de soi mélangé à du ressentiment envers le puzzle de ne pas avoir renoncé à ses secrets. « Ça n’a rien servi à rien. Au final, nous avons été forcés de nous concentrer sur tenter de réduire sa douleur, ce qui était un défi en soi. Une fois qu’il a atteint l’âge adulte, il a déménagé. C’est la première fois que j’entends parler de lui depuis ses dix-neuf ans, je crois. »

« Et il a un nouveau symptôme, » murmura John, incapable de retenir l’appréhension de sa voix. Elle sembla pesante dans l’espace clos de la chambre anti-parasitée dans laquelle ils se tenaient, et il sentit l’intensité du regard du Docteur Patel sur lui alors qu’il fixait le sol.

« C’est toujours pire pour les docteurs quand leurs êtres chers tombent malades, » dit-elle avec une délicatesse étonnante, « ne serait-ce que parce que nous savons exactement à quel point ils pourraient être souffrants. »

Il ne se donna pas la peine de la corriger sur sa supposition à propos des êtres chers. C’était inutile quand sa joue le picotait encore du contact de Sherlock et que son cœur tambourinait du souvenir de ce regard intense croisant le sien, l’implorant de ne pas s’inquiéter. Pour un tiers, ils devaient avoir eu l’air d’amants, et comment pourrait-il expliquer autre chose ?

« Cela dit, Docteur Watson, il n’y a pas de cause évidente d’inquiétude sur ces scans, » le Docteur Patel fit un geste vers les écrans, et John leva les yeux pour voir qu’elle se concentrait toujours sur les données devant elle. « Je devrais faire un examen plus approfondi, et je ferai une comparaison avec les dernières images que nous avons prises. Il y aura de petites différences, puisque M. Holmes était encore un adolescent à ce moment-là, mais cela pourra nous offrir une profusion d’informations. »

« Combien de temps ? » demanda John, se redressant alors que le scanner s’arrêtait et que le cliquetis et le bruit sourd de la machine retombait dans le silence. « Combien de temps avant que vous ne sachiez ? »

« Quelques heures, peut-être, » dit le Docteur Patel, et maintenant elle était de retour à son précédent comportement brusque, l’écartant comme s’il n’était rien d’autre qu’un meuble. « J’ai ordonné un scanner également, juste pour être consciencieux, que nous exécuterons dès que possible. Le temps qu’il soit terminé, nous devrions aussi avoir les résultats du test sanguin. » Elle se tourna vers une des infirmières. « Veuillez accompagner M. Holmes et le Docteur Watson à la chambre 201. »

John souleva un sourcil. Auparavant ils avaient été dans une zone de transit pour les nouvelles admissions, privée en elle-même, plutôt que dans une salle, mais pas équipée pour quoi que ce fût en dehors d’une urgence médicale. Maintenant il semblait que Sherlock aurait une chambre pour lui seul, et John pouvait facilement sentir l’influence de Mycroft nivelant les obstacles. Une partie de ses “affaires” peut-être.

Les infirmières récupérèrent le lit de Sherlock du corridor et l’aidèrent de la machine IRM au matelas. John le regarda se coucher avec un soupir, retirant les boules Quiès avant de presser une main contre ses yeux. C’était le même geste bloquant la lumière que John avait vu à maintes reprises durant les derniers jours, et il tint sa langue, retenant la marée de questions à propos du bien‑être de Sherlock. Le vacarme de l’IRM avait probablement été suffisant pour susciter de nouveau la douleur dans la tête de Sherlock, et il ne voulait pas ajouter à l’inconfort en ajoutant sa voix au bavardage et au bruit tout autour d’eux.

Le linoléum couinait sous ses bottes pendant qu’il marchait, une main reposant distraitement sur la barre autour du lit de Sherlock : un humble lien entre eux alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre que le Docteur Patel avait mentionnée. Elle était ordinaire, décorée dans des tons neutres avec suffisamment d’espace pour laisser les docteurs et les infirmières travailler si nécessaire. John regarda silencieusement un goutte-à-goutte être connecté à la canule de Sherlock – davantage d’hydratation – et le moniteur cardiaque retrouva son chemin sur le bout de son doigt.

Quelques sacs étaient sur le sol à l’intérieur, et John jeta un coup d’œil dedans pour voir des vêtements pour lui et Sherlock, ainsi que quelques livres à lire et des articles de toilette. Il doutait que Mycroft fût retourné à Baker Street lui-même, mais à l’évidence quelqu’un avait reçu des instructions.

Muettement, John l’écarta du pied, levant les yeux pour se rendre compte que Sherlock le regardait depuis le lit. Il était pâle contre les draps, son visage privé de couleurs excepté les ombres sous ses yeux. Il avait le même air que lorsqu’une affaire avait duré trop longtemps, sauf que même alors, Sherlock était animé, brillant avec éclat alors même qu’il tournait quasiment à vide.

Maintenant, il n’y avait rien de tout ça. Il avait simplement l’air fatigué et malade, sa peau fine comme du papier et ses cheveux un enchevêtrement terne sur l’oreiller.

« Tu n’as pas l’air beaucoup mieux que moi. » Les paroles de Sherlock s’enroulèrent dans l’air, répondant aux pensées inexprimées de John comme si elles étaient écrites sur son front. Pourtant dans sa voix, au moins, il y avait quelque chose de l’homme qu’il connaissait, et les épaules de John s’affaissèrent lorsqu’il s’assit sur la chaise au chevet de Sherlock.

« Parle-moi, » ordonna Sherlock. « Pourquoi es-tu aussi inquiet ? »

Le rire de John eut l’air un peu malade, faible dans sa gorge. « Pourquoi tu ne l’es pas ? » demanda‑t-il avant de se mordre durement la lèvre. Sherlock stressé n’arrangerait pas la situation. Le fait qu’il semblait aussi serein était une bonne chose.

« Tu ne t’es pas vu, Sherlock. Tes migraines sont incroyables telles quelles, mais avec des convulsions ? » Il secoua la tête, presque incapable de forcer les mots hors de sa gorge. « J’ai peur que ce soit quelque chose de pire. Que tu ne seras plus pareil, même s’ils peuvent te faire aller mieux. Ton cerveau n’est pas seulement une partie de ce qui te garde en vie, il fait de toi la personne que tu es. Je ne... » Il s’étrangla, et John prit une inspiration profonde, baissant la tête et se détestant d’avoir la voix aussi brisée. Peut-être que s’il avait dormi plus il aurait un meilleur contrôle, mais en cet instant il se sentait trop anéanti pour tenir bon. « Je ne veux pas perdre mon meilleur ami. »

Il entendit le froissement des draps et leva les yeux pour voir Sherlock balancer ses jambes par‑dessus le bord du lit. Il tira le câble avec le moniteur cardiaque dessus, le faisant s’étirer suffisamment pour pouvoir s’accroupir devant John, les yeux plissés et un peu chancelant, mais totalement indifférent aux protestations de John.

« Regarde-moi, » ordonna-t-il, dégageant la main de John de son épaule et la saisissant dans sa prise à la place. « Si c’était une tumeur cérébrale sérieuse, je manifesterais des symptômes plus sérieux sur une courbe plus subtile. Si c’était une infection au minimum je devrais avoir de la fièvre. » Il déplaça la tête lentement d’un côté à l’autre comme s’il écartait les possibilités. « John, c’est une migraine. Je ne vais nulle part. »

« Mais si. Après les convulsions... »

« C’est censé arriver. Tu le sais. Tu me l’as dit toi-même après la première fois. » La main sans cathéter se serra fort autour des doigts de John, presque douloureusement et étonnamment forts pour autant que Sherlock semblât si frêle.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi ça a l’air, » chuchota John, s’éclaircissant la voix avant de parler à nouveau. « Et tu crois honnêtement que les symptômes que tu manifestes ne sont pas “complexes” ? » demanda-t-il. « Je n’ai jamais rien vu de pareil, Sherlock. »

« Mais moi si. Depuis que je suis enfant c’est la même chose, » signala Sherlock, la voix délibérée et logique d’une manière qui apaisa en partie les nerfs tendus de John. « Parfois les symptômes se produisent dans un ordre différent, mais ils sont toujours familiers pour moi. »

« Sauf les convulsions, » murmura John, se penchant en avant et clignant des yeux de surprise quand le front de Sherlock toucha le sien légèrement, tous deux se soutenant presque l’un l’autre. C’était une position réconfortante, les paumes de Sherlock pressées chaudement contre les siennes et cet esprit éblouissant et brisé était séparé de celui de John seulement par le couvercle de leurs crânes et deux gaines de peau.

John voulait se presser plus près – en sentait l’envie s’enflammer à travers lui. Il voulait enrouler le corps de Sherlock de nouveau de ses bras, comme il l’avait fait la nuit précédente, et garder Sherlock tout près et en sécurité. Ici, à l’hôpital, cela semblait trop exposé. Disparu le chaud cocon de Baker Street, et John se retrouva à regretter le nid du lit de Sherlock et la paix et le calme de leur appartement. Sherlock était mieux ici, avec des soins professionnels, mais John se sentait pire – plus distant et plus inutile que jamais.

Levant les yeux, il sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge lorsqu’il croisa le regard de Sherlock. Comme ça, tous deux deux étaient douloureusement proches, les respirations partagées entre eux rendant John très conscient de la proximité de la bouche de Sherlock. Il s’humidifia les lèvres sans réfléchir, se demandant si Sherlock comprendrait s’il se penchait simplement en avant et expliquait ses peurs avec un baiser à la place : lui montrait sans paroles que _c’est-ce que je ressens pour toi_ et _c’est ce que je ne pourrai pas supporter de perdre._

Un bruit près de la porte arrêta la pensée net, et John tressaillit d’un air coupable. Sherlock lança un regard noir en arrière par-dessus le lit en direction de Mycroft qui se tenait sur le seuil, son expression complètement impassible excepté le plus minuscule soulèvement de sourcil. Deux infirmiers attendaient derrière lui, l’une l’air faiblement désapprobateur, l’autre essayant péniblement de cacher son sourire.

« Content de voir que tu te sens capable de sortir du lit, Sherlock, » dit Mycroft. « Maintenant recouche-toi. L’équipe du scanner est prête pour toi. » Il marqua un pause pendant un instant, laissant sortir un très petit soupir quand Sherlock n’obéit pas immédiatement. « S’il te plaît ? »

Avec un ‘tss’ d’agacement, Sherlock se mit debout en chancelant, libérant la main de John d’une lente traînée du bout des doigts qui laissa sa main picotante, avant de remonter sur le lit. « Je pense que je pourrais m’en sortir avec un fauteuil roulant, » marmonna-t-il, et John vit l’infirmière secouer la tête.

« Désolée, M. Holmes. Le lit est préférable en cas d’autres convulsions. » Elle leva les barres tranquillement, les remontant doucement pour qu’elles n’émissent pas de bruit métallique.

John se mit debout, reprenant péniblement un calme incertain alors qu’il se préparait à suivre. Pourtant avant même qu’il ne se déplaçât d’un pas, Mycroft l’arrêta, se tenant sur son chemin avec un faible sourire vide.

« Je vais aller avec Sherlock. Je pense que vous en avez fait assez. » Mycroft leva rapidement une main, endiguant la réponse de John d’une secousse de la tête. « C’est un compliment, pas une critique, John. » Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard, une émotion que John n’avait pas vue avant. Ce fut suffisant pour lui faire tenir sa langue, attendant, tendu et impatient, que Mycroft continuât. « Comme je l’ai dit plus tôt, je n’étais pas là quand Sherlock a souffert de ses premières migraines, mais j’ai bien été témoin d’une ou deux. Il détestait être touché. Est-ce qu’il vous a informé de cela ? »

John fronça les sourcils, retroussant les lèvres en réflexion. « Allodynie, vous me l’avez dit. Ressentir le contact comme de la douleur..... » Il s’interrompit lorsque Mycroft secoua la tête, jetant un coup d’œil derrière Sherlock comme s’il envisageait de garder la conversation pour une autre fois. Après quelques secondes, il sembla décider que son frère était entre de bonnes mains et se retourna vers John.

« Même si ce symptôme se présente bien au cours des migraines de Sherlock, c’est un des premiers à partir. Pourtant, le temps qu’il ait treize ans il ne voulait pas du tout nous laisser, moi ou Maman, le toucher pendant la durée de ses épisodes. » Mycroft haussa les épaules, et il y avait une trace de tristesse chez lui maintenant. « Il tolérait à peine les infirmières, même. Peut-être qu’il a remarqué notre peur de le faire empirer, ou peut-être qu’être en présence physique d’une autre personne lui donnait l’impression d’être piégé, mais vous... Il vous cherche. Il veut le réconfort que vous offrez. »

Mycroft arrangea sa manchette distraitement, jetant un coup d’œil au dos de sa main droite et l’anneau en or qui brillait à son annulaire. « Vous êtes le premier vers qui il a tendu le main durant ces moments en presque vingt ans, John. Savez-vous ce que cela signifie ? »

Sans un mot, John secoua la tête, retournant l’information dans son esprit fatigué. Sherlock lui avait parlé du manque de réconfort physique de la part de sa famille, mais pas qu’il l’avait activement repoussé.

« Non, » murmura Mycroft, regardant John attentivement. « Moi non plus. Tout ce que je sais c’est que vous ne pouvez pas aider Sherlock si vous êtes vous-même malade. Quand avez-vous pris un repas pour la dernière fois ? »

John haussa les épaules, son esprit retournant sur un enchevêtrement d’heures inquiètes, à la fois ténèbres et lumière. « Je ne me rappelle pas. »

Mycroft pencha la tête sur le côté, un geste infime comme s’il absorbait simplement l’information. Pourtant alors que John regardait, il pensa voir quelque chose de bref et de chaleureux se glisser sur l’expression de Mycroft. Rien d’aussi manifeste qu’un sourire, mais un faible adoucissement autour de ses yeux alors qu’il hochait la tête une fois en compréhension.

« Vous avez environ quarante minutes. Je suggère que vous en fassiez bon usage. » Mycroft se détourna, retraversant le seuil pour suivre son frère avant de lancer par-dessus son épaule : « Sherlock est entre de bonnes mains, John, mais il voudra que vous soyez là quand il reviendra. Personne d’autre. Pensez-y, voulez-vous ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ai pas mis à jour aussi vite que ce que j'espérais mais j'ai bien avancé !  
> Et si vous êtes sages, le Père Noël vous apportera peut-être un cadeau, qui sait ? ;)


	10. Chapitre 10 : Métronome Subtile

Sherlock frotta le bout des doigts de sa main droite contre sa paume gauche, s’émerveillant de la sensation qui refusait de disparaître. C’était une chaleur faible et vague, comme si sa peau ne pouvait pas supporter d’oublier la pression rugueuse de la paume de John. Il pouvait encore déceler la chaleur du front de John contre le sien et l’agitation de sa respiration sur sa joue, même si en principe elle aurait dû se dissiper dans l’air stérile de l’hôpital au moment où il s’était éloigné de la présence de John.

C’était comme s’il avait été marqué avec du velours – doux et pourtant hardi – une marque involontaire.

Est-ce que John savait ? Est-ce qu’il ressentait la même chose ? Sherlock était peut-être dans la douleur et épuisé, lessivé par la migraine et les maux qui y étaient liés, mais il était encore observateur. Il avait vu John s’humecter les lèvres, si près de celles de Sherlock. Il avait senti le moment tendu d’audace : le Je devrais ? Je ne devrais pas ? vibrant à travers le corps de John alors qu’il envisageait de refermer la distance. Encore plus révélateur, Sherlock avait entendu sa propre prise de souffle minuscule et le métronome subtile du moniteur cardiaque élever son rythme, révélant sans vergogne le désir de son corps.

Puis Mycroft s’était matérialisé comme le pire des chaperons. La peur avait sorti John de son débat interne, et Sherlock avait été laissé secoué, endolori et faiblement affamé de la plus légère trace du contact de John. Avant maintenant, il n’avait jamais vraiment considéré cela comme une possibilité. Après tout, c’était lui qui avait mis un arrêt ferme aux avances les plus hésitantes de John. Il avait besoin d’un colocataire, pas d’un amant, et l’idée d’être les deux avec un homme qu’il connaissait à peine était illogique.

Le temps qu’il en arrivât à se rendre compte combien John était important, combien il était une partie intégrante, et combien il pouvait être tellement plus, il était trop tard. John était occupé à poursuivre Sarah et Jeanette et qui que ce fût d’autre, et Sherlock s’était résigné à l’opportunité ratée. Il avait essayé de trouver du réconfort dans l’idée de l’amitié et rien de plus, sauf l’occasionnelle appréciation subtile de John quand il ne regardait pas. Maintenant il semblait qu’il s’était trompé.

Il ferma les yeux, bloquant le plafond alors qu’il dérivait derrière le lit qui se déplaçait. Bon sang, il avait besoin de son intelligence, pas à moitié-embourbée parmi le flux des produits chimiques dans son sang et accablée par la présence bourdonnante de l’inconfort dans son crâne.

Les choses importantes d’abord, sortir de cette fichue situation misérable et retourner à Baker Street – retour à la normalité. Peut-être qu’une fois qu’il serait de nouveau lui-même, pas démonté et éparpillé mais calme et aux commandes, il serait capable de tourner son attention entière sur John et cette nouvelle possibilité inattendue.

Il aurait dû le voir avant. Après tout, les révélations de John n’étaient pas limitées à la chambre d’hôpital. Il avait été là pour Sherlock du début à la fin, pas simplement une ombre qui s’inquiétait planant à son chevet, mais quelqu’un de physiquement présent, attaché fortement au corps de Sherlock et le serrant durant le champ de bataille de la migraine sans hésitation.

Peut-être qu’il _avait_ remarqué, à un certain niveau inoccupé par l’agonie et l’explosion de ses sens. Il rêvait toujours d’une manière saisissante durant ces épisodes, mais la clarté était rare. Des ruines, oui, et du conflit entre les murs battus de son palais mental, mais il n’y avait habituellement pas un élément aussi stable en son centre. Il n’y avait jamais eu une force inébranlable pour soutenir son centre et sacraliser certaines choses de la destruction. Pourtant le John dans ses rêves avait été aussi constant que celui dans la réalité, toujours là et n’échouant jamais, intime d’une manière qui parlait de davantage que du simple désir.

Le lit s’arrêta à l’extérieur du service scanner, et les infirmiers le rangèrent sur le côté du corridor, attendant que le patient précédent terminât. Ils restaient là, mais ne parlaient pas, laissant Sherlock à ses pensées, dans leur état. 

John avait voulu l’embrasser. Cela avait été là dans tout, depuis les ombres dans ses yeux à l’affaissement de ses épaules, mais pourquoi ? Peut-être que la raison n’était pas aussi importante que l’acte lui-même, mais le mobile faisait partie de la subsistance de Sherlock. Est-ce que John était seulement poussé par son inquiétude pour Sherlock dans ce cas ? Était-ce une confusion de la dynamique guérisseur/patient qui avait forcé les frontières entre eux à se brouiller ? Est-ce qu’elles s’élèveraient de nouveau, nouvelles et restrictives, une fois que Sherlock serait de retour à la parfaite santé ? Est-ce qu’il devrait retourner à ça – à regarder John courir après n’importe quoi portant une jupe et ignorer le coup d’œil occasionnel passionné que John pourrait envoyer dans sa direction ?

« J’avais tort. »

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux pour voir Mycroft, qui s’était matérialisé à côté de son lit. Raisonnablement, Sherlock savait qu’il s’était simplement approché, inaperçu, mais juste pendant une minute il pouvait presque comprendre pourquoi son moi de sept ans avait tellement idolâtré son frère aîné – avant que Mycroft ne se tirât et ne le laissât aux migraines, aux analystes et aux tests comportementaux.

« Quoi ? » dit Sherlock d’une voix rocailleuse, levant la tête de l’oreiller alors qu’il luttait avec cette déclaration. Ce n’était pas des mots qui se rassemblaient souvent pour s’échapper des lèvres de Mycroft. Quand la seule réponse de son frère fut un sourcil soulevé – ils abhorraient tous deux la répétition – Sherlock se permit de s’affaisser, laissant sa voix devenir inexpressive et froide. « Tu le l’es souvent, bien que tu le reconnaisses rarement. Devrais-je célébrer cette occasion historique ? »

« Ton sarcasme est de retour à pleine puissance, à ce que je vois, » murmura Mycroft, enroulant ses mains autour de la barre sur le côté du lit d’une manière distraite. Pas de parapluie auquel se tenir. « J’avais tort à propos de John. »

« Oui, depuis le premier instant où tu l’as rencontré, » dit Sherlock, permettant à sa bouche de bouger pendant que son cerveau retournait les mots. « Tu as toujours été du genre à faire des présomptions. »

« Faux. » Mycroft pianota des doigts, le doux tambourinement de peau créant une petite mélodie, insignifiante et fantasque, des traces de Mozart précoce. « Initialement, je croyais qu’il pourrait être un outils utile, que je pourrais manipuler. Sa loyauté instantanée et obstinée envers toi a parachevé cette idée. Cependant, je le percevais toujours comme... » Mycroft hésita, et Sherlock savait que son frère sélectionnait ses paroles suivantes avec soin. Il ne fit pas de gestes vagues pour incarner un concept informulé ; il ne pourrait jamais être aussi imprécis. C’était un architecte de la communication, prudent à l’extrême. Cela signifiait que Sherlock se retrouva à guetter l’inexprimé, autant que ce à quoi on donnait voix.

« Dis ce que tu veux dire, » dit finalement Sherlock d’un ton cassant, mais c’était un son mince. « Je suis trop fatigué pour décortiquer de quoi tu parles. »

« Je pensais qu’il était passager, temporaire – quelqu’un entraîné dans ton sillage. Tu menais, il suivait. » Mycroft baissa les yeux vers ses mains là où elles reposaient, ses lèvres se courbant en ce sourire serré et pincé qui était plus une question de gêne que de joie. « Je ne m’étais pas rendu compte combien il était devenu une partie intégrante pour toi – pour ton bonheur. »

« Mon bonheur ? » répéta Sherlock, sans se donner la peine de retirer l’épuisement rocailleux qui bordait ses paroles lorsqu’il pressa la main contre son front douloureux. « Depuis quand est-ce que cela te concerne ? Mon efficacité et mon obéissance sont tout ce dont tu te soucies. »

« Est-ce que tu crois honnêtement cela ? » demanda Mycroft, et Sherlock entendit l’inflexion subtile. Pas du mépris, mais quelque chose s’approchant du regret sincère. Manipulation délibérée ou véritable sentiment ? Sherlock savait que le premier était le plus probable, mais un rapide coup d’œil le fit hésiter. Mycroft avait tendance à croiser le regard de ceux qu’il manipulait – un effort vers une honnêteté franche. L’émotion réelle était traitée comme quelque chose de honteux. Lors des rares occasions où elle était admise, il avait le même air que maintenant, les yeux baissés et détournés, la tête un peu tournée – comme s’il ne pouvait pas supporter de fixer ses sentiments en face.

« De quoi s’agit-il ? » demanda finalement Sherlock, roulant la tête sur l’oreiller et essayant de rassembler ses ressources mentales sur la simple action d’observation. « Tu dois avoir un but, ou tu n’aurais jamais parlé, d’abord. »

Les épaules de Mycroft se redressèrent, préparé, et Sherlock vit sa gorge convulser sous le col de sa chemise lorsqu’il parla. « John Watson est un homme de bien des qualités, que j’ai peut-être négligées. Cependant, comprendre le subtile ne semble pas être un de ses points forts. »

Maintenant Mycroft croisait le regard de Sherlock de façon pénétrante. « Ton comportement, ta dépendance envers lui – ne te ressemblant pas, même quand tu es comme ça – m’en disent long sur ta considération pour cet homme, mais ton message pourrait se perdre dans l’interférence des doutes de John. » Il rebaissa les yeux sur sa main où elle était posée sur le cadre du lit de Sherlock. « À un certain point, aussi inconfortable que cela puisse être pour toi, tu auras besoin d’être direct pour expliquer ce que tu ressens. »

« Comme toi, tu veux dire, » marmonna Sherlock avec une trace de mépris sarcastique avant que ses dents ne se serrassent. « Si je pensais que cela servirait à quelque chose, je te dirais de te mêler de tes affaires. »

« Tu _es_ mes affaires, » répondit Mycroft sans hésitation. « Mon cadet – mon _seul_ – frère. Qui, avant John, se serait intéressé à ton bien-être si je ne le faisais pas ? »

L’éclat était étouffé, mais choquant, davantage à cause de sa source que de son contenu. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle Mycroft ne discutait pas souvent de telles choses, choisissant de tergiverser et de cacher son inquiétude derrière des incursions impardonnables et autoritaires dans la vie quotidienne de Sherlock. Pourtant il était là, un sentiment sincère inconsidérément exprimé, et avec cela la faible perte de contrôle qu’ils détestaient tellement tous les deux. Le sentiment forçait une personne à se reposer sur les autres – en révélait trop tout en n’en disant jamais tout à fait assez, d’une certaine façon. Lui et Mycroft avaient tous deux leurs raisons pour la distance émotionnelle, et Sherlock se retrouva à le fixer, à demi-alarmé tandis que Mycroft lissait sa cravate et s’éclaircissait la voix.

« Je trouvais l’admiration évidente du Docteur Watson pour toi amusante au début, à l’évidence tellement condamnée à échouer par ton pur manque d’intérêt. J’étais préparé à intervenir s’il devenait gênant, ou si je sentais qu’il commençait à te mettre la pression d’une certaine façon. »

« John ? » demanda Sherlock, le simple mot chargé de doute alors que les portes vers le scanner s’ouvraient et qu’un autre patient – un homme âgé, deuxième semaine à l’hôpital, terminal – se faisait pousser.

« Oui, une inquiétude déraisonnable. Je vois cela maintenant, » répondit Mycroft, se reculant pour laisser les infirmiers manipuler le lit par l’embrasure de la porte et le suivant, marchant au niveau de la tête de Sherlock. « Il n’a pas peur de te faire savoir sa désapprobation de certains de tes traits de caractères les moins charmants, mais la contrainte n’a rien à voir là-dedans. Plutôt, il est devenu évident qu’il t’inspire occasionnellement à faire mieux. » Mycroft souleva un sourcil, et cette fois quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Sherlock, ils étaient intenses de manière significative. « Je crois qu’il est la seule personne à l’avoir jamais fait. »

Sans un mot, Sherlock se déplaça vers le halo du scanner, grimpant sur le lit de fortune là-bas et s’allongeant comme ordonné. Pendant un instant, il y eut un débordement d’activité, et une brève discussion à moitié chuchotée à propos de fonction rénale et de produit de contraste avant que Mycroft n’attirât à nouveau son attention.

« Tu observes tout autour de toi, Sherlock, sauf occasionnellement ce qui est juste sous ton nez. Il se soucie de toi et tu lui rends clairement sa considération. J’espère que tu ne passeras pas à côté de cette opportunité. »

« Diriger le pays est-il vraiment si ennuyeux que tu te tournes vers l’entremise ? » demanda Sherlock, retenant un soupir quand Mycroft lui lança simplement un regard noir irrité. Il n’allait pas donner à son frère aîné la satisfaction de quoi que ce fût comme un accord. « Je n’ai pas besoin de ta bénédiction, Mycroft, ou de ton ingérence. »

« Ou de mon encouragement ? » demanda Mycroft, la voix malicieusement innocente avant qu’elle ne retombât dans son ton normal et distinct. « Je ne le mentionnerai plus. D’une certaine façon, je n’imagine pas que j’aurai à le faire. Le changement dans la dynamique entre toi et John est évident. Si tu ne soulèves pas la question, il le fera. Je voulais simplement que tu sois attentif. »

Sherlock rétorqua presque une réponse, exigeant de savoir quand il avait jamais été autre chose qu’attentif. Cependant, l’infirmière approchait avec une large seringue, le produit de contraste pour le scanner préparé, et à la place il se retrouva avec les dents serrées, sa colonne vertébrale s’arquant et sa main libre convulsant dans le drap lorsqu’elle injecta le volume de fluide dans son système sanguin.

Il avait oublié ça – à quel point la procédure était vraiment inconfortable. L’IRM était presque sans douleur, et il savait que le scanner lui-même ne lui ferait pas mal. Cependant, le produit devait être poussé, rapide et chaud dans sa veine, le rendant atrocement conscient de son système circulatoire lorsqu’il s’écoulait dans ses doigts et remontait son bras.

La main de Mycroft prit la sienne, son frère muet pour une fois et leur discussion oubliée. Il ne murmura pas de banalités, mais resta stoïque et silencieux, comme si sa prise sur Sherlock était plus importante que l’économie et la scène diplomatique mondiale combinées. Il envisagea de reculer devant le contact, ou de dire d’un ton cassant à Mycroft qu’il n’avait aucun devoir envers le confort de Sherlock, mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge. Oui, il préférerait que ce fût John là, chaud et compatissant, mais à la vérité, même la présence de son frère était mieux que rien.

« M. Holmes, j’ai bien peur que vous ne puissiez rester pendant que le scanner est en cours, » expliqua l’infirmière, son sourire évoquant la contrition alors même que Mycroft hochait la tête en compréhension.

Sherlock s’attendait à ce qu’il se dégageât simplement, se libérant comme si Sherlock ne faisait que le retenir. À la place, son frère aîné serra brièvement sa main prudemment, délivrant un message d’incertitude et d’inquiétude sans un seul mot.

« Je t’attendrai dehors, » lui dit finalement Mycroft, reculant et tournant les talons. Sherlock s’attendait à une flèche du Parthe – une dernière exigence qu’il réfléchît aux paroles de Mycroft – mais à la place, il n’y eut qu’un bref coup d’œil en arrière avant qu’il ne glissât hors de la salle, laissant les pensées de Sherlock naviguer les obstacles du conseil de son frère.

Les motivations de Mycroft étaient toujours obscures au mieux. Se jouait-on de lui – une tentative obtuse de la psychologie inversée ? Mycroft lui montrait-il son approbation dans l’espoir que Sherlock ne ferait pas progresser sa relation avec John par méchanceté ? Est-ce que son véritable but était de les garder séparés, ou est-ce qu’il faisait une tentative sincère de les pousser à se rapprocher ?

Demander serait inutile, car n’importe quelle réponse ne serait pas plus digne de confiance que la déclaration initiale. Sherlock n’était pas sûr d’à quel jeu Mycroft jouait, ou même si c’était vraiment un jeu. Il y avait trop de circonvolutions et de pièges à trouver dans une tentative de comprendre, et il y avait bien trop de passé de manipulation et de contrition entre eux pour prendre les paroles de son frère de bonne foi.

Non. Au final, les paroles de Sherlock sonnaient vrai. Cela n’avait rien à voir avec Mycroft. Son approbation, si c’était ce que c’était, pourrait rendre la vie plus facile, mais elle était sans rapport avec le résultat.

C’était entre Sherlock et John. Le choix effectué serait le leur, et seulement le leur.

******

John fixait d’un air absent la tasse de café en plastique. Fort et amer, il avait le goût du désespoir pur, âcre sur sa langue. Il faisait passer le sandwich sec qu’il s’était forcé à manger, mais maintenant l’affaire reposait dans son estomac comme une pierre : indigeste. Au moins la boisson brûlante gardait ses mains au chaud, soufflant de nouveau la vie dans des doigts engourdis alors que son cerveau tressautait comme un disque rayé coincé pour toujours sur _Sherlock-Sherlock-Sherlock._

Mycroft pensait bien faire, probablement, en éloignant John pour trouver de la nourriture, même s’il était toujours mieux de ne pas faire de présomptions sur les motivations de l’aîné Holmes. Quoi que fût le but, cela ressemblait quand même à un exil, une distance forcée quand tout ce qu’il voulait était s’attacher aux côtés de Sherlock et le garder en sécurité.

C’était pathétique, vraiment, pot de colle et dégoûtant. C’est comme ça que Sherlock le verrait une fois qu’il serait de retour à la normale. Ces derniers jours avaient joué des tours à John, le dupant pour lui faire penser que cette proximité et cette affection étaient la norme, plutôt qu’une aberration. Est-ce qu’il pensait vraiment que Sherlock tendrait encore la main vers lui quand ce serait terminé ? Qu’il voudrait toujours John à ses côtés et dans son lit ?

« Seigneur, » marmonna John, baissant la tête et fermant les yeux. La fatigue picotait le long de la charnière de ses cils, et il raidit le cou, forçant sa tête à ne pas pendre en avant en épuisement misérable. Il détestait être comme ça, rogné par la confusion et rempli du froid humide et glacé de l’inquiétude et de la peur. Peut-être qu’il devrait rentrer à la maison, dormir un peu et revenir quand il serait plus rationnel. Alors au moins il serait capable de garder ses distances, plutôt que de brouiller les lignes de sa relation avec Sherlock au point qu’elle fût méconnaissable.

Pourtant à la pensée de partir... Non. L’idée de retourner à Baker Street sans Sherlock faisait mal à John. De plus, il avait fait la promesse de rester, et il n’avait aucune intention de la briser.

_« Il vous voudra ici quand il reviendra. Personne d’autre. »_

John ouvrit de nouveau les yeux péniblement, fixant aveuglément le dessus de table en formica alors que les paroles de Mycroft lui revenaient. Il avait donné l’impression que c’était si important. C’était comme s’il y avait _quelque chose_ d’énorme regardant John en face et qu’il était trop fatigué pour le toucher du doigt. Sherlock ne donnait pas dans le réconfort, à la fois lui et Mycroft avaient rendu cela clair, mais à l’évidence, il en voulait de la part de John. Est-ce que c’était vraiment aussi significatif que Mycroft en donnait l’impression ? 

Une forme sombre se déplaça dans le coin de sa vision, et il leva les yeux, un froncement de sourcils peu avenant dirigé vers l’intrus qui s’était assis en face de lui. Cela lui prit quelques secondes gênantes pour traiter le visage familier de Greg. Il lançait à John un regard à demi-horrifié, et John ne voulait vraiment pas savoir ce qu’il voyait : une loque humaine fatiguée et lessivée, probablement. Greg était en fait devenu pâle, la couleur vidée de ses joues.

« Seigneur, John. Est-ce que Sherlock... » Il s’interrompit, s’éclaircit la voix et se secoua comme s’il essayait de remettre ses pensées en ordre. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

John se contracta ses doigts contre le plastique qui refroidissait de la tasse de café avant de lever une main pour frotter son sourcil. « Sherlock a commencé à avoir des convulsions, » réussit-il à dire, la voix faible dans sa gorge. « Ils procèdent à des tests et tout ça. »

Greg expira un soupir, et cela prit un instant à John pour reconnaître ça comme du soulagement. « Seigneur, ne me fais pas des peurs comme ça. » Au froncement de sourcils perplexe de John, Greg frotta une main sur sa mâchoire. « Je veux dire que des convulsions c’est grave, mais John, à te voir on dirait que quelqu’un est mort. » Greg tendit le bras, prenant le café des doigts sans résistance de John et le remplaçant par sa propre tasse plus chaude. « Tiens, on dirait que tu pourrais en avoir plus besoin que moi. Tu es là depuis combien de temps ? »

John cligna des yeux avant de hausser les épaules. « Aucune idée. On dirait depuis toujours. » Il fit la grimace dans un effort de réflexion, se rendant compte d’à quel point exactement il se sentait détaché de la réalité. À l’intérieur, parmi les murs fades et les machines qui bipaient, le temps ne semblait pas fonctionner de la même manière, et il prit péniblement une inspiration tremblante lorsqu’il se rendit compte qu’ils étaient probablement à l’hôpital depuis moins de douze heures.

Greg le regardait d’un air pénétrant, et après un instant il sembla parvenir à une décision. « Allez, viens avec moi. » Il se leva, attendant que John en fît de même avec un grognement, ses muscles protestant leur non-utilisation. Il suivit le DI comme un mouton, docile jusqu’à ce qu’il vît la réception et les portes coulissantes menant au monde extérieur.

« Greg, je ne peux partir. Sherlock... »

« Tu ne vas nulle part, » promit Greg. « Tu penses que je suis suffisamment stupide pour essayer de vous séparer quand l’un de vous deux n’est pas à son meilleur ? J’ai essayé de faire rentrer Sherlock à la maison cette fois-là, il y a quelques mois, quand tu as été assommé par ce voleur et que tu as dû être gardé la nuit en observation. L’air sur son visage... J’ai cru qu’il allait me tuer. »

John fronça les sourcils ; sa mémoire de ce jour-là était indistincte. Il se rappelait vaguement un mal de tête lancinant et une dispute sifflante, mais à en juger par l’expression amusée de Greg il y avait davantage. « Je ne m’en rappelle pas. »

« Viens te tenir dehors, fais s’envoler une partie des toiles d’araignée, et je t’en parlerai, » promit Greg avec un sourire. « Cinq minutes, pas plus. »

Après une hésitation d’un instant, les pieds de John avancèrent en traînant, les aiglets de ses lacets défaits claquant sur le trottoir alors qu’il sortait dans la fin d’après-midi de Londres. L’air était frais, frôlant son visage et se faufilant à travers le coton fin de son t-shirt. C’était suffisant pour hisser de la chair de poule le long de ses bras, mais Greg avait raison. En quelques secondes, sa tête avait commencé à s’éclaircir, et son esprit trouva une prise glissante sur quelque chose ressemblant à de la concentration intelligente.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là, d’ailleurs ? » demanda-t-il, s’appuyant contre la maçonnerie peinte. Tout autour d’eux, des gens allaient et venaient, absorbés par leurs propres affaires. Quelques patients agglutinés interrompaient le flux, tirant désespérément sur les cigarettes auxquelles ils n’avaient pas le droit à l’intérieur.

« Anderson est tombé dans les escaliers sur une scène de crime, » expliqua Greg, le sourire sur ses lèvres sans remords. « Il est aux rayons x. J’ai promis que je resterais pour le ramener chez lui. Il ne devrait plus gêner Sherlock pendant un moment. »

John fit un ‘hum’, se demandant si Sherlock irait suffisamment bien pour tirer avantage de l’absence d’Anderson. Il était difficile de voir un moyen possible où ils pourraient aller d’ici – convulsions et scanners – de retour à ça : leur vie telle qu’elle avait toujours été avant que la migraine de Sherlock eût refait surface.

« Hé, allons, » dit Greg, lui donnant un coup de coude sur le flanc. John se rendit compte qu’il avait dû retomber dans ses pensées, ses yeux prenant un air absent alors que ses inquiétudes revenaient une fois de plus. « Il n’y en vraiment pas un pour rattraper l’autre. Tu sais que rien n’a jamais ralenti Sherlock longtemps. »

« Tu n’étais pas là, » répondit John, prenant péniblement une inspiration régulière qui avait le goût de la nicotine et de gaz d’échappements. « C’était... violent. » Il frotta ses mains sur ses yeux, sa langue cafouillant autour de mots complètement inadéquats pour transmettre ce qu’il voulait dire. « Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi impuissant de ma vie. Il n’y avait rien que je puisse faire. »

La main de Greg sur son épaule était un poids fort et rassurant. Bourru et maladroit, mais apprécié malgré tout. « Il n’est pas mieux quand c’est toi, tu sais, » signala-t-il finalement. « Toute cette intelligence ne peut pas l’aider quand c’est toi dans le lit d’hôpital, et ça se montre exactement de la même manière. Plus de vitriol, plus de colère, mais tout de même perdu en dessous tout ça. »

« Parle m’en, » l’encouragea John, s’écartant en traînant les pieds pour laisser une infirmière guider une vieille femme dans un fauteuil roulant et le dépasser. « Je ne me rappelle vraiment que d’avoir été frappé et puis des morceaux de l’hôpital. » L’amnésie rétrograde ne l’avait pas dérangé à ce moment-là – un effet secondaire standard d’avoir été modérément commotionné – mais maintenant John se demandait ce qu’il avait raté.

« Ça c’était évident dès que nous vous avons rejoints. Tu étais dans les pommes, ainsi que le voleur, sauf que son nez était aplati et ses deux dents de devant manquaient. Ça m’a pris un moment pour remarquer le dégât des jointures de Sherlock et faire le calcul. » Greg haussa les épaules, secouant la tête alors qu’il plissait les yeux sur ses souvenirs. « Il était très silencieux. C’est ce dont je me souviens le plus. Calme. Il a forcé son chemin dans l’ambulance et est resté avec toi du début à la fin. Dieu seul sait ce qu’il a dit aux infirmières, mais personne n’a essayé de le faire partir. »

Quelque chose s’agita dans la mémoire de John : une faible trace d’être appuyé contre l’épaule forte de quelqu’un et la sangle d’un bras autour de son dos, la paume frottant des cercles dénués de sens de réconfort alors qu’ils attendaient.

« Le temps que je me sois occupé du voleur et venu voir comment tu allais, tu étais endormi et il était affalé dans une chaise. Il avait l’air crevé comme n’importe qui après un combat – comme tu en as l’air maintenant, en fait. Trop d’adrénaline et pas assez de quoi que ce soit d’autre. Dès que j’ai suggéré qu’il rentre à la maison... » Greg haussa les épaules, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres lorsqu’il croisa le regard de John. « Il n’a rien dit, m’a juste lancé ce _regard._ Je ne me suis pas donné la peine de perdre mon temps à essayer de le faire changer d’avis. » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, se déplaçant avec agitation avant de hausser les épaules. « Mycroft, d’un autre côté.... »

« Il a dû essayer, je parie, » répondit John avec un faible reniflement.

Greg hocha la tête, croisant les bras et s’appuyant sur le mur près de John. « Sherlock a dit quelque chose. Je n’ai pas saisi ce que c’était, mais une phrase et son frère s’est tu complètement. Peut-être que ce n’était pas exactement ce qu’il a dit, mais le ton dont il l’a dit. Définitif. Complètement définitif. La seule manière dont quelqu’un allait l’éloigner de toi serait de le tuer d’abord. Il était encore là quand tu t’es réveillé le matin. »

Il s’en rappelait : Sherlock l’air savamment ébouriffé, ses jambes sans fin étendues et les yeux plissés sur la vue mince du corridor offerte par la porte, déduisant peut-être tous ceux qui passaient, ou peut-être fixant simplement pour le plaisir, perdu dans sa tête. Dès que John avait bougé cependant, il avait été là, alerte et présent, soulagé et réticent à le montrer. Il avait été en colère en surface, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus profond dans son regard que John n’avait pas été capable d’identifier à ce moment-là.

« Tu te sens un peu mieux ? »

La question discrète de Greg fit fermer les yeux fermement à John, se concentrant pendant un instant sur l’air froid de Londres et le vrombissement lointain et incessant de la circulation qui s’élançait à travers la capitale. Il était encore inquiet, secoué complètement par ce qui pourrait encore les attendre, mais maintenant c’était moins écrasant, captif et contrôlé par la simple action de prendre un peu de distance et se rappeler qu’il y avait une vie au-delà de tout ça.

L’histoire que Greg lui avait racontée était probablement simplement censée lui faire penser à autre chose qu’à ce qui l’attendait entre les murs de l’hôpital, mais John entendit le message là-dessous. Malgré toute sa supériorité intellectuelle et son dédain du sentiment, quand il s’agissait de John en tout cas, la réponse de Sherlock était viscérale. Il partageait le même besoin de soigner et protéger. Ce n’était pas grand-chose, mais c’était suffisant, au moins, pour que John eut l’impression de pouvoir respirer au-delà du poids de son incertitude.

« Ouais, merci. J’apprécie. » John expira, passant une main dans ses cheveux et jetant un coup d’œil par les portes de l’hôpital. « Je ferais mieux d’y retourner. J’espère qu’Anderson ne te causera pas trop de problèmes. »

« C’est un patient modèle comparé à Sherlock, je suppose, » répondit Greg, avançant nonchalamment aux côtés de John alors qu’ils retrouvaient leur chemin dans le monde à l’odeur antiseptique. « Dis-lui de vite se remettre, d’accord ? Appelle-moi si tu as besoin. »

John entendit le “Si ça empire” inexprimé dans les paroles de Greg, et il hocha la tête en accord, dit un adieu las au DI alors qu’ils se séparaient.

La chambre de Sherlock était vide quand John y arriva, et il essaya de ne pas laisser un picotement d’alarme le consumer. Il était parti depuis moins que les quarante minutes que Mycroft avait suggérées, ramené par son incapacité à être ailleurs.

Il désirait ardemment se diriger vers les salles de scanner, mais il n’avait aucun droit d’être là. Il n’était même pas un proche. Quelque chose lui disait que c’était seulement l’influence de Mycroft qui avait empêché les infirmières de le jeter dehors. D’ici peu, les heures de visite se termineraient, et John se préparait pour la bataille potentielle pour rester aux côtés de Sherlock.

Avec un soupir, il se tourna vers le sac que Mycroft avait apporté, en sortant quelques vêtements propres et une brosse à dents. L’odeur du stress et de la sueur s’attardait autour de lui, impossible de s’en débarrasser complètement, mais au moins il pouvait se changer avec quelque chose de faiblement présentable. Peut-être que cela l’aiderait à se sentir plus humain.

Il y avait une minuscule salle de bain sur la droite, et John l’utilisa, s’aspergea de l’eau froide sur le visage avant d’enfiler péniblement un jean et un pull. La brosse à dents crissa sur ses dents, chassant le goût du café. Il refusa de croiser le regard de son reflet, choisissant à la place de fixer le lavabo fade jusqu’à ce que le travail fût fait. Ses pieds étaient froids dans les confins desserrés de ses bottes, et John enfila des chaussettes, assis sur le couvercle fermé des toilettes pour cela avant d’émerger de nouveau dans la chambre de Sherlock.

Il n’avait pas entendu le cliquetis du lit qui revenait, mais Sherlock était là – toujours trop pâle et les lèvres pincées, même si un sourire faible et fragile courba sa bouche quand il vit John. Mycroft n’était visible nulle part, et John se demanda s’il était ailleurs dans l’hôpital, appuyant de son poids sur des points névralgiques dans un effort d’accélérer la bureaucratie. Pendant un instant, les infirmières s’agitèrent autour du chevet de Sherlock, prenant un nouveau lot de mesures, mais après quelques minutes elles se retirèrent, laissant John et Sherlock en paix.

« Pourquoi Lestrade était-il là ? » demanda Sherlock de là où il était couché, brisant la paix du baryton profond de sa voix. Pour une fois, il ne grimaça pas au volume de ses paroles, et même s’il avait l’air aussi fatigué que John se sentait, il y avait une perception derrière ce regard qui lui avait manqué démesurément ces derniers jours.

« Comment est-ce que tu sais qu’il l’était ? » demanda John, il s’assit sur la chaise et se pencha en avant, ses avant-bras reposant sur le matelas de Sherlock. Il n’avait jamais, ô grand jamais pensé qu’il regretterait la perte de l’expression de “Tu es un idiot” de Sherlock, mais la voir maintenant fut suffisant pour fêler l’écrin glacé d’inquiétude qui entourait toujours le corps de John dans sa prise, laissant passer le premier souffle de soulagement. Sherlock était davantage lui-même qu’il ne l’avait été depuis des jours : le véritable produit, plutôt qu’un fac-simile monochrome.

« Quelqu’un a pris le temps de te rassurer, quelqu’un que tu connais bien. Mycroft était avec moi et t’aurait seulement mis en colère de toute façon. Il n’y a pas de personnel médical dans cet hôpital qui prétendrait avoir ton amitié. Lestrade est le suspect le plus probable, » expliqua Sherlock.

« Tu as pris une tasse de café, même si tu l’as plus tenue que bue à en juger par le renversement sur ta main. » Il tendit le bras, tapant un reste fin et sec sur l’articulation du pouce de John. Une chaude éclaboussure négligée et laissée à refroidir. « Tu étais dehors. Tes cheveux sont ébouriffés par le vent, et tu sens faiblement la cigarette. Les fumeurs rôdent toujours près de la porte. »

« Brillant, » dit John, incapable d’arrêter le sourire qui traversa ses lèvres alors que Sherlock poussait un faible souffle qui était plus satisfait qu’énervé. « Si tu sais tout ça, alors pourquoi tu ne me dis pas pourquoi Greg était là ? »

« Parce que je devinerais, » signala Sherlock. « Je peux extrapoler des possibilités, mais... » Il grimaça, et John reçut le message. Pour autant que son cerveau fût en train de revenir à son excellence normale, Sherlock avait encore mal. Les signes d’un mal de tête s’attardaient dans la tension de son cou et la contraction autour de ses yeux. Ses lèvres étaient encadrées de faibles lignes, et ses paupières tombaient avec chaque clignement d’œil.

« Anderson a eu un accident sur une scène de crime, » expliqua John, regardant un bref fantôme d’amusement danser sur les traits de Sherlock, suffisant et répréhensible. « Greg l’emmenait aux rayons x, m’a vu, et s’est arrêté pour discuter. Il dit de vite te remettre. »

Sherlock émit un faible ‘hum’. « Il ne peut probablement pas résoudre de crime sans moi. »

« Je pense qu’il s’en sort, » corrigea John, essayant de ne pas sourire à l’arrogance désinvolte de Sherlock. Cela ne ferait que l’encourager. « Personne n’aime voir son ami dans la douleur. Il veut simplement que tu sois de nouveau toi-même. Tu sembles t’en approcher ? » Il n’avait pas voulu en faire une question, mais l’espoir prit le contrôle, ajoutant son inflexion.

« Plus de convulsions, » répondit Sherlock. « Ma tête me fait toujours mal, mais c’est mieux que c’était. » 

Ce n’était pas grand-chose, mais John était prêt à chercher les bons côtés. Comparé à la nuit précédente, les progrès de Sherlock étaient visibles. Il était plus cohérent, et ne bougeait pas comme si chaque respiration lui causait de la douleur. Pourtant John ne pouvait pas oublier les fois précédentes, mesurées en un nombre ténu d’heures, où Sherlock semblait récupérer un peu seulement pour dévaler dans l’abîme. Était-ce seulement un bref sursis, ou la lumière au bout du tunnel ?

John baissa la tête, essayant d’écarter la peur, mais c’était inutile. Elle continuait à le ronger, déclenchant une réaction en chaîne de quelque chose de bien trop proche du désespoir. Seuls les doigts de Sherlock l’en arrachèrent, tendant la main pour se nicher dans la prise de John comme un enfant cherchant l’attention de quelqu’un.

« Tu es encore fatigué. Tu n’as pas dormi. » Il tira sur la main de John, se déplaçant en une invitation muette.

« Les infirmières désapprouvent ce genre de chose, » signala John, essayant d’ignorer la manière dont son corps était rongé par l’envie de davantage que juste un doux matelas. Il voulait sentir la chaleur de Sherlock contre lui, rassurante et réelle. « La chaise ira bien. »

« La chaise tuera ton dos et fera mal à ton épaule, » signala Sherlock avec une logique sans faute, un mince soupir lui échappant des lèvres. Quand il parla de nouveau, ses mots étaient clairs et droits au but, exprimés à contrecœur comme s’ils lui étaient arrachés par nécessité. « Tu as besoin d’un lit, et j’ai besoin de toi. Monte. »

John cligna des yeux, toute réponse temporairement piégée par la confession de Sherlock. Il essaya de se rappeler une fois où Sherlock avait déjà été aussi brusque avant, mais le souvenir lui échappa. Dans toutes sortes de choses, il pouvait être impitoyablement direct, fendant vers le cœur du problème sans une pensée pour qui que ce fût d’autre, mais quand il s’agissait de ses émotions, Sherlock était tout sauf direct. C’était suffisant pour qu’ une lueur d’espoir s’éveillât à la vie dans le torse de John.

Tardivement, il se rendit compte qu’il s’était mis debout, obéissant déjà à l’instruction de Sherlock sans réfléchir. Maintenant, il hésitait, déchiré entre un comportement acceptable et ce qu’il voulait.

Il avait bien besoin d’un lit, même si un qui était vide de Sherlock était loin de faire l’affaire. Plus maintenant. Pourtant il n’y avait rien ressemblant à de l’intimité ici, et n’importe quelle infirmière lui montrerait probablement la porte si elle le trouvait lové près de Sherlock, aussi chastement que ce fût. Puis il y avait le risque d’autres convulsions. Il serait bien trop facile pour l’un ou eux deux d’être blessé si Sherlock souffrait d’autres convulsions.

Il retroussa les lèvres, ferma les yeux en un clignement avant d’aller à grands pas fermer la porte de la chambre de Sherlock. C’était une fine barrière entre eux et le monde, mais malgré toutes ses réserves, John ne pouvait pas se décider à dire non à la demande de Sherlock : les arguments logiques du docteur en lui submergés par le désir basique du réconfort de la présence de Sherlock. Il se coucherait près de Sherlock comme ils l’avaient fait les deux nuits précédentes. Juste pendant un petit moment.

Retirant ses bottes d’un coup de pied, il posa la hanche sur le bord étroit du matelas que Sherlock avait quitté. Il n’y avait plus d’intraveineuse pour gêner, et seul le moniteur cardiaque sur l’autre main de Sherlock offrait une sorte de contrainte, son long câble relâché donnant à Sherlock toute la mobilité dont il avait besoin pour bouger plus près du bord pour que John pût s’étendre au-dessus des draps.

« Pour l’amour de Dieu, ne tombe pas, » marmonna John. Le lit était terriblement étroit, seulement conçu pour une personne, et même avec eux deux aux extrêmes bords du matelas, ils étaient pressés l’un contre l’autre face à face : une couture serrée de tissu avec de la chair chaude en dessous. Il y avait une semaine, cela aurait été gênant, mais maintenant John ne pouvait pas nier à quel point cela semblait juste d’avoir Sherlock appuyé contre lui du torse à la cuisse. Le poids de son bras s’enroula autour de la taille de John, le poussant à se rapprocher, et John refléta la position, se permettant de se détendre dans le fin matelas tandis que le rideau pesant de l’épuisement l’entraînait.

Ses doigts se nouèrent dans le tissu amidonné de la blouse d’hôpital de Sherlock d’eux-mêmes, le serrant fort tout près, et John soupira lorsque Sherlock l’encouragea jusqu’à ce que son visage fût niché dans la courbe de la gorge de Sherlock. Graduellement, la litanie de raisons pour lesquelles c’était une si mauvaise idée commença à disparaître de l’esprit de John, assourdie par le poids duveteux du sommeil envahissant. Pourtant près de lui, malgré toute son aisance apparente, la respiration de Sherlock ne s’était pas ralentie ou approfondie.

« Tu devrais dormir, » réussit à murmurer John, ses lèvres effleurant le bord dur de la clavicule de Sherlock d’une manière qui pouvait au moins considérée comme accidentelle. « Tu dois être fatigué. Toutes ces palpations et re-palpations. »

« Je le ferai, » chuchota Sherlock, ses paroles troublant à peine l’air de la chambre d’hôpital paisible. « Plus tard. »

John voulait discuter, ressortir son entraînement militaire et insuffler de la force à son ordre de “Non, maintenant.”, mais c’était inutile. La caresse douce et régulière de la main de Sherlock de haut en bas sur la colonne vertébrale de John était hypnotique, et ses arguments se turent, laissés sous silence alors que la marée irrésistible du sommeil s’insinuait.

Au-delà de la porte, le chassé-croisé frénétique de l’hôpital continuait. Pourtant dans le lit mince, pris et chéri dans le creux inattendu de l’étreinte de Sherlock, John trouva son sanctuaire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous laisse ça là, à lire quand vous aurez du temps. ;) Mais voilà mon petit cadeau de Noël à vous, les lecteurs les plus patients que la Terre ait porté ! Bon Réveillon et Joyeux Noël, mes loulous ! :D


	11. Chapitre 11 : Sépulcre De Sommeil

La laine picotait la peau de Sherlock, se déplaçant en une ondulation de pointes satinées à chaque respiration que John prenait. Son avant-bras nu reposait autour de la taille de John, pressé contre le cocon chaud de son pull. L’autre main était piégée sous le poids de John : une prisonnière consentante de ses fardeaux.

Chaque chuchotement d’air qui passait les lèvres de John chatouillait la clavicule de Sherlock là où la blouse d’hôpital ample exposait sa peau, et ce fut avec ce rythme régulier de marée qu’il se retrouva à regarder le temps filer, du sable précieux à travers le bout de ses doigts. Finalement, il faudrait qu’il réveillât John et le chassât du lit, ne serait-ce que pour empêcher les infirmières de soulever des difficultés. Entre eux, lui et Mycroft devraient pouvoir les empêcher d’expulser John de l’hôpital, mais ce n’était pas un risque que Sherlock était prêt à prendre. Lui et John partiraient ensemble, ou pas du tout.

Le visage de John était dissimulé contre la gorge de Sherlock, laissant ce front lissé par le sommeil au niveau de ses lèvres. Des cheveux blonds lui chatouillaient le nez, toujours parfumés par une touche de cigarettes et d’air frais malgré les heures qui étaient passées depuis le bref séjour de John au-delà des murs de l’hôpital. Son corps était détendu, son étreinte autour du corps plus mince de Sherlock lâche alors qu’il reposait immobile et silencieux : la victime épuisée du sommeil.

Sherlock devrait se joindre à lui, il le savait. Il sentait la tentation l’entraîner, émoussant le tranchant aiguisé de ses pensées et ralentissant le martèlement de son cœur, mais d’une certaine façon il avait l’impression qu’il raterait trop de choses. Il y avait tellement à cataloguer et à traiter, de minuscules détails qu’il n’avait pas réussi à observer tout en étant encore si entièrement retranché dans la zone de guerre de la migraine, comme la manière dont le visage de John s’adoucissait dans la prise de l’oubli, et le désordre plumeux de ses cheveux, dorés et gris devenus cireux dans la lumière adoucie de la chambre.

Ayant l’impression d’être un voleur, il effleura de ses lèvres le front de John. C’était davantage un frottement de nez qu’un baiser, un instant volé d’intimité étendue, et Sherlock retint sa respiration lorsque John remua avant de se calmer de nouveau. Il ne voulait pas briser cela – quoi que ce fût. Avoir John si confiant dans ses bras était une expérience passionnante. La pensée de tenir quelqu’un d’autre dans ses bras pendant qu’il dormait avait, avant maintenant, donné l’impression à Sherlock de n’être rien d’autre qu’une énorme perte de temps. Quel intérêt pourrait-il avoir dans une personne somnolente quand il y avait tant d’autres choses dans le monde – enveloppées dans les voiles sombres de la nuit de Londres – pour attirer son attention ?

Maintenant il avait l’impression que, pour John en tout cas, il pourrait volontiers faire une exception. Il pouvait essayer de se restreindre aux confins d’un lit pendant les heures de ténèbres et concentrer toute sa brillance sur ce point – cet homme et ses mystères. Être captivé par un être humain qui n’était pas un cadavre assassiné de manière intéressante était plutôt rare. La plupart étaient si simples, et en surface John n’avait pas été différent. Les autres personnes voyaient le docteur, l’ami, l’homme suffisamment saint pour supporter Sherlock et toutes ses excentricités.

Pourtant John avait montré à Sherlock la complexité chimérique de sa nature la première nuit. Bon docteur, soldat héroïque, tueur froid : ses parties exposées à la vue de Sherlock mais la somme de son être, l’équation de son existence entière, toujours un mystère. Un puzzle que, pour une fois, Sherlock ne pouvait pas résoudre. Il suspectait vivement qu’il pourrait connaître John toute sa vie et pourtant ne jamais prendre la pleine mesure de cet homme.

Cependant, ce n’était pas la racine de sa fascination. C’était simplement la meilleure approximation que son esprit logique pouvait créer : un froid réconfort pour apaiser sa nature analytique tandis que dans les profondeurs abyssales et sanglantes de son cœur, des suspicions plus exactes s’agitaient. Ce n’était pas des faits – il n’y avait rien de connu ou de quantifiable dans ce qu’il ressentait – simplement la certitude que, en John, il avait trouvé toutes les choses qu’il n’avait même pas su qu’il cherchait.

Sherlock ne pouvait pas décider s’il était captivé ou terrifié.

Un coup à la porte l’empêcha d’atteindre une conclusion appropriée. Pendant un instant, il envisagea de feindre le sommeil dans l’espoir que lui et John seraient laissés tranquilles. Les infirmières étaient compatissantes, après tout, et pourraient ne pas vouloir déranger un patient qui se reposait. Cependant, les bruits de pas lui dirent que l’intrus n’était pas du personnel médical. L’allure efficace de Mycroft était caractéristique n’importe où : des chaussures aux semelles propres tapant sur le linoléum. Il n’y avait rien d’aussi peu digne que le craquement du cuir ou le cliquetis d’un lacet à la traîne, mais Sherlock saisit bien le vacillement dans le pas de son frère à mi‑chemin dans la pièce – un instant minuscule d’hésitation qui en disait long à l’oreille perspicace.

Depuis la porte, il serait impossible de voir John lové tout près et emboîté contre le torse de Sherlock, mais il semblait que Mycroft avait remarqué que le lit contenait deux personnes, plutôt qu’une.

Sherlock fut tenté de regarder par-dessus son épaule pour lire l’expression de son frère – peut-être qu’alors il serait capable d’évaluer la sincérité de l’encouragement précédent de Mycroft. Cependant, ce ne fut pas nécessaire. Les mouvements de Mycroft reprirent, et il y avait un tempo suffisant dans sa foulée. Quelque chose de plus lent et de plus content, comme s’il voulait revendiquer le mérite pour le fait que John était actuellement endormi dans les bras de Sherlock.

« Le Docteur Patel est en chemin, » chuchota Mycroft, et Sherlock arqua un sourcil de surprise. Pas au message, mais au ton. La discrétion de ses paroles montrait une étrange considération pour la paix présente de John. « Peut-être que tu devrais réveiller le Docteur Watson avant qu’elle n’arrive ? J’attendrai dehors. »

Sherlock cligna des yeux, écoutant le sifflement de ses cils contre l’oreiller alors que la porte se fermait derrière Mycroft. C’était la deuxième fois qu’il les avait trouvés au lit ensemble. Les deux occurrences étaient relativement chastes, mais ses réactions étaient aux antipodes. Sherlock doutait que le revirement de comportement fût par considération envers lui. Mycroft prenait du plaisir à provoquer à la fois l’inconfort et la gêne. Cependant, peut-être que son frère aîné donnait enfin à John le respect qu’il méritait, ni en le sortant brusquement du sommeil en parlant à un volume normal ni en provocant de la gêne en s’attardant quand John était à son plus vulnérable.

Baissant de nouveau les yeux sur le profil paisible de John, Sherlock retint un soupir. Il ne voulait pas le déranger. John avait sacrifié le sommeil pour Sherlock, et maintenant, briser le sépulcre du sommeil semblait criminel. Cependant, il savait que John préférerait être réveillé plutôt que de devoir faire face aux conséquences d’être trouvé dans le lit étroit d’hôpital de Sherlock.

Prudemment, il déplaça sa main et remonta le dos de John, ressentant le tissage torsadé du pull irlandais sous sa paume jusqu’à ce qu’il arrivât à la chaude colonne puissante du cou de John. Le bout de ses doigts forma des spirales et des volutes, taquinant les cheveux courts et doux à cet endroit avant de se déplacer le long de la mâchoire de John, appliquant juste assez de pression pour écarter lentement les voiles de son repos.

Cela commença par une inspiration plus profonde, la pulsation languide d’air entre les lèvres de John chancelant et changeant lorsque l’éveil le trouva. Ses épaules remuèrent, et il frotta le nez plus profondément dans la courbe de la gorge de Sherlock comme s’il poursuivait les nuances fuyantes des rêves avant qu’un bruit inquisiteur ne se coinçât dans sa gorge, bourru et séduisant.

« Le Docteur Patel sera bientôt là, » murmura Sherlock, n’osant pas suggérer qu’il quittât le lit. Cela donnerait trop l’impression que John n’était pas le bienvenu, et rien ne pouvait être plus éloigné de la vérité.

John recula et ferma les yeux fortement, formant des lignes radiales à leurs coins avant de les ouvrir de nouveau en les clignant, ses pupilles se contractant alors qu’il se concentrait sur le visage de Sherlock.

« D’accord... Je devrais probablement me lever alors, » dit-il d’une voix rocailleuse, rouillée et basse. Cependant, il ne fit pas un geste pour quitter le piètre berceau du matelas, choisissant à la place de contracter le bras autour de la taille de Sherlock, un poids lâche devenant quelque chose de plus serré et de plus captivant. « Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu’il sembla observer davantage l’apparence de Sherlock. « Est-ce que tu as seulement dormi ? »

« Je me suis reposé, » répondit Sherlock, délibérément vague. Pas que cela berna John pendant une seconde. Même ainsi, indolent et abruti de sommeil, il était suffisamment vif pour lire la véritable réponse de Sherlock.

« Tu n’as même pas fermé les yeux, n’est-ce pas ? » soupira-t-il, sa main se tournant pour s’étendre sur le dos de Sherlock et se déplacer en un balayage indolent avant de reculer, de balancer ses jambes par-dessus le bord du matelas et de se lever doucement. Il étira les bras au-dessus de sa tête, et Sherlock entendit le “pop” des articulations de John sous le voile de ses vêtements et de sa peau : un des révélateurs d’un certain âge. « Comment tu te sens ? »

Sherlock sentit autant qu’il vit la concentration intense de John, comme si sa peau était à l’unisson du poids de ce regard bleu. Cela envoya un picotement de froid sur lui, exacerbé par le départ bien trop récent de John. Là où le lit avait semblé accueillant et confortable, il n’était maintenant plus rien qu’un cadre de métal et un matelas inadéquat. Cependant, au moins la douleur dans sa tête s’était amenuisée : toujours une chose menaçante et grommelante qui roulait dans son crâne, mais c’était le ronronnement d’un chaton en comparaison de ce que c’était il y avait moins de vingt-quatre heures.

« Avec la gueule de bois, » dit finalement Sherlock. C’était la meilleure analogie pour la situation. Il ne se sentait pas pire que n’importe qui après une nuit dehors très intoxiquée, et pas mieux non plus. S’il s’était réveillé avec ça, il aurait passé la journée au lit, évitant le bruit et la lumière et jurant de ne plus jamais boire. C’était seulement en comparaison de la débandade précédente de la migraine que cela pouvait être considéré léger. « Nauséeux et douloureux, mais autrement bien amélioré. Viens là. »

Il lui fit signe de venir, souriant faiblement lorsque John y consentit immédiatement, se penchant sur le lit pour que Sherlock pût passer ses doigts dans ces courts cheveux blonds, chassant la preuve des cheveux en bataille et laissant John troublé et légèrement rougi.

« Merci, » murmura-t-il, tendant un pouce pour effleurer les ombres que Sherlock savait reposer sous ses yeux. C’était un geste tendre, loin d’être médicinal, mais Sherlock ne rata pas la manière dont le regard de John sauta brièvement d’un côté à l’autre – vérifiant de nouveau ses pupilles, probablement. « Tu aurais vraiment dû essayer de dormir. Ton corps en a besoin. Tu as l’air claqué. »

Sherlock fit un ‘hum’, un son ni d’accord ni de débat. Il dormirait correctement quand il serait de retour à Baker Street, dans un environnement familier et son lit confortable. Maintenant, même s’il n’avait pas passé le temps à regarder John, il savait qu’il n’aurait pas obtenu mieux qu’un assoupissement superficiel. Il y avait simplement trop de tout : du bruit, de l’effluve, des personnes, des données... Le flot était incessant, même seul dans une chambre apparemment fade, et son esprit était trop lent pour le traiter efficacement. Le résultat final était qu’il était couché, léthargique mais incapable de se déconnecter. Au moins avec John présent il était capable d’ignorer l’éphémère de son environnent.

Le bruit de pas dans le couloir à l’extérieur atteignit les oreilles de Sherlock, et il leva les yeux pour voir le Docteur Patel écarter la porte de l’épaule, les mains pleines de dossiers et le regard fixé sans discontinuer sur les papiers devant elle. Son coup d’œil de considération fut bref avant qu’elle ne posât les dossiers sur la table sur l’autre côté de la pièce et ne tendît la main vers le dossier de Sherlock.

Sherlock put sentir John se tendre à proximité, ses muscles s’enroulant comme s’il se préparait pour de mauvaises nouvelles. Mycroft hésitait près de la porte, portant un pauvre masque de contrariété sur son inquiétude. Aucun doute qu’il avait essayé d’interroger le Docteur Patel avant qu’elle n’arrivât et avait échoué lamentablement. Elle était toujours restée muette sur la condition de Sherlock, préférant lui parler directement, même quand il était enfant.

Avec un soupir, Sherlock s’installa contre ses oreillers, envoyant un dernier coup d’œil sur le Docteur avant de parler. « Les scans sont tous clairs ; le Norazophen a provoqué les convulsions. »

« Je vois que vous avez toujours l’habitude de vous auto-diagnostiquer, M. Holmes, » murmura le Docteur Patel, son ton pas impressionné comme si elle avait vu le truc une douzaine de fois auparavant – ce qui était le cas. Son choc et son inconfort s’étaient estompés en une heure la première fois que Sherlock l’avait déduite. Un temps de récupération plus rapide que la plupart des gens, certains gardant rancune pendant des années. « Qu’est-ce qui vous a fait arriver à cette conclusion ? »

« Pipette dans la poche de votre blouse blanche ; une tache de solution sur la manche droite, sombre parce qu’elle n’est pas tout à fait sèche. Vos yeux ne sont pas rougis d’avoir fixés des écrans, donc vous avez utilisé de l’équipement de laboratoire à la place – centrifugeuse, microscope et spectromètre, probablement. » D’un air qui en disait long, il pointa du doigt ses mains, où de minuscules grains blancs étaient encore pris dans les palmures de ses doigts. « Vous avez de la poudre provenant de gants en latex sur votre peau – des gants dont vous n’auriez pas eu besoin pour analyser des données d’imagerie. Vous avez refait les analyses de sang pour vérifier une découverte antérieure, qui est probablement en relation avec le Norazophen. »

Le soupir du Docteur Patel fut retenu et, peut-être, faiblement amusé lorsqu’elle posa le dossier de Sherlock et croisa son regard. « Vous avez raison, comme d’habitude. Il n’y a aucun signe de grosseur ou d’activité cérébrale anormale, ou d’une interruption d’un vaisseau sanguin dans aucun des scans. Rien pour indiquer un problème structurel ou une condition en développement. L’hématologie était la seule chose qui montrait quelque chose d’inhabituel. »

Elle saisit un des dossiers, l’ouvrit d’une chiquenaude et le tendit, remarqua Sherlock avec surprise, à John. « Comme vous voyez, les niveaux de prolactine sont normaux. Nous avons pris du sang dans les dix minutes suivant des convulsions, et si cela avait été causé par l’épilepsie, nous devrions voir une augmentation dans les hormones de l’hypothalamus. »

« Il y a un niveau élevé d’Immunoglobuline E, » murmura John, un froncement de sourcils contractant son front lorsqu’il leva les yeux vers le Docteur Patel. « Une réponse allergique ? »

Le Docteur Patel hocha la tête, les mains croisées avec retenue devant elle et le regard un peu flou lorsqu’elle commença à expliquer. « Lorsque le Norazophen se désintègre, il se décompose en différents brins de protéines que le corps filtre par les reins et le foie. Dans un petit pourcentage d’utilisateurs, une réponse immunitaire graduelle à ces protéines a été observée. » Elle soupira d’irritation professionnelle comme si elle était agacée par ce défaut. « Cela signifie qu’un patient peut recevoir le médicament par intermittence pendant des années sans effet néfaste. Cependant, même quand le Norazophen a disparu, les anticorps persistent. »

« Qu’est-ce que cela signifie ? » demanda Mycroft, la voix inexpressive et tendue de devoir demander une clarification.

« Ça signifie qu’à chaque fois qu’il a été exposé au Norazophen, il a produit davantage d’anticorps, ajoutant au nombre déjà présent dans ses cellules et son système sanguin, » expliqua John, ses yeux scannant d’avant en arrière alors qu’il lisait les notes.

« Cette fois il y eut assez d’anticorps pour provoquer une réaction remarquable. Dans ce cas précis elle s’est manifestée par des convulsions. Rare, mais pas inédit, » termina le Docteur Patel, en s’écartant pour laisser passer une des infirmières. « J’aimerais prendre encore un peu de sang et vérifier que les niveaux de Norazophen et d’Immunoglobuline E sont tous deux tombés à des niveaux acceptables. L’absence de convulsions durant les six dernières heures environ indique que le problème est passé, mais nous allons fournir des antihistaminiques pour accélérer la récupération. »

Sherlock plissa les yeux lorsque davantage de sang fut prélevé et un sérum injecté dans sa veine. Il fixa son bras après que l’aiguille eut été retirée, ruminant les paroles du Docteur Patel. Une réponse allergique était inattendue ; il n’y avait eu aucun autre symptôme – pas de démangeaison ou de rashes – mais il avait vu assez de victimes pour savoir que les allergies étaient tout sauf prévisibles. Elles pouvaient tuer instantanément, ou ne se présenter comme rien de plus qu’une gêne bénigne, et toute raison semblait bien au-delà de la compréhension de la populace générale.

« Donc il n’y a pas eu de réaction immédiate quand j’ai administré les injections parce que ce n’est pas la molécule du médicament à laquelle il est sensible, » dit John, parlant de la manière régulière d’une personne avançant dans un problème. « C’est seulement une fois qu’il y a eu une certaine quantité de Norazophen dégradé dans son sang qu’il a commencé à souffrir. »

Le Docteur Patel hocha la tête, écrivant quelque chose dans le dossier de Sherlock et l’entourant de manière répétée. « C’est arrivé précédemment chez un petit pourcentage d’utilisateurs, d’où ma suspicion. »

« Et qu’en est-il de la prochaine fois où il aura besoin de médicaments ? » demanda Mycroft, élevant la voix alors qu’il approchait du lit de Sherlock. « Il souffre de ces migraines depuis presque vingt ans. Il aura besoin d’assistance pharmaceutique pour gérer de futures attaques. »

« Je vais m’efforcer de trouver une alternative, » répondit le docteur. « Malheureusement, le médicament n’est plus un traitement viable pour M. Holmes, mais maintenant que nous sommes conscients de la réponse allergique, nous pourrons contrôler toute sensibilité potentielle et être prêts à réagir promptement si la situation devait se répéter. » Elle rétracta la pointe de son stylo à bille avec un clic, glissa de nouveau le dossier dans le porte-document au bout du lit et récupéra le dossier de la main de John. « Vous devrez rester cette nuit en observation, M. Holmes. Cependant, du moment qu’aucune complication supplémentaire ne se présente, nous pourrons vous laisser sortir et vous confier au Docteur Watson demain matin. »

Sherlock prit une profonde inspiration par le nez avant de faire un hochement minuscule de la tête. Quand ni Mycroft ni John n’élevèrent la voix pour poser des questions supplémentaires, le docteur partit, sa foulée plus lasse maintenant que son travail était terminé et le petit mystère résolu. Bien sûr, le plus grand puzzle des migraines de Sherlock restait sans réponse, comme toujours : une menace qui se reproduirait sans aucun doute, et maintenant il n’y avait pas le soulagement mineur du Norazophen pour lui faire traverser la prochaine tempête.

« Seigneur, » murmura John, s’asseyant sur la chaise et frottant ses mains sur son visage. « Je ne sais pas si je dois être soulagé ou terrifié. »

« Une allergie est mieux qu’une tumeur cérébrale, sûrement, » répondit Sherlock, en essayant d’enfiler les mots alors que ses yeux se fermaient, trop lourds pour les garder ouverts. Il suspectait que l’antihistaminique était à blâmer, et il lutta pour se concentrer lorsque John continua à parler.

« Bien sûr, mais et si tu avais subi un choc anaphylactique à la place ? Et si tu étais simplement... mort dans mes bras ? » La voix de John semblait vaguement horrifiée. « Je n’aurais jamais cru être reconnaissant pour des convulsions. » Il marqua une pause, et Sherlock entendit le chuchotement sec des paumes de John frottant l’une contre l’autre alors qu’il envisageait les possibilités. « Je vais trouver un epipen pour l’appartement. »

Sherlock réussit à produire un son curieux au fond de sa gorge, trop las pour articuler une question, mais John comprit tout de même : bien en harmonie après aussi longtemps à vivre ensemble.

« Juste parce que tu as eu des convulsions cette fois, ne signifie pas que ce ne sera pas pire si ça recommence. Aussi, le seul moyen de découvrir si tu es allergique aux médicaments alternatifs sera de te les donner et de voir si tu développes une sensibilité. » Le soupir de John avait l’air lointain, comme le distant Mistral, et Sherlock lutta pour conserver sa prise sur la fraîcheur clinique de la chambre d’hôpital plutôt que les ténèbres douces du sommeil tentant. « Je ne veux pas être pris au dépourvu. »

C’était une réponse sensée, pratique, comme John lui-même, et Sherlock sourit. Il n’avait jamais su, dans toute son existence volatile, que c’était ce dont il avait besoin : à la fois un contrepoids stable et un catalyseur éblouissant. Il était difficile de se rappeler à quel point cela avait été différent, autrefois, à quel point sa vie avait été déséquilibrée – au bord d’un précipice et préparé pour la chute.

Lorsqu’il glissa dans les ténèbres, la dernière pensée de Sherlock fut pour cet homme à ses côtés : celui qui ne le retenait pas de ce bord dangereux, mais à la place lui donnait des ailes et l’aidait à s’élancer vers le ciel.

*****

John se tenait sur le seuil du 221 Baker Street, ses clés cliquetant dans la serrure lorsqu’il poussa la porte ouverte et regarda en arrière. Une des voitures noires et élégantes de Mycroft tournait au ralenti au bord du trottoir, et Sherlock, habillé d’un t-shirt et du pantalon de pyjama qu’il portait souvent dans l’appartement, se libérait lentement du véhicule.

Il était difficile de croire que, seulement hier matin, il avait été transporté par des auxiliaires médicaux, presque inconscient à cause de la douleur dans sa tête. Maintenant, au moins, il pouvait se tenir debout sur ses deux pieds, même si John ne rata pas la manière dont il grimaça à la lumière morne du jour couvert, ou la manière délicate dont il tenait son corps comme si chaque muscle était douloureux. Sherlock n’était pas à cent pour cent, pas encore, mais il se sentait suffisamment bien pour bouder.

« Ce n’est pas nécessaire, » marmonna-t-il, son commentaire dirigé vers Mycroft. L’aîné Holmes se tenait de l’autre côté de la voiture, une main posée patiemment sur le toit alors qu’il regardait Sherlock trouver son chemin jusqu’aux côtés de John. « Ne peux-tu rien y faire ? »

« Ce n’est pas ton genre de me demander une faveur, » répondit Mycroft, ses lèvres se courbant en un sourire suffisant avant de secouer la tête. « Même si je le pouvais, Sherlock, je ne te rendrais pas ce service. Tu récupéreras ton permis dans six mois, du moment que tu n’as pas d’autres convulsions. » Mycroft croisa le regard de John, et il y eut une trace de compréhension et de pitié partagée pour l’indiscipline de Sherlock avant que l’expression ne disparût. « Je vais te laisser entre les mains capables de John. Appelle, veux-tu ? »

Avec cela, il se replia dans sa voiture, la porte se fermant doucement dans son sillage. Immédiatement, le véhicule l’enleva pour aller mener la guerre, la domination du monde, ou on ne savait ce que Mycroft faisait vraiment quand il n’espionnait pas Sherlock.

Avec un soupir, John concentra son attention sur son colocataire, passant son regard sur ce corps mince en interrogation muette. Il ne cessait de se dire que Sherlock allait bien, récupérait bien et était sorti de l’hôpital avec la permission du docteur. Cependant, cela n’empêchait pas l’anxiété agitée de continuer à rouler dans son estomac.

Les antihistaminiques qu’on avait donnés à Sherlock la nuit précédente l’avaient plongé dans un sommeil épais et profond qui avait duré presque douze heures. Grâce à Mycroft, John avait pu les passer aux côtés de Sherlock sur un lit d’appoint que les infirmières avaient fait rouler pour l’amener. Étonnamment, malgré tout l’espace disponible, cela avait été loin d’être aussi reposant que d’être serré contre le corps chaud de Sherlock, et John s’était tourné et retourné pendant que Sherlock restait inconscient.

Les tests sanguins pris à la première heure le matin avaient été prometteurs, montrant que la réponse allergique avait diminué de manière significative. Le Docteur Patel avait prescrit d’autres antihistaminiques à prendre oralement durant les jours suivants avant de finalement permettre à Sherlock – qui allait au moins suffisamment bien pour agacer le personnel médical en annonçant des détails embarrassants sur leurs vies personnelles – de partir. Cependant, il y avait eu un dernier dard dans la queue du scénario entier. Un qui ne dérangeait pas du tout John mais qui avait laissé Sherlock sérieusement mécontent : son permis de conduire avait été révoqué.

« Es-tu sûr que c’est la procédure standard ? » demanda Sherlock suspicieusement alors qu’il passait la porte et avançait dans le hall d’entrée en traînant les pieds, regardant John par-dessus son épaule.

« Ils le font à tous ceux qui ont des convulsions, Sherlock. Les convulsions et la conduite ne font pas un bon ménage. Ce n’est pas comme si tu l’utilisais, de toute façon, » signala John, guidant les pas flageolants de son ami pour monter les dix-sept marches. « Tu prends des taxis partout. »

« Ce n’est pas la question, » grommela Sherlock, mais c’était plutôt sans enthousiasme alors qu’il se penchait contre le mur près de la porte de l’appartement, attendant que John le laissât entrer. « Et si j’ai une affaire à l’extérieur de Londres ? »

« Alors je conduirai. » John lutta contre un sourire lorsqu’il ajouta, d’un ton rappelant faiblement Sherlock à son plus arrogant : « À l’évidence. » Ouvrant la porte en la poussant il posa la main sur le coude de Sherlock, le guidant distraitement dans l’environnement familier de leur foyer. « Soit ça soit il y a un système de transport publique parfaitement bon disponible. Des bus, des trains, ce genre de chose. »

L’air sur le visage de Sherlock – un mélange de doute sur les capacités de conduite de John et la répulsion à la pensée du transport publique – fit que John lutta pour ne pas sourire. À chaque minute qui passait, c’était comme si Sherlock récupérait le rôle de son existence et redevenait davantage lui-même, et le voir comme cela était comme un baume sur toutes les blessures ouvertes de l’inquiétude de John.

« Je pense que je préférerais marcher, » répondit Sherlock, levant la main pour passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux puis plissant le nez quand ils se prirent dans l’enchevêtrement terne de ses boucles. Sans un mot, il se tourna vers la salle de bain, ses doigts attrapant l’ourlet de son t-shirt avant de le traîner par-dessus sa tête et de le laisser tomber sur le sol.

C’était loin d’être la première fois que John voyait le dos nu de Sherlock, mais il se retrouva encore le souffle coupé à cette vue. Encore davantage maintenant qu’il avait tenu Sherlock dans ses bras et senti ce plan puissant sous ses paumes. Il pouvait encore s’en rappeler la chaleur pressée contre le bout de ses doigts et la puissante colonne striée de l’épine dorsale de Sherlock. Disparue la teinte cireuse donnée par la migraine et les lumières de l’hôpital. Une lueur saine avait commencé à revenir à la peau de Sherlock, soufflant la lumière et la vie dans sa pâleur, et John s’humecta les lèvres, détournant seulement le regard quand Sherlock disparut sur le seuil de la salle de bain.

L’eau siffla dans le fond de la baignoire, et John éleva la voix pour être entendu par-dessus la cascade. « Crie si tu as besoin d’aide, et ne verrouille pas la porte. Je ne veux pas devoir la briser si tu flanches ! » En fait, la pensée de Sherlock seul dans une pièce avec une douzaine de manières différentes de se noyer était suffisante pour augmenter la tension dans ses muscles, et John jura discrètement pour lui-même, détestant la peur et l’insécurité persistante qui le tenaillaient.

Sherlock avait tous les droits à l’intimité et n’avait pas besoin de John planant inutilement autour de lui au cas où quelque chose irait de travers. Pourtant la pensée de reculer de sa veillée et de faire quelque chose d’utile était presque inconcevable. Au final, il se contenta de s’appuyer contre le mur sur la gauche de la porte de la salle de bain et de garder l’oreille ouverte pour tout son de détresse.

Logiquement, il savait que le risque de convulsions était pratiquement passé. La réponse allergique au médicament s’était estompée, et l’état de Sherlock s’était amélioré à pas de géant. Il n’était plus immobilisé par la douleur dans sa tête, ni n’avait les idées brouillées par la confusion de ses sens. À la place, il était comme n’importe qui d’autre récupérant d’une maladie : épuisé et inconfortable, mais coincé dans l’étape à mi-chemin entre cloué au lit et la parfaite santé. Il n’irait pas assez bien pour charger à travers Londres dans les prochains jours, mais il ne serait pas non plus si malade que rester couché serait une nécessité.

Avant tout cela, la pensée de Sherlock coincé dans ce no-man's land aurait rempli John d’effroi. L’ennui était sûr, et l’incapacité du transport de Sherlock à le soulager mènerait à des humeurs sombres et des bouderies dans tous les sens. Maintenant, cependant, il pourrait presque voir cela comme une bénédiction. Il choisirait Sherlock tirant dans les murs plutôt que des sanglots d’agonie n’importe quand.

De plus, égoïstement, John voulait davantage de cela : pas Sherlock dans la douleur et brisé par la souffrance, mais la proximité qui avait grandi entre eux. Une fois que les affaires reviendraient au premier plan, John savait qu’elle serait brisée. Il n’y aurait pas de liens avec lesquels retenir le réseau d’intimité qui s’était tissé autour d’eux, et il se déferait dans le chaos discordant de Londres. Avec culpabilité, il désirait ardemment quelques jours de plus où le monde au-delà des murs de Baker Street serait une chose lointaine et Sherlock se lovant aux côtés de John était la norme.

Le tambourinement de la douche s’arrêtait juste lorsqu’il y eut un coup à la porte de l’appartement, et John entendit un gloussement distinctif de salutation.

« Wouhou ! Les garçons ? »

« Bonjour, Mme Hudson, » appela John. Il s’éloigna du mur et regarda au coin pour voir leur logeuse s’aventurer vers la table, déblayant un espace parmi les flacons Erlenmeyer pour une casserole de ragoût.

« Oh, John. Tu as l’air épuisé, » se tracassa-t-elle, agitant un torchon dans sa direction avant de tendre le cou pour voir par-dessus son épaule. « Est-ce que Sherlock... ? »

« Il est dans la douche, et va beaucoup mieux maintenant. Il a eu une réaction allergique au médicament contre la migraine, » expliqua John, gardant cela basique. « Ça a fait un peu peur à tout le monde. »

Mme Hudson exprima sa désapprobation et secoua la tête de pitié, allumant distraitement la bouilloire et tendant la main vers le mug de John. « Je vous ai apporté à dîner, juste cette fois. La nourriture de l’hôpital n’est bonne pour personne, et Sherlock doit garder ses forces. Il avait l’air si pâle quand ils l’ont emmené ! » Ses mains flottèrent brièvement devant sa poitrine avant qu’elle ne redressât les épaules, faisant le thé de John avec l’efficacité distraite de quelqu’un s’occupant les mains.

« J’ai aussi changé ses draps pendant que vous étiez partis, puisque je ne savais pas combien de temps passerait avant que vous ne rentriez. J’aurais fait les tiens, mais c’était inutile, puisque tu n’avais pas dormi dedans. »

John marqua une pause alors qu’il tendait la main vers son mug, jetant un coup d’œil oblique pour voir Mme Hudson réprimer un sourire, ses joues arrondies par l’effort. « C’était mieux que je reste avec lui, au cas où il serait malade pendant la nuit, » réussit-il à dire, se demandant pourquoi il prenait la peine de chercher une excuse. Mme Hudson n’avait pas cru un mot sur ce compte depuis le jour où lui et Sherlock avaient emménagé.

« Bien sûr, mon cher, » répondit Mme Hudson, ses yeux étincelant alors qu’elle lui tapotait la main. « Tu t’occupes si bien de lui. Maintenant, tu t’assures qu’il mange quelque chose, et si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, fais-le moi juste savoir. » Elle leva les yeux lorsque Sherlock sortit de la salle de bain, ses boucles humides, sa mâchoire rasée de près et sa robe de chambre lancée autour de ses épaules et attachée à la taille. « Et tu t’assures que John ne s’use pas à la tâche à prendre soin de toi, » le réprimanda-t-elle, lançant un regard ferme à Sherlock avant de secouer la tête. « Ça n’irait pas s’il tombait lui aussi malade. »

Les yeux de Sherlock croisèrent ceux de John, vivement concentrés comme s’il le scannait pour tout signe de mauvaise santé. Pourtant ce n’était pas le froid examen normal du regard déductif de Sherlock ; il y avait une trace de douceur à l’intérieur qui fit ricocher le cœur de John et s’assécher sa bouche.

« John ira bien, Mme Hudson, » répondit Sherlock de son habituelle manière brusque, lui offrant une trace d’un sourire. « Je m’en assurerai. »

Le regard de Mme Hudson prit un côté plus entendu, et John retint un soupir lorsqu’elle agita la main en au revoir et redescendit les escaliers, le laissant examiner le contenu de la casserole. L’odeur de bœuf et de romarin lui assaillirent le nez, faisant grogner son estomac et liquéfier sa bouche. Il se moquait qu’il fût trop tôt pour le dîner et presque trop tard pour le déjeuner. Les repas avaient été aléatoires durant les derniers jours, et son estomac exigeait satisfaction.

« Tu dois manger, » lança-t-il à Sherlock, qui s’était retiré sur le sofa, un bras de nouveau pressé sur les yeux et son corps un affalement sans force. C’était sans comparaison avec son repos habituel maîtrisé. La soie bleue de sa robe de chambre faisait de son mieux pour s’éloigner de lui en glissant, donnant à John une bonne vue sur le torse de Sherlock. Il avait au moins remis le pantalon de pyjama, mais il tombait si bas sur les hanches Sherlock et était drapé sur ses pieds, ne laissant pas grand-chose à l’imagination. « Tu vas bien ? »

Le ‘hum’ d’acquiescement sembla une réponse inadéquate, et John soupira avant de saisir deux bols et de distribuer le ragoût. Plein pour lui, et juste un peu pour Sherlock, qui était à l’occasion comme un petit enfant et avait tendance à être découragé par une assiette pleine. Les posant sur la table basse, de même que des couverts, il alla vers les fenêtres, tira les lourds rideaux et bloqua la lumière du jour avant d’allumer une des lampes les plus veloutées.

« Allons. » Il poussa les pieds de Sherlock jusqu’à ce qu’il y eût assez d’espace pour qu’il s’assît au bout du sofa. « Si tu ne te redresses pas pour manger, je devrais juste te nourrir. »

Sherlock baissa le bras et souleva un sourcil. « Est-ce censé être une menace ? »

« Je renverserai délibérément de la sauce sur ta robe de chambre et la ruinerai, » promit John, fourrant une fourchetée dans sa bouche avant de regarder Sherlock avec attention. La familiarité permettait d’identifier facilement les signes persistants de tension, et John s’essuya le menton du dos de la main avant de saisir des oreillers et de faire un geste pour que Sherlock se penchât en avant.

Il le fit avec raideur, ses lèvres se resserrant en inconfort avant que John le reculât doucement, laissant les oreillers soutenir le poids de Sherlock dans une position à moitié couchée avant de lui tendre son bol. « Est-ce que la douche a été trop ? » demanda-t-il, incapable de cacher sa sympathie lorsque Sherlock se renfrogna de mécontentement à sa propre faiblesse.

« C’était rafraîchissant pendant les deux premières minutes, » expliqua Sherlock, mâchant une bouchée et l’avalant avant de soulever une épaule en un haussement. « Après ça, cela a davantage fait penser à se faire enfoncer des clous dans le crâne. »

John grimaça, imaginant aisément ce que Sherlock voulait dire. « Il y a des anti-douleurs que tu peux prendre avec les antihistaminiques. De la bonne nourriture et du repos suffisant devraient faire l’affaire. » Cela ressemblait à un remède dérobade, mais obtenir de Sherlock qu’il s’occupât de ses besoins les plus basiques en dehors de respirer était presque impossible. Tout ce que cela signifiait était que, quand il devenait souffrant, son corps était mal préparé pour le gérer, privé qu’il l’était de repos et de ressources. « Tu as à peine touché le petit-déjeuner à l’hôpital. »

Sherlock se renfrogna, transperçant le dernier morceau de viande et le mâchant avant de répondre. « Seules les personnes les plus généreuses appelleraient cette pâtée “de la nourriture”. »

« Je suis surpris que tu sois aussi difficile puisque tu ne reconnaîtrais pas un repas convenable s’il te collait une gifle, » répondit John, bon enfant. « Tu en veux d’autre ? » Il hocha la tête vers le bol vide de Sherlock, anticipant la réponse lorsque son colocataire secoua la tête – un mouvement raide et grinçant – et mettant le plat de côté.

C’était une petite victoire de lui faire manger même ce petit bout, et John écrasa la tentation familière de pousser et de persuader. Au final, Sherlock n’était pas sous-alimenté, et John n’avait aucun droit d’interférer. À la place, il faisait simplement de son mieux pour encourager Sherlock en direction de la nourriture quand il en avait l’occasion et tolérait qu’il piquât des morceaux de nourriture de son assiette durant ces moments fréquents où John dînait et que Sherlock refusait de commander quoi que ce fût.

Allant à pas feutrés vers la cuisine, il rangea les restes, les gardant en sécurité de toute abomination dans le frigo. Rien dedans n’avait commencé à sentir mauvais, mais John savait qu’il valait mieux ne pas croire qu’il n’y avait pas d’expériences cachées dans les profondeurs. Finalement, il prit un verre d’eau et sortit quelques comprimés, vérifiant deux fois la force de la dose avant de retourner aux côtés de Sherlock, les capsules minces et blanches nichées dans sa paume comme des perles.

« Un antihistaminique, deux paracétamol, » dit-il, ne ratant pas le fait que Sherlock n’hésita pas quand il lui présenta les médicaments. Soit il faisait confiance à John pour ne pas lui donner quelque chose de dangereux, soit il était trop impatient d’être soulagé pour s’en soucier. 

Ce fut seulement quand l’eau et les pilules eurent disparu qu’il prit le verre de la prise de Sherlock et le plaça sur la table basse avant de saisir son livre et de se rasseoir doucement dans le sofa. Normalement, le canapé était le domaine de Sherlock, entièrement occupé par son corps long et dégingandé. Cependant, s’asseoir dans son fauteuil habituel ressemblait trop à un exil, et de plus, Sherlock semblait plutôt prêt à partager son espace – pour une valeur de partage donnée.

Ouvrant son livre à la page avec le coin replié, John essaya de se forcer à se concentrer sur les mots. Après quelques nuits inégales de repos insuffisant, son cerveau n’était pas prêt pour quelque chose de trop complexe, mais s’assoupir maintenant ressemblait à une défaite. De plus, il paierait pour ça avec un rythme de sommeil perturbé quand il retournerait finalement au travail.

Pourtant l’histoire ne réussissait pas à retenir l’attention de John. Il était trop conscient de l’homme à à peine une main de lui. Sherlock avait de nouveau le bras drapé sur les yeux, la tête penchée en arrière sur l’accoudoir du sofa et la gorge exposée. Sur n’importe qui d’autre, cela aurait pu avoir l’air séducteur ou soumis. Sherlock, cependant, donnait l’air fort et rebelle, presque un challenge, et les paroles de Sherlock de la soirée précédente s’élevèrent spontanément dans l’esprit de John.

_« J’ai besoin de toi. »_

À ce moment-là, il était si fatigué et emmêlé dans ses inquiétudes pour Sherlock qu’il n’avait pas ressenti plus qu’une lueur d’espoir haletant. Maintenant, cependant, le souvenir brillait dans son esprit comme un diamant, lumineux et tranchant.

À cet instant, il aurait dû demander à Sherlock ce qu’il voulait dire. Avait-il besoin de John en tant que docteur, qu’ami ? Voulait-il dire davantage par là ? Seigneur, John voulait y croire. Si n’importe qui d’autre au monde avait prononcé ces paroles, il n’aurait pas hésité à poursuivre cette possibilité, mais c’était Sherlock – loin d’être direct dans un bon jour et toujours emmêlé dans les bords orageux d’une migraine.

John déglutit, secoua la tête pour lui-même alors qu’il essayait de repousser ces pensées, mais elles s’accrochaient avec des griffes tenaces, chuchotant des possibilités agitées et paralysant John à moitié d’incertitude. Maintenant n’était pas le moment pour ça. Pas quand Sherlock allait encore mal et était fermement confié à John. Peut-être qu’un jour il y aurait le bon moment, quand les étoiles du courage et de la circonstance s’aligneraient et que John aurait enfin le cran de dire simplement... quoi ?

« Tu es sur une page depuis presque sept minutes. C’est le Pape, » marmonna Sherlock, ramenant brusquement John à la réalité. « Le Pape tue les cardinaux. Prévisible. Pourquoi lis-tu de telles imbécillités ? »

Les orteils de Sherlock s’enfoncèrent suffisamment fort sur le côté de la cuisse de John pour faire un bleu, se tortillant dans un effort d’arriver à la chaleur en dessous. Ils étaient suffisamment frigides pour que John les sentît à travers le denim de son jean, et pendant un bref instant il envisagea de refuser l’exigence muette de Sherlock : une punition pour essayer de gâcher son livre. Cependant, en moins d’une minute il se retrouva à soulever la jambe et la replacer sur les pieds de Sherlock.

« C’est du divertissement, Sherlock. Ça n’a pas besoin d’être de la fuséologie, » dit-il finalement. « Et juste pour que tu le saches, le plaisir d’un livre n’est pas juste de savoir comment il finit. Parfois c’est dans le détail. »

Sherlock produisit un son railleur dans le fond de sa gorge, mais le ton changea à mi-chemin, sortant comme quelque chose de plus inconfortable. « Combien de temps avant que les antidouleurs n’agissent ? » demanda-t-il.

John entendit le besoin dans cette question, et il enroula les doigts autour de la cheville de Sherlock, retraçant distraitement des cercles apaisants autour de la protubérance de l’os. « Encore vingt minutes environ. » Il n’avait pas le cœur de dire à Sherlock que les antihistaminiques feraient probablement effet en même temps, embrumant son esprit de somnolence et de léthargie, et le rendant incapable de faire quoi que ce fût pour repousser l’ennui à part dormir. « Tu peux bouger ? Amener cette tête douloureuse de ce côté ? »

Sherlock se déplaça lentement pour obéir, et John se tourna où il était assis pour qu’une de ses jambes fût étirée le long du sofa et que son dos fût contre l’accoudoir. Cela laissait Sherlock libre de se pencher contre son torse, et John sourit au chuchotement agréable de déjà vu satisfait.

Son format poche reposait abandonné sur le sol alors qu’il frottait doucement ses doigts sur le front et les tempes de Sherlock, prudent d’appliquer seulement une touche légère de pression lorsqu’il caressa le long de l’arcade sourcilière et remonta sur l’arcade zygomatique. Les boucles propres avaient commencé à s’ébouriffer en un chaos indompté, et elles s’enroulaient amoureusement autour de ses articulations lorsqu’il passait les doigts dans les cheveux de Sherlock.

Un ‘hum’ voilé d’appréciation fit que John déglutît péniblement, et il baissa les yeux sur le visage de Sherlock, voyant l’éventail sombre des cils et des lèvres roses écartées sur chaque respiration. Rapidement, John commença à lister les os sous son contact, ressentant les différentes plaques du crâne de Sherlock dans un effort désespéré de ne pas penser au plaisir dans l’expression de Sherlock, suffisamment intense pour frôler l’érotique.

« Est-ce que ça aide ? » demanda John, grimaçant au ton bas et rauque de ses mots. Il en disait bien plus long que la phrase qu’il avait prononcée, mais heureusement Sherlock soit l’ignora soit ne réussit pas à l’enregistrer du tout.

Cette fois le bruit que Sherlock produisit fut un ronronnement : un son rauque et grondant au fond de son torse qui fit se serrer l’estomac de John et s’accumuler la chaleur entre ses jambes. Une érection maintenant serait impossible à cacher, et il se mordit fortement la lèvre, essayant de la combattre alors que Sherlock se détendait davantage et régulièrement contre lui, sa respiration devenant plus profonde et plus régulière à chaque minute qui passait alors que John luttait avec son corps dans un effort de ne pas se rendre ridicule.

Enfin, Sherlock était parti, relâché dans le sommeil contre le torse de John grâce à la force des médicaments dans son système. Pourtant même à ce moment-là, John ne put se décider à arrêter de le toucher, passant les doigts à travers ses cheveux ou caressant le long de sa mâchoire. C’était comme si la peau et la chaleur de Sherlock étaient addictives. Il se retrouva à tendre la main sans réfléchir, se rapprochant progressivement juste pour voler une autre brève caresse.

« Qu’est-ce que tu m’as fait ? » chuchota John dans l’air paisible de l’appartement, s’humectant les lèvres avant d’enrouler un bras autour de l’épaule de Sherlock pour reposer sur le battement solide et régulier de son cœur.

« Plus essentiel, que diable vais-je faire à ce sujet ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous souhaite une bonne année mes loulous ! Pour tous ceux qui ont eu une année 2014 difficile, j'espère que vos soucis s'achèveront et que cette nouvelle année sera plus agréable. Et à tous, qu'elle vous apporte joie, bonheur, argent et fanfics ! lol  
> Je suis reconnaissante de votre présence fidèle durant 2014 et j'espère sincèrement que cela continuera en 2015 :)


	12. Chapitre 12 : Le Pouls Andante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Alerte au lemon, les loulous ! Cette fic n'a pas volé son classement en Explicite, je vous aurais prévenus...**

Le battement était son guide à travers des rêves d’aliénation : des couleurs et des scénarios sans aucune place dans le monde vivant. Ils le menèrent toujours plus loin dans une balade régulière et négligente de calme au milieu du désastre, tambourinant un message de paix même dans la perturbation d’une absurdité déroutante.

Sherlock baissa les yeux sur le cadavre – tordu et abandonné au bord de la route. Les policiers sans visages, leur peau fortement étirée et sans traits sur les courbes sphériques de leurs têtes, levaient des yeux aveugles lorsqu’il les dépassait d’un pas tranquille.

« Corps abandonné, pas un délit de fuite, » leur dit-il, mais ils ne semblaient pas l’entendre, choisissant de lui tourner le dos alors qu’il avançait d’un pas nonchalant à travers les rues labyrinthiques de Londres. La scène clignota et changea, retournant au foyer de son enfance puis avançant de nouveau à Montague Street. Il y eut des visions de l’université, déjà floues et presque supprimées, qui s’attardaient au bord de sa conscience, mais Sherlock ne se souciait de rien de tout cela.

Ce n’était pas son palais mental. Peut-être que c’était le monde au-delà de ses murs en lambeaux, ou simplement la gaze fine de souvenirs au hasard dégorgeant pour barbouiller son sommeil de leurs couleurs, mais malgré leurs tons morbides et macabres, ils étaient bénins. Comment pourrait-il avoir peur, quand son chemin à travers leur labyrinthe était marqué, vif et clair, en un rythme régulier de son ?

Il ne pouvait pas l’identifier. De percussion et de basse, la connaissance de son origine lui échappait. Donc il suivit, ses pas mesurés en mesure à quatre-quatre jusqu’à ce qu’il se libère de la prise du sommeil et se retrouve de nouveau éveillé. Sa tête reposait sur le torse de John, son oreille pressée contre la palpitation infatigable du cœur sanguin et désordonné de John : oreillettes et ventricules, aorte et veines caves, une masse de muscle et de sang qui chuchotait ses secrets à Sherlock comme un amant.

La main de John reposait sur la tête de Sherlock, ses doigts capables en coupe autour du dôme de son crâne. Il n’y avait pas de pression, rien pour le retenir en place, simplement un réconfort constant transmis par la chaleur de la paume de John. C’était son autre bras qui était drapé de manière plus possessive sur les côtes de Sherlock, l’empêchant de tomber de l’étroit sofa avec une force subtile et des allusions soldatesques.

À un certain moment, John s’était déplacé vers le bas pour essentiellement s’allonger, ses jambes étendues autour du corps de Sherlock alors que sa propre chair fournissait un matelas improbable. Cela ne pouvait pas, même en faisant un gros effort d’imagination, être confortable. Pourtant John avait fait l’effort de rester, d’offrir de la compagnie à Sherlock pendant qu’il dormait quand il pourrait tout aussi facilement s’être extirpé pour s’échapper.

Davantage de preuve, s’il en avait besoin, que John voulait être là. Son obligation en tant que docteur était passée, mais son souhait de rester à proximité ne s’était pas calmée.

Un sourire tira un coin de la bouche de Sherlock et il sentit la main dans ses cheveux se contracter légèrement, se serrant pendant une seconde avant de se détendre en une caresse timide. Peut-être que cela aurait dû lui donner une impression condescendante, d’être caressé comme une créature étrange, mais Sherlock voyait la vérité derrière le susurrement de peau à travers ses boucles. John voulait offrir de l’aide et ne demandait rien en retour. Il semblait simplement prendre plaisir à être la personne à qui Sherlock permettait de le voir comme ça : humain après tout.

« Tu es réveillé ? » La voix de John vibra à travers la cage de ses côtes, noyant le pouls andante des battements de son cœur et emplissant les oreilles Sherlock de sa cadence distinctive.

Avec un ‘hum’ léthargique, Sherlock étira ses jambes, pointant ses orteils alors que ses muscles se contractaient et se déplaçaient, retirant en frissonnant le poids indolent du sommeil. Dénouant ses doigts d’où ils s’étaient entortillés dans les torsades du pull de John, il abaissa sa main à plat vers la taille de John alors qu’il tentait de concentrer son esprit sur l’homme qui reposait sous lui.

Après des jours avec seulement la plus glissante des prises sur sa concentration et son intelligence, il sentit les fils glisser en place, achevant ses circuits et permettant à l’illumination éblouissante de ses capacités de crépiter en une activité vibrante. C’était comme de l’eau s’écoulant à travers un désert aride, ramenant à la vie l’existence qui reposait endormie, qui attendait son contact. Où il y avait eu des pensées de plomb, lourdes, et des océans sombres et profonds d’oubli, il y avait de nouveau la symphonie orchestrale de son raisonnement. Ce n’était pas la clameur discordante d’instruments qui étaient accordés, mais la coulisse gracieuse de la mélodie et de l’harmonie : son esprit de nouveau le sien, enfin.

Un souffle de soulagement lui échappa, suffisamment bruyant pour être entendu dans le calme paisible de l’appartement, et la main de John s’immobilisa dans ses cheveux. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Sherlock sourit, leva la tête et croisa le regard de John. « Je peux de nouveau penser, » murmura-t-il, sentant l’absence merveilleuse de douleur dans sa tête. « Ça ne fait plus mal. »

« Plus du tout ? » demanda John, son pouce effleurant l’os occipital de Sherlock lorsque ce dernier secoua la tête, appréciant la liberté de mouvement.

« La sensation est juste un peu... creuse. » Sherlock haussa les épaules, plus qu’habitué à l’absence étrangement vide une fois qu’une migraine était passée. C’était infiniment préférable à la douleur braillante et hurlante qui avait installé son foyer dans sa boîte crânienne pendant bien trop longtemps.

Alors qu’il observait, un sourire s’épanouit en réponse sur l’expression de John, chassant les dernières ombres d’inquiétude persistante. C’était une sorte de joie simple, qui lui donnait l’air d’être des années plus jeune, et Sherlock se retrouva à regarder ce visage, absorbant tous les détails à la fois familiers et nouveaux.

Pendant la durée de sa migraine, il avait eu l’opportunité unique de voir John plus près que jamais auparavant, mais il n’avait pas eu l’acuité mentale pour observer et interpréter. Il avait été forcé de faire des conclusions simples, à une dimension, sur la source des inquiétudes et des motivations de John. Maintenant, il voyait des preuves de complexité, magnifiquement couchées en des pistes vif-argent, du comportement de John aux traces physiques s’attardant sur son expression.

Prenez cet instant précis. John était resté avec Sherlock pendant qu’il dormait. Peut-être que cela, en soi, pouvait être vu comme de la simple considération – John réticent à déranger un individu souffrant dans son sommeil en s’éloignant. Pourtant ses mains retenaient toujours Sherlock en place, à la fois chaudes et sans remords contre son corps. John n’avait fait aucun geste pour partir une fois qu’il savait que Sherlock était réveillé, et son corps détendu racontait sa propre histoire. Il n’avait aucune intention immédiate d’aller où que ce soit, malgré l’intimité vulnérable de leurs positions actuelles.

Il y avait une semaine, ils n’auraient jamais fini ainsi. Il y avait eu une barrière, une ligne invisible qu’aucun d’eux n’avait osé essayé de traverser. Maintenant elle avait disparu, et Sherlock se retrouva à essayer de se rappeler la vie avant qu’il n’ait été autorisé à être aussi près de John. Leur étreinte n’était pas une prise brève, pas un câlin de réconfort rapidement retiré, mais une déclaration continue de... quoi ? D’attraction ? D’affection ?

Les deux. Cette réponse était écrite dans la douceur de l’expression de John et la chaleur de ses yeux. L’affection était plus évidente, plus facilement exposée, peut-être parce que John pensait que Sherlock la trouverait plus acceptable. Pourtant le désir tissait son fil éhonté, et l’esprit de Sherlock retourna d’un bond aux instants avant qu’il ne s’endorme, où pas même l’épais denim du jean de John n’avait été tout à fait suffisant pour cacher la réponse bridée et bourgeonnante de son corps.

À ce moment-là, il l’avait presque écartée comme le résultat d’une friction mineure et de chaleur, et avait été plus attentif au soulagement que les mains de John pouvaient apporter à la douleur dans sa tête qu’à analyser ce qui se passait dans le pantalon de John. Maintenant, cependant, c’était une autre réponse à engranger – une autre pièce du puzzle à examiner.

À l’hôpital, il y avait eu cet instant – un presque-baiser avant que Mycroft ne les interrompe avec une efficacité ennuyeuse. Pourtant là-bas, dans cette chambre simple baignée d’une lumière acide, il y avait eu plus de désespoir et de stress que de passion. Les gens répondaient différemment à la pression émotionnelle ; John avait eu peur. Même dans la brume de douleur de sa migraine, Sherlock s’était demandé si l’admiration fugitivement exposée de John, aussi bienvenue qu’elle soit, pouvait être simplement le produit des limites brouillées – d’ami et de guérisseur glissant dans un territoire plus incertain.

Maintenant, la cause des convulsions avait été trouvée. L’inconnu devenait quantifiable et prêt pour le traitement. Cependant, John était encore là, indéfectible et sans aucune question. Il n’avait pas essayé de reconstruire les barrières qui les avaient retenus séparés, ni cherché à retrouver une partie de la distance qui avait été réduite à néant durant les derniers jours. À la place il restait, stoïque et patient, comme s’il attendait que Sherlock fasse le prochain geste.

Et ici, dans le sanctuaire de Baker Street et la tête plus claire qu’elle ne l’avait été depuis des jours, Sherlock se sentait enfin prêt à relever le défi.

Tardivement, il se rendit compte qu’il étudiait le visage de John depuis plus de deux minutes. La plupart des gens auraient été gênés par un examen aussi intense, choisissant de baisser et de détourner les yeux, ou plutôt de s’échapper simplement. Cependant, John y semblait habitué, et il ne s’agitait pas ni ne se dérobait. À la place, sa main continuait un balayage régulier de la base du cou de Sherlock, le long de ses omoplates et de la déclivité de sa taille à ses lombaires, caressant la soie avant de retourner en haut une fois de plus.

Son regard ne quitta jamais le visage de Sherlock, et il se rendit compte avec une faible étincelle de plaisir que John, qui n’arrivait occasionnellement pas à observer même la plus simple des preuves criminelles, lançait à Sherlock le même regard pénétrant qu’il accordait si volontiers. Brièvement, Sherlock se demanda ce qu’il voyait : les mêmes signes révélateurs d’attraction, peut-être, mais que John les attribue ou non correctement était une autre question. Pour autant que Sherlock déteste l’admettre, Mycroft avait raison. Discerner le subtile n’était pas un des points forts de John.

Peut-être, alors, qu’il devait être plus flagrant : un test rapide de son hypothèse avant qu’il ne s’engage entièrement dans ce qui pourrait être une expérience désastreuse.

Sherlock ne les utilisait peut-être pas très souvent, mais les outils de la séduction étaient instinctifs. Une étude constante aidait simplement à leur raffinement, et même si son expérience était limitée, il connaissait le pouvoir du non-verbal. Il était facile de se jouer des autres et de les manipuler avec le bon sourire et un coup d’œil prometteur. Il le faisait à Molly presque à chaque fois qu’il la voyait.

Pourtant avec John, ce n’était rien d’aussi hypocrite. Chorégraphié, peut-être, mais seulement pour tâter le terrain. Sherlock était presque certain d’avoir raison – que tous les signes qu’il voyait équivalaient à John ressentant le même genre de désir, mais là où Sherlock était habitué à la confiance en soi de John, il trouvait à la place de l’hésitation. Cela ne correspondait pas à son comportement quand il poursuivait des intrigues romanesques antérieures. John Watson était bien des choses, mais timide n’était pas l’une d’elles, alors pourquoi ne demandait-il pas simplement ce qu’il voulait ?

Non, cela requérait davantage d’investigation.

L’excitation et l’incertitude bourdonnaient dans l’estomac de Sherlock, se confondant en un cocktail volatile alors qu’il penchait la tête sur la droite. Le geste révéla la colonne de sa gorge, et il permit à de l’intensité d’apparaître dans son regard avant de baisser les yeux, très délibérément, sur les lèvres de John puis de les relever.

C’était trop évident pour que John le rate, et un frisson de chaleur mitrailla l’épine dorsale de Sherlock lorsque ces yeux bleus s’assombrirent davantage, les pupilles se dilatant dans la lumière régulière. La respiration de John se coinça dans son torse : un oiseau enfermé dans une brève prison avant qu’il ne prenne de nouveau son envol, formant la question hésitante du prénom de Sherlock.

Il n’avait jamais entendu autant de signification dans son nom auparavant – ni contrariété ni désespoir – mais des profondeurs douces et riches d’espoir mêlées à des ombres d’incrédulité, comme si John craignait de tout mal interpréter. C’était une question et une supplique à la fois, et le cœur de Sherlock se mit à battre deux fois plus fort lorsque le bout de la langue de John sortit fugitivement pour humecter ses lèvres : un passage hypnotique de rose amarante.

L’air s’épaissit, prenant la qualité magnétique et attirante que Sherlock avait ressenti tant de fois auparavant. Lui et John, essoufflés par la poursuite, drogués par la course et attirés inexorablement dans l’orbite de l’autre. Pourtant ils n’étaient jamais entrés en collision, n’avaient jamais partagé plus que le même regard chaud et lourd qui couvait entre eux maintenant.

Sauf que cette fois, il n’y avait pas de poursuite – pas de chimie sanguine jaillissante à confondre avec de l’attraction et pas de frisson de vie, de mort et le bord tranchant de l’un à l’autre. C’était simplement eux deux et le potentiel bouillant et effervescent de ce-qui-pourrait-être se cristallisant sans cesse en réalité autour d’eux.

« Sherlock... » redit John, la voix rauque et sèche, atténuée presque jusqu’au silence par le désespoir. Il y avait une trace de tension, et Sherlock se déplaça, sentant l’arête qui durcissait là où son ventre était pressé à la jointure des cuisses de John. Cela ne fit que devenir plus évident lorsque les joues de John rougirent et que ces yeux se fermèrent en papillonnant de gêne. « C’est... Je... Ce n’est pas à cause de toi... »

« Non ? » Sherlock souleva un sourcil, pressant le pied contre l’accoudoir du sofa pour pouvoir remonter sur le corps de John jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient torse contre torse. Le mouvement tira un gémissement étouffé à John – une pulsation de son qui assécha la gorge de Sherlock et lui rougit chaudement la peau.

Les yeux John se rouvrirent brusquement, écarquillés et brûlants alors que Sherlock baissait la tête, lui accordant le plus bref instant pour protester avant de refermer le dernier centimètre de distance et de déposer un baiser sur la bouche de John.

Des muscles puissants se tendirent, roche-mère sous le poids de Sherlock où auparavant ils avaient été doux et abandonnés. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il se demanda s’il avait tout mal interprété – avait perçu de l’attraction là où à la place la racine des soucis de John avait reposé dans la zone de la compassion et de l’amitié. Pourtant, alors même que la peur l’incitait à reculer, les mains de John se resserrèrent autour du corps de Sherlock, le retenant en place alors qu’il écartait les lèvres et qu’il passait la langue rapidement et timidement sur la courbe de la bouche de Sherlock.

C’était un contact léger comme une plume : chaud, humide et remarquablement tentant, comme si John ne pouvait pas tout à fait croire ce qui se passait. Pourtant à chaque instant, il devenait plus audacieux. Quand les lèvres de Sherlock s’écartèrent en invitation, automatique et instinctif, la langue de John se faufila à l’intérieur. Des mains fermes s’accrochèrent au dos de Sherlock, formant un poing dans la robe de chambre comme s’il craignait qu’il fonde simplement comme neige au soleil. Les doigts de Sherlock semblaient incapable de rester immobiles, se courbant autour de l’épaule de John et caressant le long de son flanc, désespéré par instants d’avoir davantage mais incapable de se séparer pour l’obtenir.

John produisit un bruit profond et satisfait lorsque Sherlock mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, cataloguant inconsciemment tout depuis le goût de John – du thé, une trace de romarin du dîner et la saveur distincte de John – aux lignes fermes de sa bouche. Tous deux étaient encore habillés, toujours séparés, mais déjà John le remplissait de sa présence, nouvelle et fascinante d’une manière qui laissait Sherlock affamé pour davantage. John réussissait là où d’autres avaient échoué, cultivant une amitié là où les autres ne voyaient qu’un sol stérile et maintenant _ça._

Dans des rapports antérieurs, une partie de l’esprit de Sherlock était restée séparée et au-dessus de tout cela, distraite par des pensées plus pertinentes et fascinantes. Pourtant maintenant, il ne restait rien pour s’éterniser sur quoi que ce soit en dehors de la sensation du corps de John sous lui, la chaleur de ses lèvres et la caresse respectueuse de ses mains remontant le dos de Sherlock pour se faufiler dans ses cheveux. Même ce simple geste semblait intensément intime, affamé pourtant attentif, dangereux pourtant sécurisant : une contradiction exquise qui faisait se déplacer le corps de Sherlock dans un besoin impatient.

Un hoquet lui échappa lorsque leurs hanches glissèrent les unes contre les autres, se mélangeant avec le juron chuchoté de plaisir de John dû à la friction. Toutes les preuves que le désir de Sherlock égalait celui de John étaient là, grossières et évidentes, déclenchant des vagues d’incandescence électrique qui brûlaient vers l’extérieur le long des nerfs de Sherlock, se resserrant dans ses entrailles et s’enroulant à la base de son épine dorsale.

« J’espère plutôt, » réussit-il à dire, arquant de nouveau le dos et donnant un petit coup éloquent de ses hanches en avant, « que c’est _exactement_ à cause de moi. »

« Seigneur ! » dit John entre ses dents, laissant tomber ses mains pour saisir les hanches de Sherlock, ses doigts s’enfonçant suffisamment fort pour laisser des bleus. Ses bras tremblaient de tension, comme s’il luttait contre lui-même entre l’envie de garder Sherlock très légèrement à distance pour s’éclaircir les idées, et simplement l’attirer plus près et se délecter du frottement. Sherlock ne pouvait pas se rappeler un moment où il avait vu les yeux de John aussi sombres : un bleu vif autour d’un lac de pupille, ses joues rougies et ses lèvres écartées alors qu’il clignait des yeux vers Sherlock. « Tu... Je ne pensais pas... »

« Des phrases entières, John, » murmura Sherlock, essayant d’étouffer un sourire quand il vit une partie de cette concentration soldatesque revenir d’un coup en place, toujours embrumée de désir, mais le pincement d’incrédulité avait disparu. Avec un peu de chance, cela avait rappelé à John que Sherlock pouvait être bien des choses, ami et davantage, mais qu’il ne changerait jamais sur l’essentiel.

« Je ne pensais pas que c’était ce que tu voulais, » réussit enfin à dire John, un froncement de sourcils plissant son front alors qu’il examinait l’expression de Sherlock. « Je jure devant Dieu, Sherlock, si c’est une manière tordue de me remercier... »

Sherlock coupa la déclaration avant qu’elle ne puisse être entièrement exprimée, courbant le dos et penchant la tête pour embrasser de nouveau John, volant ses mots avec le glissement de sa langue. Quelqu’un d’autre, quelqu’un de vraiment pas lui, aurait pu être offensé par la suspicion de John, mais Sherlock avait l’intelligence de regarder au-delà de la surface vers l’incertitude qui reposait en dessous. John ne s’était pas attendu à ce que cela arrive – pour autant qu’il s’en réjouissait – et il connaissait la manière dont l’esprit de Sherlock fonctionnait. Il savait que Sherlock déduisait les faiblesses des gens puis s’en servait pour son profit. La peur de John était peut-être incorrecte, mais elle était loin d’être sans fondement.

Enfin, Sherlock recula d’un cheveu, suffisamment pour remarquer John s’avancer, impatient malgré lui de reprendre le contact, mais suffisamment près pour que le bout de leurs nez se frôlent toujours. « Tu es un idiot, » dit-il doucement, croisant le regard de John, si proche maintenant que ces iris pourraient aussi bien être le monde entier.

« Si tu penses que je ne veux pas de toi, alors tu n’as pas prêté attention. »

******

C’était comme si la réalité que John connaissait avait changé, glissant d’en dessous lui et le plongeant dans un rêve. Le corps de Sherlock était lourd sur le sien, long et mince comme il le fallait. Pourtant ce n’était pas une forme sans réaction, un récipient de fantasmes et rien de plus. Il sentait la dureté insistante de l’excitation piégée de Sherlock, atrocement proche de la sienne, et le gonflement de ses côtes à chaque respiration inégale. Des yeux changeants le regardaient impitoyablement et ces lèvres courbées étaient gonflées par des baisers que Sherlock lui-même avait initiés.

Toutes ces fois où ses pensées avaient glissé dans le territoire dangereux de lui et Sherlock ensemble, et maintenant ça prenait vie juste devant ses yeux. Une large partie de lui, celle perdue dans la pagaille chaude et turbulente du désir basique, ne se souciait pas du pourquoi, ne se souciait pas s’il était utilisé ou si Sherlock se jouait de lui pour des raisons inconnues. Il voulait simplement toucher, trouver de la peau nue et caresser jusqu’à ce que Sherlock perde le contrôle devant ses yeux, mais une petite partie de lui, presque noyée par le reste, chuchota _Ensuite quoi ?_

Peut-être que Sherlock pourrait retourner, par la suite, à n’être rien d’autre que des colocataires et des amis, mais John se connaissait mieux que ça. Du sexe sans engagement n’était pas un problème avec des étrangers si la bonne protection était utilisée, mais il n’y avait pas de fondation à détruire. Il ne pouvait pas avoir Sherlock une minute et le laisser partir la suivante, et la pensée de Sherlock désirant davantage semblait presque trop belle pour être vraie.

Il y avait plein de preuves que Sherlock le désirait maintenant, impossibles à rater, mais John avait vu Sherlock se mettre à pleurer comme si c’était contrôlé par un levier dans sa tête. Il n’était si rarement pas sous son propre contrôle que maintenant John découvrait une facette traîtresse de lui‑même qui questionnait tout. Tous les signes qui, chez quelqu’un d’autre, seraient des indicateurs évidents d’un besoin à l’état pur étaient soudain moins concrets, et John se mordit la lèvre, se détestant pour ses doutes. Il voulait cela, voulait _Sherlock_ , mais il voulait tout de lui, pas une façade fabriquée, et en cet instant John n’était pas sûr de pouvoir faire la différence.

« Qu’est-ce que j’ai raté ? » demanda-t-il d’une voix rauque, la pression sur les hanches de Sherlock diminuant alors que ses pouces caressaient les parapets jumeaux d’os : des lignes fortes gainées de peau tendue et couvertes d’une couche fine de tissu – si facile à retirer. Il sentait l’arête solide et la déclivité douce de son flanc, chaude et tentante, et son corps était douloureux de l’envie de les retourner, d’avoir Sherlock sous lui et de glisser sa langue le long de cette chair crémeuse. Malgré les doutes que son esprit entretenaient, il semblait que son corps n’avait pas de telles réservations, et John serra fort les dents pour résister à l’attrait du désir. « Dis-moi. »

Ces derniers mots contenaient une supplication vibrante sous leur apparence, et un gémissement se coinça dans la gorge de John, à peine étouffé lorsque Sherlock remua, se déplaçant vers le haut et s’éloignant pour se redresser sur ses chevilles. La perte de la chaleur de Sherlock le laissa se sentir nu, ce qui était ridicule, considérant qu’il n’avait pas retiré un seul vêtement.

Au contraire, Sherlock était celui qui était plus vulnérable. Sa robe de chambre avait glissé de son épaule droite pour s’effondrer sur la courbe de son biceps nu, et ses cheveux étaient fous. Il y avait aussi, remarqua John, une empreinte du tissage de son pull sur une pommette. Tout cela s’ajoutait pour former le genre d’allure débauchée qui fit pousser un grognement ravi et possessif à quelque chose dans le cerveau postérieur de John, pourtant Sherlock ne fit aucun geste pour ajuster son apparence. Il croisa simplement le regard de John, audacieux, fort et complètement, indéniablement lui-même.

Il n’y avait aucune trace de douleur, aucune ombre éclipsant son regard, juste le genre d’intelligence qui découpait le monde en rubans. Ses lèvres, rouges et gonflées par les attentions de John, se déplacèrent en une grimace, et John reconnut le visage de “le sentiment me met mal à l’aise” de Sherlock. Il l’avait vu assez souvent sur des scènes de crime avec des témoins sanglotants comme avec les victimes sous le choc. Pourtant cette fois, il manquait à l’expression ce bord arrogant et au‑dessus-de-tout-ça. Il n’y avait pas de dédain, juste quelque chose qui, chez quelqu’un d’autre, John aurait peut-être appelé du manque d’assurance.

Sherlock était assis sur les genoux de John, les mains posées sur les jambes habillées de denim de John, et ses pouces frottaient d’avant en arrière le long de la couture intérieure comme s’il mémorisait la sensation. C’était une touche de friction, mais elle était suffisante pour conserver l’érection de John – légèrement moins insistante maintenant que Sherlock avait reculé – dure et évidente d’une manière embarrassante dans les confins de son jean.

« Sherlock, » répéta John d’une voix tendue quand il se rendit compte qu’aucune réponse ne semblait être disponible. « Dis-moi ce que j’ai raté. »

Le passage des pouces de Sherlock s’arrêta, hésitant pendant un instant avant qu’il ne croise de nouveau le regard de John. « Je voulais que tu restes, » dit-il enfin, froid et calme comme s’il expliquait une déduction ennuyeuse. « Toi et personne d’autre. Je déteste être vu comme cela... incapable de même _penser_. » Un grognement s’échappa sur ce dernier mot alors que Sherlock faisait un geste vers la porte de sa chambre, fermée et vide. Cependant, John savait qu’il n’indiquait pas la pièce en elle-même, mais les souvenirs de la migraine qui s’attardaient toujours entre ses murs. « Dès que j’ai été suffisamment âgé, j’ai commencé à repousser les gens. Je ne voulais pas qu’ils observent à quel point je suis impuissant : aveugle et ignorant parce que mon esprit n’est même plus le mien ! »

John se redressa, ignorant la traction à l’arrière de ses cuisses lorsque ses muscles s’étirèrent. À la place, ses mains trouvèrent les épaules de Sherlock, une habillée de soie, l’autre de peau douce et le relief de l’os, serrant fort alors qu’il secouait la tête. « Tu souffrais, Sherlock. Tu penses vraiment que qui que ce soit va penser du mal de toi parce que tu as mal ? »

« Les gens ne pensent pas du tout, » rétorqua Sherlock, le regard sombre qu’il jeta en direction de John s’adoucissant rapidement. « Maman et Mycroft s’en souciaient, je présume – obligation familiale – mais il n’y avait rien qu’ils puissent faire. Nous ne sommes pas une... une famille tactile... pas habituellement, et leur impuissance ne faisait qu’empirer les choses. Je tolérais les docteurs parce qu’ils servaient mon affaire, et leur soin était médicinal, pas sentimental, mais je gardais les autres éloignés. »

John baissa les yeux, mais avant qu’il ne puisse se retirer ou répondre, Sherlock continua, ses paroles gagnant en vitesse alors qu’il essayait de s’expliquer.

« Tu n’as jamais été simplement toléré, John. Je voulais que tu restes. Je te l’ai activement demandé. » Sherlock le dit comme si c’était la chose la plus évidente du monde, une déclaration au‑delà de toute autre, et le cœur de John se serra fort lorsqu’il se rendit compte que, venant de Sherlock, cela signifiait bien plus que de simples mots ne pouvaient le suggérer.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il finalement, incapable de retenir la question.

« Parce que tu es celui dont j’ai besoin, » répondit Sherlock, fermant les yeux pendant un instant comme s’il s’empalait sur une épée, plutôt que simplement parler – comme si l’acte lui-même de donner voix à une telle chose lui coûtait bien plus que John ne pouvait l’imaginer. « Celui dont je _choisis_ d’avoir besoin. »

John prit une inspiration, sentant les fragments dépareillés de la confusion et de l’incertitude s’insérer en place – des pièces de puzzle s’assemblant enfin pour former un entier sensé. Sherlock, pour une fois, avait tort. John avait prêté attention, avait fait peu d’autre chose que de s’interroger sur l’acceptation de Sherlock envers lui quand, selon Mycroft, tous les autres étaient repoussés. Cependant, il n’avait pas osé lui donner tant de signification.

Sherlock ne parlait pas de quelque chose d’impuissant et d’involontaire, le cri du blessé ou de celui qui a mal pour de la compassion humaine. C’était délibéré, une décision prise consciemment, et le choix de Sherlock avait été John – avait été _ça_ – le dernier pas qui annonçait un nouveau terrain dans le paysage de leur relation.

Muettement, il regarda, ses mains toujours courbées autour de ces épaules alors que Sherlock continuait son exploration légère en montant et descendant sur les cuisses de John. Pourtant ces yeux vifs ne s’étaient pas détournés. À la place, il croisait le regard de John, ni moqueur ni défensif dans un territoire aussi inconfortable et émotionnel. Il n’y avait rien de calculé dans l’expression de Sherlock ; il était simplement exposé – honnête d’une manière qui exigeait la réciprocité.

En tirant doucement, John l’amena plus près, ignorant la douleur dans son dos à l’angle peu pratique. Les mots ne cessaient de se coincer dans sa gorge, inutiles et muets, emmêlés dans un nœud d’émotion si serré qu’il était stupéfait de ne pas s’étouffer avec. Cependant, il laissa ses lèvres parler pour lui, pressées fort et pleines d’envie contre la bouche de Sherlock en une affirmation indéniable.

_Oui._

Il sentit Sherlock frissonner, un tremblement délicat de ravissement, et même si c’était Sherlock au‑dessus de lui, immobilisant ses jambes et plus grand ainsi, il n’y avait aucun doute sur qui avait le contrôle. Il suivait là où John menait, rendant la glissade de sa langue et le tranchant le plus léger de dents, s’écartant avec des sons humides et obscènes de plaisir seulement pour revenir de nouveau, buvant à la bouche de John comme s’il était la seule nourriture dont il aurait jamais besoin.

Ces doigts agiles s’étaient déplacés vers le haut pour effleurer sous son pull : de la peau fraîche sur de la chair chaude qui fit tiquer les muscles de John et se coincer son souffle. Cela n’aurait pas dû être aussi érotique, sentir les mains de Sherlock sur le plan nu de sa taille, pourtant il y avait quelque chose de puissant dans ce contact : une connexion faite et une promesse donnée. Il lui manquait la qualité onirique d’un baiser. Les fantasmes n’incluaient pas des callosités provenant de cordes de violon ni une incertitude tremblante.

Ce fut ce contact plus qu’autre chose, bénin mais plein de potentiel, qui solidifia ce qui se passait dans l’esprit de John. Il poussa le bouton de ce qu’il avait voulu depuis si longtemps vers ce qu’il _avait_ – Sherlock entre ses bras, se pressant vers le bas pour un baiser après l’autre alors même que John s’étirait pour aller à sa rencontre. Il n’y avait pas de grâce, pas de préméditation, et John se perdit rapidement dans la caresse des mains de Sherlock et la sensation de peau et de soie sous ses paumes.

La robe de chambre de Sherlock avait glissé de ses deux épaules, maintenant, du tissu bleu ondulant autour de ses coudes et tombant en une cascade du sofa glissant. Les paumes de John traînèrent sur ses bras et sur son torse nu, invoquant un hoquet de plaisir lorsqu’il passa ses pouces sur les boutons étroits des mamelons de Sherlock et descendit sur son ventre maigre. Enfin, il suivit la traînée de poils où elle disparaissait sous la taille basse du pyjama de Sherlock.

Timidement, John se déplaça vers le bas, le touchant de la paume à travers le tissu. Un sourire sauvage courba ses lèvres lorsque le corps entier de Sherlock tressauta, son nom s’arrachant à la bouche de Sherlock alors que sa colonne vertébrale s’arquait en avant, le poussant, inflexible et chaud, dans la main de John.

Malheureusement, le sofa ne leur offrait pas beaucoup d’espace, et le lustre du cuir était suffisamment lisse pour qu’un des genoux de Sherlock glisse. Ce ne fut que les réflexes rapides de John qui les empêchèrent tous deux de finir en un tas douloureux sur le sol. Il saisit simplement le bras de Sherlock, les affalant de nouveau sur les coussins et le tirant vers le bas au-dessus de lui plutôt que de le laisser tomber sur le côté.

Un souffle de rire s’échappa de ses lèvres au bref air de confusion sur le visage de Sherlock. Pourtant en un battement de cœur le son disparut, coincé dans sa cage une fois de plus par l’intensité du regard de Sherlock. L’argent liquide s’était estompé en un gris tornade avec des traces de vert, facilement visible d’aussi près. S’il y avait eu des doutes sur la sincérité de Sherlock, ils s’enfuirent lorsque sa voix rauque forma un seul mot.

« Lit ? »

C’était le point de non retour. John pouvait sentir la balance les pencher vers l’inévitable, et il était oh-si-heureux de tomber. Ses lèvres se courbèrent autour d’un sourire lorsqu’il croisa le regard de Sherlock, laissant tout ce qu’il ressentait apparaître pour que cet esprit déductif le dissèque alors que sa voix, tendue sur le chevalet de son besoin, réussissait à faire sortir une réponse.

« Mon Dieu, oui. »

Le lit les accueillit comme s’ils étaient amants depuis des années. Les draps doux s’emmêlèrent sous eux alors que les doigts de Sherlock tiraient sur le pull de John, enlevant la laine et le t-shirt en dessous avant d’attirer John au-dessus de lui. Torse contre torse, les lèvres, les dents et la langue entrant en collision alors que John essayait de toucher chaque centimètre de Sherlock en même temps, glissant sur les côtes et sur son torse alors que Sherlock renversait la tête en arrière, arquant son corps et exposant son cou aux attentions de John.

Sa prise se resserra sur le dos de John, glissant pour chercher à tâtons sur la taille du jean pendant que John déposait un baiser bouche ouverte sur le pouls de Sherlock, touchant de la langue le tambourinement enivrant dans le creux de sa mâchoire avant de se déplacer vers le bas. Sherlock avait le goût de la sueur et de l’aspiration, les dernières traces amères de savon provenant de sa douche presque perdues maintenant alors que John suçait une marque sur sa clavicule et était récompensé par un grognement, plus enthousiasmant que menaçant.

Et un mouvement rapide, Sherlock se tourna, les roulant pour que John soit sur le dos et ces doigts habiles furent sur sa braguette, baissant la fermeture éclair. Le bruit râpa bruyamment dans la pièce, ponctuant leur respirations haletantes et muettes de sa réplique.

Un battement de cœur plus tard, ce fut la voix de John qui agita la paix, un cri rauque qu’il essaya d’étouffer lorsque la main de Sherlock plongea sous le tissu pour s’enrouler autour de lui, adroit, connaisseur et – se rendit compte John au milieu du brouillard moite qui lui emplissait la tête – aussi curieux que d’habitude. Il sentait Sherlock caresser et tester, cataloguant les réactions alors qu’il penchait la tête pour que son front repose sous le nombril de John. Chaque respiration papillonnait contre sa peau, et quand la langue de Sherlock sortit brièvement pour lécher son ventre, John sursauta vers le haut, sexe et hanches cherchant avec insistance alors même qu’il essayait de se retenir.

« Putain ! » gémit-il, sa prise s’enroulant dans les cheveux de Sherlock pendant que son jean et ses sous-vêtements étaient poussés vers le bas et éloignés, piégés quelque part autour de ses genoux. Pourtant la brève sensation entravée s’évanouit lorsque des lèvres chaudes et humides s’enroulèrent autour de lui, volant le reste de son souffle. Il serra les dents, ses muscles se bloquant fortement dans un effort de ne pas se répandre à la première caresse de la langue de Sherlock.

« Non, » réussit-il enfin à dire, tirant sur Sherlock, le poussant, n’importe quoi pour essayer de faire passer le message. « Remonte. S’il te plaît... s’il te plaît... » L’articulation était presque hors de portée. Trop d’heures passées à imaginer ça pendant qu’il jouissait seul – à le vouloir à un point que cela faisait presque mal – signifiaient que John savait qu’il n’allait pas tenir, mais cette première fois, il voulait regarder.

Sherlock le lécha audacieusement et d’un air de défi de la base à l’extrémité, suffisamment pour que John émette un bruit aigu et gémissant avant qu’il ne tire à moitié Sherlock pour lui faire remonter le lit. Le baiser avait leur goût : la pré-éjaculation de John dans la bouche de Sherlock – une combinaison enivrante qui les fit tous deux gémir – mais tandis que la prise de Sherlock se resserrait simplement sur les hanches de John – les doigts de ce dernier glissèrent sous le pyjama de Sherlock et enfin – _enfin_ trouvèrent leur récompense.

_« Oh ! »_

Le bruit que Sherlock poussa – un cri retenu, pantelant de désir pur – vibra le long des nerfs de John, résonnant à travers lui comme s’il était le violon de Sherlock. Il poussa une expiration régulière alors qu’il caressait la chair veloutée et brûlante enroulée dans sa paume, rigide et prometteuse. Ce n’était pas la première érection en dehors de la sienne qu’il tenait. Anatomiquement, Sherlock n’était pas différent, mais il y avait une couche supplémentaire de signification que John n’avait pas ressentie avant – quelque chose qui était autant une question de confiance que d’orgasme, et son estomac en tressauta de plaisir.

À la hâte, il poussa le coton du pyjama de Sherlock, le secouant sur ses cuisses pour pouvoir marier la sensation de la chair gonflée et solide dans sa main à une image dans son esprit.

La peau pâle était devenue sombre, dépassant d’un nid de boucles brunes alors que John glissait vers le haut, frottant son pouce sur le gland et passant à travers la pré-éjaculation transparente lorsque les hanches de Sherlock tressaillirent. La tension s’écoulait d’eux deux en vagues, les muscles aussi tendus que la corde d’un arc.

Sherlock tendit la main vers la table de chevet, attrapant maladroitement du lubrifiant dans le tiroir et enduisant généreusement sa main du gel frais avant de retourner au sexe de John, enroulant des doigts fluides autour de la circonférence avant de commencer à bouger.

En cela, au moins, John pouvait utiliser sa main droite presque aussi facilement que la gauche, et il changea de prise pour rendre cela moins maladroit. Couchés face à face, cela leur donnait l’espace pour se caresser l’un l’autre alors même que leurs corps se pressaient plus près, côte à côte et désespérés de se toucher. John enduisit l’excès de lubrifiant sur la hampe de Sherlock, le lustre humide faisant des bruits obscènes lorsqu’il pompait du poing. Une partie de lui voulait davantage, remplir ou être rempli, mais il doutait qu’aucun d’eux puisse tenir aussi longtemps. Il frissonnait de désir, son corps tremblant du tonnerre de son pouls et du crissement de ses respirations alors qu’il déposait des baisers sur la peau de Sherlock où qu’il puisse atteindre.

La bouche de Sherlock était comme une marque au fer rouge le long la ligne de son cou et de la courbe de son épaule, perdu dans une adoration hédonistique. Sa prise se déplaçait de haut en bas, les doigts passant en dessous pour prendre en coupe et rouler les testicules de John pendant que la friction tentatrice montait plus haut. Cependant, il y avait un bord de désespoir, un manque de grâce par un désir impuissant qui ne faisait que nourrir la chaleur au creux du ventre de John.

Il sentait le soulèvement du torse de Sherlock et la course de son cœur : le battement palpitant résonnant dans le sexe glissant à travers son poing. Le bras de John commençait à lui faire mal, menaçant de faire une crampe alors qu’il augmentait le tempo, mais il ne pouvait pas se décider à s’en soucier alors que Sherlock émettait un son haut et gémissant, fermant intensément les yeux et chuchotant le nom de John.

« Regarde-moi ? » supplia John. Ils perdaient tous deux leur rythme mutuel, trop perdus pour quoi que ce soit en dehors de caresses irrégulières sur l’autre, mais il voulait voir Sherlock se briser et savoir qu’il était celui qui l’avait provoqué. Il poussa le nez de Sherlock, essayant de ne pas laisser ses hanches tressaillir alors que le feu bourdonnait le long de chaque veine, s’élevant avec chaque tournant qui passait de la prise de Sherlock.

Enfin, l’éventail noir des cils de Sherlock s’écarta, révélant de nouveau ces iris torrides. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et ses joues rougies, et John savait que sa peau était exactement pareille, pulsant de passion, mais ce fut l’intensité des yeux de Sherlock qui transperça John comme un feu de forêt. Le besoin avait peut-être approfondi leur couleur, mais la concentration n’avait pas diminué. À la place elle était entièrement sur John, le baignant d’attention comme s’il était l’homme le plus fascinant du monde.

« Jouis pour moi ? » réussit à dire Sherlock, son chuchotement davantage un grognement alors que la vague montante d’extase menaçait d’emporter John. La pression de son front contre celui de John, humide de sueur, était un faible point d’ancrage alors que des baisers fugaces et chauds effleuraient le nez de John, ses joues, ses lèvres – plus nécessaires que l’air. Chaque seconde l’attirait plus près du précipice jusqu’à ce que, enfin, ses hanches bougent brusquement et ses muscles se serrent au point de rupture lorsqu’il ondula dans la main de Sherlock une dernière fois.

L’assouvissement se déroula à travers son corps, s’épanouissant dans ses muscles et électrifiant ses nerfs alors que son esprit devenait blanc. Il entendit à peine le juron de plaisir étouffé de Sherlock, mais le tressaillement de l’érection de Sherlock dans la prise fragilisée de John le poussa à se forcer à ouvrir les yeux, désespéré de voir Sherlock au beau milieu de l’orgasme alors que le sien continuait à se déplacer et à brûler sous sa peau.

Magnifique. Il était toujours magnifique, mais en cet instant Sherlock était à son plus basique, cet esprit éblouissant rendu silencieux non par la maladie, mais par les actions de John. Ce dernier n’avait jamais été intéressé par les jeux de pouvoir, mais à ce moment-là, vulnérable et toujours tremblant à la suite de l’achèvement, il ne s’était jamais senti aussi fort ou empli d’humilité.

Enfin ils s’affaissèrent l’un contre l’autre, vidés, trop faibles pour faire plus que respirer contre la peau de l’autre. Les muscles de John semblaient être de l’eau, son corps entraîné dans la ruine et l’extase pour reposer dans les bras de Sherlock, insensible au chantier entre eux. Peu à peu, son cœur commença à ralentir et sa respiration se calma, ramenés sous contrôle par le corps de Sherlock si proche du sien – des semblables s’appelant.

« Seigneur, » expira Sherlock, un simple souffle d’air formant le rare blasphème alors qu’il laissait traîner ses doigts le long de la hampe de John, incitant un autre frisson alors que la dureté commençait à s’estomper. « C’était... »

« Bien ? » demanda John, souriant au reniflement d’incrédulité de Sherlock.

« Tu es un maître de l’euphémisme, » répondit Sherlock, mais les mots étaient plus doux que d’habitude, presque tendres alors qu’il déposait un baiser contre la tempe de John. « Vas-tu finir de te déshabiller ? »

John déplaça ses jambes, se rendant compte que son jean et ses sous-vêtements étaient encore autour de ses genoux. Il ne s’était même pas donné la peine d’enlever ses chaussettes. Il avait été simplement trop désespéré d’accepter tout ce que Sherlock offrait pour que quelque chose d’aussi banal empiète sur son esprit. Cependant, maintenant le tissu semblait impossible à supporter – bien trop malvenu dans le nid du lit. Avec des mouvements pesants et repus, John réussit à se traîner hors de ses vêtements restants et à s’en débarrasser par-dessus le côté du matelas avant de se recoucher avec un soupir épuisé et satisfait.

Un murmure de tissu lui fit ouvrir les yeux, et il regarda Sherlock se trémousser hors de son pantalon de pyjama, qui était autour de ses mollets. Au moins John n’était pas le seul à avoir été trop pris par le moment pour se débarrasser correctement de ses vêtements. Il le chiffonna en une boule, utilisant le coton de haute qualité pour essuyer la pagaille sur l’estomac de John d’abord avant de se nettoyer, puis de lancer le tissu sur le côté.

La lumière du soleil trouvait toujours son chemin à travers la fenêtre, mais sortir du lit était la dernière chose à l’esprit de John. Il voulait se rouler en boule et se reposer avec Sherlock à ses côtés, et d’un petit coup rapide remontant les draps sur eux deux, Sherlock rendit évident que c’était une préférence partagée.

La morsure aiguë du désir avait reflué, diminuant en une braise éternelle alors qu’ils s’inséraient près de l’autre, les jambes entrelacées et les bras enroulés lâchement et confortablement autour du corps de l’autre. Leurs baisers étaient plus doux, tranquilles mais toujours addictifs, et chaque contact était plus lent et plus délicat, retraçant les nouvelles lignes du corps de l’autre avec chaque instant attentif.

Au-delà de la fenêtre, la course et l’affairement de Londres continuaient sans relâche, mais John ne pouvait pas se décider à ne pas l’ignorer. Pour l’instant, son monde entier était juste là près de lui, et il n’avait aucune intention de le lâcher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou les loulous ! Comme c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de vous faire un petit cadeau ! ^.^ J'espère que ça va aura plu... Huhuhu ! ;) C'était l'avant-dernier chapitre alors le prochain sera le dernier ! Préparez-vous psychologiquement ! (non, je plaisante ! ;) enfin seulement sur le fait de vous préparer, car ce sera vraiment la fin...)


	13. Chapitre 13 : Un Calme Paradisiaque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ça y est ! C'est la fin ! *sort son mouchoir***

La félicité.

Avant cet instant, Sherlock n’avait pas tourné son esprit vers la considération d’une telle condition. Si on avait insisté, il aurait prétendu douter de son existence : la vraie joie, une paix transcendantale, de telles choses étaient inaccessibles. Cependant, enroulé dans les bras de John, il se rendit compte de son erreur. Ce n’était pas une question du monde refait à neuf – pur, clair et _juste_. C’était à la place une question de trouver sa place dans une réalité entachée et corrompue ; celle où tous ses bords scabreux et ses niches protégées correspondaient parfaitement à un instant de temps et d’espace.

Ici, entre les draps que lui et John avaient transformés en un bûcher de passion, il ne s’était jamais senti plus entier.

C’était une oasis de calme – un bref répit dans leurs deux vies. Pour une fois, l’appel du Travail était silencieux, et la course et la précipitation de l’esprit de Sherlock était plus calmes, si ce n’était entièrement immobiles. La nuit s’était rapprochée à travers le ciel. Les lumières de Londres transformaient les ténèbres en des nuances d’ocre et de bleu sous des étoiles invisibles. Il y avait encore du bruit au-delà des fenêtres : le pouls continuel de la ville, mais c’était un battement urbain en harmonie avec la tranquillité qui entourait le lit.

Leur lit.

La pensée fit sourire Sherlock, inattendue dans sa splendeur. Peut-être que d’autres personnes, dans une nouvelle relation, ne seraient pas aussi hâtives à éradiquer la frontière qui marquait la ligne entre deux individus très séparés et l’unité qui d’une certaine façon devenait “nous”. Sherlock n’avait jamais considéré comme probable qu’un tel partenariat soit à sa portée, ou même quelque chose qu’il pourrait s’efforcer d’atteindre, mais maintenant il était impossible d’envisager l’alternative : lui et John partageant un espace pour de l’intimé physique et rien d’autre.

Non, ce n’était pas comme cela que cela fonctionnerait. Même si Sherlock n’avait pas été sûr de sa décision à cet égard, il aurait su celle de John. Tout ou rien était le seul scenario, et Sherlock n’était jamais quelqu’un à reculer face à un challenge.

C’était précisément le bon mot : _challenge_. Même avec John, une relation romantique ne serait pas facile, mais il y avait un frisson là-dedans, une excitation ambitieuse. Ce serait difficile, pénible, une tourmente parfois, mais en dessous de tout cela se trouvait la prise de conscience inexprimée que, sans aucun doute, la joie l’emporterait sur le chagrin.

Avec un léger soupir, Sherlock pencha la tête, posa son front contre celui de John, lissé par le sommeil qu’il était, et sentit le roulis indolent de la décontraction repue s’infiltrer à travers son corps. Que John puisse inspirer cela – cette paix paradisiaque en lui – était à la fois inattendu et d’une certaine façon prévisible. Il n’y avait rien d’irrégulier ou d’urgent pour l’affecter, et il était libre de baigner dans les eaux peu profondes de la somnolence, plongeant et sortant de l’océan du sommeil.

Il ne discerna pas quand les ombres obsidiennes de Baker Street se dissipèrent de sa perception, mais le contact de la lumière du soleil, réchauffant sa peau, lui fit ouvrir les yeux sur une autre scène.

Une aurore d’ambre riche et de jonquille subtile se déplaçait sur le sol sans tache, se déversant à travers des vitres intactes qui, il y avait peu de temps, n’étaient que des trous béants dans les murs. Les fissures étaient récolées, les blessures ouvertes dans la pierre disparaissant dans le néant alors que la fêlure était guérie : son palais mental miraculeusement entier à la suite du désastre. Des pages de notes étaient intactes, pas en lambeaux et piétinées par les légions du temps, mais sans défaut, comme si elles sortaient fraîchement de la liasse de papiers. Au-dessus de lui, la voûte du toit décrivait un arc de cercle vers le haut, une puissante tonnelle de maçonnerie renforcée contre les éléments.

Il était encore à lui – la métaphore de sa mémoire rendue réelle de la manière dont elle l’avait toujours été – pourtant il n’y avait pas d’indications révélatrices de ses habituelles réparations maladroites. Des années de dommages avaient laissé leurs cicatrices, des fissures qui ne disparaissaient jamais vraiment et des taches qui s’attardaient comme des bleus, mais ça...

Ce n’était pas une rénovation ou une restauration, mais une renaissance.

Sherlock laissa traîner ses doigts sur les boîtes en verre des papillons, enfin de retour à leur place. Ils remuèrent, les ailes tremblantes et entières, pas déchirées comme elles l’avaient été. Rien d’aussi cruel ou substantiel que du poison et une épingle ne les retenait en place, et il regarda fixement pendant ce qui sembla des heures, examinant tout, des ailes antérieures bleues du Morpho peleides aux veines de terre d’ombre vive et épaisse du légèrement toxique Danaus plexippus. Comment toute cette fragilité – tout ce qu’il avait vu si impitoyablement déchiré être récréé parfaitement – pouvait s’élever des débris mieux que jamais ?

De légers bruits de pas derrière lui atteignirent les oreilles un instant avant que des mains rugueuses et capables s’écartent sur la peau entre ses omoplates, caressant la chair nue vers le bas pour prendre en coupe le contour de son derrière. C’était un geste simple, mais il en disait long : affection bienvenue, soulagement, bonheur, admiration et une trace de possessivité déteignaient tous des lignes de la paume tannée de John et le passage du bout de ses doigts.

Ce corps compact se pressa derrière lui, résolu et substantiel. Un début de barbe râpa la peau de Sherlock, et le pull en laine picota la chair nue sur son épine dorsale alors que du denim frais se pressait contre l’arrière de ses cuisses. Avant, il n’y avait rien eu d’érotique dans sa nudité – un état basique – mais maintenant le décalage dans l’habillage était frappant et évident, élevant des nerfs placides vers une attention aiguë et tremblante et faisant se serrer son ventre sous l’errance des doigts habiles de John.

« Tu es revenu, » murmura John, la voix voilée de joie alors qu’il s’étirait pour effleurer la nuque de Sherlock de ses lèvres. Le passage chaud et humide de sa langue fit se coincer la respiration de Sherlock, et il pencha la tête en plaisir satisfait.

« Bien sûr. Je te l’avais dit. » Il fit un ‘hum’ alors que le contact errant de John continuait sur sur sa crête iliaque et sur la saillie de ses hanches comme si John suivait un territoire inconnu, plutôt que la peau et l’os que, dans le monde éveillé, il avait caressé avec un désespoir enfiévré il y avait seulement un court moment. « As-tu... » Les paupières de Sherlock papillonnèrent lorsque les mains de John plongèrent plus bas, et il lutta pour faire fonctionner les mots alors qu’il s’affaissait contre le corps de John, écoutant le petit rire taquin et sensuel gronder depuis ses côtes. « Fait quelque chose ? »

« Pas encore, » répondit John, sa voix un grognement d’espièglerie séductrice alors qu’il frottait le nez contre le cou de Sherlock avant de s’éloigner, le laissant déséquilibré et perdu. Il n’alla pas loin, simplement à une demi-enjambée, et Sherlock se tourna pour le suivre, égalant le repli de John pas après pas jusqu’à ce qu’il se rende brusquement compte qu’on le guidait, tenté dans le sillage de John par des sourires ardents et des yeux luisant de promesse.

« Où m’emmènes-tu ? » demanda-t-il, curieux, pas hésitant. La confiance était implicite et impossible à refuser ici, dans le sanctuaire de sa tête. De plus, le plaisir de John était contagieux alors que Sherlock lui saisissait le bras, le ramenant près de lui une fois de plus.

« Ici, » répondit John, faisant un geste vers la pièce autour d’eux. Sauf que ses limites n’étaient pas de simples murs ou portes. Là où le sanctuaire de Baker Street avait été perdu dans les ombres ténébreuses des ruines, maintenant elles étaient le moyeu d’une roue, la chambre constitutive d’un entier bien plus grand, le centre de son être avec John en son cœur.

Il savait sans le demander que c’était un bastion. C’était écrit entre les lignes de l’affreux papier peint et dans l’ombre profonde de la bouche de la cheminée silencieuse. Sherlock pouvait sentir, avec la certitude complète de la connaissance préalable, que cette pièce était à la fois un pilier et une fondation : de la force où on en avait le plus besoin.

John le regardait, la tête penchée sur le côté mais toujours souriant, comme s’il pouvait voir chacune des conclusions de Sherlock tomber en place. Enfin, il tendit la main, attrapant les doigts de Sherlock des siens alors qu’il le rapprochait de lui. Leurs respirations se mêlèrent, les lèvres de John frôlant la bouche de Sherlock lorsqu’il chuchota : « Il ne s’effondrera plus. » Des mains chaudes caressèrent le dos de Sherlock, se déployant sur ses côtes alors que la langue de John glissait contre la sienne, divinement distrayante avant qu’il ne recule et ne croise le regard de Sherlock.

Cette fois, il voyait tout de John, tous les fragments qui en faisaient la somme : docteur et ami, soldat, protecteur. Puis il y avait les autres parties pas encore identifiées, torrides, passionnées et indéniables, toutes réunies en un simple serment.

« Pas tant que je serai là. »

Sherlock se réveilla, les mots s’attardant dans son esprit comme des vœux de mariage, tellement réels que, pendant un instant, il se demanda si John les avait prononcés à voix haute, mais non. Le sommeil avait toujours John entre ses griffes, enroulé dans le nid amical de la couette qui les entourait tous les deux. Leurs membres étaient enlacés, immobiles depuis que Sherlock s’était échappé de la conscience, les reliant comme si la séparation n’était plus une option. Le visage de John était pressé contre l’épaule de Sherlock, son corps piégé tout près dans la courbe des bras de Sherlock alors que des respirations régulières et profondes déferlaient entre eux comme des vagues lointaines.

C’était la position parfaite, qui maintenait John tout près mais permettait aux doigts de Sherlock de caresser les lignes de sa colonne vertébrale et de ses flancs, de sentir la sensation très réelle de la chair vivante. C’était pareil que dans le rêve, rappelé d’une manière si exquise que la ligne entre le fantasme et la réalité se brouillait, devenant amèrement incertaine.

Mais non, c’était réel. Il sentait les détails que seule la vérité pouvait apporter alors qu’il traçait la géographie de cet homme – son ami et amant. Sa peau était âgée et burinée par le soleil d’Afghanistan, davantage sur la nuque que l’ombre cachée sous son omoplate. Des cicatrices, à la fois argents et lisses et des coutures colériques et amères de chair recousue racontaient leurs histoires. Le réseau à son épaule, en particulier, était fascinant, une profusion de lignes – une carte routière qui les avait menés jusqu’à ce point.

Il y avait des moment où Sherlock se demandait ce qui serait arrivé, si une balle n’avait pas trouvé son foyer dans le corps de John. Serait-il encore là-bas, au milieu de la terre broussailleuse et du peuple déchiré par la guerre, tuant d’une main et guérissant de l’autre ?

Sherlock refusait de croire en la prédestinée – penser que chaque décision qu’il avait encore à prendre était déjà figée dans la pierre – mais la pensée que ce soit la simple chance qui ait amené John à ses côtés était douloureusement inconfortable. L’idée que John ait souffert d’une blessure, d’une infection et des ravages d’un esprit qui n’était plus en paix avec le monde était encore pire. Pourtant Sherlock savait qu’il ne pouvait pas, en toute honnêteté, dire qu’il souhaitait que ce ne soit jamais arrivé, pas quand, sans cela, la vie de Sherlock aurait pu être tellement différente.

Plus courte, pour commencer.

« Quoi que tu penses, tu dois arrêter, » murmura John, la voix rauque de sommeil et étouffée par la peau de Sherlock. Il sentait bouger les lèvres de John contre son cou, presque chatouilleuses alors qu’il se déplaçait, frottant du nez la ligne de la gorge de Sherlock. Une contraction du bras de John les rapprocha remarquablement – tout en lignes séduisantes et en humidité faible et persistante : les résultats de leur plaisir. « Ou me le dire. L’un ou l’autre. »

Sherlock produisit un son évasif, plissant le nez avant de forcer ses muscles à se détendre. Ce devait être sa tension commise par inadvertance qui avait appelé John – parfaitement à l’unisson qu’il était – des haut-fonds du sommeil. Pourtant ses doigts continuaient leur douce exploration de la cicatrice, traçant les arêtes peu profondes de la chair et le creux où la blessure centrale s’était enfoncée profondément. Il était tentant de rejeter ses pensées comme non-pertinentes, mais John avait toujours le coup de faire partager des choses à Sherlock qu’autrement, il aurait gardé pour lui. Maintenant, tout au contraire, dans les ombres flatteuses des ténèbres, il était plus facile de donner la parole à ses réflexions.

« Je réfléchissais à ce qui aurait pu arriver si on ne t’avait pas tiré dessus, » expliqua-t-il, la voix douce mais sans remords alors qu’il laissait traîner ses doigts sur le bras de John vers son coude et remontait. « Si tu serais encore en Afghanistan. »

L’étreinte de John se resserra, un déplacement subtile de muscles pour passer ses bras d’une simple présence posée à quelque chose de moins passif. Vraiment, c’était la seule réponse dont Sherlock avait besoin – une affirmation que ce chemin de la vie de John était perpendiculaire à ce qu’il avait envisagé pour lui-même. Un simple événement l’avait dévié sur un angle complètement différent, et contre toute probabilité, ceci avait été le résultat.

« Peut-être, » dit finalement John, son corps se déplaçant avec un haussement d’épaules. « Probablement. C’est en partie ce qui a rendu le fait de revenir à Londres si difficile. C’était juste tellement... »

« Inattendu ? » Sherlock sourit lorsqu’il sentit John hocher la tête contre lui, une créature de sensation tactile plutôt qu’une image qu’il pouvait interpréter. Le corps entier de John était un mur de chaleur près de lui, touchant à chaque intervalle possible comme s’il étaient scellés ensemble. Ses mains frottaient paresseusement le long de la ligne de la taille de Sherlock, lent et content, toujours à moitié brumeux de sommeil comme le ‘hum’ doux de son acquiescement le suggérait.

Pourtant il y avait une joie timide, transmise par la prise de John et l’inclinaison de son sourire lorsqu’il déposa un baiser sur le menton de Sherlock, puis le coin de sa bouche, puis ses lèvres – déjà impatiemment écartées. Leurs corps se tendirent ensemble, déclenchant des étincelles électriques et envoyant des vagues renouvelées d’intérêt aiguisé glisser le long des nerfs de Sherlock et entre ses jambes.

« À ce moment-là, je n’arrivais pas à imaginer comment je pourrais de nouveau être heureux un jour, » avoua John, ses yeux brillant dans la lumière insuffisante de la lueur nocturne de Londres qui s’infiltrait par les rideaux.

« Et maintenant ? »

Le sourire de John était sans remords et complètement content, bordé par une trace de quelque chose de prédateur qui fit augmenter le rythme du cœur de Sherlock. Il se déplaça, poussant Sherlock sur le dos et enfourchant ses hanches : peau chaude et promesse cachée alors que la couette se tassait autour d’eux, avant de se pencher à la taille pour donner un autre baiser à Sherlock.

« Maintenant je vois que c’était un prix à payer. Perds ceci, gagne cela. Toi. » Ses doigts traînèrent sur le pouls de Sherlock, la ligne tendue de son cou arqué et l’arête dure de sa clavicule, toujours en avant dans la sorte d’adoration qui ressemblait davantage à un péché. Les mains de Sherlock se déplaçaient, rendant impitoyablement les caresses de John, lui permettant de donner l’exemple alors que le sourire de John s’élargissait.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Sherlock, sombres et entendus dans la faible illumination qui s’épanouissait sur son dos comme des ailes, et sa voix s’envola en un murmure d’honnêteté lorsqu’il pressa la main sur le cœur joyeux aux pulsations rapides de Sherlock.

« Ça en valait vraiment la peine. »

******

La lumière du matin se glissa sur le lit, s’étalant sur le visage de John et l’amenant délicatement dans l’éveil. La conscience le trouva lentement, s’agitant à travers des muscles repus et lourds de sommeil et balayant sa peau. Instinctivement, il tendit le bras vers le corps près de lui, seulement pour cligner des yeux quand il ne trouva rien d’autre que de l’espace frais et vide.

Pendant un instant vraiment horrible, il se demanda s’il avait tout rêvé : chaque minute parfaite de passion et de satisfaction, chaque murmure discret et gonflement tendre de quelque chose de tellement plus que du sexe qui grandissait entre eux. Mais non, c’était le lit de Sherlock, pas celui de John, fait dans des draps abîmés par l’amour. Tous les oreillers étaient écrasés et utilisés, et même s’il n’y avait pas eu une ou deux boucles brunes révélatrices sur les draps blancs, John aurait pu dire qu’il n’avait pas passé la nuit seul. Cette histoire était écrite dans les douleurs faibles et heureuses de la peau râpée par un début de barbe et les muscles surmenés.

Sherlock avait été là avec lui, et maintenant il était parti. La question était, s’était-il simplement fatigué de dormir aux côtés de John, ou y avait-il un élément de fuite à son départ ?

Pendant une minute, John reposa là, considérant les possibilités. Il n’y avait rien eu ressemblant à de l’hésitation dans le comportement de Sherlock la nuit précédente. En fait, pensa-t-il avec un tressaillement de sourire, ça avait été tout à fait l’opposé. John aurait dû savoir que pendant qu’il hésitait sur comment faire le dernier pas dans leur relation, Sherlock saisirait simplement ce qu’il voulait des deux mains. Pourtant cela n’empêchait pas les tortillements persistants d’incertitude de lui remplir l’estomac comme des flocons de neige d’appréhension, légers et froids. Et si Sherlock avait changé d’avis – avait décidé qu’une nuit était suffisante après tout ? Et s’il avait conclu que l’effort d’une relation était simplement trop à gérer ?

« Eh bien tu ne vas pas le savoir en restant couché là, » marmonna John pour lui-même, se grattant le ventre et fronçant le nez à la patine de semence séchée qui s’attardait sur sa peau. Il était très possible que Sherlock ait simplement décidé qu’il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps pour se doucher. Ils ne s’étaient pas exactement donné la peine de se nettoyer correctement la nuit précédente.

Se redressant, John entendit une faible agitation de tissu. Quelque chose glissa du lit, et il cligna des yeux et vit sa robe de chambre en tissu éponge, confortable et familière, en une pile sur le sol. Lentement, une partie de son malaise s’envola, et il tendit la main pour attraper le tissu doux avant de tirer les manches sur ses bras et d’attacher la ceinture. Des amants avec des regrets ne se donnaient pas de mal pour faire qu’un partenaire non désiré se sente à l’aise, ni ne prenaient la peine d’anticiper leurs besoins. Pour être honnête, il aurait imaginé que Sherlock serait trop engagé dans sa propre tête pour penser à donner quelque chose à porter à John, qu’il y ait réfléchi à deux fois ou non. La considération était d’autant plus réconfortante qu’elle était tellement inattendue, et John sourit pour lui-même alors qu’il allait à pas feutrés vers la porte de la chambre.

Regardant dans l’appartement, il vit Sherlock assis à la table de la cuisine, la soie bleue de sa robe de chambre tenant à peine sur une épaule nue alors qu’il griffonnait quelque chose dans un carnet rouge. John pouvait seulement discerner son profil, mais l’expression était de concentration, pas de distance ou d’incertitude.

« La bouilloire vient de siffler, » murmura Sherlock, un sourire ornant ses lèvres lorsque son regard se leva légèrement pour croiser celui de John, brillant et éclatant et peut-être juste très légèrement timide dans cet étrange territoire nouveau. Quelque chose disait à John que, bien que d’autres avaient peut-être partagé le lit de Sherlock, il était possible que le lendemain matin n’était pas quelque chose qu’il s’était donné la peine de rester et de connaître. 

« Je suppose que c’est une allusion ? » demanda-t-il, gardant la voix juste du bon côté de taquin alors qu’il tendait la main vers deux mugs et laissait tomber un sachet de thé dans chacun. Il prendrait une douche plus tard, la partagerait même peut-être avec Sherlock, puisqu’il était évident par le chaos débauché de ses cheveux qu’il n’avait pas encore pris de bain. « Depuis combien de temps tu es levé ? Je ne t’ai pas entendu partir. »

« Je n’en suis pas surpris. » La voix de Sherlock était un ronronnement suffisant dans son oreille, et un bras s’enroula, lâche et hésitant, autour de la taille de John alors que Sherlock saisissait le lait dans le frigo. Ne faisant en fait rien d’aussi utile que préparer le petit-déjeuner, remarqua John, mais lui tenant toujours une compagnie très bienvenue. « Tu avais un sommeil de plomb. T’ai-je épuisé ? »

Si Sherlock visait l’innocence avec cette dernière question, il la rata d’un kilomètre. Son baryton profond transformait ses mots sensuels et habiles d’une manière qui fit que l’appétit de John menaça de dévier de la nourriture vers quelque chose de plus charnel.

« Nous nous sommes épuisés mutuellement, » le corrigea John, déglutissant péniblement alors qu’il essayait de traîner son esprit hors du graveleux. « Ne fais pas comme si tu étais resté éveillé toute la nuit. Je t’ai entendu ronfler. »

Sherlock eut l’air affronté à cette suggestion, récupérant son thé avant de se retourner vers la table. Cependant, John remarqua la manière dont la main de Sherlock s’attarda sur sa taille comme s’il détestait briser le contact.

« Je me suis levé il y a environ une heure, » expliqua-t-il, faisant un geste vers le carnet. « J’aurais dû essayer de noter les symptômes de la migraine pendant que je progressais. Maintenant je dois essayer de m’en souvenir dans le bon ordre. »

« Tu tiens tes propres notes ? » John posa une assiettée de toasts à côté de Sherlock. C’était censé être pour lui, mais il ne fit pas de commentaire quand Sherlock s’appropria une tranche pour sa consommation, mâchant joyeusement lorsqu’il hocha la tête. « Je peux voir ? »

« Si tu peux les lire. »

La déclaration énigmatique devint claire quand John feuilleta le livre, assimilant la pagaille de l’écriture de Sherlock quand il était sous l’influence de chaque épisode. Normalement, Sherlock écrivait en une cursive relativement élégante. Même pressé, ses lettres étaient bien formées. Pourtant ce n’était pas simplement une affaire de déchiffrer les symboles. Des mots manquants, des phrases incomplètes et des lignes entières de texte miroir en disaient long sur l’état d’esprit de Sherlock à ce moment-là. « Putain. Tu peux en lire quelque chose ? »

« Une partie. C’est un compromis. Si je prends des notes quand elles m’arrivent, l’ordre des symptômes devient plus fiable, mais la cohérence est grandement réduite. Si j’écris ensuite... » Il retourna vers le paragraphe le plus récent, de l’encre sans à-coups s’écoulant en des mots compréhensibles sur la page. « C’est facile à lire mais je ne peux pas être sûr d’avoir la chronologie exacte. Cela rend toute tentative de reconnaissance de constantes vague au mieux. »

« Est-ce que ça aide ? » demanda John, en s’installant dans la chaise près de Sherlock, épaule contre épaule et parfaitement à l’aise dans l’espace de l’autre. « De savoir à quoi s’attendre ? »

Sherlock haussa les épaules, tendant le bras autour de John pour rependre du toast. « Un peu. J’ai commencé à le faire dans un effort d’essayer de comprendre ce que les docteurs ne pouvaient pas, mais... » Il s’interrompit, ne voulant à l’évidence pas exprimer son échec à comprendre la malfonction complexe de sa propre physiologie. « Maintenant c’est juste un moyen de sortir les données supplémentaires de ma tête. »

John tendit la main vers son thé, en prit une gorgée et hocha la tête. Sherlock ne l’avait peut-être pas dit avec autant de mots, mais John reconnaissait un rituel quand il en voyait un. Peut-être que Sherlock essayait de l’excuser par la logique, mais l’action de mettre les choses à plat dans le carnet avait apparemment développé sa propre importance, faisant autant partie du rétablissement que chasser vraiment la douleur. Pour quelle autre raison Sherlock déploierait-il autant d’efforts pour rapporter en détails les données empiriques même en plein milieu de sa souffrance ?

« Eh bien, cette fois, tu as un témoin, » signala-t-il, se levant et sentant une lueur joyeuse dans son torse lorsque Sherlock le suivit automatiquement. Ça, plus qu’autre chose, était la partie dont John n’avait pas été sûr – à quel point Sherlock serait tranquille et détendu dans son affection. 

Une partie de lui avait craint que Sherlock ne rejette ce genre d’efforts d’intimité en dehors de la chambre, mais à la place il semblait l’accepter volontiers, son corps bougeant presque par lui-même comme s’il recherchait la présence de John. Aucun effort n’était fait pour maintenir de la distance. Peut-être que cela changerait, avec le temps, lorsqu’ils deviendraient plus certains de cette nouvelle sphère dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, mais maintenant, dans les premiers temps de l’intimité, la proximité physique semblait essentielle.

« Qu’est-ce que tu ne te rappelles pas ? » demanda John lorsqu’il s’installa dans le sofa, s’affalant paresseusement alors même que Sherlock se perchait avec un peu plus de délicatesse près de lui, ses jambes pliées sous lui et pressé si près que l’angle aigu d’un genou était presque sur ceux de John.

« C’est l’ordre, » expliqua Sherlock, tapant le stylo sur le papier et frottant une main dans ses cheveux. « J’ai tout jusqu’à la scène de crime, mais ensuite tout est allé de travers d’un coup. Je me rappelle la femme assassinée – empoisonnement au monoxyde de carbone – de la couleur partout. »

« Donc les couleurs sont venues en premier ? » Machinalement, John tendit le bras, suivant la folle direction d’une boucle du doigt avant de passer son pouce sur la nuque de Sherlock. À chaque instant, il s’attendait à ce que Sherlock recule, et pourtant l’opposé était vrai. Il se rapprochait comme s’il savourait le contact, ses lèvres s’entrouvrant de plaisir alors qu’il frottait sa paume sur le genou de John.

John attrapa la main de Sherlock lorsqu’il hocha la tête, entrelaçant leurs doigts et les serrant. Il était difficile de se rappeler plus que de vagues impressions de ce matin-là – une inquiétude nauséeuse et une confusion gênante – mais peu à peu, il se força à se représenter les détails. « Ton équilibre était mauvais, » dit-il enfin, « et tu étais sensible au bruit. Tu as appelé Greg “gris bronze”. »

« Et Beethoven brutal, » médita Sherlock, prenant note de quelque chose d’une sténo soignée. « Je m’en souviens. Donovan et Anderson étaient tous les deux tranchants, comme du fil barbelé, mais Lestrade était lisse et froid. »

C’était fascinant d’entendre les associations aléatoires de l’esprit de Sherlock. Maintenant, avec le recul, et peut-être la perspective d’un tiers, certaines des impressions avaient du sens. Sally comme Anderson se mettaient en quatre pour être obstructionnistes, entravant Sherlock avec des épines de méchanceté. L’ingérence de Greg, d’un autre côté, était sans malice. Les fois où il se mettait sur le chemin de Sherlock dans une enquête étaient une question de procédure, pas une vendetta mesquine et personnelle.

« Pourquoi Beethoven ? » demanda John, curieux. Sa connaissance des compositeurs classiques était limitée au mieux. « Est-ce que tu entendais de la musique, en fait ? »

Sherlock secouait déjà la tête, un geste distrait alors que son stylo volait sur la page. Sa main droite était tout en mouvements, retraçant des messages d’encre sur du papier vierge. Cependant, la gauche restait dans la prise de John, pas simplement captive, mais une participante consentante, ses doigts caressant la peau de John dans un effort distrait de maintenir la connexion.

« C’est des impressions, des sensations. Pas tant quelque chose d’auditif que... » Sherlock s’interrompit, jetant un coup d’œil à John comme s’il luttait avec les mots pour transmettre ce qu’il voulait dire. « Lestrade n’était pas Beethoven parce qu’il ressemblait à une des compositions, mais parce que sa nature reflète des traits similaires. Ferme et décisif professionnellement, direct. »

« Brutal ? »

« Lestrade n’est pas celui qui est brutal, il en est la victime. La vie personnelle de Beethoven était une pagaille d’amour non partagé et de tragédie. » Sherlock se déplaça, baissant de nouveau le regard sur le carnet. « Il y a des parallèles, dans certains aspects. »

John retroussa les lèvres, baissant les yeux vers son mug à moitié vide. Il aurait dû savoir que les étranges descriptions que Sherlock avait prononcées du début à la fin de la course de la migraine n’étaient pas de simples phrases superficielles. Il regardait le monde et voyait tout, sans remords et sans honte. Cela tombait sous le sens que, pendant que son esprit se tordait en nœuds, certaines de ces observations plus profondes et plus personnelles nuancent ses perceptions.

« Est-ce que tu te rappelles autre chose ? » demanda-t-il finalement, fouillant dans son esprit des détails qui pourraient aider Sherlock à obtenir une chronologie de ses symptômes. « Tu as dit que le son du moteur de la voiture avait le goût de l’essence. »

Les yeux de Sherlock croisèrent les siens, quelque chose d’illisible dans leurs profondeurs alors qu’il scannait le visage de John. « Je me souviens de toi, » répondit-il après quelques instants de silence. « Tu étais une constante quand tout le reste était imprévisible. Pas simplement sur la scène de crime ou dans la voiture de Lestrade, mais à chaque instant depuis. » Il le dit comme si l’idée de qui que ce soit voulant se consacrer si entièrement à son bien-être était presque inexplicable, et John posa sa tasse de thé avant de se tourner pour faire correctement face à Sherlock.

« Tu t’attendais à quoi ? » demanda-t-il doucement, son front se plissant de consternation lorsque les épaules de Sherlock se déplacèrent seulement en un haussement. « Tu penses que je t’aurais laissé seul ? Je... » John déglutit, essayant de rassembler ses pensées et de choisir ses mots avec soin. En toute sincérité, il n’était pas beaucoup plus doué pour exprimer du sentiment que Sherlock, mais d’eux deux il était probablement le seul prêt à essayer.

« Je ne peux pas mentir et prétendre que c’était juste pour toi. Je n’aurais pas pu rester assis ici en sachant que tu souffrais, et pas juste parce que je suis un docteur. » Il secoua la tête, un minuscule mouvement négatif avant de retrousser les lèvres. « Te voir comme ça... Je ne pouvais pas... ne pouvais pas _ne pas_ essayer de t’aider. Si tu m’avais demandé de partir, je ne suis pas sûr que j’en aurais été capable. Je me soucie trop de toi pour te tourner le dos, même si c’était ce que tu voulais. »

Cette dernière partie fut dite presque dans un murmure, une douce confession, mais John sut que Sherlock l’entendit tout de même. Sa prise sur la main de John se resserra tandis que sa tenue du stylo devenait lâche, le laissant vaguement au creux de ses longs doigts.

« Je n’aurais pas pu te demander de partir, » dit-il finalement, baissant les yeux vers le papier avant de croiser de nouveau le regard de John. « Tous les autres étaient des intrus – ils l’ont toujours été – trop tranchants ou durs ou incorrects. Toi, tu es la lumière du soleil et Brahms. Tout ce que je... tout ce que je veux. »

Sherlock haussa de nouveau les épaules, un geste agité comme s’il savait que ses mots ne clarifiaient pas ce qu’il voulait dire, mais c’était tout pour John. Savoir que Sherlock le désirait, pas en tant que docteur ou une main sur le pistolet, mais en tant que John Watson – à la fois du début à la fin de la migraine et sur le rivage opposé de ces eaux turbulentes – était plus que suffisant.

Il était tentant de dire autre chose, de cristalliser la brume de sentiment qui s’attardait autour d’eux en quelque chose de plus tangible, mais John suspectait que cela serait peut-être aller un peu trop loin pour eux deux. Il y aurait d’autres moments et d’autres endroits pour des déclarations plus concrètes, si elles étaient nécessaires, mais en cet instant, il était content d’être assis avec Sherlock et de simplement apprécier la manière dont l’aube les avait trouvés, à la fois en tant qu’amis et amants avec le potentiel pour tellement plus.

« Brahms ? » demanda-t-il, s’interrogeant sur ce que Sherlock lui avait attribué dans la brume de douleurs et de signaux mélangés. Il regarda le sourire illuminer les yeux de Sherlock, pas arrogant ou entendu, mais quelque chose de plus doux. Il y avait de la tendresse dans cette expression. John souleva les sourcils, penchant la tête sur le côté alors qu’il écoutait la réponse.

« Évident, » répondit Sherlock. « En surface, Brahms semble simple. C’est seulement quand on observe plus attentivement qu’on en apprécie vraiment la complexité. Son travail donne souvent l’impression d’une innocente simplicité, mais il est incroyablement nuancé. »

Ses doigts glissèrent de la paume de John, s’attardant sur le dessous vulnérable de son poignet à la place et caressant le long des veines comme si elles contenaient toutes les réponses. « Au premier coup d’œil, tu es complètement ordinaire, mais tout ce que n’importe qui a à faire c’est de regarder encore pour voir que tu es tellement plus que ce dont tu as l’air. » Il détourna le regard comme s’il était gêné par son explication avant d’ajouter : « De plus, tu réponds toujours mieux à Brahms. Si tu me demandes de jouer quelque chose pour toi, c’est toujours son travail que tu souhaites, même si tu ne le sais pas. »

Spontanément, une douzaine de souvenirs différents se déployèrent dans l’esprit de John, de lueur du feu et de Sherlock, le violon amené à l’extase sous le bout de ses doigts. Il en jouait correctement si rarement, pas quand il y avait Mycroft à ennuyer avec des bruits de chat agonisant, ou des airs de rien banals pour irriter les voisins.

Pourtant occasionnellement, durant ces premiers mois où ils avaient fait connaissance, John entendait quelque chose de vrai de sa part, quelque chose de magnifique, et il s’était mis à demander davantage. Cela avait atteint le point où John rentrait en titubant du cabinet, mouillé par la pluie et fatigué par un flot sans fin de patients, ou s’arrachait d’un cauchemar en sueur et tremblant, et Sherlock tendait la main vers son archet sans aucun encouragement.

« Tu peux jouer maintenant ? » demanda John. « Pas... pas si tu ne veux pas, c’est juste... » Il s’éclaircit la voix, se sentant soudain stupide d’avoir demandé. « Ça fait un moment depuis que je t’ai entendu. »

Il n’était pas sûr de pourquoi le besoin était si urgent. Peut-être qu’il voulait se prouver que ce Sherlock était le vrai, en possession de ses facultés et désirant toujours John malgré tout. Peut-être qu’il pensait qu’il comprendrait ce que Sherlock voyait en lui plus facilement s’il pouvait l’entendre dans les notes précises et surnaturelles. Dans les deux cas, le désir était presque écrasant, et John se retrouva à attendre la réponse de Sherlock en retenant son souffle.

« Bien sûr. » Il y avait une touche de compréhension dans son expression – quelque chose de chaud et d’entendu alors qu’il libérait le violon de son étui. Des doigts assurés vérifièrent les cordes et les chevilles avant de polir de la résine sur l’archet et de guider l’instrument pour qu’il repose sous son menton. Il n’y avait aucun besoin d’une partition imprimée – d’une portée ou d’intervalle pour dicter le cours de la mélodie. Aucun doute que tout était enfermé dans la tête de Sherlock. Cela semblait lui venir aussi facilement que le sang d’une blessure, et John sourit lorsqu’il reconnut l’air doux qui s’écoulait.

Sherlock avait raison ; c’était son favori. Avant qu’il ne vînt ici, à Baker Street et aux côtés de Sherlock, son appréciation de la musique classique avait été minimale au mieux. Rien dans les compositions n’avait changé pour susciter son intérêt. Plutôt, c’était l’homme qui les libérait pour les faire flotter dans l’air qui provoquait sa fascination. Il était impossible de regarder Sherlock jouer et de ne pas voir la passion chez lui, si bien cachée à d’autres moments, s’avancer dans la lumière.

John se pencha en arrière dans la douceur du sofa, laissant la musique déferler sur lui – languide comme le premier jour de l’été, puis fraîche et lumineuse comme de la glace qui fondait – et regarda Sherlock s’abandonner au refrain. La soie de sa robe de chambre évoquait le mouvement de muscles du dos en dessous, se balançant avec le glissement et la courbe du bras qui portait l’archet dans sa danse. Pourtant, c’était l’expression sur le visage de Sherlock qui maintenait John captivé, suffisamment intense pour lui couper le souffle, comme si Sherlock se déversait dans la montée et la chute de la musique qui emplissait la pièce.

Tout pour John.

Il était facile de pencher la tête en arrière, de consacrer toute son attention à la mélodie et au message de Sherlock contenu à l’intérieur, et cette fois, John écoutait. Il entendait chaque promesse dans le flux des notes et le serment discret qui se tissait entre chaque mouvement : une touche ici, une lueur là, jamais prononcé à voix haute mais d’une certaine façon audible quand même.

_À toi._

Et John ne pouvait que respirer sa réponse silencieuse.

_Toujours._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de l’Auteur : Mes remerciements, comme toujours, s’adressent à tous ceux qui ont lu cette composition. Ça a été génial d’avoir votre soutien et un honneur de partager ça avec vous. J’espère qu’Electric Pink a été aussi agréable à lire pour vous qu’elle l’a été à écrire pour moi.
> 
> Le meilleur endroit pour vous tenir au courant de mes projets d’écriture est [mon Tumblr](http://beautifulfic.tumblr.com/). J’adorerais vous y voir !
> 
> Vous pouvez aussi consulter mes autres fanfictions sur Sherlock sur [Ma page de compositions Ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/works). À la prochaine !
> 
> B xxx
> 
>  
> 
> **Notes de la Traductrice : Je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs de la version française pour leur patience sans fin durant la traduction chaotique de cette fiction. Votre conduite a été exemplaire et vos encouragements ne cessent pas de me faire chaud au cœur ! <3 J’espère avoir toujours la chance de vous avoir dans mes futures traductions.**
> 
> **Pour avoir de mes nouvelles et vous tenir au courant des sorties de nouvelles fics et/ou chapitres :[mon Tumblr](http://lunaticfrenchfangirl.tumblr.com).**
> 
> **Joyeuse Saint Valentin à vous tous, mes loulous ! Et à la prochaine ! Mille bisous !**
> 
> **LFF**


End file.
